Corazón de Roca
by Celen Marinaiden
Summary: [AU, yaoi] Kai Hiwatari es frío e insensible... pero ¿Podrá lograr que su corazón de hielo conquiste a uno de roca? KaixRei, YuriyxBryan Cap.17
1. Si ni siquiera has querido mirarme

¿Qué pasa cuando alguien se duerme escuchando La Rondalla de Saltillo? XD pues como resultado tiene ideas locas y se levanta con ellas y viene plasmarlas en un fanfic, juas, juas, juas.

Ósea... no se ustedes pero eso de que Rei siempre sea el que se tiene que acercar a Kai y quitar su mascara de chico duro ya me canso... ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos a la inversa? Podría resultar interesante. Vamos a ver como le hace este corazón de hielo contra uno de roca XD

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando me meta para decir alguna cosa

**_CRCRCRCRCR_** cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Corazon de Roca.** Si han escuchado la canción entonces se les hará linda para el fanfic...ooia... ahora que lo noto todos mis fics de Beyblade tienen títulos de canciones XD

**Genero**: AU, Shonen-ai, yaoi... ya hasta me canso de pedir paciencia.

**Parejas**: **Kai y Rei** y alguna otra que vaya a salir después, si es que encuentro la oportunidad.

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade le pertenece a Aoki Takao y no me estoy ganando nada por hacer este fanfic, brincos diera de ser así.

**Capitulo I: _Si ni siquiera has querido mirarme..._**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la preparatoria privada B.E.G.A (jajajaja XD) localizada en una de las tantas calles de Osaka, de hecho y para ser mas específicos un nuevo ciclo escolar iniciaba, y con el nuevos compañeros transferidos de otras escuelas, nuevos maestros, nuevas y aburridas materias.

'_Que fastidio_' -pensó un chico apenas si llego al salón escolar, el cual por ser tan temprano estaba completamente vació-.

En realidad era un chico que no podía ser pasado por alto. Su cabello alborotado tenia dos extrañas combinaciones de colores, azul y un azul mas oscuro, y como si eso fuese poco poseía unos impactantes ojos rojizos y en sus mejillas, cuatro marcas azules lo distinguían de cualquier otra persona. Para el no era nada nuevo estar en ese maldito y aburrido salón de clases, el mismo en el cual había estado asistiendo desde que era un chiquillo de diez años... y claro, teniendo que convivir con los mismos idiotas que tenia por compañeros desde los mismos años, claro que algunos de ellos se marchaban y nuevos entraban pero resultaban ser igualmente solo unos mocosos inútiles y estúpidos a su alrededor.

Se fue hasta el último rincón del lugar y se dejo caer en la última silla pensando en que aun le faltaban todavía muchos años para librarse de ese infierno tedioso. Suspiro fastidiado mientras su vista se perdía en la amplia ventana que tenia al lado.

**_CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR_**

'_Que horror_' -pensó apenas entro en el edificio... tenia el presentimiento de que las cosas le iban a resultar tan difíciles como siempre-.

Suspiro y siguió caminando entre pasillos y escaleras, buscando su dichosas sección y su dichosa aula de clases. Subió dos pisos y dio vuelta hacia la izquierda para llegar a la última aula y junto a ella terminaba el corredor con una ventana. Si, ese era el salón. 4-G.

Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a entrar, aun era temprano y el llegar a esa hora le ahorraba bastante tener que soportar las miradas de sus nuevos "compañeros" a las cuales sin duda no quería estar tan expuesto.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y ya se esperaba que alguno de los estudiosos que siempre llevaban temprano todos los días entrase por esa puerta, de hecho iba a regresar su vista hacia la ventana cuando fugazmente noto que se había equivocado en sus suposiciones. Tenía recargada su mejilla izquierda sobre su mano, y su codo sobre la butaca.

Apenas si abrió la puerta se encontró con un salón bastante amplio y a la vista lo suficientemente agradable como para no hacer de su estancia en clases algo tan tedioso, ya solo faltaban los profesores y los compañeros y esos sin duda serian su principal problema. Más se asombro al ver que alguien ya estaba ahí, y había enfocado su mirada sobre su persona.

Kai observo fijamente al chico que estaba en la puerta y lo desconoció, seguramente era uno de los nuevos que este año entraban, mas no cambio de aquella posición que tenia recargando su cara sobre su mano. Se miraron fijamente sin apartar la mirada y cuando Kai pensó que este podría tener la idea de preguntarle algo cambio su mirada a una mas fría y penetrante, un mensaje claro que decía "Aléjate de mi" y con eso esperaba desde ahora causarle temor al chico y así desde el principio este sabría quien era quien mandaba en ese lugar. Mas sin embargo el recién llegado le sostuvo la mirada sin un solo rastro de temor o nerviosismo en aquellos ojos dorados que poseía, y después sin mas lo miro desdeñosamente y le ignoro mirando el resto del salón buscando un lugar adecuado. Sin más se fue también hasta la última fila, camino hasta el último lugar y se sentó. Claro que ambos se encontraban de esquina a esquina.

El chico nuevo tomo su maletín (ósea los japoneses usas maletines, yo prefiero mochilas XD) saco un libro y después lo acomodo junto al que el había declarado "su nuevo lugar". Una vez mas al levantar el rostro su mirada choco con aquellas orbes rojizas que lo miraban todavía fijamente, con ese brillo de enojo que asustaría a cualquiera pero no a el. Sostuvieron de nuevo las miradas por unos instantes y nuevamente lo miro con indiferencia para abrir el grueso libro que había sacado y comenzar a leer como si el otro no estuviese en el lugar.

Cuando se vio ignorado Kai parpadeo con algo parecido a la sorpresa en su rostro...

'_Dos veces... soporto mi mirada dos veces..._' -el hecho en si era algo que jamás había pasado antes-.

Kai lo examino detenidamente. Sus rasgos claramente eran orientales y muy finos, su cabello era de un negro que jamás había visto antes por ser tan oscuro y brillante al mismo tiempo, y por lo que había visto muy largo ya que una extensa trenza negra caía por su espalda. Y sus ojos... esos ojos que habían sido capaces de mirarlo sin emoción alguna eran de un intenso dorado, con rasgos tan extraños que le parecieron exóticos.

Pero recordando lo que había pasado con el chico nuevo bufo molesto y se volteo hacia la ventana, fuese quien fuese ese chico iba a aprender que a Hiwatari se le debía respeto y mucho.

**_CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR_**

Los molestos mocosos ya habían llegado al salón uno a uno, las clases no tardarían en iniciar, y de nuevo ahí vendría su martirio de todos los años rodeado de esos tontos.

"¡Pensé que no llegábamos!" -grito un chico que entraba al salón suspirando agitado- "Y para colmo todavía tenemos tiempo".

"¿Querías llegar mas tarde acaso?" -pregunto un chico saliendo detrás del recién entrado-.

"No Maxie, pero no me gusta correr" -rió tontamente el peliazul- "¿Y tu que dices sobre el salón?"

"No se ve tan mal" -respondió el rubio examinando aun desde la entrada todos los lugares que ya casi estaban ocupados por sus nuevos compañeros-.

"Oye... ¿Qué ese no es Rei?" -le pregunto el ojimarrón al otro-.

"Si... creo que si" -sonrió el rubio al ver hacia donde estaba apuntando su amigo- "¡Hey Rei!" -grito emocionado agitando su mano y llamo la atención de muchos del salón-.

Al fondo, unos ojos dorados se enfocaron en ellos. Sonrió ligeramente al ver a los recién llegados despegando su vista del libro por primera vez en todo el tiempo que tenia ahí. Levanto la mano a forma de saludo y los otros dos chicos caminaron hacia el.

"¡Rei que gusto!" -exclamo el rubio quien pasaba filas-.

"No pensamos que nos tocaría juntos" -le siguió el peliazul que venia tras el con una enorme sonrisa en los labios- "Que suerte tuvimos".

"Hey chicos... ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?" -pregunto cuando ambos llegaron hacia el-.

"Pudieron ser mejores si fuesen mas largas" -soltó Takao-.

"No le hagas caso¿Qué tal las tuyas?" -pregunto el rubio sentándose en el lugar de al lado que estaba vació y sonriendo-.

"Lo mismo de siempre" -el chico de ojos ámbares se encogió de hombros-.

"Oigan... ¿A que hora creen que sea el almuerzo?" -pregunto el ojimarrón sentándose frente al rubio puesto que ese lugar también estaba vació-.

"¡Takao!" -dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo a modo de reproche-.

"¿Qué?" -el aludido pregunto inocentemente-.

"Nada, olvidado" -suspiro resignado Max- "Tu sin comida no puedes vivir".

"Oye nadie puede vivir sin comida" -refuto Takao ciertamente teniendo razón-.

"Pero en especial tu" -sonrió con inocencia-.

"¿Qué estas insinuando¿Qué como demasiado?".

"No lo se" -el otro despintadamente miro hacia arriba-.

"¡Oye!" -se quejo al instante el peliazul-.

El chico de ojos dorados sonrió ligeramente al ver como sus "amigos" comenzaban a pelear en algo típico. Su expresión volvió a ser aquella indiferente y regreso su atención al libro que permanecía en sus manos.

Mas no noto que un par de ojos rubíes habían estado observando la escena con bastante disimulo, para después mirar por su ventana de nuevo.

'_Así que se llama Rei_' -el bicolor seguía con su gesto serio, ya vería ese tal Rei-.

Cuando por fin iniciaron las clases vino la costumbre de todos los años cuando había alumnos nuevos, presentaciones, leer el reglamento y los maestros especificaron su forma de trabajo, en fin este parecía ser un año mas y comenzaba igual que todos los demás.

Al fin sonó la campara para el primer receso (oigan, mi hermano tenia dos recesos ¬¬ mientras que yo solo sigo teniendo uno, argh) y todos comenzaron a salir del aula de clases, aunque en realidad no habían tenido ninguna ya que el tiempo se había ido en presentaciones y formalidades. Algunos ya habían hecho nuevos amigos y otros mas seguían con sus amigos anteriores.

"¿No vienes?" -pregunto el rubio hacia el chico chino que tenía al lado mientras que se ponía de pie-.

"No Max, me quedo" -negó suavemente el ojidorado-.

"¿Seguro viejo? Te perderás la comida, y además podríamos ir a conocer la escuela" -propuso entusiastamente Takao-.

"No tengo hambre y conoceré la escuela después" -los otros dos chicos ya se esperaban algo como eso-.

Compartieron un par de palabras más y los dos mas chicos salieron después de un rato. Nuevamente el pelinegro solo tenía vista y atención para su interesante lectura. La cual fue interrumpida cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más.

"Hola" -saludo la chica que se sentó en el pupitre que estaba delante de el, volteándolo a ver- "Eres Rei ¿No?" -pregunto la pelirosa-.

"Hmm" -el otro no despego su vista del libro- "Si".

"¿No quieres que te enseñe la escuela?" -propuso ella, pues el chico le había gustado mucho y digamos que Mao no era la más recatada de las chicas-.

"No gracias" -corto el, leyendo todavía-.

"Vamos no seas tímido ¡Te gustara mi compañía!" -ya había empezado con sus jueguitos de coqueteo-.

"Lo dudo" -susurro el pero la chica lo escucho-.

"¿No te agrado acaso? Porque yo le agrado bastante a muchos" -dijo ella, con doble sentido en sus palabras-.

"Mira... eh... como te llames" -al fin Rei despego su vista del libro que tenia en sus manos- "Agradezco el interés que pones en mi, pero te seré franco... no me interesan las niñas sosas ¿Por qué no te vas a buscar chiquillos inmaduros de tu edad y me dejas tranquilo?" -dijo el, sin ninguna aparente expresión en el rostro, tan sereno y tranquilo-.

"¡Pero que grosero eres!" -la pelirosa se puso de pie completamente enojada al ser rechazada de esa forma tan directa y poco delicada-.

"Hmm" -regreso su vista de nuevo al libro- "Para lo que me importa" -se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente-.

"¡Eres el colmo!" -se quejo ella largándose del lugar indignada- "¡Tenemos a otro Kai Hiwatari aquí!" -sin embargo se llevo las manos a la boca tapándosela al ver que el dichoso Kai aun seguía en el salón y le había escuchado- "Yo... lo siento" -murmuro ella bajando la vista sumisamente ante el ojirojo-.

Desde su lugar, Kai aun la observaba de una forma tan intimidante que el resto de los chicos que estaban ahí y que lo conocían, temieron por la tal Mao, mas sin embargo desvió la mirada hacia la ventana nuevamente y todos supieron que esa era la primera advertencia, otra mas y la pelirosa lo pagaría.

No soportando tanta tensión la chica salio del salón al igual que los demás chicos, quienes no consideraron seguro quedarse.

Y ambos quedaron solos de nuevo, parecía que esa aula estaba completamente vacía pues ninguno de los dos hacia el mejor ruido.

Sin encontrar mas que hacer, Kai se puso de pie, camino por las filas y se dirigió hacia la salida, pero apenas y si llego a esta un liquido le cayo encima del chaleco y la camisa, manchando incluso la corbata desanudada que traía, volteo rápidamente hacia el frente para ver que imbécil había sido, y se topo con un estúpido mocoso de cabello azul, quien aparentemente había tropezado y derramado soda sobre el.

"Oye, lo siento" -dijo apenas cuando vio el desastre que había causado-.

Pero si creyó que una insulsa disculpa iba a salvarlo estaba tan equivocado, noto que era un chico nuevo así que entonces era hora de darle una lección y enseñarle a recordar el nombre de Kai Hiwatari para temerle y respetarle.

"¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste?" -siseo, y repentinamente lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo estrello contra la pared- "Vas a arrepentirte de esto".

Al lado del chico, un rubiecito con graciosas pecas veía todo asombrado y con una expresión de miedo en el rostro.

"¡Fue un accidente!" -replico el agredido casi con terror-.

"No, esto será un accidente" -y lo estrello de nuevo contra la pared-.

Pensaba en arrojarlo al suelo, justo cuando una mano se cerró con fuerza sobre su muñeca derecha haciéndolo girar el rostro y encontrarse con una intensa mirada ámbar.

"Suéltalo" -ordeno Rei apretando mas la muñeca del otro-.

"¡Este no es tu asunto!" -replico Kai, dirigiéndole una de sus miradas mas mortales (ash, exagero XD)-.

"No lo volveré a repetir" -tanta indiferencia y serenidad en el rostro del ojiambarino provocaban una clase de intimidación que Kai no conocía- "Suéltalo a-ho-ra" -ordeno, y sus orbes doradas no demostraban sentimiento alguno, ni siquiera enojo-.

Kai estaba a punto de irse sobre aquel estúpido que se había atrevido a retarlo por segunda ocasión, mas no pudo hacerlo. Se vio reflejado a si mismo en aquellas cuencas doradas y eso basto para impedírselo, algo dentro de su interior se agito de la nada. Soltó al chico y sintió como el otro dejaba de mantener presión sobre su mano sin embargo este no lo había soltado aun.

"Nunca" -hablo Rei- "Te metas con ellos" -advirtió, y la expresión de su rostro se volvió de una dulce serenidad mientras soltaba su mano-.

E ignorando por completo al bicolor giro su vista al chico que estaba al lado.

"¿Estas bien Takao?" -sonrió un poco-.

"Eh... yo..." -el otro todavía estaba paralizado por lo que acababa de suceder-.

"Si, estas bien" -confirmo-.

Kai aun estaba de pie en el mismo lugar, agradeció que nadie viese lo que acababa de ocurrir o eso podría traerle problemas con su reputación, quería desquitarse con el pelinegro, quería hacerle pagar su insolencia pero sentía que no podía y peor aun ¡No sabia porque!

Rei volteo a verlo, y nuevamente un duelo de miradas se dio. Los ojos escarlatas del bicolor aun permanecían con el brillo de furia, sin embargo los del chino poco podían expresar y para sorpresa del otro, sonrió ligeramente dándose la vuelta para irse de nuevo a su lugar.

Kai se sintió desconcertado ¿Se estaba burlando de el? No, esa sonrisa no parecía una de burla sin embargo había sido demasiado hueca, como todas las anteriores sonrisas que había observado en el ojidorado hasta el momento.

Los otros dos pasaron a su lado claramente con miedo y asustados y casi corrieron a refugiarse a sus lugares, los cuales estaban juntos con el del pelinegro.

Bufo molesto por lo sucedido y se fue por la puerta no sin antes azotarla con tal fuerza que Takao y Max se encogieron de hombros cerrando los ojos, más Rei permaneció sereno leyendo como si no hubiese escuchado tal ruido.

**_CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR_**

En fin, su primer día de escuela había sido como suponía que seria: Un desastre, bah ya se lo esperaba así que no había porque sorprenderse o incomodarse, estaba acostumbrado a todo aquello.

En su mano izquierda llevaba su maletín y en la otra un libro abierto, el mismo que había captado su atención todo el día y que aun caminando iba leyendo, claro que era cuidadoso para no tropezar o accidentarse, después de todo ya tenia bastante practica con eso.

Rei estaba tan metido en su mundo que no noto como desde la lejanía un par de ojos rubíes observaban fijamente su persona mientras salía de aquel instituto el cual seria su nueva escuela, aparentemente por mucho tiempo.

Kai dejo de mirarlo cuando este salio por la entrada principal de la escuela y desapareció de su campo de vista. Se sentía confundido... el chico lo había hecho confundirse, no estaba enojado con el, no lo odiaba, no sentía nada de rechazo hacia el pelinegro y la pregunta era ¿Por qué? cualquier otro que se hubiese atrevido a hacer lo que el ojidorado hizo ya estaría a las puertas del cielo, y sin embargo no actuó como era su costumbre con el. ¿Por qué se mostró tan blando? .¿Por qué se dejo someter? .¿Por qué no le había hecho nada? .¿Por qué ni siquiera le dijo algo? No comprendía, pero estaba seguro de que el chino tenía algo... algo y no sabía que era ese "algo".

Pero si estaba seguro de una cosa, los ojos dorados del pelinegro habían despertado algo en su ser, ver tanto... vació, tanta carencia de emociones, tanta falta de sentimientos había hecho que algo se inquietase desde lo mas profundo de su persona, impulsándolo a querer, a desear, a buscar, a necesitar... ¡Pero no sabia que cosa era! No sabia hacia donde estaban encausadas esas ¿emociones? .¡Como se llamasen! No lo sabía.

El bicolor se recrimino a si mismo la sarta de estupideces que estaban pasando por su mente, y decidió que sencillamente era la oposición y la valentía del chico al enfrentarlo lo que lo tenia tan ofuscado en ese momento, nadie mas lo había hecho nunca y era algo que lo había tomado por completa sorpresa, si seguramente eso seria. Para el día de mañana las cosas volverían a la normalidad y entonces le demostraría a Rei con quien se había metido.

Claro que... ni siquiera el mismo se creía esas palabras.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

O.o ¿.¡Que demonios es esto!.? .¡Ni yo se! XD la verdad solo quería sacarme ideas de la cabeza y me resultaron en este capitulo. Rei es un tanto... ¿frió, insensible, indiferente, extraño? Si lo se, no es el neko que todas conocemos y amamos, pero ¡Lo necesito así para la historia! ósea ya me canse de que sea el kot el que siempre tenga que acercarse a Kai, no señor, ahora será Kai quien tenga que acercarse a Rei, lo cual estará difícil porque ambos se cargan actitudes similares, iguales de cerradas y frías, pero he ahí lo divertido de este fanfic XD dudo mucho que a alguien le agrade y lo entiendo, es muy raro ¬¬Uu pero si alguien llega a leerlo entonces le agradezco a ese alguien el perder el tiempo con mis tonterías n.n nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de mi nueva locurita.

**_Atte. Celen Marinaiden_**. _"En el mundo solo hay victimas y victimarios... yo pertenezco al segundo grupo..."_


	2. Es porque te hicieron de piedra

Y ya volví con mi penúltima locura... la verdad creo que debería dejar de escribir XD pero como no quiero voy a seguir por aquí un rato más.

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando me meta para decir alguna cosa

**_CRCRCRCRCR_** cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Corazón de Roca.** Ash... que titulo tan raro le vine a poner a este fanfic XD

**Genero**: AU, Shonen-ai, yaoi... ya mejor no digo nada.

**Parejas**: **Kai y Rei** seh, la parejita mas hermosa de beyblade n.n

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade no me pertenece, solo lo estoy utilizando para este fanfic y la neta no me gano nada, no vale la pena que me demanden porque tampoco tengo nada que puedan quitarme.

**Capitulo II: _Es porque te hicieron de piedra..._**

La clase de Física realmente resultaba amena con la señora Mizuhara, que apenas se sabía descubriendo era la madre de Max, el nuevo rubiecito que acaba de entrar en el curso junto con varios compañeros más. La joven mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como su angelito termino de dar la clase, y para descanso y alivio de muchos el segundo receso ya había llegado. Max y Takao salieron corriendo como muchos de los otros alumnos y el se quedo ahí. Rei se entretenía con un libro sin preocuparse demasiado del mundo que lo rodeaba.

Sus orbes rojizas estaban fijas en el... Por todos los cielos ¡Desde que llego no había soltado ese libro! Llevaban ya tres días de haber iniciado las clases y en esos tres días lo había visto quedarse ahí sentado leyendo aquel grueso libro de tapas oscuras ¡Y ya iba a mas de la mitad! No salía a comer con los demás, y menos les hacia mas caso de lo necesario, cada que terminaba una clase o tenia la oportunidad sacaba ese odioso libro y se ponía a leer. Kai comenzaba a pensar si el chico tenia algún problema con su alrededor, aunque claro no podía quejarse, el mismo Hiwatari tenia un problema con ese lugar y sus inútiles estudiantes que por desgracia tenia que llamar compañeros.

Al menos ahora tenia una distracción, observar al chico nuevo y la verdad poco había descubierto, callado, serio, seco, impasible, indiferente... ¡Se parecía a el por kami! El problema era que mientras su frialdad causaba temor o respeto, la de Rei causaba otro tipo de miedo... un miedo que el jamás había visto ser infundido de aquella manera tan pacifica.

Se preguntaba porque era de aquella forma... jamás antes había conocido a una persona que se comportase de esa enigmática manera, y aunque no le gustase aceptarlo, le llamaba la atención.

"¡Rei!" -interrumpieron sus pensamientos unos gritos-.

El aludido tan solo levanto la vista arqueando una ceja, mientras miraba a su par de amigos llegar.

"¿Qué pasa?" -pregunto serenamente-.

"¡Descubrimos que tienen un gimnasio enorme!" -exclamo con entusiasmo el nipones-.

"¡Y una piscina!" -le siguió con emoción el rubio-.

"Eso ya lo sabia" -ladeo su cabeza en gesto gracioso- "Venia en los folletos que nos dieron ¿Se acuerdan?".

"¡Pero verlos en persona es mas emocionante! Vamos viejo levántate y acompáñanos" -pidió Takao-.

"Pero aquí estoy bien, en serio" -replico Rei-.

"Esta vez no te escaparas, vamos" -Max lo tomo de un brazo intentando levantarlo-.

"Esta bien, esta bien" -replico contrariado cerrando su libro y poniéndose de pie mientras el rubio casi se colgaba de su brazo para arrastrarlo-.

"Y te va a encantar la cafetería, una vez que la conozcas no querrás dejar ir" -comento Takao, caminando frente a ellos por las filas-.

"Te recuerdo que no soy tu" -sonrió con algo de burla el chino, y Kai pudo jurar que esa era la primera sonrisa sincera que le veía-.

Los tres salieron del salón, mientras que Kai jugueteaba con un lápiz, a algunos de los estudiantes comenzaba a hacérseles extraño que Hiwatari se hubiese quedado tantos días consecutivos dentro de aula, ya que normalmente solía pasear solo por las instalaciones, o irse a cruzar de brazos en algún rincón, o en el mas raro de los casos ir por algo a la cafetería. Pero si se había quedado era solamente para ver al chino y analizarlo con cuidado, de hecho Rei no salía del salón y se quedaba ahí sin nada más que hacer que leer. Es por eso que desde entonces siendo tan infantiles y odiosos muchos del salón ya lo habían puesto en el lugar de "raro" muy cerca de donde estaba Kai y algunos otros compañeros mas que destacaban por ser extraños o su forma de comportarse no agradaba a las personas. Por eso Kai despreciaba a todos los estúpidos de su alrededor, eran tan intoleras hacia cualquier cosa que al instante la alejaban de si ¿Qué si no iba a saber el? Si por eso desde niño los evitaba y prefería ser considerado como rudo, frió, de temer y de cuidar, al menos así se mantenían lejos de su persona y lo molestaban menos de lo necesario.

**_CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR_**

Como era su costumbre caminaba prestando atención solo en su libro, de extensa lectura y lleno de palabras que a cualquiera otro se le harían aburridas. Se dirigía hacia la salida de aquel instituto tan caro que ahora se encontraba pagando. Sin embargo tan distraído estaba en aquellas letras, que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando junto a un árbol del camino que pasaba, alguien por el hombro lo tomaba, para jalarlo y chocar su espalda contra aquel tronco de madera y ramas forradas de verdes hojas. Su mirada dorada choco con una rubí que ya conocía de algunas ocasiones anteriores, y como lo esperaba, esos ojos escarlatas le miraban con un brillo de furia mas el se mantuvo tranquilo y sereno como era su costumbre adquirida con los crueles años.

"¿Pasa algo?" -pregunto Rei, como si el otro no estuviese tomándolo de la camisa en un gesto agresivo-.

"Escúchame bien Kon" -siseo Kai- "Cometiste un error al meterte conmigo, y vas a pagarlo".

"¿Es necesario esto?" -pregunto con aparente inocencia- "Yo no tengo nada en contra tuya, no me eres desagradable hasta el momento" -explico-.

Kai enarco una ceja confundido ¿Qué clase de discurso barato para salvarse era ese?

"No digas tonterías ¡Me amenazaste! Y nadie amenaza a Kai Hiwatari" -afilo su mirada sobre el chino-.

"Para empezar no era una amenaza era una advertencia" -aclaro sencillamente- "Y como lo dije no tengo nada en tu contra, estoy en contra de que quieras lastimar a mis amigos mas no eres tu el que me molesta" -aseguro, firme ante sus palabras y sin demostrar ninguna emoción aparente en esos ojos dorados suyos-.

"..." -ante lo escuchado, Kai solo pudo aflojar en algo su agarre-.

"Vamos Kai no quieres hacer esto" -sonrió ligeramente el chino- "Tu y yo ya tenemos suficientes problemas con nosotros mismos como para que a parte nos pongamos de enemigos, no vale la pena" -comento con soltura y mirando fijamente al otro-.

"Yo no tengo problemas" -respondió a la defensiva el ruso-.

"No te engañes" -Rei suspiro- "Se nota en tus ojos... es por eso que los míos no reflejan nada... no me gusta sentir nada" -y sonrió con condescendencia por primera vez en años-.

Y aquellas palabras bastaron para que Kai lo soltase, con la clara impresión y confusión reflejados en su rostro. Rei sonrió de nuevo de aquella manera hueca, se agacho para tomar el libro que el bicolor le había hecho soltar, lo tomo con cuidado y después miro nuevamente al ruso para luego darse la vuelta y proseguir con su camino.

Hiwatari se quedo ahí de pie, sintiendo una extraña emoción que desde hacia tiempo creyó no volver a dejar que formase parte de su ser: preocupación... estaba preocupado por el chino y ni siquiera entendía a ciencia cierta el porque. ¿Problemas el? .¿Lo había visto con solo mirar a sus ojos? .¿Como era posible aquello? Rei Kon sin duda alguna era una persona totalmente diferente a todas las que se había topado en su camino. Tenía algo que sencillamente le atraía a intentar saber más de el, algo que le impedía que le desagradase... y ahora después de ese encuentro iba a descubrirlo costase lo que costase. Kai Hiwatari no era de esas personas que se quedaban de brazos cruzados sin saber que era de su persona, no, cuando algo le llamaba la atención no paraba hasta que aquella curiosidad fuese saciada. Y ahora el chino de ojos dorados era su curiosidad y no iba a ceder hasta que descubriese el porque de aquel comportamiento ¿Para que quería saberlo? .¡Que importaba! Solo necesitaba saberlo y ya.

**_CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR_**

Rei llego a su departamento en el cuarto piso del edificio, vivía solo y realmente eso era algo que agradecía enormemente. Dejo sus cosas en su habitación y sin mas se cambio de ropa, como una rutina ya aprendida preparo algún platillo chino para comer, lavo platos, ordeno lo desarreglado del departamento, se dio un buen baño y después nada, solo quedarse ahí sentado en su propia apatía. Suspiro, si seguía de aquel modo iba a morirse.

Se levanto caminando hacia su habitación donde entro cerrando la puerta con llave, costumbre quizás. Tomo una silla que estaba frente a un pequeño escritorio de estudio, busco en los cajones del mismo y saco un cuaderno de tapas negras y con un listón rojo colgando de el. En el mismo cajón una pluma de fina tinta negra también estaba, misma que tomo después. Y luego solamente se dedico a escribir... sobre su vida, sobre sus pensamientos, sobre sus ¿sentimientos? Ah ¿Es que todavía los tenia? .¿No se suponía que era el quien los había olvidado? Lastima, porque a pesar de todo algunos nefastos sentimientos aun lo molestaban, por eso luchaba para ya no sentir... sentir dolía demasiado.

Si, iba a morirse seguramente dentro de su propia oscuridad.

**_CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR_**

"¡Ay pero que mala suerte!" -se quejo Takao al mirar a su alrededor-.

"¿Por qué?" -pregunto inocentemente Max, sentado al lado de Rei-.

"¡Por qué parece que todos ya tienen pareja!" -se quejo, al ver que aparentemente nadie necesitaba compañero-.

"No lo creo, debe de quedar alguien" -animo Max-.

Si, un nuevo día, el cuarto de clases. Ahora para la materia de Química habían tenido que formar parejas de laboratorio, Max había decidido irse con Rei dejando que Takao escogiese a su compañero, pero de tan mala suerte que aparentemente todos comenzaron a formarse antes de que el nipones consiguiese a alguien. Al final todos los puestos del amplio laboratorio ya estaban ocupados por las dos respectivas personas que debían estar. Aparentemente ya nadie quedaba disponible.

"Deberías ir con mi madre" -sugirió el rubio al mirar su dilema- "Dile que no tienes compañero y quizás ella te asigne uno".

"Si, quizás sea lo mejor"-suspiro resignado-.

Pues el hecho resultaba en que la madre de Max, la señora Judy Mizuhara era una reconocida físico-químico-matemático (en serio, en la secundaria tuve una maestra así y cuando lo descubrí me quede así: O.O) y por eso ella impartía las tres clases a los grupos de primer grado, y los alumnos estaban mas que conformes pues era una excelente maestra que todo lo hacia mas fácil, y las clases menos pesadas. Cuando el peliazul le expuso su caso la señora al instante examino el salón aunque no le fue fácil descubrir quien seria el único que faltaría de compañero.

"El señor Hiwatari esta sin compañero" -informo la rubia- "El puede ser tu compañero" -aunque la verdad sabia que nadie quería ser compañero de alguien tan temible-.

La noticia le sentó como golpe al pobre ojimarrón que regreso caminando donde sus amigos como si de un condenado a muerte se tratase.

"¿Y que te dijo?" -pregunto sonriente el ojiazul-.

"Me dijo... me dijo..." -volteo a ver a sus amigos con la congoja dibujada en el rostro- "¡Que Kai era el único sin compañero!" -grito como si esa fuese la noticia mas horrible del mundo, porque para el lo era-.

Al escuchar aquel grito que no era por demás nada discreto todo mundo volteo hacia el nipones de cabello azulado, sintiendo terrible lastima por el pues todos los compañeros que le tocaban a Kai sin duda alguna o terminaban fuera de la escuela, locos o dejando a Hiwatari solo y haciendo los proyectos individualmente en el mejor y mas seguro de los casos.

"No te preocupes" -Rei se puso de pie, tomando sus útiles escolares de la blanca mesa de laboratorio- "Yo voy con el y tu quédate con Max" -sugirió, mientras pasaba a un lado del rubio-.

"Pe-pe...pero ¡Rei!" -exclamo preocupado el nipones-.

"Rei yo no creo que..." -quiso intervenir el rubio-.

"No hay problema" -y les sonrió intentando confortarlos-.

Y aun dejándolos con la boca abierta para decir algo se encamino entre el resto de las mesas, mientras que ahora todo el resto del curso lo miraba expectante, de hecho ya hasta se había hecho silencio completo. Rei llego hasta la mesa donde distraídamente estaba sentado Kai, quien al sentirlo se volteo a verlo con su gélida mirada fría, mas al ver de quien se trababa un ligero brillo de sorpresa apareció en sus ojos.

"Veamos" -Rei se acomodo en la silla, dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa- "Podemos no hablarnos, mirarnos con desprecio y hastiarnos de nuestra presencia mutua" -hizo un silencio elocuente- "O podemos intentar trabajar juntos, tratarnos con algo de amabilidad y pasarnos el tiempo de manera tranquila... así no te hartas tu ni me harto yo" -volteo a verlo fijamente a los ojos- "Es una ganancia para ambos" -curveo los labios en una ligera sonrisa-.

Kai lo miro... ya no tenia duda de que ese chico a su lado era completamente diferente, y por lo tanto ahora si antes dudaba en si interesarse o no por una vida ajena, ahora la afirmaba. Rei... era especial.

"Hmpf" -exclamo sencillamente, volteando la mirada hacia la ventana que tenia al lado-.

"El que calla otorga Kai, y yo me tomo eso por un si" -advirtió el chino, pacíficamente- "A mi también me gustan las nubes" -comento después- "Lastima que tu me ganaste el mejor lugar en ambos salones para observarlas" -y después sin mas tomo el libro de la materia y lo abrió-.

El bicolor sintió crisparse ante lo dicho antes ¿Cómo sabia Rei que observaba las nubes? De hecho el era muy discreto con su mirada como para que alguien pudiese decir que era eso lo que siempre apreciaba por la ventana.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar ante la escena... ¿Kai relajado ante un nuevo compañero? .¿El nuevo compañero comportándose tranquilamente? Oh pero claro, Rei era de la misma calaña que Hiwatari así que por eso seguramente no habría problema. Y de nuevo caíamos en la dichosa intolerancia y la discriminación.

Comenzaron a trabajar, primeramente conociendo los instrumentos del laboratorio, y aunque Kai no hablaba demasiado Rei trataba de mantener un ambiente agradable de trabajo. A unas cuantas mesas de ahí el rubio y el nipones miraban todo atentamente.

"Maxie soy yo o Rei esta mas conversador que de costumbre" -comento el nipones, jugando con una probeta-.

"Quizás seas tu" -comento divertido el rubio quitándole dicho instrumento por riesgo a que lo rompiese-.

Pero Max bien sabía que su compañero Kinomiya tenia toda la razón del mundo, no recordaba ver a Rei tan interesado en mantener un platica desde hacia dos años, cuando Max llego desconsolado por el divorcio de sus padres y en ese momento el chino se había mostrado consecuente, preocupado y solidario, de ahí en mas no recordaba que se hubiese vuelto a comportar de un modo tan espontáneo.

"Quizás..." -murmuro sin ser escuchado por Takao- "Un solitario entiende a otro..." -y siguió con sus pensamientos.

Max era un chico muy observador y presentía que las cosas no seguirían igual a como todos los años anteriores. Los vientos cambian... y el cambio es bueno.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Bueno aquí tienen el segundo capi... ósea ¿Creen que el comportamiento de Rei es solo por gusto? Pues no es cierto! El pobre y sufrido neko se guarda muchas cosas en su interior, cosas que Kai tendrá que el revelando y ayudando hasta que Rei sea nuestro amado neko gentil y buenito de siempre X3 y ahora a contestar reviews, tengo otro capitulo que escribir de "Una gota de lluvia" (si me hago publicidad a mi misma XD) antes de ponerme a descansar esta semana... oigan he escrito como loca enferma y ya hasta los dedos me duelen xD y ahora pasemos a los hermosos y bien amados reviews.

**Asuka-chan**

**Zelshamada**

**Ashayan Anik**

**Nekot**

**Shiroi Tsuki**

**Naomi Hiwatari Kon**

Y bien es todo por hoy, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ¡Y gracias por leer! n.n

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "En el mundo solo existen victimas y victimarios... yo pertenezco al segundo grupo..."_


	3. O de roca ese corazon

Seh ya medio volví yo aquí a molestar con mi AU que esta medio loco.

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando me meta para decir alguna cosa

**_CRCRCRCRCR_** cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Corazón de Roca.** Snif, snif... deberían escuchar lo linda que se oye esa canción en versión de serenata n.n

**Genero**: AU, Shonen-ai, yaoi... sin comentarios ya.

**Parejas**: **Kai y Rei** pues es de la única que escribo ¬¬Uu

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade le pertenece a Aoki Takao y yo no me estoy ganando ni madres con esto, al contrario pierdo el tiempo y vida.

**Capitulo III: _...o de piedra ese corazón..._**

"¡No puedo creer que se hayan acabado los pastelillos!" -expreso el nipones- "¡Esto es un sacrilegio!".

"¡Takao!" -Max aparento sorpresa- "Esa es una palabra muy rara para ti... ¿Quién te la enseño?".

"Fue Rei... pero ¿Por qué dices que es rara?" -sus ojos marrones se afilaron un poco sobre el rubiecito que sonreía con burla-.

"Digamos que las palabras de segundo nivel de complicación no son para ti" -sonrió plasmando una sonrisita en sus labios-.

"Si tienes razón... ¡Oye!" -exclamo molesto después, apenas cayendo en cuenta del verdadero significado de las palabras del otro-.

"Jajajajaja" -comenzó a reír el otro de buena gana-.

"¡Max!" -dijo Takao a manera de reproche aunque después comenzó a reír el también-.

Ambos se encontraban en la cafetería de la escuela, disfrutando del segundo receso, y para su suerte hoy era viernes, no es que las clases hubiesen sido demasiado pesadas pero es bien sabido que cualquier alumno en su mayoría no gusta de ir a la escuela. Además tenían bastantes tareas que hacer y muchas cosas que ordenar aun para las clases, ya habiendo conocido a todos los maestros y todas las materias que tomarían ahora solo hacia falta que cada quien se organizase como pudiese.

Por su parte y todavía en el aula de clases como ya era costumbre establecida, Rei leía entretenido su libro mismo que estaba por terminar, seis hojas mas y el reto de leer un libro de mas de seiscientas paginas en una semana y utilizando solo el tiempo que pasaba en la escuela, el trayecto de esta hacia su casa y viceversa estaría cumplido. Si de leer hablábamos el amaba todo tipo de lectura, al principio había tomado eso de los libros como una mera distracción pues la realidad era que no tenia nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo libre así que decidió leer, descubrió sin duda en los libros un mundo basto lleno de infinitas posibilidades. Y gracias a los libros había aprendido bastantes cosas, había leído toda tipo de historias, desde las mas cursis y románticas, hasta verdaderas tragedias y dramas, de novelas llenas de suspenso hasta las mas locas fantasías, en fin, lo único que realmente necesitaba era un buen libro escrito con una narración decente, una trama aceptable y que sobrepasase al menos las trescientas hojas y ya con eso se encontraba satisfecho, prefería las lecturas largas no porque no le interesasen las cortas sino porque le agradaba mas mantenerse enganchado por mas tiempo con un libro. En su departamento tenia una sección especial reservada solo para su estante que al paso de los años se había llenado de los mejores libros que había encontrado en las bibliotecas, si le daban el suficiente dinero para comprarlos ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

Claro que no compraba cualquier libro, tenia que ser verdaderamente uno bueno para que el lo comprase de otro modo prefería no estar haciendo nada a leer un libro que no lo mantuviese conforme.

Escritor... si, si... era eso lo que quería hacer cuando terminase todos sus estudios.

"Hola" -una voz chillona le hizo levantar la vista, justo cuando le faltaban cuatro hojas y mas concentrado estaba- "Como eres muy lindo he decido darte otra oportunidad... ¿Qué dices?" -pregunto la misma pelirosa que había fastidiado su lectura la última vez-.

"Mira... Mao creo que te llamas..." -coloco una mano sobre el libro para no perder la hoja ¡Justo venían a molestarlo cuando llegaba al final!- "Ya te dije que no estoy interesado, pero puedo darte un consejo... ¿Por qué no haces algo constructivo con tu vida y te consigues un pasatiempo? Le harías un favor a la humanidad" -soltó, con un tono de voz neutral y a pesar de estar fastidiado no lo dejo ver-.

"Eso hago" -esta vez había decidido cambiar su estrategia, ya que le parecía que el chico se estaba haciendoel difícil con ella y nadie la rechazaba, y era claro que el pelinegro no seria la excepción- "Anda... se que eres tímido pero yo podría quitártelo"-le guiño un ojo descaradamente dejando completamente en claro sus intenciones-.

"Depende... si puedes quitarme lo tímido así de fácil como te expresas como si fueses una callejera quizás aceptaría" -no, no había sentimiento alguno en sus en sus palabras, ni siquiera un tono de burla o de sarcasmo, sencillamente no le daba importancia (oh déjenme, siempre quise que Rei le dijese algo así a la Mao.. argh la odio v.v)-.

"¡Insolente!" -de nuevo se paro molesta con el rostro rojo por la furia pues NADIE le había hablado de ese modo jamás- "Olvídate de mi ¡Porque ya no voy a andar atrás de ti! No lo mereces"-.

"Oh... ¿Es que alguna vez te recordé? .¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?".

"Uich" -se dio media vuelta y se fue completamente enojada-.

Rei tan solo se encogió de hombros restándole completa importancia al asunto y regreso su vista al libro. A unos lugares de el unos ojos escarlatas le observaban divertido, en los labios de Kai había una sonrisa ligera de burla que se encargo de disimular después. ¡Vaya que le causaba gracia! Esta era la primera vez que alguien ponía en su lugar a la Mao esa, que tenia fama de andar al menos con la mitad de chicos del salón, si no había ido a molestarlo a el era porque nadie querría arriesgarse a acercarse al temible Kai Hiwatari, en cambio la había visto andar detrás de todos los chicos y estos cayendo en sus redes... pero jamás hubo uno que la mandase lejos de aquella forma.

Y como si sintiese que le estaban observando Rei despego su vista del libro cuando le faltaban dos hojas, miro hacia el frente y después de imprevisto miro hacia un lado topándose con la mirada de Kai, a quien había tomado por sorpresa... durante unos instantes sostuvieron las miradas como habían estado haciendo toda la semana... y de nuevo el bicolor se decepciono al ver esos ojos dorados tan huecos, tan carentes. Mas para su asombro el chino dibujo una sonrisa ligera en sus labios y regreso su vista al libro.

Al instante su mirada rojiza se volvió hacia la ventana que se encontraba abierta y un poco de la brisa del exterior podría entrar por ella. No sabia porque pero... sabia que esa sonrisa había sido sincera, no ensayada como las que siempre le veía hacer gala al pelinegro... y ahora ¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma? Tan inquieto, tan agitado... debía... debía conocer mas a Rei lo antes posible solo de esa manera entendería que estaba pasando con el y porque el chino había despertado en su ser tal interés tan repentino.

**_CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR_**

"Muy bien chicos, ya tienen los nombres en el pizarrón así que decídanse por uno, tienen la clase de hoy para hacerlo" -dijo la señorita Kinckaid (si, la misma que le daba clases a Takao en el V-Force XD)-.

La clase que la maestra Kinckaid impartía era la de "Relaciones Humanas", mas en esta ocasión dado a que pertenecer a algún taller dentro de la escuela contaba como si fuese una materia mas y se tomaba como clase normal, los alumnos debían escoger que taller era el que mejor les parecía, dado a que el instituto B.E.G.A era uno de los mas prestigiados les podían dar la libertad a los alumnos de elegir por ellos mismos sin necesidad de que fuese la misma escuela la que los colocase en tal o cual clase de taller.

"Pero Takao..." -reprocho un poco- "El taller de cocina no se oye lo mas... hemmm... adecuado para un chico" -replico graciosamente el rubio, un tanto acongojado-.

"¡Ya lo se Maxie!... pero no importa de todas formas me voy a meter... solo imagina todas las cosas que aprenderé a cocinar... ¡Y todas las cosas que comeré!" -sobra decir que estaba sonriendo de oído a oído completamente con un gesto ilusionado que causaba gracia-.

"Bueno, yo me voy a temer en el taller me música" -sonrió el rubio, dado a que Max le encantaba de por si la música le parecía que aprender a tocar algo le vendría bien- "¿Y tu Rei?" -volteo el ojiazul su mirada brillante al chico que tenía al lado-.

"Lectura" -pronuncio, tenia la mejilla apoyada sobre su mano, mientras que su mirada se perdía en el par de garabatos que estaba trazando en su cuaderno y que asemejaban un tigre, hacia ya mucho que había terminado de leer su libro-.

"¡No puedo creerlo Rei!" -exclamo fuertemente Takao como si quisiese que todo el mundo lo escuchase- "¡Lectura! .¿Cómo te metes en lectura? .¡Si tú ya lees todo el tiempo! .¿Para que quieres leer mas?" -sobra decir que estaba sobreactuando su sorpresa y haciendo uno de sus típicos escándalos-.

"Vamos Takao, eso no es raro no hay porque ponerse así" -sonrió ampliamente el rubio ante el puchero que ponía el nipones-.

La mirada rojiza de Kai centello por un instante y satisfecho regreso su mirada hacia el frente, normalmente el siempre entraba en uno de los tantos talleres deportivos, el año pasado había sido soccer, el ante pasado baloncesto, y el año anterior a ese en atletismo... pero ahora, ahora pensaba meterse en algo diferente, algo que implicase mas letras.

Una vez que cada uno pasase por orden de lista con la gentil y joven maestra y le dijese el nombre del taller al que asistirían, la clase termino con la profesora termino y para descanso de todos el viernes de escuela había acabo oficialmente, el bendito fin de semana ya prácticamente había comenzado, con deberes escolares pero al menos había iniciado (miren según tengo entendido los japoneses van a la escuela hasta en sábados, pero como este "instituto" es de sistema occidental solo van cinco días XD).

Los alumnos presurosos comenzaron a salir vaciando el salón rápidamente, cuando el apenas estaba guardando sus útiles escolares puesto que mostrar prisa por salir del lugar nunca había sido parte de su imagen, sintió algo colocándose sobre su hombro, sin duda alguna se trataba de una mano. Se giro omitiendo la brusquedad pues nadie se había atrevido antes a hacer tal cosa, y sospechaba que quien lo hiciese solo podía ser una persona cuyo nombre ya tenia grabado y completamente memorizado en su mente.

Al girarse por completo se encontró con el rostro siempre fresco del chino, con aquellos ojos que lo inducían a observarlo más fijamente, por un momento sintió quedarse sin palabras ante la presencia del otro... se sintió... ¿Torpe? .¿Nervioso?... ¿Y porque? Mas el otro sencillamente le observaba con una calma que parecía de hielo puro.

"Oye Kai solo quería preguntarte" -la voz serena del chino le llego como música a los oídos, nadie hablaba con el y el que Rei lo hiciese le parecía asombroso- "El lunes tenemos que entregar el reporte de laboratorio... ya sabes un resumen sobre los instrumentos, sus nombres y como se usan, me preguntaba si te parecía bien si yo lo hacia".

Kai no pudo evitar perderse en aquellas palabras, pero gracias a la naturalidad y el tono neutro con los que habían sido pronunciadas, esta era la primera vez que un "compañero" se acercaba a el y le hablaba con tal espontaneidad que sin duda era algo digno de admirarse, jamás se espero eso, aunque viniendo de Kon no le extraño tanto...

"..." -no pudo más que asentir con ligereza ante lo antes expuesto por el otro-.

"Me parece bien" -e iba a sonreír pero no lo hizo... por alguna razón no quería mostrarle una sonrisa fingida a Hiwatari-.

Y por un vago instante la mirada de Kai se perdió paseándose por el cuerpo del chino para reparar al instante en aquel libro que portaba en sus manos, ya lo había visto antes ¡La semana entera! el libro que mantenía la atención del chino completamente fija en el... mas no había podido leer el titulo del mismo, tapas de buena calidad y negras. Y en una de ellas con letras en una segunda dimensión, doradas y de una caligrafía finísima con alfabeto occidental el titulo relucía con elegancia.

"El Fénix y el Tigre" -murmuro Hiwatari perplejo por el libro-.

"¿Lo conoces?" -algo parecido al asombro se asomo en el sereno rostro del chino, mientras levantaba el libro que traía en su mano y también fijaba su vista en el-.

"Es mi favorito" -murmuro mas para si mismo que para el otro, mas el perfecto oído del oriental le escucho-.

"Esta es la quinta vez que lo leo" -el otro también susurro, como si con aquella declaración le hubiese dejado en claro que también gustaba de aquel tomo-.

"Me gustan los fénix" -declaro el, sin quererlo mas bien se le había salido decir aquello-.

"Me gustan los tigres" -dijo en respuesta el pelinegro-.

Y algo extraño sucedió en ese instante, pareció que podían entenderse perfectamente, como si hubiesen llegado a un grado de comunicación que sobrepasaba el normal. Ambos levantaron sus rostros hasta que ambas miradas chocaron como una costumbre que comenzaba a imponerse. Por un instante Kai sintió... sintió como si el chico que tenia frente a el estuviese lo suficientemente cerca de su ser como para tocarlo, como para poder tomarlo y asegurarse de que no era una visión que pudiese desaparecer de su lado ¿Por qué tenia esa sensación? .¿Porque? Realmente no lo sabia porque jamás le había pasado eso antes en lo que llevaba de su pesada existencia.

Rei ni siquiera se atrevió a parpadear como si temiese perder el fijo contacto de aquellas orbes escarlatas. La profundidad con la que aquellos rubíes se estaban adentrando en su mirada era tal que por primera vez en años sintió que podían estar rompiendo la barrera que escondía los sentimientos que recelosamente se guardaba en lo mas profundo de su ser. Y sin saber porque, se estremeció de pies a cabeza, con ello se dio cuenta de que no podía sostener esa mirada y sin más parpadeo bajando levemente la cabeza, rompiendo con el extraño nexo que les había unido de la nada de una forma casi quimérica.

"Bueno, entonces nos vemos el lunes Kai" -y de nuevo al encarar su mirada le regalo una sonrisa... una nacida de la nada- "Hasta entonces".

Sin mas se dio la vuelta y se comenzó a alejar entre los lugares que ya estaban desocupados desde hacia un rato.

Kai se giro nuevamente hacia su puesto, mientras que un desolador vació lo llenaba, coloco su mano sobre el respaldo del asiento como si estuviese buscando soporte para no caer. Había sentido algo que jamás había experimentado antes, se había perdido por primera vez en la mirada de alguien con tal intensidad que no conocía y por unos instantes sintió que todos los huecos que había en su vida no estaban, mas la realidad le golpeo al confirmar una vez mas que aquellas orbes que gozaban de un dorado hermoso, carecían de una verdadera chispa de sentimiento y se cubrían de frialdad.

'_¿Qué me estas haciendo Rei? .¿Que?_' -pensó mientras apretaba mas su mano contra aquel respaldo de madera-.

Sus orbes rojizas se entrecerraron en un gesto que ni el mismo hubiese podido entender.

"¿Nos vamos Max?" -pregunto el chino llegando a la entrada del salón, donde su rubio amigo lo estaba esperando pacientemente-.

"Claro Rei" -asintió el otro gustoso dándose la vuelta para salir-.

Y mientras ambos caminaban silenciosamente por los pasillos, Max no podía despegar su mente ni sus pensamientos de lo que sus azules ojos habían sido testigos. Kai... el chico del que tanto había escuchado hablar a sus nuevos compañeros, como alguien peligroso y de temer pues el verdadero poder de alcance de este estaba basado en el poder de su familia y en la frialdad de la que hacia gala, con un temple irrompible... ese mismo chico se había quedado prendido de su amigo chino de una forma en la que Max podría interpretar claramente. Los ojos de Kai estaban plagados de tanto estupor que supo al instante que el corazón de Hiwatari le había dado un vuelco en el pecho. Y todo eso lo sabía sencillamente con ser espectador de la escena, y agradeció que nadie de los pocos alumnos que quedaban hubiesen apreciado aquel cuatro, si ni siquiera le habían puesto atención.

En el rostro del americano una sonrisa se formo, mas se borro rápidamente, pues ahora recordaba que la mirada del chino había permanecido impasible aunque por un instante llego a pensar que cedería ante algún sentimiento lo cual no paso. Y se sintió triste... porque quizás si Rei se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando se alejaría... y si se alejaba de Kai entonces estaba seguro de que pasarían muchos años más antes de que una luz viniese a tocar la oscuridad del chino.

"Rei..." -lo llamo quedamente el rubio ojiazul mientras bajaban por las escaleras-.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? .¿Crees que el amor pueda nacer solo de miradas fugaces?" -indago un poco, aunque ya temía la respuesta-.

"Yo no creo en el amor, ya lo sabes... son tonterías" -respondió secamente el chino, apresurando el paso y sintiéndose fastidiado sin saber la verdadera razón-.

Max se detuvo en las escaleras mientras que el chino seguía avanzando sin darse siquiera cuenta de que su amigo ya no venia a su mismo paso. El rubio parpadeo como si estuviese buscando algo que decir, algo con que contrarrestar las palabras del otro.

"Lo que digas Rei... no siempre es lo que crees ni lo que sientes" -movió la cabeza en signo de negación ligeramente- "De nuevo te mientes a ti mismo".

Y sin mas suspirando, sabiendo que aunque quisiera jamás le podría decir esas palabras al oriental ojidorado, comenzó a bajar las escaleras cuando escucho la voz de Kon llamarle. Max sabia cuando el chino se engañaba a si mismo, la pregunta es ¿Rei también sabría cuando se engañaba a si?

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

¡Volví! n.n y este capitulo... ¡Es raro! ni yo le entendí a lo que estaba haciendo 9.9 ¡Jajajajaja! Bromeo, ahora si para las que se morían de curiosidad ya saben que era lo que el neko estaba leyendo, ahora ¿Quieren saber de que se trata el libro? Oh eso mis queridas lectoras se los diré después... si ya se que es bien obvio eso de "El fénix y el tigre" ¿Y que? .¡Déjenme ser obvia si quiero! Como sea, y como lo dije antes estoy en una "huelga" laboral de reviews, ya que hasta que no vea mas apoyo por parte de las lectoras tardare un poquititito mas en actualizar ¡Compréndame! Soy una chica sin amor que vive una vida infernal ;.; ¡Necesito sentirme querida y apoyada! Al menos con mis fanfics ¬¬ que es lo único que me saca de mi agonizante rutina de todos los días en este chasco de "vida" que llevo. Ay no ya me pase de drama, mejor ya me voy ¬¬Uu

**Galy**

**Hae Uchiha**

**Charo Nakano**

**Nadryl**

**Shiroi Tsuki**

**Aiko Shinigami**

**Felina14**

**Zelshamada**

**Kakira Tsukikawa**

**H.fanel.H**

**Rayka**

Weno como ya termine ya me voy n.n espero verlas pronto (acuérdense del apoyo XD) y pus si leyeron esto: Gracias.

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "En el mundo solo existen victimas y victimarios... yo pertenezco al segundo grupo..."_


	4. Ni corriente ni cualquiera

Si ya he vuelto yo, con mi fanfic poco convencional... pero bueno se me ocurren locuras ¿Qué quieren que haga? Por cierto ni le presten atención a los títulos de los capítulos, saben que solo digo tonterías.

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando me meta para decir alguna cosa

**_CRCRCRCRCR_** cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Corazón de Roca.**

**Genero**: AU, Shonen-ai, yaoi...

**Parejas**: **Kai y Rei** ¿Para que lo digo? Si ya lo saben ù.ú

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade le pertenece a Aoki Takao y si creen que me estoy ganando algo con esto se equivocan, así que ni se molesten con las demandas.

**Capitulo IV: _Ni corriente ni cualquiera..._**

"Ahora quiero que coloquen la flama del mechero a medias" -pidió la profesora Judy frente a la verde pizarra tras ella-.

El lunes ya comenzaba, la segunda semana de clases ya era mas que formal el seguimiento del programa, la primera semana se había ido en explicaciones por parte de los maestros, presentaciones necesarias, estar al tanto del ambiente y los compañeros de salón, conocer la institución y sus reglas, en fin ahora que todo aquello pasado había, iniciar formalmente con las clases y enseñanzas debían.

"¡Así no Takao!" -replico un rubio de hermosos y brillantes ojos azulados- "Así no se enciende" -dijo Max haciendo a un lado a su compañero- "Querrás incendiar la escuela".

"Oye tampoco, yo solo quería hacer lo que tu mamá dijo... aunque eso de incendiar la escuela no se me hace tan malo ¡Préstamelo!" -hablo Takao refiriéndose al objeto de laboratorio que se le había sido arrebatado-.

"¡Takao!" -de nuevo replico el ojiazul, en una escena que parecía bastante común en ellos-.

A unas mesas de trabajo de ahí, la mirada dorada de Rei se perdía mirando a sus "amigos" jugar como siempre, aunque sus facciones no lo dejaban ver, por dentro la situación por la que los otros dos pasaban le parecía divertida, mas claro se negaba a demostrarlo. Volteo su mirada hacia al lado y comprobó con algo de sorpresa... que el bicolor se encontraba casi en la misma situación que el nipones.

"Soh... ¿Kai?" -pregunto al ver como el ojiescarlata batallaba con la válvula de regulación del mechero de metal-.

"Hmpf" -respondió el otro dejándole ver que no deseaba escuchar nada mas de su boca, al menos no en ese momento-.

En realidad aquellos mecheros de bunsen no tenían ninguna ciencia difícil, salvo que estos contaban con un nuevo diseño de seguridad que hacia que la regulación de la flama fuese determinada de otra forma, no como la manera sencilla y convencional. El chino miro interesado como el bicolor intentaba poner la llama a mediana potencia pero sin lograrlo pues o se pasaba o le faltaba. Con toda la calma y serenidad del mundo llevo su mano hacia la blanca y suave piel que sostenía el objeto metálico, sus dedos se colocaron sobre los del ruso presionándolos con suavidad al tiempo que los obligaba a girar la pequeña rosca hacia la derecha ligeramente, para después subirla y girarla hacia la izquierda... la flama de la llama había quedado perfecta.

"¿Mejor?" -pregunto Rei despreocupadamente, mientras retiraba sus dedos de los otros-.

"..." -mas el mutismo se había adueñado del bicolor-.

El chino no le tomo mayor importancia al silencio del ruso, y olvidándose por completo de el siguió atención prestando hacia lo que la rubia y joven maestra les estaba explicando.

Al ver que el otro dejaba de mirarle a el, Kai se dio el lujo de posar sus dedos de la mano que el chino había tocado, un tinte muy suave y de color rosado adornaba sus mejillas, donde un par de triángulos azulados y tatuados relucían en cada una. Debía aceptar que la piel del ojidorado era bastante suave, que le había producido una extraña y embargante sensación... que más que nada aquello le había parecido una sutil caricia, una caricia que había disfrutado como ninguna de las pocas que se le habían dado en la vida.

Se reprendió a si mismo por sus estúpidos pensamientos, mas al voltear a ver a su compañero, con esa expresión de curiosidad y atención en el rostro que le habían verse inocente, y esa tranquilidad... no negó que en ese momento le había parecido bastante apuesto... mas desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia la ventada como si con ello sintiese que podía escapar.

'_No te puede gustar nadie Kai... menos un chico corriente y cualquiera_' -se reprendió al instante a si mismo, entrecerrando con algo de molestia sus rubíes orbes-.

"Oye Kai" -la suave voz del chino interrumpió sus pensamientos- "Tenemos que ir por una muestra para el microscopio... ¿Vas tu o voy yo?" -pregunto con soltura y naturalidad, mismas a las que Kai no estaba acostumbrado que se le dirigiesen-.

"..." -pero el silencio fue la respuesta clara que obtuvo Rei-.

"Tienes razón, voy yo" -respondió este, mas para sorpresa del otro se acerco tanto que quedo a su lado casi rozando su hombro con el de Hiwatari, pero la atención del chino se perdía por la ventana- "Mira, esa nube parece un dragón" -comento señalando hacia fuera, para después enderezarse en su lugar alejándose del otro-.

Sin más se puso de pie, como lo estaban haciendo uno de los chicos de casa mesa de trabajo. Los escarlatas ojos del bicolor se perdieron por un instante siguiendo esa figura de sutil y silencioso caminar. Y luego... y luego regreso su mirada hacia a aquella pulcra ventana. Sus ojos analizaron el paisaje de cielo despejado repleto de blancas nubes, mecidas con suavidad por el viento, entrecerró un poco la mirada examinando en especial a una de ellas que le había llamado la atención.

"Si..." -abrió los ojos un poco mas- "...si parece un dragón" -comento después, al ver una esponjada nube con una forma tan caprichosa que valdría la pena inmortalizar en una fotografía-.

Entonces lo comprendió... Rei Kon no era un chico corriente, y no tenia nada de cualquiera.

**_CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR_**

"Bien, se me ha informado que ahora les toca la clase de taller, por lo tanto sus maestros respectivos pasaran en un momento para llevarlos al salón de su clase" -informo el profesor Barthez, encargado de impartir la materia de Historia de Japón-.

La clase de taller siempre se impartía en salones especiales dentro de la escuela, acordes con cada tema que trataban. Para esto se tomaban los cinco salones de cursaban el mismo año de preparatoria, y en el caso del salón 4-G, compartiría clases de sus respectivos talleres con los salones 4-A, 4-M, 4-C y 4-B. Y tal como el profesor Barthez les había dicho los profesores de taller fueron pasando de ha poco en poco solicitando a los que miembros de su materia y así poco a poco el aula de clases se fue vaciando.

En esta ocasión una mujer de no más de veintiocho años hizo su aparición por la entrada del aula de clases, tenia un rostro afable, cabello negro, a mitad de la espalda de un buen lacio y unos profundos ojos también de un negro profundo. Se paro a la mitad del salón y sonrió con cortesía.

"Hola alumnos" -saludo y su tono de voz se escuchaba agradable- "Soy la profesora Ceityana Ikiseki y me desempeño en el taller de Lectura ¿Hay alguno por aquí que deba venir conmigo?" -realmente parecía ser una mujer muy jovial-.

Al instante Rei se puso de pie con todas sus cosas en mano, pues era importante llevárselas consigo ya que al salir del aula de clases representaba un peligro de perdida si se dejaban en la misma. Otros dos mas se pusieron de pie y ante el asentimiento de la mujer de negros cabellos que salio por la puerta, los alumnos se dispusieron a salir también.

Una vez que pasaron por el último salón que resultaba ser el 4-M el grupo del taller de Lectura estaba completo. Todos metidos cada quien en sus asuntos siguieron a la profesora entre pasillos, doblando en esquinas y subiendo escaleras. Por fin llegaron al ultimo piso reservado para algunos de los talleres, avanzaron hasta el ultimo salón mismo que la maestra ojinegra abrió dejando ver que era amplio, y tenia varios estantes repletos de libros y algunos motivos inspiradores en las paredes. Parecía una biblioteca adaptada a un salón de clases... realmente el lugar se veía ingenioso.

Los alumnos que parecían un grupo mucho mas reducido comparado con otros comenzaron a tomar un lugar y una silla especifica en el salón. Rei se fue hasta el fondo y tomo el mismo sitio que tenía en su salón de clases normal. Kai hizo lo mismo mas al ser un salón contrario la ventana le había tocado al fin al chino. La diferencia estaba en que aquella aula de clases era mas pequeña que las otras, por lo cual las filas que los separaban se habían reducido y podría decirse que estaba mas cerca de el. Pero su visión del ojidorado fue interrumpida cuando un chico se sentó al lado del chino.

"Hola" -saludo el recién llegado obteniendo la atención automática del pelinegro pues volteo a verle- "Me llamo Brooklyn Matsumura del 4-C ¿Y tu?" -pregunto con soltura completa, dejando ver que era un chico aparentemente amable-.

"Oh..." -arqueo una ceja el chino mas decidió responder por cortesía- "Soy Rei Kon del 4-G".

"Mucho gusto en conocerte Kon-kun" -pero luego de decir esas palabras una ligera risilla escapo de sus labios-.

Rei le miro con desconcierto... el chico en si era bastante llamativo, tenia un cabello naranja muy rebelde, en el oído izquierdo portaba una delgada argolla de color dorado del gusto del chino, y sus ojos... Brooklyn dejo de reír y fue entonces cuando ambos hicieron contacto con la mirada completamente... sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda tan hermoso como nunca el ojidorado había visto antes. Entrecerró sus orbes ambarinas analizando con más profundidad aquellas cuentas... fueron apenas escasos los segundos que hizo eso pues después abrió completamente las mirada mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto que podría interpretarse como algo de sorpresa.

Brooklyn sonrió ante la acción del otro, a el tampoco le había costado demasiado mirar aquel dorado tan cautivador para comprender que estaba frente a alguien muy especial.

"¿Pasa algo Kon-kun?" -y de nuevo no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al pronunciar la ultima palabra, a lo que los ojos de Rei se posaron con mas confianza sobre el-.

"Kon-kun suena ridículo" -se quejo suavemente- "Llámame Rei".

"A cambio de que tu me llames Brooklyn" -respondió el después, con un poco mas de seriedad-.

"De todas formas pensaba hacerlo" -fue la respuesta el chino y sonrió... sonrió abiertamente-.

"Ya lo sabia Rei-kun" -y su actitud volvió a ser la misma de antes, tan agradable y tranquila-.

Más eran observados por una mirada rojiza que centellaba casi con furia. Kai apretaba los puños en un intento de calmar el enojo que le había llenado de la nada... no comprendía ¡No entendía! El vagamente al menos sentía que un poco al chino conocía... entonces ¿Por qué Rei se comportaba de aquella manera? No... no estaba bien aquello ¡Le tenia confundido!

Apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada hacia un estante lleno de libros que había a su lado, con algo muy parecido a la ira recorriéndole de pies a cabeza, y hostigándole con insistencia.

'_Sonreiste tan sinceramente, con tanta franqueza... ¿Por qué jamás me has sonreído así a mi?_' -se pregunto en el silencio de sus pensamientos, cerrando con fuerza sus orbes escarlatas-.

Era enojo lo que le recorría, era algo parecido a la furia lo que le invadía mas nada de eso comprendía, la sensación eran tan nueva como igualmente desconocida.

"Bien chicos creo que ya es hora de que comencemos la clase" -hablo la profesora de cabellos negros viendo que todos ya estaban preparados- "Primero que nada me presento nuevamente" -escribió su nombre sobre la pizarra verdusca- "Y la clase como ya lo saben es Lectura, mas el nombre real de esta materia es Lectura y Redacción, mi trabajo es enseñarles a leer y a redactar, así que espero que tengan entusiasmo con los libros porque de lo contrario podemos salir mal ustedes y yo" -rió de manera agradable, dejando ver que era una persona de carácter tranquilo- "Y ahora, me toca explicarles la forma de calificar y como vamos a trabajar este año..." -y regreso la vista hacia la pizarra donde se dedico a escribir-.

Mientras que la maestra comenzaba a escribir al tiempo que explicaba, la disimulada mirada de Hiwatari se perdía en el chico que a su izquierda estaba... Rei como siempre estaba prestando toda su atención a la profesora y con esmero escribía en su cuaderno... vagamente Kai recordó que la letra del chino se le había hecho curiosa, de trazos redondos, grandes y espaciados, no es que la hubiese visto con mucho detenimiento pues solo había sido una vez en el laboratorio, cuando fugazmente le dio un vistazo a las notas que tomaba Kon.

Por un instante sus orbes rubíes desviaron la atención hacia el pelirrojo que le quedaba aun mas cerca que Rei. Y luego de pensarlo por un instante su mente dio con el ¡Pero claro! Claro que conocía al tipo, Brooklyn Matsumura no era de las personas que podían pasar desapercibidas por Kai, había escuchado mucho hablar de el... un genio, un prodigio para los estudios, una persona calmada y proveniente de una familia impecable... mucho había sonado desde hacia tiempo del tal Brooklyn pero nunca le había puesto la atención debida a aquel pelirrojo, aunque ahora comenzaba a pensar que debía hacerlo.

"...y básicamente eso es todo ¿Alguna queja o sugerencia?" -termino la explicación la profesora Ceityana esperando con paciencia unos segundos, mas al ver el la conformidad del salón en general decidió seguir- "Y ahora, yo supongo que para que hayan entrado a este taller es porque gustan de los libros, así que ¿Qué les parece si me enseñan esos gustos? Escriban en una hoja de su libreta el titulo de cinco de sus libros favoritos, y de ser posible e imaginándome yo que lo saben, coloquen también los autores de dicho libro" -y sin mas y aun sonriendo calidamente se fue a sentar a su escritorio donde comenzó a revisar papeles- "Yo les llamo diré cuando pueden venir a entregarme la hoja".

Todos sin más comenzaron a hacer lo pedido mientras la profesora se dedicaba ahora a pasar la lista de asistencia. La docente Ikiseki jamás tenia problemas con ninguno de sus grupos de Lectura, puesto que los chicos que optaban por tomar ese taller aunque fuesen pocos sin duda eran calmados, serenos y jamás representaban ni causaban líos. Este año no parecía que fuese a ser la excepción, el grupo como siempre era relativamente reducido mas todos sus integrantes se veían calmados y tranquilos.

Kai no tenía mucho que decir sobre los libros, leía, si, tenia sus favoritos más... jamás les ponía atención a los autores ¿Por qué? Quien sabía, no lo consideraba necesario o la atención no le llamaba... pero podía tener una colección entera de un autor destacado del cual después olvidaba el nombre. Mas el primer libro de su lista... ese libro si contaba con el nombre de su respectivo autor...

"_El Fénix y el Tigre"_ decía la primera línea.

Inconscientemente su mirada se escapo hacia un lado, perdiéndose en aquel chico de cabellos negros, quien con clara concentración, se dedicaba a pensar con detenimiento que era aquello que iba a escribir. Entrecerró sus rubíes de sus ojos regresando de nuevo su vista la hoja de papel de libreta que tenia sobre su pupitre.

'_El Fénix y El Tigre... el tigre_' -se repitió a si mismo... y la imagen de dos ojos dorados se hicieron presentes de entre sus pensamientos- '_Es tu culpa Rei... no se que es lo que me haces_' -suspiro, mientras con un poco mas de fuerza presionaba el bolígrafo de tinta negra que tenia en su mano derecha-.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Joh... ¿Qué les pareció esta tontería de capitulo? Mejor ni me digan, por cierto... ¿Por qué demonios metí a Brooklyn? Oh porque yo adoro el juego de los celos y este fanfic no va a estar exento de ellos, pero ¿Porque use a Brooklyn? Porque los demás personajes lindos y perfectos ya tienen otro papel en la historia, además adoro a mi psicópata de ojos verdes X3 el apellido ¡Ni pregunten! Me lo invente, Brooklyn sigue siendo un genio y todas esas cosas pero olvídense de que tiene poderes mentales y eso ¡Porque no los tiene! es "normal" como los demás, y la tal Ceityana esa ¡No me culpen! Tenia que inventarla x.X ¡Se me acabaron los adultos para ponerlos de maestros! Porque ya casi todos tienen un papel dentro de la escuela, ya nada más falta que salgan jajajaja XD así que por ahí tendré que inventarme uno o dos OC´s más para que sean maestros. Si se les hace raro el sistema de la escuela pues... ¡Es el mío! Jajajajaja digamos que el Colegio B.E.G.A esta basado en la educación occidental colegial... mexicana ajajajajaja! sorry, por cierto el libro ese de "El Fénix y el Tigre" no es real ¬¬Uu ¡Claro que no! Me lo invente para la historia porque si existiese ya lo tendría ¡Se tratase de lo que se tratase!

Entonces paso a retirarme no sin antes agradecerle enormemente su review a:

**Luna**

**Nekot**

**H.fanel.K**

**Shiroi Tsuki**

**Hae Uchiha**

**Fujisaki Yami**

**Annya Hiwatari**

**Aniat Hikoui**

**Angy B. Mizhuara**

**Rayka**

**Kakira Tsukikawa**

Y antes de irme hago mis comerciales de siempre, tengo un nuevo fanfic que se llama "_Second Chance_" ya saben KaixRei vayan y entérense de que se trata. Ahora si quieren algo sádico, cruel (en serio es muy cruel) lleno de angst y con una pareja rara, pues vayan a leer "_Nas Nie Dagoniat_"... un KaixYuriyxRei (no pregunten por eso ¬¬Uu) dentro de todo ¡Esta bien hecho! y también bajo el nombre de autora de "Sacristhia Celen Oscurathi". Y por ultimo si quieren leer un fanfic realmente hermoso de Kai y Rei, vayan a leer "_L'amour est d'excuser_" fanfic bajo la tutoría de Damika Hiwatari así que búsquenlo con ella.

Ya, ya, mucha histeria yo me despido, nos vemos en "Una gota de lluvia" ¡Seh! A ese fanfic le toca la siguiente actualización. Y a quien haya leído esto: Gracias.

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "Si me enseñaste a vivir ahora enséñame a morir..."_


	5. Corazon de roca

¡Regrese! n.n y me siento feliz porque pude actualizar otra historia, bendita sea yo XD ¿Por qué? Porque pude terminar de escribir.

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando me meta para decir alguna cosa

**_CRCRCRCRCR_** cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Corazón de Roca.**

**Genero**: AU, Shonen-ai, yaoi...

**Parejas**: **Kai y Rei**,** YuriyxBryan** les dije que luego iría metiendo al resto de las parejas XD

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade le pertenece a Aoki Takao y blah, blah, blah... hoy no tengo ganas de decir nada más.

**Capitulo V: _Corazón de roca..._**

"...y es por eso que el hombre vive en sociedades, porque depende de los demás y de la comunicación" -explicaba la profesora Kinckaid cuando la campanilla de melodiosos tonos que anunciaba el termino de la clase había sonado- "Bien alumnos de tarea quiero que me traigan el significado de comunicación, es todo" -finalizo ella, caminando hacia el escritorio y tomando sus cosas para ponerlas en orden y retirarse hacia el siguiente salón donde le tocaba dar clase-.

Mientras la maestra hacia todo aquello, los alumnos del aula hacían exactamente lo mismo, pues el miércoles a segunda hora les tocaba la clase de taller, así pues todos tenían que retirarse hacia su salón especificado para poder tomarla, ya se les había advertido que debían llegar dentro de los primeros cinco minutos pero lo ideal eran diez, sin embargo el cambio de salones no debía significar una perdida de tiempo tan extensa para las clases, por lo cual todos debían apresurarse si es que querían llegar justo a la hora y evitarse problemas con el subdirector, que aparentemente no tenia nada mejor que hacer que buscar la mas mínima cosa para molestar a los alumnos por cualquier tontería, era una suerte que la escuela fuese tan grande y también fuesen muchos los grupos que asistían que en ella había como para que el hombre repitiese su ronda dos veces.

Al fin comenzaron a salir del aula de clases presurosos y uno que otro llegaba a empujarse mas no pasaba de eso. Con más calma el chino de cabellos negros llego hasta la puerta cuando la mayoría del salón se había marchado ya en una loca carrera por llegar, incluso los dos chicos a los cuales solía llamar "amigos" habían seguido la corriente de los demás y seguramente ahora estaban corriendo por los pasillos pensando que no llegarían. Mas el prefería ser mas calmado de todas maneras estaba completamente seguro que llegaría justo a la hora, así que ¿Para que apresurarse? Estaba llegando a la entrada del salón mas se detuvo, dejándole el paso a la persona que venia tras de el.

Kai casi sintió inmovilizarse cuando vio el gesto, el rostro del chino era serio, podría decirse que estaba en su normalidad, más su mirada dorada que siempre lucia vacía y desoladora, tenia un toque de aquiescencia para darle el lugar que le dejo desconcertado, era un gesto muy amable pero muy confuso viniendo de ojidorado. No reparo en analizarlo demasiado y agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras salía del salón... ahora el estaba confundido pero por la acción que acababa de hacer ¿Agradecer algo? .¿El, Kai Hiwatari?... era verdad, últimamente en esos días no sabia siquiera donde estaba parado, y eso que apenas comenzaba el año escolar sin duda alguna parecía ser que este ciclo escolar seria muy largo.

El bicolor camino por los pasillos llegando hasta las escaleras y comenzando a subirlas, mas el silencioso caminar de Rei le tenia perturbado, pues estaba mas que seguro que iba detrás de el y muy de cerca... ¿Cómo lo sabia? Mejor que ni le preguntasen porque no respondería. Tenia el imperioso deseo de decir algo, de hablar... de comunicarle lo que fuese a la persona que últimamente estaba ocupando todo su interés, la misteriosa y a la vez conocida forma de ser de Rei le tenían en una extraña fascinación que nunca antes había sentido, era por eso que necesitaba desesperadamente conocer mas del chino... solo quizás así podría entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo con el.

El deseo de hablar pudo más que su exigencia de quedarse callado...

"¿Te agrada la clase de lectura?" -soltó sin su permiso su boca, las palabras salieron sin su autorización y la frase se armo sin siquiera pensarla... ¡Y Kai sintió aterrarse! .¿Porque había preguntado aquello? .¿Como había pasado algo así?-.

"Eh" -Rei, quien efectivamente venia tras su compañero de salón arqueo una ceja ante la pregunta, pues no se esperaba siquiera que el bicolor le fuese a dirigir la palabra a menos de que fuese completamente necesario, aunque de todas formas no le había incomodado que lo hiciese- "Pues si, la profesora es agradable, y... ¿Sabes redactar?" -no supo siquiera porque le estaba siguiendo la platica tan trivial que parecía esa, pero ya lo había hecho-.

"No muy bien... no me agrada escribir" -respondió Kai, con una emoción dentro de su ser que no era capaz de describir pero que se había desencadenado por la respuesta del otro, es que antes jamás había hablado con una persona como si de dos amigos normales se tratase, al menos no con una de su salón de clases- "¿Y tu?" -no sabia si preguntar o no-.

"Bueno... me dirás presumido pero... si, se redactar mejor que el promedio, ojala un día vieses alguno de los trabajos de redacción de Takao... entonces entenderías lo que te digo" -comento de una manera mas segura, aunque no estaba muy acostumbrado a hablar de aquella forma si no era con sus dos amigos, el rubio y el ojimarrón-.

Que hermosa se escuchaba la voz de Rei respondiéndole de aquella manera, tan natural, mas se sacudió al instante la idea de la mente buscando con rapidez algo mas que decir, no quería que ahí muriese la supuesta "conversación" que ambos estaban teniendo.

"Sobre lo que paso el otro día... creo que te debo una disculpa... no debí amenazarte" -¡Genial! .¿Que maldita forma de continuar la platica era esa? disculpándose ¡Disculpándose!... definitivamente iba de mal en peor-.

"No importa... si a esas vamos yo te amenace primero" -sonrió ligeramente, como un mero acto espontáneo del cual se sorprendió a si mismo después- "Pero sigue en pie... para cualquiera que se meta con ellos" -aclaro, por si el bicolor fuese a malinterpretar sus palabras-.

"¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ellos?" -y Kai casi podría jurar que de el seguiría un discurso barato y altruista sobre la amistad-.

"Si no lo hago yo ¿Quién lo hace? No pueden ni cuidarse a si mismos, y yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer con mi vida... así que, lo veo como un bien a la comunidad o algo así" -y aunque no lo creyó posible, sus palabras habían sonado con un ligero toque de sarcasmo, y Rei que creyó que había tiempo también había olvidado como usarlo-.

Las palabras del chino le desconcertaron por un momento, pero después intuyo a lo que iban referidas mas al instante desecho la idea de su mente como si de una tontería se tratase.

"Llegamos" -anuncio el oriental y su tono de voz pareció el adecuado para una canción, ese gesto de su parte hizo que inconscientemente el bicolor se sintiese mas cautivado por el-.

Entraron en el aula de clases donde la profesora aun no llegaba, pero ya más de la mitad de los alumnos estaban adentro. Se separaron por tener que ir hacia sus lugares que claro, estaban alejados el uno del otro.

"Ohayou Rei-kun" -saludo alegremente el ojiesmeralda mientras que el chino tomaba su lugar-.

"Buenos días Brooklyn" -respondió el de buena gana, ya sentado y enfocando el dorado de sus orbes en el chico frente a el-.

"¿Hiciste la tarea?" -pregunto como si fuese un chiquillo de primaria-.

"Oh claro ¿La hiciste tu?" -respondió Rei, sacando de su maletín el cuaderno de la materia-.

"Estas hablando conmigo" -replico Brooklyn como respuesta-.

"¿Eso es un si?" -el chino arqueo una ceja divertido-.

"Exactamente" -le guiño un ojo de manera juguetona- "Oye Rei-kun, déjame ver el dibujo que estabas haciendo la otra clase".

"Ah... ¿Cuál? .¿El del lobo o el del tigre?" -no había pasado mucho para que el pelirrojo se hubiese dado cuenta de que tenía cierta tendencia a dibujar cualquier garabato cuando tenía tiempo, incluso cuando no lo tenía también-.

"Los dos" -sonrió ampliamente-.

"Déjame buscarlos" -dijo mientras ojeaba la libreta hasta que dio con ellos, estaban seguidos uno del otro- "Toma".

"Gracias" -respondió el otro sujetando el cuaderno mientras observaba los trazos llenos de maestría que el otro había dado en el dibujo-.

Rei sonrió con ligereza... se sentía tan bien estando con ese chico, lo cual le parecía extraño. Mas Brooklyn era... diferente... a veces cuando conoces a una persona y sin siquiera tratarla ya te agrada y bastante, lo mismo puede pasar que conozcas a alguien y te desagrade, por más que la trates y veas como es en realidad... te sigue desagradando. Quien sabia porque eran aquellas cosas, pero el ojiverde le simpatizaba, le hacia sentirse en calma incluso de la manera que ni Takao ni Max eran capaces... esta era una confianza nacida de la espontaneidad y que le mantenía relajado... como la suave brisa a una fiera salvaje.

Pero las cosas no eran tan calmadas para Kai, quien sentía las innegables ganas de ir y tomar a Brooklyn por el cuello y apartarlo de su vista y de Rei... si no se conociese bien diría que estaba celoso pero eso no era mas que un disparate ¿Celoso el? .¿Y de que? .¿Porque habría de estar celoso? Claro Rei parecía otra persona cuando se encontraba con el ojiesmeralda ¿Qué era lo que tenía Brooklyn que el no? Cierto el idiota sonreía mas, si quizás era mucho mas simpático y sociable, bien era mas ameno hablar con el sin mencionar que era bastante amable... de acuerdo, el pelirrojo tenia un par de cosas que el no ¿Y?

'_Ya basta Kai, actúas como una estúpida colegiada sin cerebro_' -se reprocho a si mismo Hiwatari mientras fruncía el seño con clara molestia-.

Para su suerte entro la profesora, cerrando la puerta y con una sonrisa ligera en los labios, la misma que les inspiraba agrado a sus alumnos.

"Hola clase... espero que hayan hecho su tarea, como ya saben no la voy a revisar porque ya no son niños pequeños para que tenga que andar detrás de ustedes recordándoles sus responsabilidades, recuerden que las tareas les ayudan a ustedes no a mi..." -se paro firmemente ante los alumnos- "Creo que ya es hora de que comencemos plenamente el curso, por eso les voy a pedir algo... necesito que se coloquen en parejas (ya se esperaban eso de mi, no? XD) el motivo de esto es que van a necesitar quien les ayude a la hora de redactar, sin mencionar que tendrán que hacer un par de exposiciones referentes a los libros que leamos... en lo que yo paso asistencia ustedes vayan organizándose, revise la lista y quedan perfectamente todos para trabajar de dos en dos" -finalizo la profesora yéndose hacia su escritorio para llevar a cabo lo que había dicho-.

Al instante el cuchicheo se hizo presente en el aula, mientras que algunos se ponían de pie y claramente las parejas de trabajo comenzaban ya a armarse, algunas porque ya eran conocidos en los días que llevaban asistiendo a la clase, otras porque venían del mismo salón y ya se trataban, mientras que otros mas solo era por no quedarse solo.

"Rei-kun" -la voz cantarina de Brooklyn llamo la atención del chino- "¿Quieres que trabajemos juntos?" -pregunto con una apacible sonrisa en los labios-.

Rei ya iba a responder mas en cuanto abrió la boca nada no pudo decir nada, como si repentinamente se acordase de algo, enfoco mejor su mirada en el chico que tenia al lado y sonrió con sutileza.

"Me encantaría pero..."

No se había molestado en lo mas mínimo por moverse ¿Para que?... todo mundo en el colegio o al menos en su gran mayoría conocía a Kai Hiwatari y perfectamente sabían mantenerse alejados de el, como ya se lo estaba esperando al final la profesora seria quien le asignase algún compañero que tendría que aguantar el resto del año... incluso ya hasta estaba sintiendo una extraña compasión por el pobre diablo que quedase como su compañero... bah, como si realmente eso le fuese a interesar.

"Kai" -la mirada del bicolor que había permanecido enfocada en su pupitre y ajena al mundo dejo ver el sobresalto que aquella voz le había provocado-.

El ojiescarlata levanto el rostro, para encontrarse que tenía al frente al oriental ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No lo sabia, pero eso mismo iba a averiguar.

"¿Mhn?" -aquella simple expresión fue una pregunta que el chino entendió a la perfección-.

"¿Quieres trabajar conmigo?" -pregunto con naturalidad, esperando por la respuesta que bien sabía era incierta-.

Sin saber porque aquel ofrecimiento hizo que su corazón comenzase a acelerarse de sobre manera lo suficiente como para que el mismo se diese cuenta de eso... estaba... sorprendido ciertamente... nadie NUNCA había venido a el pidiendo algo similar ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a pedirle a el, Kai Hiwatari su compañía? La respuesta era tan simple como absurda ¡Nadie! Y ahora que Rei estuviese haciendo eso era un gesto que hasta podría considerarse hermoso... ¿Hermoso? De acuerdo, su mente no estaba en el mejor momento y menos si pensaba en tales estupideces.

"Digo, ya trabajamos juntos en una clase... creo que podríamos afinar en otra... solo es una suposición si no quieres por mi esta bien" -hablo después el chino al ver el silencio en el que el otro estaba sumido mas no tuvo una respuesta- "Lo supuse" -se dio la vuelta para regresar a su lugar, sin pena ni congoja alguna por el rechazo del otro-.

Y apenas Kai vio que el otro ya daba un paso para alejarse, al fin su razón pareció funcionar de nuevo.

"¡Da!" -dijo inconscientemente, mientras se ponía de pie apoyando las manos sobre el pupitre-.

Aquella palabra le hizo detenerse, mas no porque hubiese comprendido, paro solamente porque había sido pronunciada con un deje de ¿Desesperación? No, seguramente había malinterpretado el sentimiento con la cual había sido pronunciada, sin embargo se dio la vuelta chocando de nuevo miradas con el otro.

"¿Da?" -arqueo una ceja, pidiendo una explicación de una manera algo tosca debido al tono con que el la había pronunciado-.

"Es decir..." -sintió apenarse como si fuese un chiquillo, mas jamos dejo verlo en su temple característico- "Que si, acepto" -dijo después como si temiese que el otro hubiese revocado el ofrecimiento-.

"Bien" -asintió y después siguió con su marcha hacia su lugar-.

Kai volvió a sentarse, sintiéndose sin duda mas seguro y hasta cierto y misterioso punto reconfortado... realmente ese día sus emociones parecían algo que estaba a flor de piel, mas la situación le estaba hostigando, no estaba acostumbrado a que eso le sucediese mas con el chino parecía ser algo que pasaba de manera normal. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios pues no estaba nada seguro de que era aquello que le estaba pasando, era como un embrujo o alguna cosa descabellada por el estilo, mas ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír con sarcasmo.

'_¿Qué no era el fénix el que podía hacer eso y no el tigre?'_ -se pregunto a si mismo con marcada sorna, burlándose de su persona-.

Cierto... en el libro que tanto le gustaba era el fénix quien podía lanzar extraños encantamientos con la intensidad de su mirada y así dominar a toda criatura que se ponía en su camino... era por eso que el fénix tenia tanto poder dominando los cielos y después la tierra convirtiéndose en la criatura que gobernaba todo cuanto tocaba con supremacía. Pero fue el osco tigre el único que pudo oponerse ante el con una arrogancia digna de un monarca y una determinación lo suficientemente grande como para que su mirada no le afectase en lo mas mínimo.

Entonces los ojos rojizos el ruso se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando la idea le cruzo la cabeza como si fuese un rayo que baja del cielo, especialmente para iluminarlo. Un tono carmín bastante ligero apareció en sus mejillas mientras que miraba de reojo al pelinegro, concentrado en escribir quien sabia que cosa... vaya que si se había tardado en descubrirlo y eso que era una persona muy observadora incluso consigo mismo.

'_Eran celos_' -pensó casi temblando ante el descubrimiento- _'... celos...'_

Y por un instante se quedo sin aliento ante el hallazgo que acababa de hacer. Al fin cuando todos los alumnos pasaron con la profesora Ceityana dejándole un pequeño trozo de papel donde estaban anotados los nombres de las parejas, se pudo proseguir con la clase pues aun tenían media hora y había que aprovecharla.

"Bien" -se puso de pie Ceityana- "Les tengo lo que podría ser una buena o una mala noticia todo depende de cómo la vean... existen muchos géneros en la escritura y unos sobresalen mucho mas que otros... y sin duda alguna tenemos nuestro favorito que es el romance... oh el romance, no dudo que muchos de ustedes aquí presentes ya tengan mucho que ver con el, que unos están enamorados, que otros les gusta a alguien y este no lo sabe, que a otros los engañaron o cortaron la relación y andan por ahí sufriendo, u otros que sencillamente no les interesa esto, créanme yo tuve su edad y los problemas amorosos siguen siendo los mismos ahora que los que yo tuve" -rió, sabia que no había mejor forma de hacer una clase aburrida si se hablaba con soltura y confianza hacia los alumnos- "Pues en el romance tenemos muchos de otros géneros literarios que pueden trabajar en el, pero nosotros nos concentraremos en la tragedia, el drama y el típico final feliz, si tenemos tiempo también veremos la comedia romántica... así es, rían o lloren porque lo primero que veremos será el bendito romance ¿Qué les parece la idea?" -pregunto divertida, mientras se recargaba sobre el escritorio, en una postura muy informal y con los brazos cruzados-.

Lo típico, los comentarios ya fuesen buenos o malos por parte de los presentes se desencadenaron, lo cual hizo reír a la mujer, era lo mismo todos los años.

"Primero que nada antes de comenzar a leer libros solo por leerlos, vamos a poner las cosas en claro... tendremos que ponernos sentimentales, pero quiero que me den su definición de amor, no podemos leer cosas de romance si no saben de donde se deriva... ¿Algún voluntario?" -y una chica levanto la mano con algo de timidez- "Bien ¿Cómo te llamas?".

"Mathilda Gushiken" -respondió ella, su cabello era de un rosa tolerable, bastante corto y sus ojos de un rojizo rosado también-.

"¿Y cual es su definición de amor señorita Gushiken?" -pregunto la maestra-.

"Bueno pues... el amor es el sentimiento que no puede definirse" -dijo ella y varios de los alumnos rieron como si se tratase de una broma-.

"Bien" -sonrió la profesora a lo que Mathilda también lo hizo- "¿Algún otro voluntario?" -y no espero demasiado para que otra chica levantase la mano- "¿Te llamas?".

"Salima Ayama" -dijo ella con soltura, sus cabellos largos y pelirrojos eran amarrados por una coleta, mientras que en sus ojos el color el azul se delataba- "Y yo creo que el amor es el más sublime de los sentimientos, es la fuerza que nos impulsa a seguir" -y unos cuantos suspiros poco burlones le dieron la razón-.

"¿Otro?" -y de nuevo y como ya era de esperarse otra alumna levanto la mano- "¿Tu eres?".

"Emily Sato... y creo que el amor es el arte de vivir" -y ante lo dicho muchos parecieron asombrarse pues sonaba profundo-.

"Muy bien" -y Emily, quien tenia cabello corto y naranja, de ojos azules ocultos tras un par de anteojos sonrió con satisfacción- "Pero veo muy tímidos a los chicos ¿Qué pasa? .¿Les da pena hablar?... bueno entonces tendré que ser yo quien les de una ayudadita... veamos, tu" -señalo hacia un chico, el cual a su vez se señalo a si mismo obteniendo una confirmación por parte de la docente- "¿Cómo te llamas?".

"Robert Junger profesora" -contesto con toda cortesía- "Yo sostengo que el amor es un instinto, considerarlo como una idea es afligirlo" -dijo casi como un decreto, sus ojos eran de un rojizo oscuro y el color de su cabello un púrpura claro-.

"Bastante bien... no estaban tan perdidos como pensaba" -sonrió ante las ligeras risillas de algunos alumnos por el comentario- "Veamos, tu" -señalo hacia otro chico-.

"¿Yo?" -pronuncio como si temiese la confirmación-.

"Si ¿Cuál es tu nombre?".

"Rei Kon" -soltó secamente, justo lo que menos deseaba en aquel momento-.

"Bien joven Kon ¿Cual es su definición?".

Por unos instantes no supo si responder o no... no iba a decir una mentira porque tenia muy marcadas sus convicciones y una de las cosas que no era capaz de hacer era ir en contra de ellas, no iba a negar algo que el creía solamente para seguirle la corriente al resto de los presentes... pero entonces ¿Qué debía responder? La verdad, suponía.

"Para mi el amor es..." -e internamente suspiro hacia lo que iba a decir después- "Una mentira... un sencillo cuento que han creado las personas para darle una razón a su existencia en este mundo al no encontrar nada mejor que inventar" -termino y el silencio siguió a sus palabras-.

Nadie dijo nada, igual y si hubiese pasado un ángel en aquel instante seguramente la situación seria la misma, todas las miradas se enfocaron entonces sobre el chino, quien demostraba serenidad, una indiferencia tan gélida en el rostro que asombraba. Pronto los murmullos se hicieron presentes y algunas frases bajas comenzaban a escucharse mas nada de eso afectaba al oriental que permanecía inmutable ante la situación.

"Bien" -la profesora interrumpió el incomodo silencio- "Esa opinión también es buena y muy valida, gracias por expresarla Rei" -se tomo la libertad de llamar al chino por su nombre, y el ojidorado sabia que no mentía en lo que había dicho pues había sinceridad en la mirada de la mujer- "Sigamos con las definiciones, ahora tu" -y señalo a otro alumno-.

La clase transcurrió aunque de ante mano Rei sabia que las cosas ya no iban a ser iguales, aunque las miradas ya no estaban sobre su persona aun podía sentirlas... por un instante se vio a si mismo en su antigua escuela mas alejo todas esas ideas de su mente, se suponía que este era un nuevo comienzo, aunque acababa de echarlo a perder... pero es que no podía haber dicho que el amor era la cosa mas hermosa del mundo y todas esas cursiladas que había escuchado porque eso no era lo que pensaba, quizás esa es necedad suya de no ceder ante los demás y jamás cambiar de convicciones lo que le habían llevado a que todos sus años escolares fuesen siempre la misma sarta de cosas, pero estaba ya tan acostumbrado a todo aquello que no tenia porque molestarle, que ya no sentía... ¿Verdad?

Por su parte las palabras dichas por el ojidorado aun resonaban en la cabeza de Kai una y otra vez... y es que era algo que sencillamente no podía manejar, hasta el mismo consideraba que el amor era un cariño obsesivo, que se volvía dependiente y por lo cual traía necesidad y esas tonterías... pero la respuesta del pelinegro era algo que no esperaba escuchar de su parte, había sido tan seco, y esas palabras habían sido tan directas. Volteo con discreción la mirada para buscar la figura del chino, y como ya lo suponía se encontraba con esa mirada hueca y esa expresión fría en el rostro. Suspiro al tiempo que posaba de nuevo sus ojos en la profesora que seguía explicando su clase, mas sus pensamientos estaban completamente enfocados hacia el oriental... no sabia como, pero iba a averiguar todo lo que pudiese sobre el chino, de una manera u otra pero no descansaría hasta conocerlo mejor, hasta saber que era lo que esa mirada glacial escondía tan celosamente.

**_CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR_**

"¡Al fin comida!" -canto alegre el peliazul, mientras que en sus manos una charola llena de comestibles se observaba- "Creí que moriría de inanición".

"Oh que exagerado... esa palabra te la enseño Rei ¿Verdad?" -pregunto divertido el rubio a lo que el otro asintió- "Mira que lo supuse".

Ambos avanzaban hacia su aula de clases, el descanso ya había llegado y como era claro ambos habían ido por la dichosa comida de la cual Takao era tan fan (XD) mas esta vez en lugar de comer abajo en la cafetería, prefirieron subir hacia donde su amigo oriental se había quedado como ya era su costumbre, no solo de esa escuela sino también de la anterior pues Takao, Max y Rei habían compartido un par de años escolares antes de llegar al instituto B.E.G.A. Cuando entraron al salón como siempre vieron al chino ajeno a su entorno, muy interesado en estar dibujando un par de cosas.

"Rei" -lo llamo Takao a lo que los ojos dorados del pelinegro repararon en el-.

"¿Qué pasa?" -pregunto secamente, mas el tono no hirió al nipones, estaba acostumbrado-.

"Vinimos a comer contigo" -anuncio mientras el y el ojiazul llegaban hasta sus lugares dejando sus bandejas sobre los pupitres-.

"No tengo hambre" -replico el, regresando su vista hacia su libreta y volviendo con su dibujo como si su par de amigos no estuviesen ahí-.

Los otros dos chicos voltearon a verse, y compartieron una ligera mirada cómplice seguida de una sonrisa.

"¿Seguro?" -pregunto Max y su tono de voz era juguetón- "Porque mira lo que te trajimos" -y de su bandeja tomo un pequeño platito de cartón- "Una rebanada de pastel de... vainilla" -y acentuó aun mas la ultima palabra-.

Pareció como si alguien le hubiese dado un golpe en la cabeza para que reaccionase, porque al instante levanto la vista contemplando lo que le ofrecía el norteamericano y no pudo resistirse, oh ¡Cuan débil era!

"Gracias Max" -dijo apenas lo tomo junto con el tenedor que le ofrecía Takao-.

"Fue un placer" -su sonrisa angelical se amplio mas-.

"Fue mi idea" -espeto Takao sintiéndose orgulloso-.

"Gracias a ambos entonces" -y no espero demasiado para hundir el tenedor en el pan y llevarse el primer trozo a la boca-.

Una sonrisa se poso en los labios del rubio y Takao, si querían hacer feliz por un instante vano y efímero al chino lo único que tenían que hacer era darle algo que contuviese vainilla... ese sabor casi desarmaba al oriental por completo, si Rei Kon tenia un consuelo en esta vida era ese dulce sabor que podía traerle un ligero rato de felicidad y alegría. El gusto se notaba en su cara y claramente saboreaba cada pedazo que comía, incluso a los dos chicos también les cayó en antojo un trozo de aquel pastel ¡Rei hacia que pareciese una delicia!

Mas y como era de esperarse unos escarlatas ojos le miraban con asombroso disimulo, Kai había quedado embobado apenas si el chino había probado un bocado de aquel postre... se veía simplemente: adorable, no había palabra mas para definir las expresiones que con tanta atención estaba viendo, aquella mueca de satisfacción en su rostro mientras se saboreaba el pastel en la boca, la sonrisa en sus labios ¡Rei estaba sonriendo! Y ese si era un gesto real, espontáneo, autentico... justo como los que deseaba que el pelinegro le dedicase a el. Y la manera en la que incluso pasaba su lengua por sus labios para captar algún rastro dulce que hubiese quedado en ellos... se preguntaba si el chico sabia cuan irresistible y cautivador se veía. Mas pronto termino con el trozo de repostería aun conservando la ligereza de la sonrisa que antes había expresado, incluso empuño su mano derecha y con delicadeza comenzó a restregarla por sus mejillas, y Kai tuvo que desviar la mirada ¿Cómo era posible que una persona le cautivase de aquel modo? .¿Como Rei podía despertar esa fascinación en su ser?

"¿Te gusto?" -escucho la voz de Max preguntar-.

"Oh si claro, gracias" -incluso las facciones del chino se habían suavizado y dejado a un lado la seriedad-.

"No se ustedes pero yo quiero también pastel ¿Vamos a la cafetería para ver si hay mas?" -claro, era Takao quien había hablado-.

"Puedes contar con eso" -el ojidorado se puso de pie seguido de sus dos amigos- "El ultimo en llegar paga" -y dicho eso salio corriendo con gran agilidad aun entre las bancas-.

"¡Rayos! Odio cuando dice eso" -se quejo graciosamente el rubio-.

"¡Nos volvió a timar!" -el nipones también se quejo para después salir corriendo también-.

Cuando los tres hubieron desaparecido ya del aula, Kai seguía muy perdido en sus pensamientos... Rei sin duda era una caja llena de sorpresas y el quería descubrirlas todas.

**_CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR_**

"Bien, revisen los líquidos para que distingan las bases de los ácidos" -ordeno la profesora Judy, mientras escribía unas cuantas cosas en la pizarra-.

Estaban en medio de la clase de Química, mas específicamente en el laboratorio. Judy prefería hacer las clases más dinámicas y llenas de práctica que las convencionales, de solo pararse frente al grupo en una simple aula de trabajo y comenzar a hablar de cosas químicas sin sentido alguno, optaba por llevar a sus alumnos a trabajar en el laboratorio y hacer del aprendizaje algo más didáctico.

"Esto es un ácido" -comento el chino anotando en su cuaderno mientras analizaba los tubos de ensayo- "Y esto una base".

Kai miraba a su compañero ponerle mas atención que el a la clase, e incluso escribiendo comenzaba a parecerle el que pelinegro era digno de admirarse.

"Rei" -lo llamo quedamente, temiendo hacerlo-.

"¿Si?" -respondió este más ni siquiera volteo a verlo, estaba muy ocupado tomando notas-.

"¿De que escuela vienes?" -cuestiono, como una mera pregunta que aparentemente era trivial-.

"Del Instituto Nobel (si, como el premio XD)" -pero su expresión se ensombreció un poco, no le gustaba para nada recordar aquel lugar- "¿Y tu?" -pregunto meramente para seguir con la supuesta plática-.

"De aquí... he estado en B.E.G.A siempre".

"Ya veo".

Y ahí murió la conversación.

El ojiescarlata analizo el nombre de la escuela que le había mencionado Rei... ¿Nobel?... no sabia porque pero se le hacia conocido ¿Dónde lo había escuchado antes?... forzó su memoria quien sabe cuando tiempo mas, pero debió ser mucho puesto que la clase finalizo cuando menos se lo esperaba.

Para la ultima clase del día, que resultaba ser Historia de Japón, seguía perdido en sus cavilaciones cuando pareció que por fin se ilumino... ¡Nobel! .¡Claro! Si Yuriy estaba mencionando ese nombre con regularidad. Yuriy... bueno el era arena de otro reloj. Yuriy Ivannov provenía también de Rusia y había sido amigo de Kai desde que eran un par de niños, los padres de ambos eran socios de negocios y por tanto los dos tuvieron en hacer amistad a la fuerza aunque con el tiempo se volvió en algo más espontáneo y deseado de alguna u otra forma por parte de ambos. Ivannov era intocable solo por llevar ese apellido y ser el único amigo "oficial" que se le conocía al famoso Kai Hiwatari.

Cuando el toque para dar final a las clases y al día sonó, Kai apresuradamente tomo sus cosas y salio como si tuviese algo muy importante que hacer, choco con algunos alumnos y otros mas le cedieron el paso solo por tratarse de el. Corrió por pasillos hasta llegar a otra aula de clases pero se topo con la sorpresa de que quien buscaba ya no estaba, una vez mas y rápidamente bajo escaleras hasta llegar al patio de la entrada y por mera suerte logro divisar una mata de rojizos cabellos entre todos los chicos que había ahí.

"¡YURIY!" -grito lo suficientemente fuerte y con un tono de voz inconfundible que muchos voltearon a mirar al bicolor, incluido el aludido-.

El chico en cuestión era bastante atractivo, sus cabellos eran de un rojo intenso que recordaba mucho al fuego, pero sus ojos eran de un azul tan profundo y ártico, todo contrastaba en el color de su piel blanco como nieve. Kai llego hasta donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, que por poco le ganaba en estatura.

"Kai que sorpresa, creí que estabas muerto" -sonrió burlonamente a manera de saludo-.

"Tu vas a desear estarlo si vuelves a decir algo así" -y el también sonrió, mas con algo de sarcasmo-.

"¿Qué pasa? No es muy normal que vengas a hablar conmigo ¿Sabes? Me descuidas mucho y yo me siento mal ¡Esta es la amistad mas fría que he conocido!" -se quejo divertido, mientras comenzaba a caminar-.

"Hmpf... no hagas dramas aquí" -comenzó a caminar al lado del ojiazul en medio de algunas murmuraciones por parte del resto de los alumnos que estaban ya ahí , mas que seguro que eran sobre ellos dos-.

"¿Y a que se debe el honor de que me dirijas la palabra? .¿Que necesitas? .¿A quien mataste?".

"Necesito..." -mas no termino de hablar porque el ojiazul le interrumpió-.

"¡Claro! Solo vienes a buscarme cuando necesitas algo, embustero aprovechado" -le recrimino de una manera graciosa-.

"Ya cállate y escucha... ¿Recuerdas que has mencionado un par de veces el Colegio Nobel?".

"Claro que si" -afirmo sonriente al recordar dicho lugar- "¿Qué tiene?".

"Sabes donde esta ¿Cierto?" -espeto con desconfianza-.

"Claro que se" -respondió indignado, mientras salían de la escuela- "¿Por qué?".

"Porque quiero que me lleves allí" -dijo casi como una orden, si no es que lo era-.

"¿Ya? .¿Ahora?" -cuestiono asombrado, le parecía precipitado aunque así era Kai-.

"¿Tienes algo que hacer?".

"No pero..."

"Entonces vamos" -sentencio-.

"Uy poco mas y me pides que te lave la ropa" -se quejo sonriendo cínicamente- "¿Y que interés tienes en ir?" -pregunto mientras ambos cruzaban una calle-.

"Motivos personales".

"Entonces debe de ser importante" -y dejo su mente divagar intentando averiguar que clase de motivos podrían ser aquellos-.

"Y tu... ¿Cómo conoces ese lugar?" -pregunto meramente para alejar la atención del otro de sus pensamientos, lo conocía bien y ya sabía que estaba haciendo suposiciones raras-.

"¿Te acuerdas de Bryan?" -cambio el tema aparentemente-.

"¿El idiota mocoso hijo de uno de los amigos de tu padre que conocimos el verano pasado?" -pregunto, dando un pequeño resumen de los hechos anteriores-.

"Ese mismo" -sonrió satisfecho mientras enfocaba su mirada azulina hacia el frente-.

"¿Cómo olvidarlo? El imbécil le puso colorante concentrado a mi enjuague... ¡Tuve que lavarme el cabello doce veces para que se le cayera el color rubio!" -gruño apretando los puños y recordando como había caído en una broma tan infantil y estúpida como esa-.

"Bueno, pero cálmate..." -rió nerviosamente Yuriy, temiendo que Kai fuese capaz de golpearlo incluso a el mismo-.

Claro, el verano pasado los señores Hiwatari e Ivannov habían decidido ir de campamento con algunos socios mas, para descansar y aun así seguir afinando y haciendo nuevos tratos. Entre todos ellos uno en especial conocido del padre de Yuriy había llevado a su hijo, Bryan Kuznetzov, apenas si se habían conocido supo que ambos tendrían problemas y no se equivoco... fueron unos días que parecieron guerra entre ellos dos, mas Yuriy pareció divertido ante la situación. Pero no había tiempo para perderse en esas trivialidades como los recuerdos.

"¿Y que tiene Bryan?" -interrogo Kai, al no encontrarle sentido al nombrarlo-.

"Pues... es mi novio" -y ante la declaración un par de rojizas orbes se posaron sobre el con asombro- "¿Qué?" -pregunto inocentemente por la mirada que el otro le dirigía-.

"No... no..." -negó Kai estupefacto- "¿Ese idiota?... Yuriy sabia que tenias malos gustos pero ¡Esta vez te volaste la barda!" -la expresión de Kai pasaba por un muy cómico desprecio- "¿Desde cuando?".

"Unos cuantos meses" -respondió con inocencia-.

"¿Y no me lo dijiste? Que mal amigo eres" -dijo sarcásticamente-.

"Nunca me lo preguntaste" -se encogió de hombros- "Además si te hubiese dicho seguro te enojabas mas, necesitaba hacer que se te pasase el coraje que tenias contra el" -le saco la lengua de forma juguetona-.

"Hmpf" -sencillamente negó con la cabeza-.

Entre ellos no había problema alguno, Yuriy aceptaba que le gustaban los chicos, y por su parte a Kai le daba igual... ya que según el no sabia si le gustaban las mujeres o los hombres porque nunca nadie le iba a llamar la atención en aquel sentido... pero ahora comenzaba a dudarlo con seriedad.

"Y además de ser mi novio..." -continuo el pelirrojo- "Va a esa escuela".

"Con razón" -ahora para Kai todo era obvio-.

"Creo que alcanzaremos a verlo, hoy tiene practica de atletismo hasta las tres y seguro lo encontramos".

"¿Y como sabes? Nos debe de faltar mucho para llegar".

"No tanto, es aquí" -Yuriy se detuvo-.

Kai ni siquiera se había percatado de cuanto era lo que había caminado, pero como ambos rusos siempre caminaban de prisa por la costumbre no se le hizo raro. Le dio un vistazo a la escuela y comprobó que incluso desde afuera se veía tan impresionante como el instituto al que el asistía.

"¿Y que esperamos para entrar?" -ahora cuestiono molesto al ver que el pelirrojo no avanzaba por la enorme puerta que daba hacia un gigantesco patio-.

"A que el salga" -dijo sencillamente a lo que Kai no entendió-.

Mas no reparo mucho en comprender pues el pelirrojo se alejo de el pasando entre algunos alumnos rezagados que ya iban saliendo, observo como Yuriy se detenía frente a uno de ellos y sin mas se soltaba a abrazarlo, ni que decir pues después le vio besarlo con una pasión que no le conocía... así que entonces dedujo de quien se trataba.

Cuando sus labios se separaron de los del otro, una sonrisa apareció en ellos mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

"Yura, que sorpresa" -sonrió el chico-.

"Yo siempre te sorprendo" -respondió el pelirrojo divertido, aun con ese rubor tan tierno-.

"Ejem" -carraspeo Kai que ya había llegado tras de ellos luego de aquella escenita-.

"Bryan ¿Te acuerdas de Kai? También vino" -aclaro Yuriy, retirando los brazos del cuello del chico-.

"¿Kai?" -sus ojos se enfocaron en el ojiescarlata cuando Ivannov se hizo a un lado para dejar ver a su amigo- "Vaya ¡Ya no eres rubio! Tan bien que se te veía" -comento burlonamente-.

Hiwatari contuvo las ganas de soltarle un buen golpe, todo porque no venia a eso. Bryan de los tres sin duda era el mas fuerte, de nacionalidad igualmente rusa y quizás por ironías del destino. Su cabello lucia de un gris oscuro que podría confundirse con el plateado si brillase mas, mientras que sus ojos eran de un verde muy profundo, y como los otros dos su piel también lucia blanca (sie, hablo de Bryan del G Revolution XD).

"¿Y a que vinieron?" -pregunto dejando su mochila de deportes en el suelo, y pasando su brazo por la delgada cintura del pelirrojo-.

"No se Kai, me arrastro hacia acá y no me dijo siquiera por que" -comento Yuriy, y al ojiverde (ósea, Bryan jajaja) le pareció que lo había dicho en un tono adorable, de hecho solo porque Yuriy estaba presente no iniciaría ninguna riña con Hiwatari, no valía la pena-.

"Necesito informes sobre una persona que estudio aquí" -aclaro el ruso, manteniéndose en calma y comenzando a olvidarse de su enojo de hacia unos instantes-.

"¿Qué persona?" -cuestiono Bryan tratando de ser amable lo que a veces le costaba si no se trataba de su novio-.

"Rei Kon".

"¿Rei?" -Bryan soltó la cintura de Yuriy y abrió bien los ojos como si estuviese un poco asombrado- "¿Va con ustedes en la escuela?".

"¿Lo conoces?" -Kai arqueo una ceja interesado-.

"¿Qué si lo conozco?" -dijo con algo de burla-.

Bryan tomo un poco de aire casi riendo ante lo que para el sonaba como un chiste, mientras que Yuriy sin entender se mantenía un poco ajeno a la conversación, después le preguntaría a Kai quien era ese chico y que tenia que ver con el, seguramente era demasiado importante como para que el mismo bicolor estuviese haciendo todo aquello por el, y sin poderlo evitar el ojiazul se sintió lleno de una tremenda duda.

"La pregunta es ¿Quién no lo conoce?" -corrigió después Bryan- "¡Casi todo mundo en esta escuela sabe quien es Rei 'Corazón de roca' Kon!" -soltó sin mas-.

Kai parpadeo, intentando analizar lo que había escuchado, Yuriy puso un gesto de confusión y Bryan, aun conservaba el cinismo de su sonrisa.

"¿Corazón de roca?" -las palabras de Kai habían sonado algo desoladas- '..._Corazón de roca..._' -se repitió mentalmente sin entender aun-.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

¡Nie! n.n ¿Cómo estan? Sho espero que bien 9.9 yo toy feliz porque en medio de mis problemas pude terminar este capitulo, oh soy tan efímeramente dichosa. Veamos ¿Aclaraciones? Puesss... los apellidos de los chicos me los invente menos el de Robert XD ¡Perdón! Pues como no sabia cuales eran los reales me tire a inventármelos. Ash, pobre nekito que no cree en el amor (como yo u.ú) pero lo puse así porque el gatito después tendrá que creer, de eso Kai se encarga jajajaja. Uy las cosas comienzan a ponerse mas interesantes (eso digo yo o.ó) y poco a poco vamos a ver como el pasado del neko va desenmascarándose y así podremos entender porque es así en el presente el pobrecito. ¿Corazón de Roca? .¿A poco creían que el fanfic se llamaba así nada mas por llamarse? Nuh, es que ese es el sobre nombre cruel que ha llevado arrastrando Rei-chan por mucho tiempo ;.; snif, snif... perdonen las lagrimas XD Y bueno pues ya paso a retirarme porque tengo que ir a clases de ingles porque mi madre me obliga ¡Detesto el ingles! .¡Detesto USA! .¡Detesto a los yanquis! Y mas que nada ¡Detesto que me quiten mi libertad obligándome a hacer cosas que no quiero! Argh u.ú no se fijen, bueno ya me voy y espero verlas en algún otro de mis fanfics n.n

Y por si no lo han notado ya he escrito mas ¬¬ se siguen quejando pero bueh, lo que yo digo lo cumplo y ahora tienen un capitulo mas largo XD y también paso a agradecer grandemente sus reviews a las siguientes personas:

_**Hae uchiha**_

_**Shiroi Tsuki**_

_**Fujisaki Yami**_

_**Missau**_

_**Izumii-kun**_

_**Angy B. Mizhuara**_

_**Felina14**_

_**NeKoT**_

_**Konoto-chan**_

_**Asuka-chan**_

_**H.fanel.K**_

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, así que aquí viene mi slogan "Gracias por leer" XD ¡Nos vemos! n.n

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "Una mentira que te haga feliz vale mas que una verdad que te amargue la vida..."_


	6. El no es así

Wajajajajaja sha shegue ¿Cómo están? Sho espero que bien, pues aquí les traigo la tan poco esperada continuación de este extraño, extraño fanfic.

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando me meta para decir alguna cosa

**_CRCRCRCRCR_** cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Corazón de Roca.**

**Genero**: AU, Shonen-ai, yaoi...

**Parejas**: **Kai y Rei, Yuriy y Bryan.**

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade le pertenece a Aoki Takao, porque si fuese mío seria solo yaoi, sie, lleno de escenitas de Kai y Rei para sonrojarse soñadoramente y toda la cosa, pero no, Beyblade no es mío lógicamente u.ú

**Dedicación del capitulo**: A **H.fanel.K**¡Niña! n.n jejejeje quería hacer algo por ti aunque fuese sencillo y por eso te dedico el capitulo (neh, tu sabes que yo no acostumbro hacer eso de las dedicaciones), jejejeje te lo mereces, por tener tantas, pero tantas consideraciones para conmigo n.n ¡Gracias! y ojala te guste.

**Capitulo VI: _El no es así..._**

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso de 'Corazón de Roca'?" -frunció notoriamente el ceño al no comprender-.

"¿Así que no conoces la historia de Rei?" -a Bryan el hecho le parecía sencillamente increíble-.

"Bry..." -le llamo el otro, a lo que el ojiverde volteo a mirarle-.

"Si, ya se que tu tampoco entiendes... bueno ¿Qué les parece si vamos caminando y yo les cuento?" -propuso de una manera muy elocuente y acertada-.

"Da" -respondió Yuriy mas Kai solo hizo un ligero ademán, y así pues los tres comenzaron a caminar juntos-.

"Veamos... ¿Cómo explicar la historia?" -murmuro mas para si mismo que para los otros dos rusos que le acompañaban-.

Mientras seguían caminando, Yuriy en el centro, Bryan de un lado y Kai hacia el lado que daba por donde cruzaban los autos, el bicolor no podía dejarse de sentir corroído por la curiosidad, aparentemente aquel odioso de Kuznetzov conocía mucho a Rei lo cual le pareció una tremenda coincidencia, quizás estaba de suerte.

"Mira Kai, Yuriy me contó que en tu escuela tu nombre es reconocido, la mayoría te guarda un temor y un respeto ¿No es así?" -Bryan que por primera vez en la vida que no fuese con su pelirrojo, intentaba ser blando con la persona que hablaba a pesar de que en el pasado hubiesen tenido tantos percances-.

"Hmpf" -realmente lo que el peligris decía era no más que la pura verdad pero no deseaba aceptarlo-.

"Eso supuse" -para Bryan aquello había sido un "Si" por parte del bicolor- "Pues bien... tu fama era la misma que Rei tenia aquí" -y sonrió al ver como las orbes rojizas de Kai se abrían de sorpresa, pero sin voltear a verle- "Veras... Rei Kon es toda una leyenda aquí ¿Por qué? bueno, muchos dicen que había estado en esta escuela desde niño, y ya desde entonces era muy retraído. Siempre estaba metido en peleas, la mayoría era porque salía a defender a unos mocosos que supuestamente eran sus amigos, pero las demás se daban porque decían que el mismo se buscaba los problemas o los problemas lo buscaban a el... De hecho yo solo lo conocí porque un día vinieron a buscarme unos tipos de otra escuela, querían pelea y se las di... para mi mala suerte estaba solo y fue cuando Rei salio a ayudarme ¡Tiene una derecha magnifica! Y al ultimo cuando los hicimos correr, me dijo que eso había sido porque en una de tantas yo le perdone a uno de sus amigos una falta que había hecho en contra mía... porque yo tampoco soy un santo, lo acepto..." -sonrió mientras Yuriy le daba un codazo de forma divertida, porque era la verdad... Bryan era toda una calamidad-.

"Eso no explica lo pregunte" -refuto sin siquiera voltear a verle... de acuerdo, se había enterado que el chino era bastante bueno cuando de peleas se trataba, pero eso no era algo que le ayudase en mucho, el también lo era-.

"Bien... esa es solo parte de su fama... la otra parte es mas interesante" -sonrió con algo de burla- "Rei Kon no tiene sentimientos o al menos siempre ha aparentado no tenerlos... veras, desde que era niño siempre fue así, escuche rumores de que sus padres murieron cuando tenia siete años, y que un año después su único hermano y uno de sus primos también murieron y el ni siquiera fue capaz de llorar, ni cuando se entero ni en los funerales... Antes ni siquiera sonreía ¡Y así se paso años enteros! Claro que aunque comenzó a sonreír jamás le llegaron a ver reír. Cuando todavía no se ganaba su respeto, todos los alumnos lo molestaban y el jamás, nunca, demostró que sus palabras o sus acciones le lastimasen... de hecho tampoco dicen que le hayan visto enojarse realmente, hasta en las peleas conservaba una calma que daba miedo, tampoco llegaron a ver en el quejarse por el dolor físico, a lo mucho un par de muecas de incomodidad pero nada mas, los que iban en su salón decían que era como convivir con un muerto que camina, muchos de los maestros mantenían su distancia con el y jamás le llegaron a reprochar nada cuando rompía de vez en cuando las reglas. Nunca nadie fue capaz de soportarle la mirada, y los que se atrevían a retarlo en eso por mas rudos que fuesen terminaban cabizbajos... jamás me enfrente a el de ninguna manera pero me alegro de no haberlo hecho ¡Quien sabe que hubiese pasado!" -paro un poco, para recuperar el aire- "Si que debe ser pesado para ustedes convivir con el ahora que esta en su escuela... no habla, no ríe, no llora, no grita, no siente... yo siempre creí que esas cosas eran patrañas pero cuando lo mire por primera vez a los ojos, me di cuenta de que eran ciertas... ese chico es todo un caso".

"Oh... pobrecillo" -espeto Yuriy, con aflicción en sus azules orbes-.

"¿Pobrecillo?" -extrañado el ojiverde volteo a ver al pelirrojo-.

"Si... ese comportamiento no es normal... seguramente algo le paso para ser de ese modo" -aclaro Yuriy-.

"Ni te fijes, hasta yo he llegado a pensar que solamente esta loco... no sientas lastima porque no creo que Rei pueda sentirse mal siquiera... si es que realmente siente algo... tiene el corazón duro como una piedra" -claro, eran arraigas palabras sin duda alguna, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podría decir Bryan? Era solamente lo que había estado escuchando siempre respecto al ojiámbar-.

"Hmm... insisto en lo que ya dije" -murmuro Yuriy curveando ligeramente las cejas-.

No... aquello no podía ser verdad... no... ¡Rei no era así! Claro que no, el había estado conviviendo con el chino, Rei tenia una hermosa voz con la que ocasionalmente le dirigía la palabra de forma voluntaria, Rei tenia la mas bella de las sonrisas que aunque en ocasiones la fingiese, seguía siendo bella, no sabia si Rei lloraba ¡Mejor aun! Porque no le gustaría ver esos divinos ojos dorados empañados de lagrimas, no había escuchado la risa de Rei pero suponía que si esperaba pacientemente podría oírla. No... estaba seguro de que ese chico del que Bryan hablaba no podría ser el chino que conocía escasamente.

"Dijiste que tenia amigos... ¿Cómo puedo contactarme con ellos?" -hablo el bicolor, sin siquiera dignarse a voltear a mirar a sus acompañantes-.

"Dos de ellos también se cambiaron de escuela, pero el tercero sigue aquí" -respondió el otro, sin fijarse siquiera en la actitud poco cortes del bicolor-.

"¿Cómo se llama?".

"Kyouju Kenny" -respondió automáticamente el ojiverde, lo conocía solamente porque el chico representaba a la escuela en todas las cosas de ciencias, por lo tanto su nombre era muy mencionado por los directivos- "Es tres grados menor que Rei... creo que asiste a clases especiales por la tarde".

"¿En donde?" -realmente Kai se estaba tomando muy seriamente aquello de investigar-.

"Creo que en el instituto Me.Jo.Ma. ese para los niños genios" -dijo sin darle importancia, igualmente conocía la escuela porque era la mas respetada para las personas de gran inteligencia-.

"Hmm..." -mas el otro se quedo pensando-.

"Y bien Kai ¿Nos dirás porque tanto interés en el tal Rei?" -pregunto Yuriy, cruzando los brazos-.

"No es nada" -volteo hacia un lado- "Ya me tengo que ir, gracias por traerme Yuriy" -y sin mas se giro sobre si mismo y emprendió marcha hacia atrás corriendo-.

"¡Espera Kai!" -el pelirrojo hizo un ademán de seguirlo pero se contuvo- "Ese idiota... ya me dejo ¡Y ni siquiera me dijo que asunto se trae en manos!" -molesto el cabellos rojizos hizo una especie de puchero-

"Oh vamos Yura" -Bryan río ligeramente ante el gesto del otro- "Al menos nos encontramos ¿No te da gusto eso?" -pregunto con un tono de voz muy suave y relajado-.

"Claro que si" -sonriente, el ojiazul volteo a verle- "Pero me quedo en duda... ¿Por qué será que Kai esta buscando información del tal Rei?" -frunció el seño de manera graciosa-.

"Bueno... conociendo a Rei seguramente ya se metió con Kai y cuando el vio que no podría ganarle lo mas lógico es que se tirase a buscar cosas sobre el, debe estar planeando alguna venganza o yo que se..." -especulo mientras con toda la confianza del mundo pasaba su mano por la espalda del pelirrojo y la colocaba sobre su hombro-.

"Y yo conociendo a Kai seguramente es eso" -río comenzando a caminar seguido de su pareja-.

"O quizás... a Kai le gusta Rei y esta desesperado buscando saber mas cosas de el" -dijo de manera jocosa a lo que la estruendosa risa de Yuriy se dejo escuchar-.

"¡Por favor! Jajajajajaja... ¡Kai interesado en alguien!... ¡Eso es una locura!" -seguía burlándose el ojizafiro-.

Si, una locura definitivamente. Kai no era de las personas que iban por la vida enamorándose ¡Tan mala fe que le tenia al amor! siempre estaba quejándose de que el amor estupidizaba, que volvía a las personas mas patéticas de lo que ya eran, y completamente dependientes... de hecho, Kai hablaba pestes sobre el amor y predicaba que el jamás caería en tonterías como esas (como diría y misma, nunca digas -"de esta agua no he de beber"- XD).

"Yuriy... ¿Quieres ir a comer a mi casa?" -pregunto suavemente Bryan, a lo que la risa del otro se dejo de escuchar-.

"¡Un placer!" -sonrió ampliamente el ojiazul volteando a verlo de manera cariñosa-.

Amos se miraron entonces a los ojos, unas chispas de alegría resplandeciendo en sus orbes era algo que no podían ocultar. Si bien era cierto su relación apenas comenzaba, estaban más que seguros que el sentimiento que tenían por el otro era fuerte, algo real. Amor a primera vista decían unos, y quizás muy seguramente era la verdad... porque apenas y se conocieron sintieron dentro de ellos algo que seguramente podría unirles toda la vida si sabían como cuidar del sentimiento.

**_CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR_**

Al menos hacia media hora que acababa de dejar a sus otros dos compatriotas, y vagando por el centro de la ciudad se encontraba. Las palabras que había escuchado de Bryan era algo que definitivamente no aceptaba, seguramente y conociendo lo antipático y odioso que era, el peligris le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

'_Y... ¿Por qué habría Bryan de mentirte?... el ni siquiera sabe porque estas haciendo esto..._' -se reprendía mentalmente después Kai-.

Mas sus pensamientos se detuvieron de golpe cuando estuvo frente a una reja plateada que bien conocía... la entrada de su mansión. Bien, así era... su padre Dimitri Hiwatari era un gran empresario de renombre, su compañía Biovolt estaba inmiscuida en decenas de campos diferentes lo cual le daba grandes ganancias a su progenitor. Lamentablemente por esa misma razón siempre se encontraba viajando por sus negocios y desde que Kai era un niño invariablemente había sido de aquel modo, el bicolor se acostumbro a vivir con su padre pues jamás estaba con el, así que nunca llego a echarlo de menos, pero la verdad era que eso quería hacerse creer a el mismo. Por otra parte había quedado bajo la custodia de Voltaire Hiwatari, quien resultaba ser su abuelo y el más grande dolor de espíritu y cabeza que una persona pudiese conocer, peor aun, tener la desgracia de decir que formaba parte de la familia.

Suspiro mientras derrotado se encaminaba por la vasta caminata que usaban los automóviles para entrar, y después de varios minutos llego hacia las puertas de la enormemente lujosa mansión... nada reconfortante por cierto. En la entrada, un hombre mayor de un aspecto bastante afable y noble se encontraba de pie. Claro, el era Gadiel su mayordomo principal y el que mas años tenia con la familia Hiwatari, el hombre de azules ojos había visto crecer a Kai y convertirse en el adolescente rebelde y nada domable que era ahora pero sin embargo conservándole siempre el mismo cariño que le tenia desde que era un pequeño bebe. Quizás para Kai esa la única persona en aquella mansión que no le disgustaba ver. Paso junto al hombre que le saludo amablemente quizás porque como siempre, le estaba esperando, Gadiel aun creía que tenia la responsabilidad de cuidar de el. El bicolor iba a retirarse a su habitación sin decir mas cuando recordó algo que sin duda alguna le era de importancia en aquel momento.

"Gadiel" -le llamo Kai dándose la vuelta-.

"Si joven" -se puso dispuesto a prestar cualquier servicio hacia el ojirojo-.

"Necesito que investigues algo" -y metió la mano dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón escolar- "Investiga sobre este chico" -le extendió el papel que había sido antes una hoja perteneciente a uno de sus cuadernos- "Quiero la dirección de la escuela y sus horarios... de ser posible averigua donde vive" -ordeno firmemente, estando seguro de sus palabras-.

"Como diga joven" -el mayordomo asintió a lo que Kai se dio la vuelta murmurando un "gracias" en su idioma natal, el ruso-.

Gadiel miro el papel en sus manos, donde el nombre de "Kyouju Kenny" se presentaba, mientras que el nombre de "Me.Jo.Ma" se apreciaba después seguramente seria el nombre de la escuela que el joven Hiwatari había mencionado. ¿Para que quería que hiciese eso? Bueno era una decisión que no pensaba cuestionar, y mejor seria que comenzase con su investigación ahora mismo si quería tener resultados para mas tarde, Kai no le había dicho para cuando quería la información pero lo mas seguro es que era para lo mas pronto posible.

Por su parte y encerrado en su habitación, Kai descansaba de una manera un tanto perezosa sobre su cómoda cama, recubierta de finos cobertores rodeada de muebles elegantes y cosas realmente caras. Si fuese por la voluntad del ruso, ninguna de esas cosas estarían ahí pues odiaba aquellos lujos huecos y sin sentido, pero bueno si su abuelo lo quería así, así tendría que aceptarlo.

Aunque debía de admitir que en aquel momento se sentía tan a gusto, la suavidad del colchón le producía una efímera sensación de comodidad, se giro sobre su cuerpo quedando acostado boca arriba, extendiendo con toda libertad sus manos y piernas mientras cerraba los ojos dejando que un profundo suspiro escapase de sus labios... estaba tan relajado que sin quererlo las fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarle, bostezo sin darse cuenta y cuando menos lo espero, se había quedado dormido sin la mayor pena ni congoja del mundo.

**_CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR_**

Y el jueves ya había empezado de lleno. Las clases en B.E.G.A. se daban sin el mayor problema del mundo, ahora que ya rondaban las ocho y media de la mañana, la clase de Lengua Extranjera no tardaba mucho en terminar. Kai estaba en su asiento perdiendo la mirada de sus ojos rubíes miraba por la ventana en gesto ya adquirido por los años. Esa mañana antes de venir apresurado a la escuela, su fiel mayordomo Gadiel le había entregado en mano y de la forma mas profesional una hoja con la dirección de la escuela que a el le interesaba. Para Kai, todo esto no era más que una búsqueda por reunir datos que había comenzado justamente el día de ayer, si era necesario iría hasta el fin del mundo pero averiguaría cuantas cosas le fuesen posibles de Rei.

La clase termino, para alegría de unos y quizás desgracia de otros, ahora la dichosa clase de Taller ya comenzaba. Ni tardo ni perezoso Kai guardo sus cosas y se dispuso a salir mas cuidando siempre de reojo al pelinegro y a sus amigos que en esta ocasión parecían haberse retrasado aunque sencillamente estaban platicando.

"Oh... ¡I love so much the English class!" -expreso alegremente el rubio, sonriendo con amplitud-.

"¡Eso no es justo Max!" -Takao hizo un puchero, dejando ver su semblante enojado- "¡Eres estadounidense! Tu ya sabias hablar ingles ¡Eso es trampa para nosotros!" -se quejo, pues la verdad era que para la clase de lengua extranjera, el resultaba ser todo un desastre-.

"Sorry" -de nuevo el otro muy quitado de la pena sonreía-.

"¡Max!" -el peliazul frunció el seño-.

"¡Shut up!" -intervino el chino quien ya tenia sus cosas listas para irse hacia su respectivo salón- "Get out of the way, now" -dijo con cierto tono alegre muy raro en el, pero que ninguno de los otros dos logro ver-.

"¿Nani?" -como todo buen japonés que era, fue lo mejor que a Takao se le ocurrió responder-.

"Que te quites Takao, estorbas" -dijo risueñamente el rubio-.

"Que genio" -de mala gana el ojimarrón se hizo a un lado dándole el paso al chino-.

"Thank you Max" -aunque lo mas correcto hubiese sido que le diese las gracias al nipones, opto por dárselas al ojiazul-.

"No problem" -respondió aun con su sonrisa-.

"¡Ya me harte! Ustedes dos se están burlando de mi" -se quejo Takao, cruzando los brazos-.

"Yo también odio el ingles" -canto Rei mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-.

"Que injusto, hasta Rei que no le gusta esta clase entiende más ingles que yo" -comenzaba a sentir cierta frustración e impotencia y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo-.

"Ay Takao... no te desesperes ¿Qué te parece si hoy vas a mi casa y estudiamos juntos? Recuerda que en la secundaria también ya llevábamos ingles" -sugirió amablemente el rubio-.

"Me parece muy bien" -y ya mas relajado tomo sus cosas-.

Mientras Rei ya en los pasillos comenzaba a subir escaleras, pensaba ciertamente que detestaba el ingles... y aun así debía aprenderlo ¡Que calamidad! Llego hasta el aula donde tomaba su clase de Lectura y entro, como siempre los que ya estaban ahí se encontraban muy adentrados en sus asuntos como para prestar atención a su presencia, lo cual el agradecía enormemente. Se fue a sentar a su lugar y como ya lo venia sospechando, el ojiesmeralda se encontraba ya ocupando su puesto, y en sus labios su característica sonrisa se observaba.

"Te tardaste Rei-kun" -le anuncio Brooklyn, como si pensase que el otro desconocía el hecho-.

"¿Cuidas mis horarios?" -pregunto un tanto divertido el chino, mientras se sentaba dejando en el suelo su maletín-.

"Algo así" -el pelirrojo cerro los ojos sonriendo, para después volverlos a abrir- "Tengo algo para ti".

"¿Para mi?" -inocentemente el pelinegro arqueo una ceja, mirando con curiosidad como el otro rebuscaba entre sus ropas-.

"Si... aquí esta" -anuncio con un tono triunfante y orgulloso, al tiempo que con el puño cerrado le extendía algo al oriental-.

"¿Qué es?" -inconscientemente o por costumbre, Rei elevo su palma extendida-.

"Un chocolate" -dijo risueñamente Brooklyn, mientras abría su mano y algo caía en la del ojidorado-.

"¿Un chocolate?" -repitió las palabras del otro, y efectivamente con forma circular y protegido por una envoltura dorada se encontraba lo que evidentemente parecía ser un chocolate-.

"Si, y uno que sabe muy bien... te lo doy".

"¿Por qué?" -no pudo evitar el preguntar, cuando comenzó a analizar con más detalle el dulce-.

"Porque eres mi amigo Rei-kun... y yo quería regalártelo" -respondió Brooklyn, como si el hecho fuese mas que claro y obvio como para no saber la respuesta-.

"Ah..." -cabe decir que el gesto le había dejado sin palabras- "Gra... gracias" -dijo al fin, encontrando la palabra mas adecuada-.

"De nada Rei-kun" -definitivamente estaba mas que feliz porque su regalo aunque sencillo hubiese agradado al otro-.

Las orbes ambarinas del chino se perdieron en la pequeña golosina que entre manos sostenía, eso era tan... raro... no, no el hecho de que Brooklyn le regalase algo, bueno esta bien, también el hecho de recibir un regalo era extraño, pero ¿Qué podían decirle a el? Una persona que no estaba acostumbrada para nada a ese tipo de tratos y atenciones que no fuesen al menos por parte de sus supuestos "amigos". El pelinegro dejo ver entonces una sonrisa, una fugaz, espontánea y sencilla sonrisa... sincera, calida, simplemente adorable. Bien, esta nueva escuela comenzaba a agradarle mucho más que aquella en la que estaba, sin duda alguna.

Pero en su lugar, Kai no estaba tan rebosante de alegría como el otro ¡Claro que no! .¿Y ahora quien demonios se creía Brooklyn?... mira que regalarle semejante cosa... de acuerdo era una exageración ponerse así por una tontería que ni siquiera tenia que ver con el, pero el gesto en el rostro de Rei decía mas que las palabras y verle de aquella forma tan alegre era algo que no podía admitir, no claro que no, porque el causante de eso era el supuesto y perfecto de Brooklyn. Sin más desvió la mirada de forma desdeñosa de nuevo hacia aquel estante que se encontraba lleno de libros y suspiro frunciendo el seño. No entendía porque esos últimos días sus emociones las cuales creyó que tenia bien controladas para que jamás le molestasen, ahora estaban tomando conciencia de si mismas y comenzaban a volverle loco ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo todo aquello? .¿Cual era el efecto que Rei causaba en su persona? .¿Porque el?... definitivamente no entendía ¿Su averiguaba quien era Rei, entonces sabría porque le hacia sentirse así? Bueno debía aceptar que a la vista, el chino era una persona llamativa, esas facciones orientales que le parecieron un tanto felinazas; esa piel acanelada; esa voz que podría sonar tan firme como la escucho al primera vez, o tan suave y dulce como había estado oyendo después; el abundante cabello negro, jamás en su vida había visto una persona con un cabello tan largo y tan hermoso, no lo había visto suelto pero incluso en aquella largan trenza se apreciaba que debía ser una belleza... y los ojos, esos dorados ojos tan intensos, si le quitaba la carencia de emociones, eran los ojos mas hermosos que en su vida hubiese visto... todo en Rei parecía ser llamativo, cautivador ¡Incluso hasta le gustaba su nombre por los infiernos!... quizás ya venia siendo hora de aceptarlo, quizás a el... a el... le gustab...

"¡Buenos días clase!" -la jovial voz de la profesora entrando al aula le interrumpió de sus pensamientos- "¿Cómo amanecieron hoy?" -(ay zorra maestra inoportuna XD)-.

Y mientras algunos de sus compañeros contestaban, Kai bajo la vista... ¿Y desde cuando ahora pensaba cosas tan desquiciadas?... definitivamente algo tenia Rei, algo tenia sobre su persona que le daba poder sin siquiera saberlo, y el iba a averiguarlo.

"Bien creo que ya estamos todos así que comencemos la clase, ayer ya comentábamos que tendríamos por objeto, al menos los siguientes dos meses el tema del romance enfocado en la lectura. De la lista de libros que me dieron antes encontré muchos muy buenos y de ahí me base para traerles yo una lista" -se giro hacia la pizarra verdacea que estaba tras ella, y tomando una blanca pisa comenzó a escribir con ella- "Primero tenemos este libro, se llama _Segunda Oportunidad_ y habla sobre dos personas que se enamoraron cuando casi todavía eran unos niños, pero por temor al rechazo jamás confesaron sus sentimientos... años después y ahora con sus propios hijos se vuelven a encontrar y como es de esperarse aun se aman, quizás continuaron con sus vidas pero era porque a su forma ninguno de los dos tuvo alternativa, ahora su mayor problema será poder confesar al otro esos sentimientos y aprender a sobrellevarlos con sus hijos, mientras pasan mil y una calamidades para poder encontrar la verdadera felicidad que tanto habían deseado... esta muy interesante a mi ver" -dijo Ceityana girándose de nuevo para escribir otro nombre- "Este libro se llama _Culpable_, y habla sobre una relación un tanto atormentada que llevan dos personas, pues a lo largo del libro la primera sufre por la indiferencia de la persona que ama a pesar de que se supone están juntos porque sus sentimientos eran los mismos, el dolor de aquello había sido tanto que el amor que le tenia a su pareja termino muriendo. Para cuando el se le dice la verdad ya es demasiado tarde, y el otro se da cuenta de su grave error, mas aceptan seguir juntos a pesar de que ahora lo hacen como un mero engaño hasta para si mismos... lo interesante del libro es ver como sobrellevan una relación basada ahora en la mentira, y créanme que el final es muy bueno..." -y nuevamente se giro para poder escribir el siguiente nombre- "El siguiente libro se llama _Comenzar de Nuevo_, este cae en la ficción pues la protagonista luego de vivir siempre a la sombra de otra mujer frente a los ojos de su amado, un buen día y por azares del destino a sus manos llega una perla a la cual debería pedir un deseo, inconscientemente desea volver a comenzar las cosas con su amado desde antes que comenzasen a fallar, y así viaja al pasado teniendo esta vez la ventaja de ser la primera en el corazón de quien quería, pero ahora su dilema es vivir ese amor o dejarlo ir, ya que le resulta injusto haber tomado la ventaja de aquella forma..." -aspiro aire, definitivamente comenzaba a quedarse sin aliento, pero bueno debía terminar con las explicaciones- "Este libro, _Luz de Luna_, habla de una chica que ha estado enamorada de la misma persona por años y ya tenían una vida a futuro planeada, pero cuando el se marcha llega alguien mas a la vida de la joven y aunque no lo quisiera se enamora de el y este a su vez de ella. Mas el se va pues tiene que regresar al lugar de donde vino, y ella se queda desolada con el hombre que decía era su amor. Al final ella decide romper con la relación sin importar el futuro, se queda sola mas sus amigas deciden ayudarle y hacen mil cosas para que el que ella ama regrese a su lado..." -suspiro, ahora ya solo le faltaba uno, nada mas uno- "Y el final, se llama _Una Gota de Lluvia_, y resulta ser un buen enredo amoroso entre cuatro personas, pues en efecto al principio se forma una pareja que se supone no debía ser pues uno de ellos amaba a otra persona, pero al ver que no podría ser correspondido acepta llevar la otra relación. El problema se da después, cuando la persona que ama aparece en su vida de nuevo mas aparentemente ahora esta enamorada del mejor amigo de su actual pareja, y para colmo su pareja comienza a ver que a quien realmente amaba era a ese supuesto mejor amigo, quien para rematar parece que siente algo por la persona que ama su supuesta pareja... oh cielos... ¿Me entendieron? Porque yo no" -exclamo divertida- "Pero es que así de enredoso esta también el libro, pero eso si, bastante entretenido... nada como los líos románticos y los celos" -dejo la pisa sobre la laminilla plateada con la que contaba la pizarra- "Y bien, ahí los tienen, cinco libros... de esos cinco libros con sus parejas de la clase quiero que escojan uno, les he hablado de ellos para darles una ligera idea de que es lo que quieren leer, la decisión tiene que ser por parte de ambos pues recuerden que sobre ese libro estarán trabajando juntos, así que píenselo bien, les dejo el resto de la clase para que se pongan de acuerdo con su compañero y mañana quiero que me digan cual fue su decisión" -y apenas guardo silencio, al instante el cuchicheo y el mover de butacas se hizo presente-.

Ceityana se fue a sentar a su escritorio, revisando la lista de libros que acababa de escribir y que tenia anotada en una hoja, mas en aquel pedazo de papel eran seis los títulos de libros y no cinco... ¿Cuál era el sexto? Un libro cualquiera como los demás... "El Fénix y el Tigre", pero ¿Por qué no lo había agregado a la lista? Bien, ese libro lo habían sacado hacia ya tiempo y era parte de una colección exclusiva, así que suponía que sus alumnos no tendrían fácil acceso a el. Además el libro resultaba complejo dentro de toda su sencillez... la historia podría considerarse como un buen romance, pero también entraba en el genero de las leyendas, sin mencionar que en al menos cinco géneros mas cuadraba perfectamente, incluso si quería hasta bien podría entrar en la filosofía. Pero bueno, ella confiaba que esos cinco libros bastasen para sus alumnos.

Por su parte Rei ya se ponía de pie, suponía que Kai no vendría hacia el por lo cual lo único que le quedaba era ir hacia donde estaba el bicolor. Cierto, había rechazado la reconfortante y agradable compañía de Brooklyn solo por permanecer con el ojiescarlata ¿Por qué? bien, estaba seguro de que Kai se quedaría sin compañero pues nadie querría ir de manera voluntaria con el, o al menos eso había estado escuchando... pero al menos era sencillo trabajar con el, no hacia comentarios molestos, se concentraba en las labores que estuviesen haciendo cuando debía hacerlo, no preguntaba demasiado y le daba el espacio que necesitaba para hacer sus labores. Si, definitivamente si de trabajo se trataba, seguramente Kai seria una buena opción.

"Kai" -nombro de sus labios, justo cuando había llegado hacia el lugar que ocupaba el ruso-.

El ojiescarlata sintió crisparse... si, estaba esperando el momento justo en el que el pelinegro iría con el, pero aun así no pudo evitar estremecerse al escucharle hablar. Rei no espero alguna respuesta inmediata y se sentó junto a Kai, pues aquella silla se encontraba desocupada como muchas mas, la parte de atrás era la que menos alumnos tenia, el resto se concentraba mas hacia el frente. El bicolor se giro para encontrarse con aquellas gemas doradas que le miraron profundamente.

"¿Y bien? .¿Que libro quieres leer?" -sin ningún tipo de rodeo hacia el asunto, el chino pregunto lo importante-.

Kai desvió la mirada sin tener la respuesta a ciencia cierta de aquello ¿Libro? Jah, si el ni siquiera había estado pensando en el mentado libro a pesar de que escucho toda la letanía que había dicho la maestra.

"Tu... ¿Cuál quieres leer?" -sin tener otro argumento en su defensa, la pregunta fue lo mejor que el ojiescarlata pudo responder-.

"Buena pregunta... _Una gota de Lluvia, Culpable _y_ Segunda Oportunidad_ me llamaron la atención" -respondió, intentando ser mas amable de lo que normalmente era con Kai- "¿Y a ti?".

"Da lo mismo... creo que todos los libros tienen algo que valga la pena... esta maestra no parece de las personas que nos pondrían a leer alguna estupidez cursi si no tiene un buen motivo de por medio" -explico secamente, usando ese tono de voz suyo que podría molestar, pero en esta ocasión había sido muy... suave-.

"¿Siempre eres así de sincero?" -pregunto divertido el chino, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado-.

"Siempre" -respondió secamente, pero adorando el gesto que el otro había hecho- "¿Siempre eres tan curioso?" -dijo de manera sarcástica-.

"Siempre..." -sonrió a medias bajando la mirada- "Soy muy, muy curioso... como un gato... ahora solo espero que la curiosidad me mate" -y sonrió sardónicamente cuando al levantar la vista la expresión en el rostro del bicolor le cayo en gracia- "Estoy bromeando".

"Hmpf" -nuevamente desvió la mirada-.

"Descartemos libros... no se tu pero leer sobre una relación de mentiras y engaños... suena taaaaan desalentador... suficientes mentiras tenemos ya en la vida diaria como para ir a leerlas en un libro" -no quería haber sonado de aquella manera pero era algo que no pudo evitar... había mañas que aunque había luchado por quitarlas desde que era niño, se habían resistido a irse y saltaban a la vista de vez en cuando-.

"Uno... faltan dos" -dijo Kai, haciendo alusión a que habían descartado "Culpable" de la lista-.

"Te toca a ti supongo".

"Hmmm..." -guardo un silencio durante unos instantes- "No me agradan para nada los enredos amorosos que resultan llenos de bobos celos".

"De acuerdo... entonces nos quedamos con _Segunda Oportunidad_ ¿Te parece?" -bueno a Rei le parecía, quien sabía a Kai-.

"Da lo mismo" -quiso sonar cortante y seco, repitiendo su respuesta inicial-.

"De acuerdo... me aventare a un pozo y te pediré que me acompañes, como te da lo mismo no moriré solo" -expreso el otro con cierto sarcasmo, pero que salido de sus labios se volvía inocente-.

"¿Qué?" -Kai arqueo una ceja mirando de forma desconcertada al otro-.

"Que me gusta trabajar contigo... me entiendes tan fácil" -se puso de pie sonriendo- "Entonces _Segunda Oportunidad_ será" -y cerrando sus doradas orbes se dio la vuelta-.

Y casi embelesado Kai miro como el oriental se alejaba para volver a su lugar. Y se reprendió a si mismo por los pensamientos que en ese momento le pasaban por la cabeza, pero no aparto su discreta mirada del otro, y mas cuando lo vio abrir una libreta sin orden en especifico, tomar un lápiz y comenzar a dibujar metiéndose en su mundo y olvidándose de todo lo demás.

El eco de las palabras del chino aun resonaba en su mente... ¿Seria cierto? .¿A Rei le gustaba trabajar con el? Y sin duda alguna esa frase había sonado como la mas hermosas de las melodías en sus oídos... ¿Entenderlo? Bueno, no estaba tan seguro de que realmente lo entendiese, pero trataría de hacerlo.

**_CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR_**

"Ay Max ya vamos a comer" -rogó desde su asiento el peliazul, pues la hora del receso ya había llegado y ellos seguían aun en sus lugares-.

"Solo espérame un poco mas" -pidió Max, pues estaba muy ocupado terminando una tarea que descuidadamente se le había olvidado hacer, y justo tocaba entregarla en la siguiente hora después del receso-.

"Hmmm" -el otro puso cara de total decepción, se giro en su lugar y se acomodo nuevamente de frente, recargando la cabeza sobre la butaca en signo de aburrición y ansia-.

Rei como siempre callado y en su sitio, esta vez se entretenía dibujando, normalmente solo hacia animales pero en esta ocasión intentaba algo diferente. Lo que llevaba hasta ahora era una figura humana, hincada en el suelo y sus palmas juntas como si en ellas sostuviese algo. Solo era el esquema de la figura ya que se encontraba perfeccionando los detalles y borrando las líneas que le habían servido de guía.

"Hola" -escucho de repente a su lado-.

Oh no... esa voz no, que le dijeran que no era ella. Rei levanto la vista y...

"Mao" -dijo ácidamente, dejando de manera molesta su lápiz a un lado de la libreta- "¿Qué quieres?".

"No se... que me invites a salir, que me pidas que sea tu novia" -dijo la chica, sentada como siempre en el lugar que se encontraba enfrente del de Rei-.

"¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?" -frunció el seño, a lo que la otra sencillamente sonrió-.

"No".

"Que bien, porque yo si... y si me permites..."

"Oh vamos ¡Solo te haces el difícil! Y no sabes lo mucho que me gusta que se hagan del rogar" -Mao hablaba como si con eso el otro fuese a darle algún tipo de atención-.

"Me alegro pero... no me gustas ¿Entiendes? Así que por favor, solamente, de-ja-me en paz" -deletreo casi las ultimas palabras- "Mira ya sabemos que pasara después, yo te diré algo hiriente, te levantaras enojada diciéndome que soy un maleducado o algo así y te marcharas indignada... ¿Por qué no mejor nos saltamos esa parte y te vas?".

Bien, Mao se había dado a la tarea de "conquistarlo" a pesar de que el chico fuese tan grosero, sin embargo tenía la esperanza de que una vez que cayese ante ella y se volvería de lo más tierno lo cual bien valía la pena porque Rei era un chico muy apuesto.

"Dame una buena razón" -dijo victoriosa-.

"¿Qué?" -pregunto haciéndose hacia atrás-.

"Que me des una buena razón para que te deje en paz" -le sonrió de manera coqueta- "Pero que sea una que yo acepte... sino, vas a tener que seguir soportándome hasta que me invites a salir" -y con esas palabras, espera que el otro entendiese que sencillamente le estaba pidiendo una cita-.

El chino arqueo una ceja, de manera pensativa... ¿Una buena razón?... bueno, pues habría que buscar una buena razón para que la niña esa lo dejase en paz, pero ¿Cuál?... y cuando se le ocurrió una, no pudo evitar sonreír internamente.

"Esta bien Mao, te diré..." -fingió una mirada un tanto afligida- "Eres una chica bonita (si claro! Jah!) pero... soy homosexual, lo siento" -¿Quería Mao una buena razón? Pues... ¡Ahí la tenia!-.

"¿QUE?" -grito la otra sorprendida con los ojos como si fuesen platos- "¡No es justo!... ¿Por qué siempre los chicos mas guapos tienen que serlo?" -se levanto del asiento completamente indignada- "¡Ay! .¡Que injusticia!" -y se dio la vuelta murmurando sabia solo ella que cosas-.

Justo cuando la pelirosa salio del salón, la ligera risa del chino dejo escucharse y Kai que como era de esperarse se encontraba en el aula fingiendo leer, la oyó para deleite de sus oídos... a pesar de lo burlón de su tono, sonaba completamente hermosa. Por su parte Rei paro un poco su burla, cuando sintió dos miradas sobre el.

"¿Qué?" -arqueo una ceja de manera inocente-.

"Rei" -la voz de Max, que se encontraba a su lado había sonado como un reproche- "Tu no eres homosexual" -le reclamo-.

"¿Y tu como sabes que no soy? Nunca me ha gustado nadie ¿Qué tal si un día me gusta un hombre, he, he, he?" -y sonrió regresando su vista hacia su dibujo-.

"Ay Rei, a veces te comportas de lo peor" -Max se encogió de hombros mientras que Takao comenzaba a reír- "¿Y ahora que?" -pregunto enfocando su vista en el nipones-.

"¡La cara de esa chica!... debiste verla" -dijo entre risas el ojimarrón, como si apenas hubiese caído en cuenta del chiste-.

"Ay Takao... tu le ganas a Rei un poco mas" -negó Max con la cabeza, de manera un tanto graciosa-.

Kai miraba de manera perdida al ojidorado... se escuchaba tan bien cuando reía... sin duda alguna Bryan se había equivocado de persona ¡Rei no podía ser así! Claro que no. Si bien era cierto que no sabia que era lo que el chino le había dicho a aquella tipeja rosada, por la cara que había puesto Mao seguramente la había dejado en su lugar una vez mas... no sabia el porque de su risa pero definitivamente le había encantado escucharla, quizás si esperaba un poco mas podría escucharle reír sin la malevolencia impresa... reír solo por el gusto de hacerlo. El chino dedico de lleno su concentración en seguir con sus trazos, mientras que Max y Takao salían del salón para poder ir a comer algo a la cafetería. Sin preocupaciones caminaban por los pasillos, mas el rubio mantenía una sonrisa mas grande que las usuales en el, y en sus azules ojos un brillo de alegría.

"¿No es genial?" -pregunto repentinamente volteando hacia el nipones que tenía a aun lado-.

"¿Qué cosa?" -pregunto el ojimarrón despreocupadamente-.

"Rei... míralo, esta cambiando... ya no se parece al de antes, quedan algunas cosas pero... se ve mejor, mas vivo, mas alegre ¡Me da tanto gusto!" -río, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado-.

"Si ¿Verdad? Yo también lo note pero no he querido decirle nada... me agrada mas este Rei que no parece tan triste" -Takao se llevo las manos tras su cabeza-.

"Debe ser porque... aquí el pasado no lo acecha de la misma forma, aquí nadie no señala o lo cataloga, como es una nueva escuela y nuevas personas que no saben nada de el, debe sentirse mas libre" -sugirió de manera inteligente el rubio-.

"Sea por lo que sea, yo también me siento bien por la nueva actitud de Rei ¡Hasta nos habla mas! Viejo jamás pensé que viviría para ver el día en el que hiciese eso" -dijo de manera un tanto burlona-.

"Mejor ni le decimos de esto, es capaz de volver a ser como antes" -siguió inocentemente con los comentarios el rubio-.

Sin mas siguieron comentando del tema muy a su forma, pero concordando con que era mucho mejor ver una sonrisa en los labios de Rei, a recordar la expresión tan sombría que tenia antes... cambio drástico, pero bien recibido.

Para la última clase, que era Relaciones Humanas con la profesora Kinckaid, todos estaban ya solo esperando escuchar el timbre de que anunciaba el final de las clases, que gloriosamente se dejo oír mientras que algunos alumnos salían corriendo desesperados, y otros mas salían con un tanto mas de calma. Kai no era uno de ellos, de hecho fue el cuarto en abandonar el aula de clases mientras que bajaba por las escaleras pensando en que tenia un asunto muy importante que resolver.

Cuando llego se apresuro por las calles hasta que llego corriendo a una pequeña avenida, donde estirando una mano paro un taxi, a quien le indico una dirección que había leído de un papel blanco que traía entre sus manos. Su objetivo era llegar hasta el otro lado de la ciudad.

**_CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR_**

El estaba muy, pero muy entretenido en sus asuntos, resolviendo el problema de álgebra avanzada cuando escucho que le llamaban por su nombre, sin mas levanto el rostro hacia la profesora que tenia frente a el.

"Si ¿Qué sucede?" -pregunto con cortesía-.

"Te buscan afuera" -le indico la mujer de edad ya madura- "Puedes salir" -indico-.

"Gracias" -reverencio un poco, mientras se ponía de pie-.

La maestra tomo el cuaderno donde el chico estaba resolviendo su trabajo de clase, y aprecio como siempre... que estaba perfectamente contestado.

¿Quién podría llamarle? Eso era extraño, quizás sus padres... solo en ellos podría pensar que estaban yendo ahí, mas cuando salio hacia el pasillo desierto, miro hacia ambos lados topándose con una figura mucho mas alta e imponente que la suya, un chico de intensa mirada rubí, cabellos azulados, marcas muy particulares también azules en la blanca piel de sus mejillas, y que lucia un uniforme de color azul y negro que se le hizo curiosamente familiar.

"¿Eres Kyouju Kenny?" -pregunto, y su voz le intimido un poco, sonaba tan profunda-.

"S-si" -asintió el- "¿Quién eres tu?".

Antes de responderle Kai le dio una mirada general, era un chico pequeño, como le había dicho Bryan mucho menor de lo que era Rei o el mismo. Su cabello castaño de un buen claro, estaba peinado de una manera tan caprichosa que cubría sus ojos, sobre su cabeza tenia un par de anteojos de armazón azul, y claro, portaba el mismo uniforme que había visto el día anterior que usaba el peligris.

"Soy Hiwatari Kai" -respondió automáticamente, sin quitarle su penetrante mirada de encima- "Y necesito hablar contigo".

"¿De que?" -le miro de manera desconfiada (bueno, imaginen que tiene ojos y puede mirar con desconfianza XD)-.

"Voy en el Colegio B.E.G.A., asisto con Rei y necesito hablar contigo de el" -dijo, con diálogos ya previamente ensañados-.

Ante la mención del nombre el rostro del otro pareció iluminarse repentinamente... ¡Rei! Que gusto escuchar de el... pero ¿Qué querría ese tal Hiwatari de Rei?... definitivamente ese asunto se estaba poniendo muy extraño.

"¿De que quieres hablar? .¿Rei esta bien? No le habrá pasado algo ¿O si?" -comenzaba a formular el mismo el tipo de situación por la que el otro estaba ahí-.

"No ha pasado nada... es solo que... necesito hablar contigo... necesito saber de el" -de acuerdo, eso ya había sonado muy patético, pero ¿Qué otra cosa iba a decirle?-.

"¿Por qué?" -sin comprender, Kenny se sintió desconcertado-.

"Bueno... es... un chico muy peculiar y me ha llamado la atención, pero no creo poder intentar ser su amigo si no lo conozco... y es que es tan misterioso" -de acuerdo, que frases tan, pero tan estúpidas estaba diciendo en ese momento-.

Kenny se sorprendió, retrocediendo un paso... ¿Alguien intentaba ser amigo de Rei?... oh... pero que, extraño... ¡Maravilloso! Eso sin duda alguna era una estupenda noticia, algo sencillamente genial, le alegraba tanto que en su nueva escuela al chino le estuviese yendo tan bien, que incluso una persona había ido personalmente a preguntar de el solamente porque deseaba buscar la manera de acercarse a Rei... extraño si, pero sin duda alguna debía ser un augurio de que los tiempos difíciles para el oriental ya habían acabado o al menos eso era lo que el castaño deseaba creer.

"¿Y como diste conmigo? .¿Como esta el? .¿Y como están Takao y Max? .¿Ya le hablas a Rei?" -comenzó al instante a preguntar con su curiosidad científica-.

"Bueno... conseguí la dirección de tu escuela... Rei esta bien... Takao... el... come mucho y Max... sonríe demasiado... y si le hablo, Rei es mi compañero de laboratorio" -respondió las preguntas de la mejor manera-.

¿Cómo sabia Kai, quienes eran Takao y Max? Que pregunta mas absurda, después de tanto tiempo de mirar al chino, era imposible que no conociese a sus dos atolondrados amigos que siempre le acompañaban. Para Kenny esas respuestas bastaron... el chico parecía conocer a sus tres amigos, así que supuso que Max o Takao fueron quienes le pasaron la dirección de donde el estudiaba y su nombre también... claro que hubiese sido mas fácil hablar con ellos dos, pero como era Kenny quien conocía de mas tiempo y mas sistemáticamente al chino, entonces debieron mandar al tal Kai a buscarle por seguro podría serle de mas ayuda.

"Bien, si quieres saber mas de Rei... solo tienes que preguntar" -dijo el, alegre-.

"¿Y tus clases?" -Kai arqueo una ceja-.

"Pediré el día libre ¡Tengo muchos créditos acumulados! No será difícil... espérame aquí un momento" -y se dio media vuelta para regresar por la puerta de su salón-.

Kai solo había asentido ligeramente, los amigos de Rei... si que eran raros... tan amables, tan disponibles ¿Qué hacia el chino con ese tipo de personas si se supone era un "Corazón de Roca"? seguramente las cosas que Bryan había dicho eran solo habladurías, nada mas. Pero al menos quizás podía confiar más en las palabras del niño al que había ido a buscar, a pesar de que su escuela quedase casi al otro lado de la suya. Pronto... poco a poco, el misterio que Rei significaba para el comenzaría a esclarecerse, tenia fe en ello... era raro, porque Kai no creía en la fe, mas ahora estaba seguro de que existía, el ojidorado estaba trayendo muchos cambios a su forma de pensar... y Kai no imaginaba aun la magnitud de cambios que tendría en su vida.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

¡Nie! n.n ¿Cómo están?... sho espero que bien y pues... ¡Aquí tienen el capi de hoy!... cielos, me quedo muy extraño y barato. Como se dieron cuenta, no, lo que ha Rei le ha pasado realmente para ser de aquella forma aun no se ha revelado del todo, sabemos mas de el, pero aun nos faltan mas cosas para poder entender lo que ha pasado el pobre. Así que en el siguiente capi no se pierdan mas cosas sobre el pasado de Rei XD (siento que estamos jugando a los detectives) les aseguro que después tendremos todas las pistas juntas para comprender a este sufrido neko. Wenuh aunque no lo crean, Kenny será de ayuda para Kai (insertar música de lo desconocido), todo lo que dijo Bryan es verdad... bueno casi todo, el tal mayordomo Gadiel es algo así como el mayordomo de Batman... ¡Porque hace un montón de cosas a favor de Kai! Y sobre los libros... si seré patética... ¡Todos son fics míos! XD solo que "Luz de Luna" y "Comenzar de Nuevo" son fics de Sailor Moon e Inuyasha respectivamente... si antes creían que no tenia vergüenza como para hacerme publicidad a mi misma ¡Ahora lo comprueban! Muajajajaja... Ñam... pues no se que mas decir del capi XD solo que Kenny es bien ingenuo y es capaz de revelar secretos nacionales japoneses a un espía yanqui si el otro dice que esta a favor del país.

Sobre los oneshot que malbarate en "Una gota de Lluvia" ¡No desesperen! Ya estoy con ellos y en las siguientes semanas (si, semanas, porque tengo una vida ocupada y apenas si puedo escribir) cuando los termine los subiré. Sin más que decir y correspondiendo su amable apoyo para este fanfic y para los demás que he hecho, paso a agradecer los reviews de este capitulo a las siguientes personas:

_**Nadryl**_

**_El verdadero poder del corazón_**

**_Hae Uchiha_**

_**DarKenji Fujisa**_

_**Kayle Hiwatari-83**_

_**Elian**_

_**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari**_

_**Shiroi Tsuki**_

_**Kakira Tsukikawa**_

_**lyry Ylonen Tomori**_

_**NeKoT**_

_**Xin the goddess of the death**_

_**Asuka-chan**_

_**Konoto-chan**_

_**Kira-su**_

_**H.fanel.K**_

_**Murtilla**_

_**Dark-Maery**_

_**KuMiKo**_

_**Junel Hiwatari**_

Y bien, yo espero verlas después en algún otro fanfic mío, gracias por leer n.n

**Atte**.

**Celen Marinaiden**. _"...Soy una soñadora que algún día volara con sus propias alas..."_


	7. Me gustas

¡Sha vine! u.ú y muy triste, abajito se enteraran si les interesa, sino, disfruten del capitulo entonces x.X

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando me meta para decir alguna cosa

**_CRCRCRCRCR_** cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Corazón de Roca.**

**Genero**: AU, Shonen-ai, yaoi...

**Parejas**: **Kai y Rei, Yuriy y Bryan.**

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade le pertenece a Aoki Takao y... ay con un carajo, no diré más.

**Capitulo VII: _Me gustas..._**

Su vista rojiza se perdió por aquella habitación tan práctica y bien decorada. Era una sala de estancia agradable y modesta. Pronto por la puerta de donde había salido antes, entro un jovencillo, de cabellos castaños claros y un par de lentes colocados sobre su cabeza. En manos traía una bandeja con un par de tazas de té misma que dejo sobre la pequeña mesa de estancia y se sentó en uno de los sillones, manteniendo su atención en el otro chico que se encontraba también sentado en aquella sala.

"Bueno pues... ¿Qué quieres saber de Rei?" -dijo Kenny (iba a poner el otro nombre pero como era tan confuso me traumaba así que lo dejaremos en "Kenny")-.

Se encontraban en la casa del chico castaño, pues el niño había considerado que seria el mejor lugar a su ver para poder hablar de su pelinegro amigo. La casa de Kenny estaba localizada en la planta superior de un restaurante de comida japonesa propiedad de sus padres, mismos que lo atendían y la realidad era que el negocio la mayoría del tiempo siempre marchaba de maravilla.

"Pues..." -esa era una estupenda pregunta, el quería saber todo lo que pudiese pero no iba a decírselo de aquel modo- "Su... familia... ¿Cómo es?" -de momento fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió preguntar-.

"Oh..." -la expresión en el rostro del menor se ensombreció- "Bueno..." -se sintió afligido ante el recuerdo, pero era algo que suponía debía contestar- "Su padre se llamaba Yatse-Kian y su madre Xin-Ying, también tenia un hermano mayor llamado Rai".

"¿Tenia?" -la verdad es que no le gustaba para nada que el otro hubiese usado tiempo pasado para referirse hacia la familia del chino-.

"Lo que pasa es que cuando Rei tenia siete años, sus padres sufrieron un accidente automovilístico cuando viajaban de Osaka hacia Tokio, salieron de la carretera y bueno... ellos murieron" -realmente no le agradaba hablar de temas así, se le hacia demasiado triste y desolador-.

"Hmpf..." -así que lo que había dicho Bryan resulto ser verdad, el chino no tenia padres... jah que ironía, eso le recordaba que su madre había muerto... Anaidiriv se llamaba-.

"Rei y su hermano Rai se quedaron bajo la responsabilidad de Lao-Kian que era su tío, hermano de su padre y Satsuki la esposa de este. Ellos tenían dos hijos, Xiao-Mei y Kevin (X.x). Apenas había pasado un año que los padres de Rei habían muerto cuando su tío decidió visitar la aldea china de la cual eran originarios. En su estancia ahí... ocurrió algo, no se... creo que fue un accidente, el caso es que Rai y Xiao-Mei murieron también" -definitivamente aquello sonaba tan mal... tan desolador... tan doloroso-.

"..." -mas Kai intentaba procesar bien la información, una vez mas Bryan había tenido razón-.

"Poco después de eso Satsuki se divorcio de Lao-Kian y entonces ya solo quedaron el, Rei y Kevin. Pero creo que su tío tomo cierta manía hacia Rei porque lo consideraba el principal responsable de la muerte de su hija y su sobrino, hasta hace un par de años el señor Lao y Kevin vivían aquí, pero se mudaron... Kevin era conocido mío pues íbamos en la misma escuela junto con Rei. El me dijo que las cosas se estaban poniendo muy mal entre ellos, así que se marcharían pero que dejarían a Rei. Los padres de Rei eran de cierta forma un tanto adinerados y es por eso que su tío se encarga de administrar la supuesta herencia que le quedo a el. Cada mes le mandan el dinero suficiente para la escuela, la comida, la ropa y todo lo que pueda necesitar. Lao-Kian no quiere saber nada de Rei y es por eso que le importa muy poco lo que el haga con su vida. Rei vive solo, no trabaja porque no tiene la necesidad de hacerlo pero de todas formas aunque no lo parezca le pone empeño a sus clases" -paro para tomar un poco de aire, aunque la verdad era que estaba mas que acostumbrado a hablar de aquella forma pues era muy común que el hiciese exposiciones y diese explicaciones de todo tipo-.

"¿Y como es que sabes todo eso?" -quizás la pregunta había resultado un tanto estúpida, pero no había evitado el no hacerla-.

"Investigue un poco... Rei no habla de si mismo y si quieres saber algo de el tienes que averiguarlo por tu cuenta" -era precisamente por eso que la aparición de Kai haciendo preguntas sobre la vida de Rei no le había extrañado tanto, después de todo en un tiempo Kenny había hecho algo similar para intentar desenmascarar el secreto de su amigo, aunque jamás lo logro-.

"Jeh" -el comentario le había caído en completa gracia, se oía como una ironía-.

"Si quieres te puedo decir lo que se de Rei" -sonrió ligeramente a lo que el ruso asintió- "Su cumpleaños es el veinticinco de septiembre, nació en China pero ha vivido en Japón desde los tres años. Le encantan los tigres y los gatos, también leer, desde que lo conozco siempre esta leyendo y no se diga de escribir, a veces escribe cosas que te llegan a impactar. También dibuja y muy bien, es como su distracción en la escuela cuando no esta leyendo. Lo que si es que tiene una debilidad por la música terrible, y no se diga de la vainilla es su sabor favorito, como vive solo es bastante hábil en las tareas domesticas sin mencionar que cocina como todo un chef, su especialidad es claro la comida China. Odia las matemáticas a más no poder y tiene facilidad de aprender cosas a corto plazo. Su padre le enseño los principios de Kung Fu mismos que sigue practicando todavía, peleando es todo un has. La verdad es que se pierde fácilmente de la realidad, yo digo que como es una persona tan creativa a veces sus pensamientos se van de lado, no es responsable en exageración pero tampoco en un vago ocioso, no le gusta ir a la escuela porque estudiar no es su afición, pero en cambio tiene un talento innato con la tecnología, es muy bueno cuando de usar la computadora se trata. Sus colores favoritos son el azul, el blanco y el negro y tiene una manía muy extraña de caminar bajo la lluvia cada vez que puede, es callado... muy sarcástico, un tanto cínico y en ocasiones ni siquiera se detiene a oírte cuando tus problemas son lo que el considera "cursis e insignificantes". Ama la naturaleza, le gustan los animales y tiene una paciencia increíble. Adora el atún y podría jugar que sabe al menos cien formas diferentes de prepararlo, también le gusta la limonada y la leche. Aborrece a las personas que critican a las demás y sobre todo si se burlan, no soporta la intolerancia ni la discriminación, supongo que es por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar, Max y Takao ya debieron haberte contado" -Kai no dijo nada... porque la verdad ¿Qué pasaría cuando Kenny se enterase de que ni siquiera le hablaba a Mizuhara y menos a Kinomiya? Bueno, suponía que eso realmente no importaba- "Le gusta el silencio, y estar solo aunque tenga compañía... el aprecia mas que estemos a su lado callados que el que estemos hablando tonterías solamente para ver si con ello sacamos platica. En general y después de que lo concluí, creo que Rei es alguien con muchos problemas internos, introvertido, serio, de actitud defensiva, cerrado y mas que nada triste... yo se que aunque no lo demuestra debe sentirse mal, siempre quise decirle que buscase ayuda pero no pude" -suspiro... decirle a Rei Kon que buscase ayuda era casi un suicidio-.

"Ya veo" -concluyo también Kai de forma pensativa... ¡Y el que pensaba ser el de los problemas!-.

"Yo fui el primero en conocerlo y después Takao y Max" -anuncio, como si temiese que sus dos amigos no le hubiesen dado aquella información al peculiar bicolor que tenia enfrente- "¿Quieres que te cuente como lo conocí?" -exclamo un tanto entusiasmado, pues el recuerdo de una muy extraña forma le era grato-.

"Hm" -asintió ligeramente, aunque no respondió con palabras-.

"Veamos... déjame ver como empezó todo" -y se llevo una mano hacia la barbilla, tomándola en gesto pensativo que resultaba muy curioso a la vista- "Si,

recuerdo muy bien... ..."

_**CcCcCcCcCc Flash Back cCcCcCcCcC**_

Corría desesperado por el patio trasero del enorme instituto. Bajo su brazo sostenía su laptop mientras intentaba apresurar el paso, le venían siguiendo. Un par de alumnos de un mayor grado que disfrutaban molestándolo venían tras el, la verdad es que cada día resultaba mas difícil escaparse de ellos y claro, de nada servia que fuese a reportarlos ya que de todas formas el Director ni caso le haría y peor, ahora estarían ensañados con el por haber hecho algo así, entonces solamente le quedaba correr y tratar de esconderse. Tropezó yendo a dar al piso donde cayo sonoramente, pero casi como si nada hubiese pasado se levanto al instante. Paso junto a un chico al cual ni siquiera importancia le tomo, dio una vuelta equivocada y se vio acorralado al encontrarse con que había ido a dar frente a la pared del gimnasio... bien, hasta ahí había llegado. Se giro respirado agitadamente mientras que los dos tipos que le seguían dieron con el.

"Bien enano, ya sabes lo que sigue" -hablo uno de ellos, el que parecía mandar-.

"..." -mas solo trago saliva resignándose, era la misma maldita historia todos los días-.

"¿Qué les parece si hacemos un trato? Ustedes dejan al enano en paz y yo me apiado de su suerte" -una voz nada conocida para el acorralado y los perseguidores llamo su atención-.

"¿Quién demonios te llamo?" -volteo molesto uno de los chicos, pero al ver a quien tenía enfrente decidió callar-.

Kenny alzo la mirada sosteniendo en brazos su laptop, quería saber quien se estaba enfrentando a los abusivos que siempre estaban molestándole, y entonces lo vio. Era un chico de frió porte, tenia un par de ojos dorados intensos, un cabello tan negro como no lo había visto antes, piel un tanto oscura a comparación suya. Estaba de pie frente a ellos, con una mano en uno de sus bolsillos y arqueando la espalda en gesto de superioridad y arrogancia... pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue la banda que portaba en la frente, era roja y en ella se encontraba bordado un símbolo que representaba en emblema de el Yin y el Yang... justo cuando vio eso supo de quien podría tratarse... ¿Era el?... no, imposible...

"¿Y que están esperando?" -frunció el seño el chico de negros cabellos- "Lárguense ya" -dijo de una forma fría y despectiva-.

Los otros dos chicos solo pudieron correr... sabían perfectamente quien era aquel ojidorado frente a ellos y meterse con el no podría traer nada bueno, así que cobardemente decidieron hacer caso a sus palabras y salir de ahí. El chico de cabellos negros solo arqueo una ceja desinteresadamente hacia la dirección en la que se habían marchado aquel par, y sin mas se dio la vuelta continuando con su camino.

Kenny salio de su sorpresa inicial y tomando valentía se dispuso a agradecer al chico... no importaba si era quien creía que era, le acababa de hacer un gran favor y lo menos que podía hacer era agradecer, no todos los días un perfecto desconocido se mete a ayudar a alguien en aquellas condiciones. Aferro un poco más su laptop y se encamino hacia donde estaba avanzando el ojiámbar alcanzándolo pero sin hablarle todavía, hasta que se decidió después.

"Oye, gracias por salvarme" -dijo tímidamente el, mientras sumisamente avanzaba al lado de aquel joven-.

"Jum" -ni siquiera se molesto en voltear a verlo- "No lo hice por ti, uno de ellos me empujo cuando te seguían... y nadie me toca" -refuto con un tono seco y cortante y manteniendo su mirada hacia el frente-.

"De todas formas..." -la verdad es que no estaba seguro de que le respondería, pero ahora que lo había hecho le dio confianza para seguir- "Lo que hiciste fue muy bueno, no cualquiera se arriesga así" -y es que en verdad aquel acto le parecía noble y desinteresado-.

"Jah... no arriesgue nada, yo nunca tengo nada que arriesgar" -su voz sonaba monótona y fastidiada-.

"Bueno si tu lo dices" -la verdad era que la desconfianza no se había ido, pero el temor estaba cediendo- "Me llamo Kenny, Kyouju Kenny" -se presento-.

"¿Crees que me importa tu nombre?" -le corto al instante, volteándolo a ver ligeramente para regresar sus ojos al frente- "Como sea... soy Rei" -dijo cortantemente-.

"¿Rei que?" -aunque ya no tenía duda de quien era aquel chico, parecía ser que quería asegurarse-.

"Kon, Kon Rei ¿Feliz?" -su voz había sonado algo irritada-.

"Bueno Kon-san ¡Te has ganado un amigo conmigo!" -la verdad es que ni siquiera había pensando en las palabras, estas automáticamente habían salido de sus labios por si solas-.

Rei paro su caminar repentinamente, haciendo que Kenny también dejase de caminar. El chico de cabellos negros no volteo a verle, ni siquiera podía ver la expresión de su rostro... y así pasaron unos instantes que le parecieron eternos.

"No te vuelvas a meter en problemas" -le ordeno, aun sin moverse- "Y llámame Rei" -y sin mas se hecho a correr-.

El pelinegro pronto se perdió de vista, pues corría bastante rápido. Ahí de pie Kenny pareció meditar lo que acababa de suceder... su mente despierta y analítica al instante le dio una respuesta, la mas lógica, la mas común, quizás la mas acertada. Podría ser... ¿Podría ser que Rei Kon aceptase eso de su amistad?... bueno... eso parecía ser...

_**CcCcCcCcCc End´s Flash Back cCcCcCcCcC**_

"...y si... al día siguiente busque a Rei y ya no me trato tan mal... aunque la verdad se comporto como si yo ni siquiera estuviese ahí, bueno pero al menos me asegure de que podríamos ser amigos" -sonrió, recordando el hecho-.

Kai medito un tanto las recientes palabras dichas, no iba a negar que todo lo que acababa de escuchar le había caído de maravilla pues aunque pareciesen cosas insignificantes, en realidad tenían gran contenido que si sabia aprovechar le serian de ayuda a futuro.

"Bueno, creo que es todo lo que puedo decirte... la verdad solo se cosas muy básicas de Rei aunque ciertamente me tomo tiempo descubrirlas" -aclaro el castaño, ya que no le quedaba nada mas del chino para comentar-.

"¿Sabes quien me puede hablar mas del?" -Kai no perdió tiempo, y si el chico frente a el ya no podía ayudarle mas entonces seria hora de buscar en alguna otra parte-.

"Kevin, su primo. Supongo que el es quien mas lo conoce aunque como te dije ya no vive en la ciudad".

"¿Dónde vive ahora?" -no pudo evitar el preguntar-.

"No lo se" -se encogió de hombros- "Pero yo podría investigarlo" -anuncio, ofreciendo su ayuda al instante-.

"Hmm... bien" -se puso de pie- "Agradezco las molestias que te has tomado por mi hoy" -dijo, con voz monótona pero por mera cortesía... la verdad es que Kenny había hecho mucho por el ¡Y sin siquiera conocerle! Vaya chico, lo menos que podría hacer era dar las gracias-.

"¿Ya te vas?" -a lo que el chico asintió- "Bueno espero que te haya sido de ayuda".

"Claro" -dijo un tanto cortante, tomando el maletín escolar que había dejado a un lado y echándoselo al hombro-.

"Buscare la dirección de Kevin y en cuanto la encuentre te la llevare ¿Esta bien?" -como buen amigo de Rei que era, el castaño no dudaba en serle incondicional a quien también podría ser amigo del chino-.

"Bien" -titubeo un poco, pues a su parecer con eso había sido suficiente-.

"De acuerdo, entonces te acompaño a la puerta" -anuncio como todo buen anfitrión debe de hacer-.

Así ambos bajaron del segundo piso, hasta llegar a la puerta trasera de la casa donde un tanto por obligación Kai agradeció de nuevo la atención dada y se marcho de la vista de Kenny. El chico de los anteojos regreso de nuevo hacia la planta alta esta vez yéndose hacia su habitación donde al entrar cerro la puerta, camino hasta acercarse a su escritorio de estudio donde su laptop se encontraba. La abrió y se sentó esperando a que el aparato se encendiese y completase la carga de funcionamiento para así poder usarlo. Una vez que todo estuvo listo se preparo para su búsqueda de aquella tarde. Puso sus manos sobre las teclas de la maquina y abriendo una búsqueda escribió:

_Kai Hiwatari._

De aquel modo su sistema de investigación comenzó su marcha... si Kai quería ser amigo de Rei, primero debía saber quien era el tal Kai.

**_CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR_**

El bicolor caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, hacia al menos quince minutos que había abandonado la casa de Kenny y sin más se disponía a ir a la suya. Todo lo que aquel chico de anteojos le había dicho eran cosas que parecían un tanto banales, detalles personales que quizás pasaban desapercibidos... pero que para Kai significaban una gran ayuda a su "investigación" todas las cosas que ahora sabia de Rei le dejaban aun mas intrigado, con la necesidad de saber aun mas para poder comprenderle, sentía que no podía conformarse con tan poco ahora, quería ir mas allá. Los detalles ínfimos que ahora sabia del chino podrían constituir la base para saber cosas aun mas profundas e importantes, después de todo no había perdido su tiempo en vano y de una manera muy extraña y especial, le agradecía su ayuda a Bryan... después de todo aquel ojiverde odioso le había dado la primera base de sus datos.

Se metió en uno de los tantos centros importantes de la ciudad, caminando distraídamente por las calles cuando su vista se topo precisamente con el objeto que despertaba en el tanto "interés". Rei estaba saliendo justo de una librería con un paquete en manos, aun traía aquel uniforme tan estilizado de B.E.G.A. Sin poder evitarlo pues caminaban en direcciones contrarias, los ojos dorados del oriental se enfocaron en su persona reconociéndole al instante.

'_¿Destino...?_' -pensó con ironía el bicolor-.

...quizás.

"Kai" -nombro el ojidorado deteniéndose frente a el- "¿Qué haces por aquí?" -pregunta típica, a una situación típica también-.

"Asunto de negocios" -respondió cerrando los ojos-.

"Oh, ya veo" -Rei no parecía nada convencido con aquella respuesta-.

"¿Y tu?" -pregunto automáticamente abriendo de nuevo aquel par de orbes rojizas-.

"Quiero comprar el libro que usaremos para la clase de Lectura, _Segunda Oportunidad_... pero ya fui a cinco librerías diferentes y no lo tienen o aun no les ha llegado" -se vio algo inconforme ante el hecho-.

"¿Qué traes ahí entonces?" -no pudo evitar la curiosidad, aunque después se regaño por ser tan entrometido-.

"¿Un libro?" -dijo sarcásticamente el ojiámbar-.

"Ya se que es un libro" -frunció el seño-.

"¿Entonces para que preguntas?" -dijo en el mismo tono-.

"Lo que quiero saber es que libro es" -dijo ácidamente, algo sobresaltado por la actitud del otro-.

"Ah, eso" -su tono de voz pareció cambiar asombrosamente- "De entre tanto buscar me tope con esto, leí la contraportada y el tema me pareció interesante" -dijo, ya de manera mas amable aunque artificiosa-.

"Hmpf" -la verdad, es que el también se había tranquilizado-.

"¿A dónde vas?".

"A mi casa" -y no estaba nada feliz con el hecho-.

"Ya veo... ¿Tienes mucha prisa?".

"¿Por qué?" -arqueo una ceja con nacido interés-.

"Porque voy a tomar un café y quería invitarte" -dijo sin mas, no sabia porque pero extrañamente le apetecía la compañía de Kai-.

"¿Invitarme?" -el bicolor parecía incrédulo-.

"Si ya sabes, cuando alguien paga por ti" -le dijo con un tanto de burla-.

"Eso ya lo se" -refuto-.

"¿Entonces porque preguntas?" -y ahora se notaba divertido-.

"¿Siempre dices cosas tan desesperantes como esas?" -le recrimino un poco, pues con esa ya eran dos veces-.

"¿Siempre eres tan quisquilloso cuando se te hace una invitación?".

"..." -y sentía como estúpidamente se había quedado sin mas que decir-.

"Kai... el que calla otorga, así que eso para mi es un si" -sonrió ligeramente al ver que aparentemente había ganado... aunque si lo pensaba bien... ¿Qué era lo que había ganado?-.

El bicolor estaba ligeramente aturdido por las palabras del otro... nadie le había invitado nada antes, solo Yuriy pero el no contaba. Así que no supo siquiera como zafarse de la situación aunque la verdad no lo deseaba, ya que aun creía firmemente que entre mas tiempo pasase con el chino, mas entendería porque provocaba tantas reacciones confusas en su persona.

Sin mas y casi en silencio se fueron a uno de los tantos cafés que habían en la ciudad, al llegar tomaron una mesa y pidieron un par de cafés. Kai quiso algo clásico, café negro con apenas una cucharada de azúcar, mientras que Rei pidió un sencillo café normal con un toque de vainilla... lo que a Kai le pareció un punto a favor pues entonces comprobaba reiteradamente que una de las cosas que Kenny había dicho era verdad, aquello solamente para comenzar la lista. Cuando les trajeron las humeantes bebidas cada quien le dio un sorbo para degustar el sabor. Con cierto e incomodo silencio aun había entre ellos, el bicolor supo que si no era el quien lo rompía, quizás el oriental ni siquiera hablaría.

"El libro... ¿De que trata?" -retomo la conversación que había dejado a medias antes-.

"Bueno... trata de vampiros, un par de hombres lobo y de extra unos brujos" -dijo completamente relajado, definitivamente la bebida le había caído bien-.

"Jah... Que tontería" -no dudo en mofarse- "Seria el colmo que me dijeses que crees en eso".

"Pues... prepárate para el colmo porque si creo" -dijo con cierto tono que podría tratarse de indignación-.

"Con todo respeto... es una idiotez" -replico el-.

"No para mi... mi vida es tan aburrida que necesito cosas en las cuales creer, cosas que se salgan de lo común" -quiso explicar aunque reprimiendo el hablar de mas-.

"¿Cosas en que creer? La gente ya cree en cosas divinas y todo eso, no veo para que buscar el creer en mas".

"¿Te refieres a la religión?" -a lo que Kai asintió ligeramente- "Oh no... yo no creo en esos cuentos, Buda dejo de interesarme hace un tiempo" -dijo con un toque de cinismo-.

"Eso no me lo esperaba" -confeso extrañamente-.

"Bueno cuando era mas niño según yo creía en eso... aunque la responsabilidad era de mi madre, no se, creo que quería verme como un monje tibetano" -se río ante el recuerdo de esos tiempos- "Pero no es para mi... es demasiada vida espiritual y pacifista, no lo soportaría... creo que terminaría suicidándome antes de reverenciar a Dalai-Lama y rezar casi todo el día" -dijo un tanto sarcástico, pero esa era la verdad-.

"Jeh" -el comentario le cayo en gracia, pero sin duda termino agradándole-.

"¿Y tu? Supongo que si crees en eso, las personas dicen que debes de creer" -indico pues era verdad, en este mundo prácticamente se exigía el creer en un ser superior fuese de la religión que fuese-.

"A mi nadie me dice que debo de hacer" -refuto frunciendo ligeramente-.

"Interesante forma de decir que no eres religioso" -sonrió un poco, tomando un sorbo de su café-.

"Yo solo creo en mi mismo" -explico como si al otro le fuese quedar a alguna duda-.

"Entonces crees en el más importante de los seres" -dijo apaciblemente, y ante esas palabras el corazón de Kai pareció dar un vuelco- "No hay nada más importante que nosotros mismos".

Recuperándose de aquel salto que pareció dar su corazón, Kai le miro tendidamente... ¿Ese era el Rei del que todo mundo hablaba? No, a el no le parecía que fuesen como decían que era... Rei era... Rei era... cautivador... no encontraba mejor palabra que esa, y menos en aquel instante.

"Pero bueno no muchos piensan como yo, lo cual esta bien... mas locos de mi tipo harían del mundo un lugar mas peligroso de lo que ya es" -río sarcásticamente, hacia ya tiempo que no se permitía a si mismo una broma así-.

"Créeme, el mundo no puede estar peor de lo que ya esta" -respondió, sintiendo que la conversación se volvía un tanto mas relajada-.

"¿Te digo cual es uno de mis lemas?" -dijo algo divertido, aunque no se noto demasiado- "Si algo va mal, puedes estar seguro de que ira peor" -sonrió a medias al ver la expresión que había puesto el otro-.

"Tienes una perspectiva de las cosas envidiable" -no pudo evitar el ser sarcástico, la situación se había ajustado de maravilla-.

"Si ¿Verdad? Lo mismo pienso yo".

Y durante unos instantes más permanecieron en silencio, suficientes que al chino le alcanzaron para terminar de degustar su café, sacar un par de miles de yenes y dejarlos sobre la mesa ante la extrañada mirada rojiza del otro.

"Bien ya me tengo que ir, me gusto mucho tu compañía" -y Kai no supo si aquello fue verdad o un sarcasmo... pero sin duda le había agradado escucharlo- "Te veo mañana en la escuela Kai".

"¿Por qué... me llamas Kai?" -la pregunta salio por si sola de sus labios, mientras que el pelinegro ya se había puesto de pie-.

"¿Y como querías que te llamase?" -arqueo las cejas extrañado- "¿Hiwatari?... nah ¿Para que? Siempre he odiado los formalismos japoneses, tantos "san", "kun", "chan" y apellidos me marean" -sonrió tenuemente- "Y tu siendo extranjero deberías entenderme".

"¿Cómo sabes que no soy de aquí?" -se intrigo al instante... ¿Acaso Rei también estaba investigando cosas sobre el?-.

"Se te nota a un kilómetro... tus facciones, tu cabello, tus ojos, no eres japonés" -indico, haciendo su observación-.

"Tu tampoco" -replico, poniéndose de pie también-.

"Soy chino" -declaro, como si aquello no se notase-.

"Hmpf... soy ruso".

"Jeh" -bajo la mirada para enfocarla después en el bicolor- "Eso supuse".

"¿Cómo?".

"A veces en un par de palabras, arrastras la 'r' por una fracción de segundo" -inclino inocentemente la cabeza hacia un lado- "Es cuestión de dicción, detalles como esos suelen pasar desapercibidos para las demás personas pero no para mi" -aclaro, como si el otro dudase de su veredicto-.

'_Que interesante_' -no pudo evitar el pensar- "¿Sabes que fue lo que mato al gato?".

"Si, lo hablamos la otra vez... la curiosidad, pero el gato nunca se murió por ser observador" -sonrió tenuemente y se dio la vuelta- "Nos vemos mañana Hiwatari-san" -dijo a modo de burla mientras que emprendía su camino-.

Y Kai tan solo se quedo ahí de pie, estático sin intenciones aparentes de moverse. Rei se perdió entre las personas, mientras que el ojiescarlata se perdía en sus pensamientos... si lo que Kenny le había dicho sobre el oriental había asentado la idea que tenia, el haber convivido escasamente con el justamente ahora, afirmaba lo que había pensando...

"Me gusta..." -susurro afligidamente, como si el descubriendo fuese terrible-.

Y es que era terrible... a el, a Kai Hiwatari nadie podría gustarle porque jamás caería en esas tonterías... no ¡El nunca! Y sin embargo... y sin embargo... le gustaba Rei, mas allá de eso, había despertado en el un interés que nunca nadie antes había logrado.

**_CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR_**

Al fin el día del viernes había llegado, y con el la esperanza de casi todos los estudiantes de poder librarse de la escuela por dos largos y hermosos días, era cierto que los alumnos del Colegio B.E.G.A. no podían quejarse pues aquel sistema occidental de educación era mucho mas suave que el japonés, y sin embargo no por eso dejaba de ser bueno... a decir verdad... a veces no tan bueno...

"¡Corran mas rápido!" -grito el profesor de Deportes, Boris Balkov quien tenia fama de ser el profesor mas estricto y el peor de la escuela-.

La pobre clase del 4-G corría alrededor de uno de los patios principales, escogido especialmente por ser el más grande. Estaban completamente agotados y muchos de ellos ya iban rezagados atrás, respiraban agitadamente y la idea de "Me voy a desmayar" le pasaba a más de uno por la mente.

"Este... maes...tro nos... qui...ere... ma...tar" -decía entrecortadamente Takao, sin aliento y sintiéndose desfallecer-.

"..." -mas Max que iba a su lado ni siquiera pudo responderle-.

Sin embargo mas al frente y sin ningún problema Rei corría y al parecer disfrutaba de la actividad, como si fuese un cachorro al cual hacia mucho tiempo que no sacaban a pasear. Delante de el se encontraba Kai, el ruso tenia una condición física excelente que siempre estaba cuidando, y normalmente reafirmaba en los talleres de deportes, aunque este año se había metido en uno de menos adrenalina... la Lectura... o al menos eso pensaba ahora.

Sin poderlo evitar el bicolor había desviado la mirada hacia atrás un par de veces sin ser notado por nadie, ya que el resto de sus compañeros estaba muy ocupado muriéndose de cansancio. Lo que si, es que vio a Rei correr tranquilamente, con la vista perdida hacia el cielo y por fin en sus pulcros ojos dorados pudo distinguir un sentimiento que lo hizo sonreír ligeramente... paz, en ese momento los ojos del chino se veía huecos siempre, ahora se veían tranquilos... el parecía estarlo. Y aunque no le gustaba aceptarlo, el verlo así le había agradado bastante.

Pronto el agudo sonido del silbato que en el cuello cargaba en profesor se dejo escuchar.

"¡Se termino mocosos! .¡Váyanse a cambiar y regresen a clases!" -ordeno firmemente, y al decir aquello muchos de los alumnos se dejaron caer al piso mientras recuperaban el aliento-.

Rei se detuvo pasando un brazo por su frente para secar el sudor y después movió el cuello de un lado hacia otro mientras caminaba, ahora su objetivo era ir hacia los vestidores, cambiarse y regresar a la clase de Geografía Mundial. Volteo su vista hacia atrás mirando como sus compañeros luchaban por estar en pie y sintió una terrible pena ajena.

"Este maestro es un asesino" -hablo para si mismo-.

"Ni que lo digas" -aquella profunda voz le hizo sobresaltar, aunque ni siquiera se noto-.

"Kai" -arqueo una ceja volteando hacia su lado derecho, observando como el bicolor se encontraba a una distancia prudente- "¿De donde sacaron a este enfermo?".

"¿Yo que voy a saber? Ha estado aquí desde que era un niño... toda la escuela lo odia" -replico, cruzando los brazos-.

"Y si todos lo odian ¿Por qué no lo quitan?" -frunció el seño-.

"Eso me encantaría saber" -cerro los ojos mientras adaptaba su paso al del chino-.

"Hmm..." -torció un tanto la boca- "¿Por qué no había venido?" -se refería a que desde que habían entrado a la clases no habían tenido Deportes, pues el maestro se encontraba ausente o al menos eso les habían dicho... pero para su desgracia justamente había llegado el día de hoy-.

"Quien sabe... la mayoría lo dimos por muerto pero no se nos hizo" -abrió de nuevo los ojos-.

"Hmm" -se encogió de hombros- "Me gustaba mas cuando teníamos una hora libre sin hacer nada".

Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia los vestidores. Kai parecía ir ignorando al pelinegro que tranquilamente a su lado iba... pero no, ahora ya no podía ignorarlo, no ahora que había visto algo que le hiciese desear su compañía, algo que le llamase la atención de manera soberbia, algo que le crease la necesidad de escucharle... sencillamente tenia ese "algo" que había movido cosas dentro de su ser. El día de ayer había estado pensando en eso hasta muy entrada la noche y poco había podido dormir en realidad, es que el hecho era tan extraordinario por si solo que se le hacia tan difícil el aceptarlo, no se creía capaz de vivir con ello ¡Jamás! Nunca antes le había pasado algo así y ahora se sentía asustado, muy asustado, al no haber enfrentado situación parecida esta le tenia desconcertado y temía tantas cosas... pero no podía huir, a regañadientes lo había aceptado, había entendido que Rei se estaba haciendo un espacio en su corazón de hielo, y no podía detenerlo peor aun... no quería hacerlo.

Llegaron a los vestidores donde un par de compañeros más también ya se encontraban pues les adelantaron el paso, una vez ya estando ahí y colocándose donde se encontraban sus casilleros sacando los uniformes se dispusieron a cambiarse. Rei se saco la playera dejando su perfecto torso descubierto, los músculos de sus brazos y pecho se veían definidos, y su piel acanelada brillaba de forma apetecible. Ante aquella acción y aunque aparentemente estaba ocupado haciendo lo mismo, Kai no pudo evitar mirar de reojo aquel cuerpo tan bello... sencillamente era algo que había hecho por inercia, y cuando admiro un poco de aquella perfección no pudo evitar que sus pálidas mejillas tatuadas se adornasen de un color rosáceo, a lo que fijo su vista en otra parte mientras terminaba de sacarse de playera para colocarse la camisa de la escuela (¿Han visto el video "I´m Not Okay (I promise) " de mi otro amado grupo "My Chemical Romance"? pues si lo han visto entenderán a que parte se adapta esta situación XD) una vez que estuvieron listos y dispuestos comenzaron a avanzar hacia el aula de clases, mientras que algunos mas de sus compañeros apenas habían logrado llegar al vestidor.

Al ir ambos por los pasillos Kai se sentía un tanto incomodo... comenzaba a sentirse completamente estúpido ante la situación... apenado como un chiquillo y sentía que ahora comprendía un poco a Yuriy en los tiempos que solía rondar al chico que le gustaba... ¡Jah! Y el que había dicho que jamás de los jamases estaría en una situación así, cuan equivocado estaba.

"Tienes buena condición" -no pudo evitar el comentar Kai, mientras subían un par de escaleras hacia su aula de clases-.

"Si lo se, desde niño me pusieron a estudiar artes marciales, así que desarrolle cierto gusto por la actividad física" -entrecerró su dorada mirada- "Tu también tienes una condición perfecta".

"Me gustan los deportes" -dijo secamente, como era su usual forma de contestar aunque estaba escondiendo perfectamente aquel ligero nerviosismo que le estaba dando-.

"Hm..." -asintió- "¿Y porque no te metiste a algún taller de deportes? Hay muchos".

"No me llamo la atención" -se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto-.

"La verdad prefiero cultivar el cerebro que el cuerpo" -fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de entrar al salón dejando a Kai en la puerta-.

El bicolor dudo unos instantes en entrar el también... porque estaba muy ocupado disfrutando al rememorar las breves "platicas" que había estado teniendo con el chino... las palabras salían fluidas de su garganta y los pensamientos corrían con mas facilidad.

**_CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR_**

"... así que por eso quiero que pasen ese cuadro sinóptico de los géneros literarios a sus cuadernos" -ordeno Ceityana, mientras se iba a sentar a su silla esperando a que sus alumnos cumpliesen lo que les había encargado-.

La clase de Taller como todas las demás parecía marchar bien relativamente, para ser el ultimo día de clases los jóvenes parecían tranquilos. La profesora se dedico a atender un par de asuntos respecto a los proyectos de lectura que le habían entregado ya sus alumnos.

Kai intento pasar aquel apunte hecho en la pizarra verde, pero como siempre desvió un tanto la mirada solamente la observar que estaba haciendo el chino, y lo que vio no le gusto en nada.

Brooklyn y Rei habían copiado aquel cuadro aun antes de que la profesora lo indicase, por lo cual tenían ese pequeño espacio de la clase libre, se estaban dedicando a jugar en la libreta del pelirrojo. El juego era un clásico, se trataba de aquel juego con cuatro líneas entre cruzadas y donde cada jugador usa de símbolos una "x" o un circulo... si, el tan afamado "Gato". Brooklyn reía un poco ante los leves gruñidos que daba el chino, pues justo cuando Rei creía que podría ganar, el ojiverde le hacia una jugada que le hacia perder. Brooklyn estaba ya muy experimentado en aquel juego, ya que algo que fuese inventado para matar el tiempo en realidad resultaba ser un complicado juego mental que ayudaba mucho al desarrollo del pensamiento.

Rei decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de perder así que fingiendo estar indignado, algo que realmente no hacia mucho, dejo su lápiz sobre el pupitre y volteo a mirar por la ventana que tenia al lado como si lo que estuviese afuera fuese muy interesante. Brooklyn sonrió ante las actitudes de aquel chino y sin mas estiro su mano izquierda y colocándola sobre la barbilla del ojidorado le hizo virar el rostro para verle nuevamente, al sentir aquel inesperado contacto Rei se estremeció mientras que ahora veía aquellas orbes esmeraldas que estaban clavadas en su persona. El pelirrojo como siempre tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, soltó el mentón del oriental y después cerro sus verdes orbes aun conservando aquella curvatura en su boca. Rei sonrió extrañadamente y bajo la vista en un gesto que Kai considero como "timido" y lo cual le hizo hervir la sangre. El bicolor apretó fuertemente los puños y cerro los ojos respirando profundamente intentando contener la furia desatada que en ese momento sentía... ¡Ese maldito de Brooklyn!... mas Kai se reprimió mentalmente por sentir toda esa ira, últimamente sus sentimientos eran algo que no controlaba y eso comenzaba a desesperarle, se sentía tan humano y tan vulnerable. Justo quizás para su salvación, el timbre melodioso que anunciaba el fin de aquella clase sonó, y los alumnos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas.

"Bien chicos" -la profesora Ceityana se puso de pie- "A mas tardar quiero sus libros el lunes, tienen todo un fin de semana para conseguirlos, sin excusas" -y después sonrió agradablemente- "Se la pasan muy bien ¡Y se portan muy mal!" -río, mientras los chicos comenzaban a salir del aula-.

Y así todos comenzaron a abandonar el salón, faltaban aun tres clases mas para poder decir que eran libres de estudiar por lo que restaba de esa semana.

**_CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR_**

"...como ya aclaramos la materia es todo lo que ocupa un lugar en el espacio, en la naturaleza se encuentra presente en tres estados que conocemos como sólido, liquido y gaseoso, pero existe un cuarto estado que se encuentra solo en el sol y las estrellas, el plasma. El plasma se da cuando..." -explicaba la profesora Judy mientras que los alumnos hacían esfuerzos para permanecer atentos-.

Takao comenzaba a quedarse dormido, tenía los ojos entrecerrados pero estaba cabeceando de vez en cuando. Max fascinado escuchaba a Judy, tener a su madre como maestra era algo que le tenía encantado. Mao se entretenía hablando con sus amigas de completas estupideces triviales. Rei dibujaba una estela de plumas que aparentemente era arrastrada por un misterioso viento. Y Kai miraba hacia el cielo, con sus nubes blancas y esponjadas que se mecían libres por el aire.

"... ¿Alguien sabe como se llaman estos puntos?" -la profesora seguía dando su clase, haciéndose la indiferente a los alumnos que no prestaban atención, después de todo los que perdían eran ellos porque Judy ya sabia y entendía eso (x.X eso siempre nos dicen los maestros en mi escuela)- "¿Si?" -uno de sus alumnos levanto la mano-.

"Son el punto de fusión y el punto de ebullición. La fusión se da cuando un sólido pasa a líquido, y la ebullición cuando el liquido pasa al gaseoso" -contesto Rei-.

"Muy bien" -sonrió, para no estar poniendo atención el chino había contestado correctamente- "Ahora que ya definimos estos puntos, deben de saber que no en todas las partes el punto de ebullición o fusión son los mismos, depende bastante de la presión... por ejemplo el agua..." -y como si nada siguió hablando-.

El oriental regreso su vista hacia el dibujo que hacia en su cuaderno. Quizás no era el mejor estudiante pero tenia una muy buena retención, bien podría estar dibujando, pensando en filosofía y escuchando la clase y sin ningún problema entender lo que se estaba diciendo... era una de sus ventajas, lo cual le había salvado en varias ocasiones de presentar exámenes extraordinarios.

Para alivio general la campana sonó y fue todo un regocijo escucharla, apresurados los presentes comenzaron a guardar sus cosas mientras Judy terminaba de decir un par de cosas y de dejar tarea. El fin de semana había llegado.

Con los parpados cerrados Kai terminaba de temer una libreta en su maletín, cuando una voz pronunciando su nombre le hizo sentir un pequeño sobresalto... conocía muy bien ese inconfundible todo.

"¿Qué?" -dijo secamente-.

"¿Cómo le vamos a hacer? Ya sabes el libro, la profesora lo pidió para el lunes, estaba pensando que si yo voy a comprarlo bien podrías darme el dinero y te traigo uno a ti, o yo podría pagarlo y me darías el dinero el lunes" -sugirió, se le hacia algo fácil de aceptar-.

"Hmpf... prefiero comprarlo yo" -termino de cerrar el maletín que estaba sobre la butaca- "Pero..." -desvió el rostro como si estuviese buscando algo, se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y decidió seguir- "Si ayer dijiste que no lo tenían se nos hará un lió encontrarlo por separado... podríamos... ir a buscarlo los dos..." -bien ya estaba dicho, la PRIMERA invitación que le había hecho a alguien en su vida ¡Ni siquiera con Yuriy tenia esas atenciones! Y realmente se le había dificultado aun mucho más de lo que pensaba-.

"Genial idea ¿Te parece si nos vemos en el parque de Sakura?" -el no era muy dado a andar con amigos pero bueno, esta vez podría hacer una excepción-.

Rei suponía que seria mas entretenido buscar el libro acompañado que solo... al menos ya no se sentiría tan... extraño. El ojidorado odiaba salir de casa, de una muy incomprensible forma le gustaba quedarse encerrado en su habitación el mayor tiempo posible, y el salir era algo que definitivamente detestaba... no le gustaba andar solo por las calles... y era precisamente por aquello que justo en aquel momento había recibido y aprobado de tan buena manera la sugerencia del ojirojo.

"¿A la una?" -regreso de manera mas calmada su mirada hacia el otro, el que su supuesta invitación hubiese sido aceptada le quitaba de su ser un gran peso de encima-.

"Claro, entonces nos vemos mañana".

"Si, mañana" -a lo que Rei se giro para retirarse-.

El bicolor tan solo cerro los ojos, apoyando una mano sobre el respaldo de su asiento, el salón comenzaba a quedarse vació. En aquel momento no sabia que era lo que quería... no sabía otra cosa que no fuese el indagar más de aquel enigmático ojiámbar... en aquel momento solo esperaba que el día de mañana llegase rápido, muy rápido.

_**Continuara...**_

_CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC_

Ninias ;.; snif... snif... ¿Qué creen? .¡Me quitaron el Internet! Soy tan desgraciadamente desgraciada ú.ù que perra vida la mía. Y el destino no conforme con quitarme solo eso, me hizo pasar otra desgracia ¡Se descompuso mi lectura de disco de 3 ½! Y he sufrido tanto por eso x.X no podía sacar ni meter nada a mi computadora, y con eso de que casi ni paso al ciber ahora con la lectora descompuesta menos iba. Pero al menos la crisis ya paso y esperemos que no vuelva a pasar algo así. Bueno dejando el trauma de que ahora estoy incomunicada con el mundo y tendré que venir a cibers para dejar los capítulos u.ú ¿Qué les pareció el de hoy? Neto ¡Kenny si que sabe un buen de cosas de Rei! XD espero no tener ningún amigo como el ¡Daría miedo! Sobre el cumpleaños de Rei, el 25 de septiembre, pues es el aniversario luctuoso de la muerte de mi papi u.ú por eso quise ponerlo de cumpleaños para el neko, como en honor a mi padre, puack ya me puse sentimental. Y al fin ¡Kai se dio cuenta de que quiere con el neko! Aleluya... si se que fue algo muy espontáneo y poco profundo pero ¡Así pasa! De la nada te das cuenta de que te gusta alguien (y miren que a veces hacen tormentas de vasos de agua solo por eso) pero lo de Kai fue sencillo y conciso. Bueno ya, ya, me callo y me apuro para irme porque se me hace tarde (shit, tengo que ir a ingles x.X), pero claro antes de eso agradezco enormemente sus reviews a:

_**Kote Otaku **_

_**Xin the goddess of the death **_

_**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari **_

_**H.fanel.K**_

_**Nayru Ishida **_

_**Shiroi Tsuki **_

_**Claudel Kurayami **_

_**Konoto-chan **_

_**Murtilla**_

_**Charo Nakano **_

_**KuMiKo**_

_**Alexa Hiwatari **_

_**NeKoT**_

_**The life is a dream **_

_**Blurred Dream **_

_**Junel Hiwatari **_

_**Asuka-chan **_

Y eso es todo por hoy, espero verlas en algún otro de mis fanfics (porque por el msn ya no se puede ¡Odio a mi madre! .¿Porque me hace esto? ;.;) y como siempre si alguien leyó este capitulo se lo agradezco.

**Atte.**

╋ **Celen Marinaiden**. "_In_ _my life I decide, but... My victory is your defeat..._" **╋**


	8. Tranquilidad

¿Cómo están? Sie, he vuelto con uno mas de mis patéticos capítulos, y como tengo prisa mejor me callo y pasemos al fic jajajaja.

_Acotaciones_: 

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) mis burdos comentarios

**_ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК _**cambio de escena

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo**: "**_Corazón de Roca_**".

∞ **Autor:** **_Celen Marinaiden _**(esto solamente lo agrego para vanagloriarme XD soy una ególatra sin remedio jajajaja)

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, AU...

∞ **Parejas: KaixRei **y** YuriyxBryan.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade le pertenece a Aoki Takao y al sequito de gentes que le ayudaron a comercializarlo, por lo tanto no me gano nada con esto pero tampoco nadie me quita la libertad de escribirlo xD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, **_Corazón de Roca_** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capitulo VIII: _Tranquilidad..._**

Miro con impaciencia el reloj de negras correas que traía en su muñeca izquierda, las manecillas marcaban que eran la una con veinte minutos. ¡La una y veinte! Llevaba al menos media hora de pie en aquel lugar esperando con impaciencia, y entre mas habían transcurrido los minutos el temor inconsciente de que el otro no llegase comenzaba a hacerse presente, y ahora parecía que era mas que un hecho. ¡No iba a llegar! Le había dejado plantado sin mas y ahora ahí de pie en medio de un miserable parque se sentía tan estúpido, tan ingenuo... tan torpe. Debía admitir que su orgullo estaba caído de cierta forma, pero mas importante que eso, se sentía herido por el hecho. Bajo la vista entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los puños con clara molestia.

"¡Kai!" -aquel grito le sonó a melodía-.

Al instante el bicolor levanto el rostro para encontrarse con la decidida figura del oriental que estaba esperando, correr hacia donde el se encontraba y en tan solo unos pocos segundos llego justamente hacia el, llevando hacia su pecho un puño cerrado e intentando regularizar su respiración pues era mas que obvio que llevaba un buen rato corriendo y estaba por demás agitado.

"Lo siento, lo siento" -dijo apenas entre espacios entrecortados- "Se me hizo tarde, perdón" -aclaro Rei-.

Rei tenia una frase muy particular "Yo no pido perdón ni permiso" y esa misma era la que aplicaba a su vida siempre, pero en este caso pese a todo la había contrariado... eran escasas las ocasiones en las cuales se disculpaba por algo de forma sincera, y mas aun la persona debía ser especial para hacer aquello... por lo demás las disculpas de Kon frente al resto de las personas solían ser meras formalidades huecas de su parte.

"No es excusa lo se" -aclaro el pelinegro ya de una forma menos tensa, pues su agitación comenzaba a disminuir-.

"No importa" -corto secamente el bicolor, mas estando en el fondo agradecido con la aparición del otro-.

"Gracias" -suspiro un tanto mas relajado Rei, para después inhalar con un poco de profundidad- "Y bien... ¿A dónde vamos?".

"Hmm... ¿A que librerías ya fuiste?" -sin duda alguna ahora cualquier opresión sobre su persona se había disipado, la presencia de Rei tenia un interesante efecto sobre el-.

"Bueno... pues..." -el chino levanto ambas cejas formando un arco- "¿Creerás que no me fije en los nombres?"

"Jah" -se burlo mas que nada- "¿Fuiste a la que esta cerca de la pista de patinaje?".

"¿Hay una librería por ahí?" -con aquella respuesta era más que obvio que no había ido-.

"Comenzamos por esa" -se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar-.

"¿Sabes que transporte tomar?" -el hecho le ponía un tanto incomodo... a pesar de llevar años viviendo en la ciudad de Osaka, realmente conocía muy poco de ella-.

"Claro que si, tomaremos un autobús" -para el otro la pregunta había parecido absurda-.

"Bien".

Y así luego de esperar un tanto en una parada de autobús abordaron el primero, y el viaje transcurrió en completo silencio entre ambos... pero extrañamente no era incomodo, al contrario... parecía un silencio acordado como si ambos hubiesen preferido callar cuando tantas personas se encontraban cerca de ellos. Sea cual fuese el casi ninguno de los dos se sentía contrariado con la ausencia de palabras.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a su destino y en cuanto Kai lo indico, Rei le siguió y así ambos bajaron quedando prácticamente frente al gran domo que se utilizaba para patinar sobre el hielo y que incluso contaba con una área para hacerlo sobre ruedas.

"¿Por donde?" -se apresuro a preguntar el oriental-.

"Por aquí" -señalo hacia la derecha-.

"¿Alguna vez has venido a la pista?" -no había podido evitar el preguntar aquello... su curiosidad que rallaba en lo que muchos dirían "felino" a veces era mas fuerte que esa indiferencia suya... además con Kai parecía que no era necesario aquel comportamiento tan cerrado-.

"No, lo considero una perdida de tiempo" -dijo el con completa y ácida sinceridad-.

"Que curioso, lo mismo digo yo... pero porque no se patinar" -se burlo de si mismo mientras caminaba tras el bicolor, la verdad no acostumbraba contar ese tipo de detalles sobre su persona, si se tiene en cuenta que el no solía hablar nada de si mismo-.

"¿Crees que no se patinar?" -frunció el seño de manera divertida- "Niño, yo solía patinar sobre el lago de mi casa a los cinco años".

"¿Niño?... oh... ¿Y desde cuando si se puede saber eres mayor que yo?".

"No lo se, ni siquiera se cuantos años tienes" -ya había aminorado el paso y ahora caminaba casi junto al ojidorado-.

"Voy a cumplir diecisiete" -repuso como si el hecho fuese un orgullo o un pesar, realmente Kai no supo decidir a como había sonado-.

"Niño" -recalco el bicolor- "Yo ya cumplí dieciocho" -y el tono que había usado Kai si parecía el del orgullo-.

"¿Cuándo?".

"En mayo".

"Hmmm..." -no pareció nada satisfecho con aquella respuesta-.

"¿Y tu cuando cumples esos diecisiete?" -recordaba perfectamente la fecha que le habían dicho, no por nada tenia una memoria impecable-.

"En septiembre".

"Ya casi entramos a agosto".

"Lo se... eres mayor que yo por... un año y cuatro meses creo" -hizo su calculo mental- "Pero..." -pareció analizar algo- "¿Qué haces entonces en mi grado? Deberías estar en el siguiente" -dada la edad del ojirubí, eso parecía lo mas obvio-.

"Cuando nos cambiamos de Rusia hacia Japón, perdí un año de escuela" -solo a Yuriy le había contado eso y le incomodaba, le hacia sentir como si fuese alguna especie de retrasado por no ir donde le correspondía-.

"Ya veo" -Rei volteo a ver hacia el cielo- "Yo voy algo... hemmm... atrasado, cuando mis padres murieron me perdí un par de insignificantes meses hasta que mi tío logro que me reinstalasen en otro grupo" -era extraño, MUY extraño... pero nunca antes había conversado de una manera tan suelta y sin presiones de ningún tipo con alguna persona-.

"Mi madre también murió" -lo había dicho porque sentía que era el momento justo para hacerlo, Rei había dado pie a ello-.

"¿Si?" -casi se detiene al escuchar aquello-.

De golpe el oriental había recordado el porque de su actitud... fue como sentir una puñadaza en el pecho... dolor, ah dolor, justo cuando pensaba que ya había olvidado esa sensación.

"Es ahí" -la voz de Kai le saco de sus pensamientos, cayéndole como un poderoso tranquilizante-.

"Vaya ¡No la conocía!" -justo en frente de la acera en la que se encontraban, se hallaba- "¿Darán descuentos?"-dijo de forma jocosa mientras atravesaba la calle, cual niño que se dirige hacia una dulcería-.

Kai se quedo completamente embelesado sobre la acera ¡Rei parecía otro! Independientemente no era por la ropa que en aquel momento traía, la cual se trataba de una camisa china de color azul y un par de toques blancos, que iba a juego con un pantalón holgado de color negro del mismo estilo, incluso tenia unas zapatillas chinas... parecía ser como si Rei quisiese dejar en claro su procedencia de una manera tan obvia. Pero sin duda el ojidorado estaba mas tranquilo a como le conocía, mas animado. Hasta podría jurar que esos huecos ojos dorados suyos brillaban con algún tipo de emoción que no podía identificar.

El bicolor sacudió de momento esas ideas de su mente y se apresuro a atravesar también la calle, llegando hasta el establecimiento donde Rei acababa de entrar hacia tan solo un par de instantes. Cuando entro se percato de que el chino ya se encontraba hablando con el encargado del lugar.

"¿Entonces no lo tienen? .¿Porque esta tan escaso?" -preguntaba el pelinegro-.

"Es uno de los best seller mas recientes, como acaba de salir es normal que este demandado en todas partes" -explico el hombre del otro lado del mostrador-.

"Ya veo" -el oriental frunció el ceño ligeramente- "¿Hasta cuando le llegara nuevamente?".

"Si deseas pasar aquí el próximo jueves quizás ya lo tengamos" -respondió el encargado-.

"Bien... gracias" -aunque lo ultimo lo había dicho por mera cortesía-.

Apenas escucho aquello Kai se giro sobre si mismo y salio del establecimiento, esperando después a que el oriental también saliese.

"No" -negó Rei con la cabeza-.

"Me pregunto quien habrá sido el idiota que puso ese libro en su lista" -replico el bicolor, aunque indirectamente tenia la vista sobre el pelinegro-.

"¡Hey! No me mires a mi, si hubiese sido yo tendría el libro" -le respondió con el entrecejo fruncido como si se sintiese acusado por el otro-.

"Bueno ya, vayamos a otra parte".

"¿A dónde?".

"¿Conoces la librería que esta por el cine?".

"¿Por el cine hay una librería?" -y ahí empezaban de nuevo-.

**_ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК_**

"Al fin" -suspiro cansinamente el pelinegro, mientras caminaba forzosamente- "Ya me había hartado".

"Todo fue por culpa de esa mujerzuela barata, si no se hubiese llevado el ultimo libro en la otra librería no hubiésemos tenido que seguir buscando" -replico secamente el ruso-.

"Vamos Kai, no fue culpa de la chica ella llego primero que nosotros" -la verdad es que la actitud del otro le parecía ¿divertida?... en realidad hacia tiempo que había olvidado eso de la diversión que realmente no podía juzgar ahora-.

"Hmpf... como sea".

Eran quizás cerca de las 5:00 p.m., dentro de poco el atardecer caería y ahora ellos se encontraban caminando hacia ninguna parte en especifico, cargando en manos dos paquetes, los libros se encontraban metidos en una bolsa de papel a la medida justa, con el logotipo de la librería en la cual los habían comprado.

"Creo que ya es hora de ir a casa" -Rei bostezo perezosamente, permitiéndose el lujo de hacerlo pues no muy a menudo hacia ese tipo de gestos-.

"¿Dónde vives?" -no dudo en preguntar-.

"Bueno... vivo algo lejos" -respondió de manera distraída el- "Casi al otro lado de donde estamos ahora" -dijo, volteando a ver al otro con sus intensas orbes doradas-.

El ruso no pudo evitar fijarse mejor en aquellos ojos, ese día había pasado de una forma tan agradable, y quizás sencillamente se debía a la sola presencia del ojiámbar.

Rei pensó mejor en las cosas que habían transcurrido alrededor del día y era extraño ¡Se sentía tan libre! Tan ajeno al mundo, al dolor, a su coraza... a todo, como si le hubiesen embriagado y ahora viese todo de una forma completamente relajada, como si su mente se hubiese desconectado de las emociones que según el decía no tener. Pero ¿Por qué jamás le había pasado aquello antes? no entendía como era que anteriormente aquel estado de tranquilidad no se había hecho presente ¿Tendría que ver acaso con Kai? Lo había notado, Rei era lo suficientemente observador incluso consigo mismo como para percatarse de que Kai era diferente a las demás personas que había conocido... sentía que era tan igual a el que por eso creía estar a gusto a su lado, el no le presionaba con preguntas sobre su persona, no se inmiscuía, no le sofocaba, se mantenía tan indiferente y reservado, con aquel aire fastidioso y atemorizante que por un momento sintió que se estaba viendo en un espejo, solo que esta vez sus ojos no eran dorados sino escarlatas. Aseveraba que quizás por esa razón sentía extrañamente que Kai podría comprenderle sin decir nada, como si entre los dos se diese una especie de quimérica comunicación... quizás por eso... por eso sentía aquella confianza y la calma que había notado justamente en ese día.

"¿Y donde vives tu?" -articulo al fin el pelinegro, saliendo de sus cavilaciones-.

"Si tienes suerte quizás algún día te lleve" -si bien era cierto aquella respuesta era una evasiva total... tenia un trasfondo de proposición, quien sabe, podría ser-.

Al escuchar aquello, Ray tan solo sonrió ligeramente para si mismo... no entendía porque el bicolor podía ponerle de tan buen humor.

Al fin luego de caminar un tanto más, decidieron que era hora de tomar sus respectivos caminos, y despidiéndose de una manera poco efusiva pero concisa se retiraron. Ahora que se encontraba solo, Kai había dejado ver en sus labios una ligera sonrisa... ese día a falta de mas palabras había sido sencillamente perfecto... ¡Perfecto! Ahora que había convivido mas con Rei sin duda alguna aquellas ideas que Bryan o incluso el mismo Kenny habían intentado meterle en la cabeza ahora se disiparon ¡Imposible que Rei fuese así! No cuando veía que en cuanto a las habladurías sobre el, el chino demostraba ser lo contrario, quizás no en una gran escala pero al menos esa la suficiente como para que el bicolor se convenciese enteramente de que el resto estaban equivocados. El haber pasado con el tanto tiempo era una experiencia que estaba ansioso por repetir, aceptar que le gustaba sin duda fue difícil mas ahora que se había hecho mas a la idea las cosas parecían más simples, mas claras.

¿Por qué le gustaba? Realmente no estaba seguro, físicamente el ojidorado era apetecible tan solo con la mirada, tenía un atractivo llamativo y exótico que estaba seguro no había pasado desapercibido para nadie, pero no era eso... algo mas en el había sido lo que había llamado su atención hasta despertar en el aquel gusto extraño y caprichoso. Quizás todo había empezado el primer día de clases, cuando Rei había hecho su aparición... quizás desde entonces que había comenzado todo aquello. Cual fuese el caso no iba a perder demasiado tiempo en cuestionarse, aun le quedaba la importante tarea de saber porque aquellos ojos dorados permanecían apagados todo el tiempo, y también que era todo aquel aparente mito de "Corazón de Roca" que seguía al oriental. No iba ni a la mitad del camino en aquella investigación suya pero sin duda pensaba llegar hasta el final, después de todo lo que Kai Hiwatari se propone, lo logra.

**_ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК_**

Por su parte y ya habiendo llegado a su casa, lo primero que Rei hizo fue ir directo a la cocina para prepararse algo, no podía negar que tenia hambre. Mientras se dedicaba a aquella actividad le había sido imposible mantener lejos de su mente las cosas que habían ocurrido en el transcurso de ese día... ¡Todo había sido tan extraño! Pues jamás pensó que la sencilla presencia de una persona tan cortante y fría como podría serlo Kai, le había traído una confusa paz interna... como si cuando estuviese con el fuese tiempo fuera, como regresar el tiempo a aquellos días cuando siendo un niño decía lo que pensaba, se daba el lujo de reír o de mostrarse triste... ¿Hacia cuanto que no dejaba ver alguna emoción concreta en el? ya ni siquiera lo recordaba... mas cuando estaba solo las cosas cambiaban, cuando estaba solo podía comportase como el ser humano que era, y no como la roca que muchas veces le decían que se trataba. Aunque le fuese molesto el recordarlo y mas aun el aceptarlo, en ocasiones se había sentía tan miserable y tan harto de todo que lo primero que hacia luego de llegar del Colegio Nobel que tanto detestaba, era entrar en su habitación, encender su equipo de música y dejar que la misma corriese libre a todo volumen, mientras que el derramaba un par de lagrimas silenciosas que después se volvían quejas y gritos molestos... lagrimas por todo el dolor de su pasado, quejas por haber perdido a personas tan importantes en su vida... y gritos porque nadie era capaz de ayudarle, todo mundo pasaba a su alrededor y nunca jamás hubo una mano que se detuviese a ayudarle a salir de aquel frió y oscuro lugar en el que estaba... sencillamente a nadie le importaba si existía o no. Cuando cumplió doce años aquello había quedado olvidado, desde entonces el dolor se había vuelto en algo tan común en su vida que comenzó a ignorarlo, si antes había sido considerado extraño, callado y alejado de todos, entonces ahora oficialmente lo era. Había tratado por años de dejar de sentir, de olvidarse de las emociones porque dolían mucho y poco a poco había comenzado a lograrlo... ahora a casi nueve años de su vida luchando para lograr aquello y aunque su éxito no había sido completo, estaba satisfecho con el resultado que había obtenido aunque aun quedaban dentro de el todos esos sentimientos que repudiaba tanto, pero al menos ahora ya nadie podía lastimarle... pasase lo que pasase a su alrededor nada le hería ahora, una vana tristeza o una ligera melancolía era lo mas que podía sentir y al instante se desaparecían.

Mas el día de hoy... al sentirse con aquella libertad junto a una persona a la cual apenas si conocía, le hicieron pensar detenidamente si había estado haciendo lo correcto todos esos años, pero aunque ese no fuese el caso era muy tarde para arrepentirse o cambiar ahora que había llegado casi a donde quería... seria absurdo imaginar que una sola persona como el tal Kai pudiese orillarlo a algo como eso... pero nunca se sabe, la vida da tantos giros que a veces es mejor no decir "nunca".

**_ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК_**

Siete quince de la mañana, lunes... el "hermoso" comienzo de una semana mas de escuela, si alguien me lo preguntase a mi, respondería que en realidad era de una tortura. El aula del 4-G ya se encontraba casi completa de sus alumnos, las reglas de B.E.G.A. exigían una puntualidad que muchos sin duda rompían sin el menor problema, sin embargo había otros tantos que se dignaban a seguirla pese a todo. La clase de Relaciones Humanas era la primera que tocaba esa mañana, sin duda nadie tenia ganas de tomar una pluma y comenzar a escribir pero les gustase o no debían hacerlo.

Mas la profesora Kinckaid hizo un corte en su clase para hacer un anuncio que pareció ser interesante y hasta cierto punto de importancia.

"... así que por eso les pido que escojan a su jefe de grupo para este año" -termino de decir la joven maestra-.

Sin duda era fundamental contar con un representante para toda el aula de clases y hasta el momento no habían escogido a nadie, por lo cual Mao quien había sido la jefa en tres diferentes ocasiones, contando con el ultimo año continuaba con su "cargo" aun, y lo mas seguro es que las votaciones que se diesen ese día la dejarían a ella como la ganadora nuevamente. Su victoria consistía en lo que aquellos llamaban "popularidad"... si eres popular entonces ten por seguro que tienes todo ganado.

"¿A quien proponen como jefe?" -pregunto amablemente la profesora-.

"A Mao" -al instante una de las amigas de la pelirosa levanto la mano-.

"Bien" -la profesora se giro para escribir el nombre sobre la pizarra-.

Típico que la propusiesen a ella sin duda alguna.

"¿Alguien mas?" -y otro de los alumnos levanto la mano-.

"A Michael".

Claro, Michael era el equivalente masculino de Mao en cuanto a eso de tener fama entre sus "amigos", las elecciones siempre se limitaban a ellos dos y con regularidad empataban, al final Michael como todo un "caballero" cedía su lugar para Mao mas quedaba como segundo a cargo luego de ella.

"¿Nadie mas?" -y aparentemente así se iban a quedar las cosas- "¿Si?" -pregunto la maestra al ver que otro de sus alumnos levantaba la mano-.

"A Rei" -dijo la voz muy segura de si misma-.

Apenas si escucho aquello el pelinegro levanto el rostro como si acabasen de golpearle duramente, buscando con sus orbes doradas rápidamente quien había sido la persona que se había atrevido a decir semejante disparate y sus ojos chocaron contra unos muy similares. En uno de los lugares que quedaban en la segunda fila frente al escritorio, Mao sonreía abiertamente, con el cuerpo girado en su butaca para así poder mirar hacia atrás con toda la libertad del mundo, cuando la chica se dio cuenta de que había obtenido la atención de Rei, su sonrisa se volvió triunfante como si acabase de ganar algo... y al chino aquello le pareció una agresión directa, algún tipo de burla. Molesto el oriental regreso su vista hacia el cuaderno donde se encontraba escribiendo un par de cosas sobre la materia... ¡No había porque tomarle importancia! Una tontería como esa no valía siquiera que se molestase.

"¿Algún otro?" -y esta vez el silencio se prolongo lo suficiente- "Bien, entonces ¿A quienes proponen para subjefe?" -y de nuevo parecía que la popularidad exigía aquellos puestos-.

No hace falta mencionar que la propuesta de la pelirosada había dejado confundido prácticamente a toda el aula de clases, sencillamente parecía una idea descabellada. Takao y Max voltearon a ver a su amigo de ojos ámbares durante unos instantes tan solo para comprobar que tenia aquella sombría expresión suya y al instante detectaron que sucedía... aquella acción por parte de la chica le había caído a Rei como una de las tantas burlas que llegaron a hacerle cuando los tres asistían a otro colegio, el tan afamado Nobel. Ambos chicos voltearon a verse a si mismos con los entrecejos fruncidos ligeramente en preocupación, justo cuando veían un cambio tan radical y significativo ahora sucedía eso... una acción que podría hacer que Rei de nuevo adoptase esa coraza suya que aparentemente nadie había logrado penetrar realmente, ni siquiera ellos mismos... eran sus amigos, pero aun así estaban seguros de no habían traspasado por completo la barrera que el chino ponía.

"Oye Syo-kun" -llamo repentinamente una chica a su compañero de al lado, su cabello era castaño y tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes-.

Justo terminaban los candidatos para subjefe y comenzaban las sugerencias para los tesoreros.

"¿Qué pasa Kura-chan?" -le respondió el interpelado, se trataba de un jovencito de cabellos marrones y llamativos ojos azules-.

"¿Kon-kun es amigo de Hiwatari-san?" -pregunto la ojiesmeralda-.

"Si" -asintió su amigo- "¿Por qué?".

"Porque estaba pensando... si Kon-kun fuese nuestro jefe de grupo, entonces como es amigo de Hiwatari-san va a convencerlo a estar de acuerdo con nosotros cuando quiera llevarnos la contraria como siempre" -susurraba la castaña, haciendo sus suposiciones-.

Claro, el rumor de que Rei y Kai eran amigos se había esparcido mas rápido que la peste negra, y prácticamente media escuela lo sabia... pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar. Por otra parte, a la hora que su grupo hacia planes de lo que fuese, si a Kai no le parecía al instante se oponía y no había fuerza capaz de hacerle cambiar de opinión, además de que ninguno de sus compañeros estaba dispuesto a hablar con el para intentar convencerle, y eso que Mao lo había hecho un par de veces de la manera mas amable posible. Por ese motivo el grupo del 4-G se había perdido de un par de eventos, fiestas, propuestas o cualquier cosa de grupo ya que para esas cosas debían estar todos de acuerdo, con una sola persona inconforme entonces se suspendía el proyecto... y mas si esa persona se trataba del temible Kai Hiwatari.

"Tienes razón" -el chico pareció sorprendido y casi iluminado por el comentario- "Es una muy buena idea" -y rápidamente se giro hacia la derecha- "Ranko-chan" -llamo a la chica que se sentaba del otro lado de el-.

"¿Qué pasa?" -la aludida que estaba viendo hacia el frente le presto atención-.

"Kura-chan me dijo que si..."

Y al otro lado del chico, la castaña de ojos verdes ya se encontraba conversando con su otro compañero vecino.

"... entonces así vamos a poder hacer..." -susurraba, mientras que el chico le escuchaba atentamente-.

Y al instante los rumores casi silenciosos comenzaron a vagar por todas las filas. Mao estaba muy ocupada hablando con Michael, al parecer ambos se traían algo y estaban demasiado ocupados como para siquiera prestar atención a lo que a su alrededor se estaba diciendo. Los murmullos llegaron hacia el fondo, donde el ojiazul de cabellos rubios y su inseparable amigo de ojos marrones y gorra voltearon nuevamente a verse, mas las expresiones de sus rostros esta vez eran diferentes a como la ultima vez.

"¿Escuchaste eso Maxie?" -pregunto entusiasmado Takao-.

"Claro" -asintió enérgicamente el rubio-.

Al instante Max desvió la mirada hacia un lado, Rei se encontraba dibujando alguna cosa indefinida en una de las ultimas hojas de su cuaderno. El chino tampoco se percataba siquiera de lo que estaba diciendo la profesora, mantenía su mente ajena a todo como si con ello lograse reconfortarse... desde que había entrado a B.E.G.A. todo había sido demasiado perfecto como para que fuese a durar... sin duda alguna sentía todo aquello como un ataque, una humillación que la pelirosa había planeado para el... no es que le importase si solo se tratase de ella, pero todos sus compañeros serian participes ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de dejar a alguien en ridículo? Demostrándole que nadie a su alrededor lo toma en cuenta.

"Bien, ahora vamos a votar, recuerden que solo pueden levantar la mano una sola vez" -la señorita Kinckaid ahora si presto toda su atención a abarcar todo el grupo-.

Mao estaba confiada, Michael adivinaba el resultado y Rei tan solo quería irse de aquel lugar.

"¿Quiénes votan por la señorita Tzu? (ok, es el apellido que le invente a Mao... ¿quién esta en contra? ¬¬)".

Como era de suponerse sus amigas mas cercanas levantaron la mano... mas solamente ellas. Y ante el hecho la sonrisa confiada de Mao desapareció, y prácticamente asustada volteo a mirar a sus compañeros como si algo anduviese mal.

"Bien" -la maestra anoto el total junto al nombre de Mao que aparecía en pizarrón- "¿Por el joven O´Conell? (ok, otro que me invento, déjenme X3)".

La escena pareció repetirse, esta vez eran únicamente los amigos cercanos de Michael quienes habían levantado la mano, y al igual que la pelirosa el parecía tan o mas confundido, buscando si había habido algún error porque aquello sencillamente era incorrecto.

"¿Por el joven Kon?".

Cuando escucho su apellido, Rei que ni siquiera estaba mirando se encogió de hombros, porque sabia que si levantaba la vista se encontraría con que sus dos únicos "amigos" estarían defendiéndole.

"Bien es mas que claro... felicidades joven Kon, usted gana" -hablo amablemente Kinckaid sonriendo-.

Si claro, tenia que ser que ganase ese tal... ¡Esperen!... había escuchado mal, porque podría jurar que su apellido fue el que había sido pronunciado. Se irguió para notar que todos sus compañeros desde las primeras filas hasta las ultimas tenían su mirada fija en el, y no pudo evitar sentirse desubicado.

"¿Qué me dice? .¿Acepta usted el cargo?" -hablo la maestra, que también le estaba observando-.

Ser el centro de las miradas es algo muy molesto, y es mas molesto aun cuando tienes la clara expresión de "¿Qué?" grabada en el rostro.

"¡Si acepta!" -hablo al instante Takao, entusiastamente- "¿Verdad viejo?" -lo miro completamente emocionado-.

"Estará encantado" -hablo Max, hacia la maestra-.

"Me parece perfecto" -hubiese preferido escuchar la respuesta por parte de Rei, pero si no negaba lo que sus amigos estaban diciendo era porque estaba de acuerdo, quizás es que se trataba de alguien tímido- "Bueno, ahora votemos por los subjefes".

Rei parpadeo, miro vagamente a Mao que tenia un gesto de enojo en el rostro al igual que el tal Michael, sin tomar importancia a eso paseo la mirada por el resto de sus compañeros, un par le miraron con algo de indiferencia, otros tantos le sonrieron a medias, y unos mas le obsequiaron una sonrisa completa.

"Esto es genial viejo ¡Eres el jefe!" -celebro Takao olvidándose de que aun faltaban dos cargos por decidir-.

"Muchas felicidades Rei, me parece estupendo, eres la persona indicada" -Max hablaba animadamente también, la sonrisa usual de su rostro esta vez era mas reluciente-.

"Whao, nunca pensé que alguno de nosotros lograría algo así" -para Max y Takao aquello era como si Rei acabase de ganar la presidencia de algún país-.

Mas el chino aun no salía de su estupor inicial... ¿Cómo era posible que el? es decir ¡Ni siquiera lo conocían! .¿Porque votar por el?... dudaba mucho que estuviesen cansados de la tal Mao... ¿Era una especie de retorcida broma grupal?... o es que a Mao las cosas no le habían salido como esperaba, y por la cara que esta había puesto seguramente había sido eso.

Por su parte un tanto alejado de el, Kai sonrió ligeramente de una manera tan disimulada que nadie hubiese podido notarlo, aquel sin duda era un cambio mas que favorecedor en cuanto a la persona que se encargaba de los asuntos importantes del grupo. Sin duda, algo bien recibido de su parte.

**_ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК_**

Llego justo a tiempo, se suponía que se vería con Kai en aquel momento. Su padre le había dicho que invitase al bicolor a comer desde hacia tiempo, y sin dudarlo Yuriy obedeció de muy buena gana, aunque solamente para fastidiar un poco a su "amigo". Kai había aceptado tiempo atrás y sin duda alguna le había costado lograr que lo hiciese, al fin el día de la afamada comida había llegado y era precisamente ese lunes, la noche anterior había llamado a la mansión Hiwatari para confirmar todo con Kai quien aun quiso ver si encontraba la forma de librarse del compromiso, desgraciadamente para el no lo logro.

Habían quedado en verse al termino de las clases casi a un lado de la entrada principal de la escuela, y como era claro este no había llegado aun. Con lo impaciente que solía ser, el pelirrojo se encamino para ver si lo hallaba entre todos los alumnos que salían o al menos ya de camino al encuentro. Alzando la mirada le buscaba, el cabello azulado de Kai era fácil de distinguir sin duda alguna, mas tan entretenido estaba con esa tarea que no se fijo que alguien iba directo hacia el, tan distraído como su persona que el choque fue inevitable.

Yuriy retrocedió por el ligero golpe y algo fue a dar al suelo, el ojiazul se apresuro y noto que se habían caído varios libros y su dueño se apresuraba a levantarlos, sintiéndose culpable en parte del accidente más que molesto, se agacho y recogió un par también. El dueño de los mismos aparentemente venia buscando algo en su maletín y al chocar contre el, se volcaron hasta dar al suelo.

"Toma" -ofreció amablemente el pelirrojo, hacia su dueño que recién terminaba de guardar el ultimo de los libros que el había recogido-.

"Gracias" -el chico tomo los tres objetos que Ivannov le ofrecía-.

"Lo siento" -dijo el, por mera educación-.

"No hay problema, fue mas mi culpa" -el tono despreocupado y ligero del otro le cayo en agrado a Yuriy-.

"Oye... por los libros... vas en cuarto ¿Verdad?" -se animo a preguntar, puesto que al ver el libro de matemáticas fue mas que obvio-.

"Si" -asintió, cerrando su maletín- "¿También tu?".

"Oh no, yo voy en quinto pero recuerdo la tortura que fue esas cosas algebraicas" -sonrió ampliamente, extendiendo su mano- "Soy Yuriy Ivannov".

"..." -y el chico miro el gesto, para después de instantes estrechar su mano también- "Rei Kon".

"Un gusto conocerte Kon" -mas luego de decir eso y soltar la mano del recién presentado, le pareció que ese nombre le sonaba familiar-.

"Lo mismo digo" -respondió el otro casi de manera mecánica-.

Sin duda ese nombre ya lo había escuchado antes mas no podía recordarlo a ciencia cierta, estaba por preguntarle al chico cuando un grito hizo que aquel pelinegro voltease hacia atrás.

"¡Ven un momento!" -de entre los alumnos alguien le llamaba-.

"Discúlpame" -Rei hizo un ademán de despedida y se dio la vuelta- "¡Gracias por la ayuda!" -le pareció que era lo mas correcto agregar-.

"Claro" -susurro vagamente Yuriy-.

El pelirrojo permaneció con la vista fija en el tal Kon que acababa de conocer, hasta que este se detuvo frente a un chico pelirrojo y comenzaban a hablar, parados entre los chicos que aun iban hacia la salida.

¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre? Todavía no podía recordarlo y si algo le molestaba era olvidar las cosas.

"Deja de bobear" -escucho que decían muy cerca de el, principalmente hacia el-.

"Kai" -volteo y efectivamente, aquel ruso de intensos ojos rojizos ya se encontraba ahí- "Vaya forma de tardarse".

"¿Tardarme?" -el bicolor frunció el ceño inconforme- "Tu me has hecho esperar mas de media hora" -se quejo, recordando las tantas veces que había tenido que tolerar tal osadía por parte del ojiazul-.

"Esta bien, por esta vez te perdono" -agrego Yuriy jocosamente- "Vamos, que mi madre espera por servir la comida".

"Sin duda, que dichoso soy" -dijo de manera sarcástica-.

Kai estaba por irse cuando sus ojos se toparon con la figura fascinante que ahora era para el la de Rei, no estaba muy lejos de el y se encontraba con... Brooklyn, si, sin duda era aquel pelirrojo odioso... ¡Lo que faltaba! No podía creerlo, tenia el descaro de hablar con el a medio patio con toda la confianza del mundo... ¡Y tenia esa maldita sonrisa en el rostro! .¿Porque Brooklyn debía de sonreír de esa forma? Principalmente ¿Por qué tenia que hacerlo con Rei? No soportaba la sola idea de que esos dos estuviesen cerca, como detestaba el día en el que el pelirrojo se apareció por aquel salón de Lectura.

"Kai" -Yuriy arqueo una ceja impaciente- "¿Y ahora porque no caminas?".

"No es nada" -el bicolor se giro y se encamino hacia la puerta-.

Antes de pasar al lado del ojiazul, Hiwatari había dejado escapar un bufido de inconformidad, mientras que sus pensamientos eran marañas que ni el mismo se sentía capaz de entender.

'_Me estoy comportando como un idiota_' -se quejo mentalmente para si mismo- '_Rei es libre de tener amigos si quiere... y a mi no me tiene que importar_' -se recordó a si mismo-.

Y era la verdad, el no podía ni enojarse, ni exigir algún tipo de explicación porque sencillamente era absurdo, no podía esperar que el oriental no fuese a tener amigos como Brooklyn, los dos mocosos que siempre le acompañaban o mas gente que seguramente conocería ¡Y el no tenia porque molestarse! pero realmente quedaba una duda de importancia en el aire... y si los supuestos amigos que encontrase Rei, si el tal Brooklyn no se acercasen solamente al ojidorado con esa intención... ¿Y si alguien mas comenzaba a rondarlo como lo había hecho Mao? Rei era por demás llamativo y estaba seguro de que a cualquiera le encantaría traer del brazo al pelinegro chino... ¡Suficiente! Debía de dejar de pensar en semejantes estupideces, o seguramente acabaría mas molesto de lo que ya se encontraba. Le gustaba Rei, si, pero no es que fuese algo importante, no es que lo quisiese o que se fuese a poner celoso ni nada ¡Solamente le gustaba! Nada mas que eso, no había entonces porque seguir pensando en esas tonterías.

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Kai estaba molesto ¡Y vaya que si! Yuriy lo había notado sin comprender demasiado el porque ahora al bicolor le cambiaba tan rápido el humor. Busco con la mirada pues tenia la certeza de que Kai se encontraba mirando hacia alguna dirección en especifico antes de que le llamase. Y realmente no pudo ver nada que le llamase la atención. Resignándose se encogió de hombros y se decidió a alcanzar a su amigo bicolor quien ya se encontraba caminando fuera de la escuela. Si bien Yuriy había dado dos pasos cuando repentinamente como un chorro de agua fría que le cayese encima, le hizo percatarse de algo...

Ese chico, el que acababa de conocer, Rei Kon... ¿No era el mismo por el cual Kai había ido a preguntar a la escuela de Bryan?... si ¡Tenia que ser! El nombre era exactamente el mismo, además si Rei estaba en el mismo salón de Kai, y si el bicolor iba en cuarto y ese chico también... entonces o eran demasiadas coincidencias o acababa de conocer al famoso Corazón de Roca que Bryan había mencionado... ¿Ese chico?... ¡No! que locura, no lo parecía... quizás era que tanto tiempo bajo el sol en los talleres de deporte comenzaban a afectarle.

Ahora si alejando esas ideas le dio alcance al bicolor, que renegaba un par de cosas sobre las invitaciones que siempre le obligaba a aceptar y cosas por el estilo. Yuriy tan solo lo escuchaba sonriendo a esos reclamos a los que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar... mas la duda aun seguía en su mente pese a todo... ¿Y que tal si eran la misma persona? Y mas importante aun ¿Cómo es que le haría para saber el porque del interés de Kai en el tal Rei Kon...?

Continuara...

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Waw... soy patética XD sin duda alguna... si, se que me tarde con este capitulo pero entiéndanme 9.9 he estado muy ocupada con esto de la vida diaria, además de que he tenido cero inspiración y poco tiempo, de hecho pensaba tomarme unas vacaciones de un mes... pero mis fanfics son como mis hijos ¿Qué clase de madre seria entonces si los dejo descuidados? XD así que usando mi instinto maternal y todo mi intelecto (el cual créanme no fue mucho) me las arregle para traerles este capitulo que me quedo tan mal ¡Yo se que esta re-chafa! Y lo lamento pero fue todo lo que salio, espero que el próximo me salga mejor ¿Sugerencias que puedan darme? .¿Situaciones que quieran ver? .¡Yo tomo todo en cuenta! uxu es que en serio quise escribir algo decente y nuhmas nuh pude.

Bueno cambiando un poco el tema y pidiéndoles perdón por mi tardanza y lo mediocre que resulto esto, pasemos a otra cosa... por ahí me han preguntado quien es Ámbar, porque últimamente hemos hecho mucha revuelta con eso, bien si queda alguien que no lo sepa pues le explico, "Ámbar" es la versión femenina de Rei ¡Si! de nuestro amado gatito sexy de ojos dorados... ósea que Ámbar es Rei convertido en mujer, con falditas, senos y toda la cosa ¬¬ ahora bien ¡Sacrilegio! .¡Por amor al infierno! .¿Como se les ocurre transformar tan aberrativamente a Rei en una mujer y cambiarle encima descaradamente el nombre a "Ámbar"... y tener todavía mas el cinismo de decir ¡Que es Rei!.? .¡Blasfemia! ósea no manchen, esta bien que Rei a veces de esa pinta por el cabello pero ¡Nada mas! Porque me consta que es muy hombre, entonces ¿Para que alucinarse con que es una mujer? Por favor, cualquier fan de Rei que se quiera a si mismo no anda por ahí cambiándole el sexo, no se de quien demonios fue la idea pero considero que realmente no le tenia respeto alguno al neko ¬¬ y por si fuese poco con eso se aventaron el KaixÁmbar... ¡Hellooooooo! Y todavía hasta dicen que es yaoi... que mundo en el que vivo ¬¬

Como sea soy cien por ciento **Anti-Ámbar** y ya que en esas andamos, hay un fic "**_El Honor del Tigre_**" que intenta regresarle su dignidad a nuestro bien amado Rei Kon, cada capitulo ha sido escrito por un autor diferente ¡Y buenos autores! No chingaderas (sorry ñ.ñ se me salio lo mexicano ¡es que me alebresto con esto de Ámbar!) autores de la talla de Radko, Kaei, Akire 777, Nekot, Zhena... en fin, son muchos autores los que se han unido a nuestra causa y les aseguro que son de calidad, vale la pena que lean el fic y si quieren participar ya sea escribiendo o solamente apoyando moralmente (XD) pues dejan un review... ahora bien, si ofendí a alguien con esto de mi aversión hacia Ámbar que raya en el estilo nazi de mi parte... pues lo lamento ¬¬Uu pero eso es lo que pienso y no me voy a retractar.

Ahora si creo que no me queda nada mas que decir salvo que lamento este capitulo mediocre, voy a seguir actualizando mis otros fics XD y además ¿Han notado que mis notitas de autora son cada vez mas largas? .¡Culpen a los-que-no-deben-ser-nombrados! (ustedes saben de quienes hablo y no tiene nada que ver con Harry Potter ¬x¬) que nos quitaron el derecho a responder reviews ¡Yo tengo muchas cosas que decir! Así que ni modo, no hay mas. Bien ya finalizando la nota 9.9 agradezco sinceramente su review a las siguientes personas:

**_Konoto-chan_**

**_Kote M. Hiwatari_**

**_Kaei Kon_**

_**KuMiKo**_

_**DarKenji Fujisaki**_

**_Shingryu Inazuma_**

**_Xin the goddess of the death_**

**_Shiroi Tsuki_**

**_Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari_**

**_Alexa Hiwatari_**

**_Ayacrawford-Rei Diethel_**

_**NeKoT**_

**_H.fanel.K_**

_**The life is a dream **_

Eso es todo por hoy, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer el fanfic y de aguantarme a mi, espero verlos en alguna otra de mis actualizaciones ¡Hasta entonces!

_**Atte.**_

**»»----- ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ** "_No me despiertes aun, quiero seguir en este sueño que se llama Vida..._" ------**»**


	9. La segunda hoja

_Acotaciones_: 

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) mis burdos comentarios

**ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК**cambio de escena

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo**: "**_Corazón de Roca_**".

∞ **Autor:** **_Celen Marinaiden. _**

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, AU...

∞ **Parejas: KaixRei **y** YuriyxBryan.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, porque si lo fuese Kai y Rei serian pareja oficial y se besuquearían por todas partes, así que obviamente no me pertenece, es del jodido de Aoki Takao así que no me importunen con demandas.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, **_CoRaZóN de RoCa_** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capitulo IX: La segunda hoja**

Mientras caminaba por los amplios y limpios pasillos de su escuela, mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior, sin saber que esperar o que hacer respecto al lugar a donde se dirigía. El día de ayer se habían hecho las elecciones de "Los Jefes de Grupo" de todos los grados superiores de la escuela, en todos los respectivos salones. Aquel día, apenas había dado la primera clase, cuando la profesora de Relaciones Humanas había pasado por el salón, diciéndole que tenia que presentarse a la junta de Jefes de Grupo que iban desde el cuarto hasta el sexto grado, que se iba a dar a las ocho, en el salón de usos múltiples, la de subjefes se daría a las diez. Y la de tesoreros seria al medio día. Nervioso aunque jamás se noto siquiera en su mirada, Rei pidió educadamente permiso para ir a la junta al maestro en turno, que resultaba ser Judy, la madre de Max. Antes de salir y dando un ligero vistazo de reojo a sus compañeros, noto claramente como Mao lo miraba de mala manera, y Michael hacia un gesto despreciativo con la cabeza, aunque no les tomo importancia ni a uno ni a la otra.

Ahora, ya frente al salón suspiro armándose de valor antes de abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo se encontró con una mesa de tamaño considerable y varios alumnos sentados en ella, aparentemente y por la única silla vacía que había... el era el único que faltaba... ¡Que bochorno!

"¡Rei-kun!" -la voz amable de Brooklyn sonó llamando al instante su atención- "Que bueno que llegas, ya vamos a empezar" -sonrió calidamente-.

El oriental al notar la presencia de aquel pelirrojo, también sonrió, cerró la puerta quedamente y se acerco a la silla vacía tomando asiento.

"Bien, comienza la reunión de jefes... es mejor que primero nos presentemos" -aclaro un chico, se notaba que era un joven de años mas altos, tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes y cabello marrón- "Primero digan su nombre, en que grado van y de que grupo son jefes" -ordeno ligeramentr-.

Obviamente se debía comenzar por orden, y así fue.

"Mi nombre es Mathilda Gushiken, voy en cuarto grado y soy jefa del grupo 4-A" -se presento la primera-.

"Mi nombre es King Kimwell, voy en cuarto grado y soy jefe del grupo 4-B" -dijo el siguiente, tenía la piel morena, el cabello blanco y reluciente a juego con un par de ojos marrones-.

"Me llamo Brooklyn Matsumura, voy en cuarto grado y soy jefe del grupo 4-C".

"Soy... Rei Kon, voy en cuarto grado, soy jefe del grupo 4-G" -anuncio, olvidándose del nerviosismo-.

"Soy Queen Kimwell, voy en cuarto grado y soy jefa del grupo 4-M" -la chica tenia la piel blanca, cabello negro bien cuidado y ojos marrones también- "Y por si lo están pensando... Si, King y yo somos familia".

"Es mi prima" -aclaro sonriente King, a lo que el resto de los presentes en la mesa sonrieron también-.

"Mi nombre es Oliver Les Demonde, voy en quinto grado y soy jefe del grupo 5-E".

Y así se presentaron los otros tres jefes de grupo de quinto año. Mystel Ashikura por el 5-J, Enrique Torunatoore por el 5-D y Yuriy Ivannov por el 5-L. Después se presentaron los cuatro representantes de los sextos años, Claude Corner por el 6-K, James Dowson por el 6-H, Ian Fravov por el 6-F y Mariam White por el 6-I. Solo el cuarto año contaba con cinco grupos.

"Y como lo dice el protocolo... ahora escogemos al jefe de la junta estudiantil" -murmuro Yuriy- "Quien por cierto es de sexto año" -agrego malhumoradamente-.

"Oh... vamos, cuando nosotros nos larguemos y tu entres a sexto podrás ser jefe si lo deseas" -dijo sonriente Mariam- "Y si te eligen" -se burlo después-.

"Como sea ¿Ya podemos elegir entre estos cuatro arrogantes? -pregunto burlonamente Enrique, en un tono fastidiosamente divertido-.

"Bueno... yo voto por James" -dijo Yuriy, mientras recargaba sus codos sobre la mesa-.

"Y yo por Mariam" -dijo Oliver-.

"Yo por Mariam" -apoyo Enrique-.

"Yo por Claude" -hablo esta vez King-.

"Yo voto por Ian" -dijo Mystel-.

"Yo también voto por Ian" -esta vez fue Queen-.

"Yo voto por Claude" -murmuro Mathilda-.

"Yo voto por James" -dijo Brooklyn-.

"Bonito embrollo" -se quejo sonriendo Oliver- "¿Y bien Kon?. ¿A quien escoges tu?".

"Es cierto, tu eres el ultimo que tiene la palabra" -aclaro Mariam mirándolo fijamente-.

"Yo..." -hablo apenas Rei, incomodado de que ahora todos los presentes tuviesen la vista fija en el... ¡Peor! Que le tocase semejante decisión al final-.

Y era verdad, es como si nunca hubiese habido una votación y ahora fuese EL, quien tuviese que escoger de entre esas cuatro personas a las que ni siquiera conocía ¿Cómo se supone que debía hacer? Mas recordó a la persona que había escogido Brooklyn, quien casualmente era aquel chico de ojos verdes y cabello marrón que había hablado primero, dando pie a iniciar la "reunión", si, quizás no estaba mal... parecía tener facilidad para la dirigencia... y si Brooklyn lo había escogido, entonces por algo había sido.

"James" -repuso al fin, esperando que los otros tres no le reprochasen nada-.

"Yo quería ganar" -Mariam hizo algo similar a un puchero (mencione acaso que esta Mariam esta en estado de "OOC" ya saben, Out Of Character"? joh como la mitad de los personajes que estoy usando jajaja XD)

"Ya me esperaba algo así" -suspiro resignado Claude-.

"Menos mal... yo no tengo tiempo para perderlo todavía mas siendo jefe de esta junta" -repuso altaneramente Ian-.

"Y si tanto te molesta ¿Por qué aceptaste ser jefe de tu grupo?" -pregunto Claude, sonriendo-.

"No lo se" -se encogió de hombros distraídamente-.

"¿Ya nos podemos ir?" -replico Enrique refinadamente-.

"¿Tanta prisa tienes de regresar a las clases?" -Oliver puso cara de incredibilidad-.

"Si... tengo una tarea perfecta que entregar en Historia de Japón" -respondió el, orgulloso-.

"¿Eso es todo?" -pregunto Mystel- "¿No haremos mas?".

"¿Y como que cosa querías hacer?" -cuestiono Queen-.

"Cualquier cosa que nos retenga aquí".

"Bueno" -sonrió ampliamente Yuriy- "¿Recuerdan que yo fui jefe de mi grupo el año pasado?".

"Si... ¿Y eso que?. ¿Nos estas presumiendo?" -rezongo Ian-.

"En parte... pero el año pasado también nos aburríamos ¿Verdad James?".

"Ni que lo digas" -repuso el castaño, ya que el año pasado el también había sido jefe de grupo y desde entonces conocía a Yuriy-.

"Y por eso... traje esto..." -rebusco entre su ropa y saco una baraja de naipes- "¿Alguien quiere jugar, mientras James nos explica los deberes y responsabilidades de ser Jefes de Grupo?" -paro, para tomar aire pues le había faltado en las ultimas palabras que pronuncio-.

"Aburrido" -replico King cruzándose de brazos-.

"Oh... no es aburrido cuando apuestas castigos..." -repuso el pelirrojo sonriendo con cierta malicia- "¿Quién quiere jugar?".

"Yo" -se animo Mariam-.

"No suena mal" -Claude sonrió-.

"En ese caso también entro" -informo Ian-.

"Y yo".

"También yo".

"Yo juego".

Rei vio como todos comenzaban a entrar entusiasmados, así que se vio con el remedio de tener que entrar también, hasta la callada de Mathilda había aceptado. Agradeció interiormente que su decisión hubiese sido aceptada de tan buena gana, y agradeció aun mas ver que todo el mundo derrochaba amigabilidad, ya que el no era capaz de intentar aportarla, pero al menos sabia corresponderla cuando alguien se la ofrecía.

**ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК**

Eran las nueve con cuarenta minutos. Las clases de los talleres ya habían comenzando escasamente hacia diez minutos y en su mayoría ya todos los alumnos estaban en su respectiva aula, especialmente preparada según la asignatura que habían elegido. Ceityana daba algunas indicaciones a sus alumnos que ya traían consigo sus libros desde el día anterior, cuando alguien golpeo suavemente la puerta, la maestra dio un suave -"Entre"- y al instante la puerta se abrió, dejando ver dos cabelleras que contrastaban en cuanto a color, una negra y otra pelirroja.

"Disculpe profesora, nos entretuvimos con la junta de jefes" -explico amablemente Brooklyn-.

"Claro, pasen" -sonrió la maestra-.

Brooklyn entro, seguido de Rei y para sorpresa, Mathilda venia detrás de ellos sonriendo ligeramente, como si intentara contener alguna risa rebelde que quisiera escapar de sus labios impertinentemente. Cuando los tres jefes de grupo se sentaron, fugazmente se dedicaron miradas completamente cómplices entre ellos y cada uno rió por lo bajo a su manera, siendo el mas reservado ante todo esto el chino de ojos dorados.

Mas la mirada escarlata de Kai centellaba de una furia muy mal disimulada al observar aquella "escenita" que Rei acababa de brindarles... ¿Y ahora que se traía ese oriental?. ¿Y porque Brooklyn junto con la mocosa de cabellos rosa se reían?... no sabia los motivos, pero si se sentía completamente disgustado ante lo que pudo haber pasado.

"Bien como explique ayer, los métodos mas adecuados para una lectura rápida y de mayor comprensión son los que se basan..." -comenzó Ceityana a dar su clase-.

Rei escuchaba, mientras que una ligera sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro, al mismo tiempo que buscaba entre alguna de las hojas traseras de su cuaderno una que estuviese limpia para comenzar a dibujar. El ojidorado siempre había tenido motivos variados y bastante diversos para querer dibujar, el mas frecuente desgraciadamente había sido la ira. Desde muy pequeño había empezado a dibujar como un desahogo silencioso a todas las cosas que estaban ceñidas en lo mas profundo de su ser, su técnica se perfecciono con años y años de rechazo por parte de sus compañeros en el Colegio Nobel, por aquellas ofensas y las burlas que recibió hasta el momento en el que decidió defenderse y nunca nadie mas se atrevió a burlarse de el en su cara. Después comenzó a dibujar cuando se sentía solo, inventaba personajes, animales y cosas con las que solía conversar... su favorito era Phoenicis... un fénix que había creado después de haber leído "El Fénix y El Tigre" por primera vez ¡Como adoraba ese libro! Desde entonces solía dibujar un pequeño fénix en las esquinas de algunas hojas y después con el carboncillo del lápiz, darle un color suave y gris que pretendía demostrar su plumaje negro, sin opacar los previos trazos. También llego a dibujar por aburrimiento y cuando el dolor menguo un poco en su interior, dibujo también por fantasías, imágenes e ideas que venían fugaces y descabelladas a su mente, pero que aun así llevaba a cabo obteniendo a veces resultados sorprendes, otros mas decepcionantes y otros que no sabia ni como llamar.

Y también... muy pocas veces llego a dibujar el motivo por el que ahora lo hacia... dibujar por alegría... dibujar por felicidad era un lujo que pocas veces se había dado en la vida. Así que recordando lo ultimo ocurrido, comenzó a dibujar lo mas rápido y exacto que pudo concentrándose en las agradables emociones que le recorrían. La esencia de sus dibujos y el resultado final siempre había sido brindada por el torrente de sus sentimientos, lo que sentía solía reflejarse en los dibujos... y ahora se sentía tan bien, que empleando esa deliciosa sensación dibujo mejor de lo que solía hacerlo, o al menos eso le pareció a el.

Cuando la clase termino, todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, Ray se apresuro a firmar con su nombre la parte de abajo del dibujo con tinta negra, y después se paro arrancando la hoja, su corazón latía acelerado, y por primera vez en cuatro años, lo hacia por la emoción... la emoción que sentía un chiquillo por el ansia de entregar algo hecho por el mismo.

"¡Mathilda!" -grito Rei, haciendo que la chica volteara a verlo- "¡Ven!".

La pelirosada dejo sus cosas a medio guardar, picada por la curiosidad de saber el motivo que requería su presencia, cuando llego junto a Rei, Brooklyn miraba al chico con una sonrisa.

"Mira" -Rei le extendió la misma hoja que antes había removido de su cuaderno-.

Mathilda tomo el pedazo de papel y lo miro sorprendida, para que después una sonrisa alegre y emocionada se dibujase en su rostro.

"¡Kon!" -chillo la chica- "¡Esta hermoso!. ¡Eres buenísimo dibujando!".

"Una obra de arte" -se burlo Brooklyn- "Y una que representa una escena muy feroz".

El dibujo en cuestión de trataba de un adorable gato jugando con una mariposa, mientras que acurrucada a su lado, se encontraba una paloma.

"Deberías hacer uno para los demás" -se rió- "Así que ahora... ¿Si eres un gato?" -replico ella, divertida-.

"Si... y el una inocente palomita" -Rei señalo a Brooklyn-,

"¿Inocente?" -arqueo una ceja sonriendo- "Lo mejor es la mariposa tierna".

"Si... tan tímida la pobre" -secundo el chino-.

"¡Ya chicos!" -la chica se sonrojo ligeramente- "¿Me lo prestas?. ¡Quiero una copia! Luego te regreso el original".

"Claro" -asintió el otro, tranquilamente-.

"Entonces saca una copia para mi también" -pidió Brooklyn-.

"¡Si!" -asintió convencida ella- "Te busco en el descanso para dártelo ¿Dónde vas a estar?".

"Me parece que en mi aula".

"Bien... nos vemos chicos" -se despidió alegremente-.

"Nos vemos" -mas solo el pelirrojo respondió a la despedida-.

La chica se retiro a su lugar, recogió sus cosas y se apresuro a partir hacia su aula de clases normal. Brooklyn sonrió ampliamente mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima a Rei, y después le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro en actitud de completa broma.

"Luces mejor cuando sonríes... me gusta mas cuando tus ojos brillan, es desolador verlos muertos casi siempre" -murmuro el pelirrojo, dejándolo completamente pasmado- "Disfruta mas de la vida... vas por buen camino".

Y sin mas, como si fueses cosas de la vida ir por ahí diciéndoles tales palabras a las personas, Brooklyn tomo su maletín y de la manera mas calmada, se retiro del aula de clases. Sin embargo Rei no había podido moverse gran cosa desde que había escuchado semejante declaración por parte del pelirrojo… es que acaso… ¿Acaso era tan obvio?... no ¡Imposible!... mas Brooklyn lo había notado, y para colmo se lo había echado en cara, de una manera clara, sin rebuscar palabras y menos poner de por medio explicaciones o intentar camuflar el sentido de sus frases… fue un ataque directo y sincero. Y no podía evitar que su respiración se agitase en ese momento, esta vez no producto de la emoción vaga que le había invadido cual chiquillo hacia unos instantes, esta vez era otro tipo de estremecimiento… pero aunque sonase extraño no se sentía atacado, tampoco asustado, lejanamente nervioso o confuso, no, todo parecía claro, tan claro que si fuese agua estaba seguro se que vería su reflejo en ella, seguro de que vería sus ojos y en ese momento observaría que el dorado de su mirada estaba mas vivo de lo que había estado ya en demasiado y sofocante tiempo.

Un atisbo de sonrisa se poso en sus labios, mientras que bajaba la cabeza dejando caer los largos mechones negros de su frente, tapando parcialmente sus ojos y parte de su rostro, por unos momentos contuvo el aire en sus pulmones y espero… espero… hasta que alzo la mirada, se giro con rapidez, tomo sus cosas como pudo y salio corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras que de manera impecable aquella sonrisa perduraba en sus labios.

Sin remedio, Kai se sintió fuera de lugar… como si en aquel cuento raro no hubiese espacio para el, y mucho menos una explicación a todo lo ilógico que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento. Se enfureció ¡Claro que si!... que el supiera hasta el día anterior, la pequeña mujerzuela (déjenlo, esta enojado XD) de Gushiken no le hablaba a Rei... ¡Y ahora hasta le regalaba dibujos!. ¡Esto era el maldito colmo! Claro, seguramente luego de su "juntita" de jefes, Rei se había hecho de nuevos y mezquinos amigos que como venia temiendo seguramente se tratarían de los chicos mas famosos, pues era claro que muy pocos llegaban a ser jefes de grupo por meritos propios. Seguramente Rei ahora se rodearía de personas petulantes y engreídas... Y lo que era peor, si lo influenciaban ya podía irse despidiendo del chico enigmático y sincero, porque seguramente se encontraría con otro idiota fatuo y despreciable como Michael y todos los de su tipo... seguro que hasta el ojidorado se ponía de novio con la despreciable de Tzu (léase: Mao. Por si no se acordaban que ese apellido le había inventado XD) ¡Si serian de la misma calaña! De acuerdo... si Rei quería irse con esa gentuza... ¡Que se fuera! A el no iba a importarle.

Y tomando su mochila bruscamente, salio maldiciendo a la mitad del mundo, en la cual se encontraban curiosamente aquella pelirosada odiosa de Gushiken, y al maldito descarado de Matsumura.

**ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК**

Rei tomo la temperatura del agua con los dedos, estaba perfecta. Desato con cuidado y pacientemente su larga trenza dejando libre una irreal cascada de cabello negro, que cubrió por completo su espalda y se escurrió también por su pecho, brillando. Se quito el resto de la ropa dejando al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, revelando una piel firme y acanelada. Se deslizo dentro de la bañera que estaba casi llena hasta desbordar y una vez cómodo, echo la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. Dejando que el olor a lavanda de la esencia que había puesto en el agua embriagase su sentido del olfato. Mientras que aun mejor, se reconfortaba con la exquisita calidez del agua relajando sus músculos.

Ese día había sido... había sido, uno de los mejores que recordase desde la muerte de su prima y su hermano. ¡Todo fue un completo disparate! El juego que había propuesto Yuriy en aquella reunión se había convertido en una acérrima lucha por vencer al que fuese y después inventar un útil castigo. El había caído ante Mariam, pero la chica reservo el castigo, y siguieron jugando, al final, Brooklyn y Mathilda también estaban en pos de esperar que la chica de sexto grado les viniese con un castigo. Lo que al ultimo resulto hilarante, el primero había sido Rei... el chino no estaba para nada acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas... no estaba acostumbrado a que se burlasen de el sin malicia, a bromear, a convivir con tantas personas en semejante confianza, sencillamente todo aquello para el era algo que no había practicado, no lo desconocía porque veía a las personas a su alrededor y observaba perfectamente su comportamiento entre ellos, lo que le hacia muy simple entender que hacer en ese tipo de casos, sin embargo no se sentía lo suficientemente extrovertido como para ponerse en semejante situación, mas al final su temple helado había ganado y cumplió el detestable castigo que Mariam le había impuesto... maullar como un gato. Todos los jefes estallaron en risa cuando se dieron cuenta de que... para su sorpresa, la imitación de Rei de un felino resultaba tan perfecta que por un momento Queen se sintió tentada a buscar al gato bajo la mesa ¡Era increíble! Y se rieron aun más, diciendo que tenía la gracia para imitar a esos animales. Pasada su "humillación voluntaria", a Brooklyn lo hicieron ulular como una paloma, Mariam soltó repentinamente que el chico pasaba mucho tiempo con las palomas blancas que solían vivir lugares cercanos a la escuela y que con regularidad andaban picoteando en los patios de la escuela, y no era para nadie desconocido que Brooklyn las adoraba, como tampoco era raro verlo sosteniendo alguna en sus manos... la imitación del pelirrojo no había sido tan buena como la del pelinegro, de hecho había resultado tan cómica que Rei se permitió soltar una carcajada al tiempo que los demás se reían libremente. Lo horrible había sido cuando llegaron con Mathilda... a la graciosa de Mariam se le ocurrió decirle que "Hiciera como mariposa" y todo mundo se quedo como una clara pregunta ¿Cómo hacen las mariposas? ¡Por el amor al cielo, las mariposas no hacen ningún sonido!... y cuando "gentilmente" Enrique replico por eso, la peliverde sencillamente le había dicho que tenia que imitar el sonido que podrían hacer el batir de las alas de las mariposas, nadie pudo evitar mirar a Mariam como si estuviera loca o que si hubiese pedido una estupidez. Sin embargo muerta de la pena, Mathilda intento hacer lo que se le pedía y comenzó a intentar imitar el sonido, era tan cómico verla mientras hacia algo muy similar a silbar que todos volvieron a reír a mandíbula suelta. Llegaron al punto de tener que parar y quejarse por el dolor de sus estómagos... Rei se sentía molido, no recordaba haber reído tanto en tu vida... de hecho, nunca había reído tan abiertamente, era una sensación sumamente placentera, relajante, enérgica... reír era una de las cosas mas maravillosas del mundo ¡Y no se había dado cuenta! De ahora en adelante, debería intentarlo mas seguido. Y había corrido a hacer ese dibujo solo por el deseo de hacerlo, solo porque en su mente algo le impulsaba a llevar a cabo esa idea, como si fuese una necesidad... como si hubiese tenido el deber de plasmar aquellos agradables sentimientos en una hoja de papel de la forma mas rápida que encontrase.

Suspiro aun sin abrir los ojos, y sonrió... ¡Vaya! Todo era tan raro, tan nuevo en aquel momento. Al fin abrió sus orbes doradas demostrando que contaban con un brillo de tranquilidad precioso, alargo su mano hacia una saliente que estaba junto a la bañera, donde se encontraba un recipiente lleno de hojas secas y perfumadas, que eran parte de su aromaterapia "personal" y cogió una de ellas, de sus dedos resbalaba en agua tentativamente. Observo la hoja como si por aquel momento fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Ya estaba hecho, sin quererlo realmente, la segunda coraza había cedido. La primera había sido justo en el mismo instante en el que se había dirigido hacia Kai, permitiendo relajarse con su presencia aun cuando sabia que siempre debía de estar a la defensiva ante todos, aunque sin evitarlo y ya sin quererlo siquiera, dejo caer la primera de sus barreras. Ahora, la segunda se estaba viniendo abajo, solo era cuestión de que el lo aceptase libremente y entonces ahora seria de verdad, mas tangible y reconocible, no era nada de que preocuparse... aun le quedaban demasiadas corazas como para tener protegido su corazón y su alma de por vida, y ni una persona o cien iban a poder hacer algo para cambiar eso. Dejo caer la hoja que se deslizo por el agua de la superficie casi danzando, y entrecerró el oro de su mirada mientras que regresaba su mano bajo el confortante manto acuífero.

Si... la segunda había caído ya.

Y hoy mas que nunca estaba completamente agradecido de haberse cambiado de escuela, pues al haberlo hecho se había dado la oportunidad de comenzar nuevamente, de dejar el pasado atrás y tratar de hacer de si mismo una persona diferente, rescatar de alguna parte a aquel niño inquieto que había sido cuando tenia familia, cuando sus padres y su hermano estaban con el... cuando todo estaba bien.

**ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК**

"Bien, ya casi termina la primera semana desde que tienen sus libros" -comenzó a explicar la maestra Ceityana, al día siguiente en clases- "Quiero que lean la misma cantidad de hojas y de ser posible lo mas que puedan. Uno de ustedes tomara un punto de vista objetivo respecto a sus opiniones, mientras que el otro tomara un punto de vista ya sea positivo o negativo... como mejor les plazca. Quiero sus trabajos la próxima semana sobre mi escritorio, en una carpeta con los nombres de cada pareja, el numero de paginas que han leído, y claro, el titulo del libro" -explicaba sobre aquel trabajo que había propuesto en parejas- "Tienen el resto de la clase para arreglarse, mañana veremos los métodos de redacción y la consistencia que debe de tener un escrito".

Y habiendo dicho eso se encamino hacia su escritorio donde tomo asiento, revisando sus tareas de otros grupos. Al instante los alumnos comenzaron a moverse de lugares para llegar con sus parejas de trabajo. Rei fue hacia donde se encontraba Kai y como si nada, se sentó a su lado.

"¿Hasta donde has leído?" -pregunto, mientras anotaba algo en el cuaderno que había traído con el-.

"Hm" -Kai hizo una mueca de desagrado- "Hasta la pagina sesenta" -replico, molesto-.

"Yo voy en la noventa y seis" -murmuro- "¿Debo atrasar mi lectura para que vayamos igual? Ya escuchaste a la maestra".

Kai frunció el entrecejo con mas molestia aun... ¿Ahora Rei le venia a decir que, EL tenia que ir mas lento para que le diera alcance?. ¿Estaba insinuándole que era mucho mas rápido en la lectura que el?. ¡Lo que fuese! Aun estaba molesto por el día anterior, cuando el oriental había llegado tan amigado con la pequeña molestia rosa y aquel pelirrojo aborrecible. Volteo dispuesto a regalarle al pelinegro una mirada que destilaba veneno, cuando lo que vio le dejo anonado por unos momentos. Los ojos de Rei... ¡Dios! Los ojos de Rei lucían preciosos, le miraban con una confusión y una inocencia tan cautivadora que no supo como responder, hasta se le había olvidado porque estaba enojado con el. Esas orbes doradas reflejaban emociones dejándolas ver nítidamente, sin embargo aquella expresión se borro y los ojos volvieron a su habitual frialdad que no iba acorde con las facciones tan tranquilas del chino. Rei ladeo la cabeza hacia el lado derecho y Kai comprendió... el ojidorado estaba confundido por el tono tan agresivo que le había dedicado desde que se sentó a su lado. Si no hubiese sido por las emociones que había logrado leer en sus orbes en aquellos escasos instantes, seguramente no se hubiese dado cuenta de que eso era lo que por la mente del oriental pasaba en aquel instante.

"¿Sucede algo?" -mascullo al fin el pelinegro-.

"Hmpf" -negó con la cabeza-.

"Parece que nos levantamos de mal humor ¿Verdad?" -replico con cierto tono de diversión en la voz- "Acuéstate sobre la hierba bajo un árbol y veras como se arregla tu problema".

Kai no respondió, en cambio volteo a mirar hacia otra parte. Todo el enojo que le había estado recorriendo las venas desde el día anterior se había esfumado con tan solo mirar aquellos ojos ¡Eran intoxicantes! Y mas ahora que había logrado vislumbrar en ellos dos emociones más que en días anteriores no había sido capaz de ver por más que había buscado discretamente en ellos.

"¿Qué punto de vista vas a escoger?".

"El objetivo" -respondió al instante-.

"Yo aun no se, terminare de leer de aquí al viernes y veré hacia que lado me muevo" -cerro su cuaderno- "¿Te parece si nos reunimos en la casa de uno de los dos, a hacer el trabajo?".

"Eh..." -mascullo, volteándolo a ver nuevamente- "Da lo mismo".

Rei sonrió y rodó los ojos en un gesto que pretendía ser exasperado, y Kai logro ver la sonrisa diminuta que se formaba en sus labios.

"Bien ¿En tu casa o en la mía?".

"En la tuya" -respondió rápidamente el bicolor-.

Rei levanto una ceja sugerentemente ante la respuesta tan instantánea, por su mente paso la idea de preguntarle algo referente a ello, pero pensó que sus motivos tendría el ruso como para haber descartado su casa de aquella forma, además a el no le molestaba la idea de tener que trabajar en su departamento, le seria mas fácil y mas cómodo. Y el chino tenia razón, Kai había respondido de esa forma porque no concebía su mente la idea de llevar al oriental a su casa... a su mansión mas bien dicho, no quería ni pensar en lo que podría suceder si Rei y su abuelo se encontraban. Su abuelo detestaba que personas ajenas a la familia o a la servidumbre estuviesen en la mansión... era demasiado huraño y agrio cuando se visitas de la índole de Rei se trataban. A su abuelo le había costado mucho trabajo aprender a aceptar a Yuriy, y aun así en ocasiones le hacia un par de malas caras cuando accidentalmente se encontraban.

"Bien, en mi casa, ¿El sábado?".

"A las tres".

"Esta bien, en mi casa el sábado a las tres" -repitió la información, después fue hasta el final de su cuaderno, arranco un trozo de hoja y comenzó a escribir en el- "Esta es mi dirección" -dijo, una vez que termino y le extendió el pedazo blanco al ruso- "¿Crees que puedas llegar?".

"¿Me crees tan idiota como para no saber seguir una dirección?" -replico automáticamente a la defensiva-.

"No... pero... curiosamente cosas así dicen las personas antes de perderse" -y una sonrisa completa se asomo por sus labios, dejando ver uno de sus blanquecinos colmillos-.

"Tienes un sarcasmo exquisitamente inocente" -replico Kai, sonriendo con cinismo ante su propio comentario-.

"¿En serio lo crees?... el tuyo es... sagazmente cáustico" -su sonrisa se ladeo un poco-.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? No suelo dirigírtelo muy seguido".

"Cierto... pero casualmente si se lo diriges a todas las personas que te rodean... creo que dejaste temblando a la profesora Kinckaid luego de tu comentario de ayer".

"La pobre mujer tiene un complejo, alguien tiene que regresarle los pies a la tierra y tirarla de su arco iris multicolor".

"Si he aprendido algo Kai, es que a las personas que son felices por engañarse a si mismas... les gusta que las dejen en paz" -replico, aunque con mas seriedad de la que hubiese deseado-.

Kai escucho aquello, que le sonó casi como si el comentario hubiese salido ya de manera personal y no sencillamente por la plática. Clavo mejor sus escarlatas orbes en la figura de Rei y capturo el oro de su mirada con el rojo sangre de sus ojos.

"Eso se oye como si lo dijeses de tu parte" -replico, tanteando el terreno-.

"No... solo digo lo que yo sé sobre ser o no feliz".

"Dime Rei... ¿Eres feliz?" -pregunto, como si seguido de eso se fuese a burlar-.

"La felicidad es un estado mental" -replico, tomando su cuaderno- "Y a mi no me gusta fingir estados mentales... el de demencia que tengo no es aparentado".

"No estas loco" -replico- "Eres la persona mas sensata que he conocido en mucho tiempo" -e interiormente se sorprendió de su propio comentario-.

"Si eso crees, no quiero ni saber como han sido el resto de las personas que conoces" -sonrió con altanería- "Dime... ¿Te parece si leemos hasta la pagina cien? Así el sábado comenzamos con el trabajo".

"Hm" -asintió apenas- "¿Cuántas hojas tiene el libro?".

"Me parece que cuatrocientas y algo".

"Es apenas lo decente para un mes".

"¿Sabes? Una vez leí un libro de trescientas en menos de cuatro días, fue mi mejor record hasta ese momento" -no sabia siquiera porque lo había dicho, pero el comentario le había llegado de la nada a la mente-.

"¿Has escuchado hablar de Don Quijote?" -mascullo-.

"Claro, una obra de occidente ¿No?... aunque nunca tuve la fortuna de leer el libro, hubiese sido interesante y me hubiese dejado conocer otra cultura ¿Lo tienes?".

"Así es".

"No sabia que estuviese en una versión japonesa" -murmuro acongojado-.

"Y no lo esta, es una versión en ingles que conseguí en mis ultimas vacaciones al extranjero".

"¿Y ya has terminado de leerlo?".

"Lo leí en tres días y medio".

"¡Oh, por dios!" -gimió Rei sorprendido apenas escucho eso-.

"Vacaciones aburridas, nada que hacer" -acoto con una sonrisa burlona plasmada en sus labios-.

Ante la expresión del otro, Kai rió internamente, mientras que en el exterior acentuaba aquella sonrisa... quizás un día de estos le prestaría ese libro al atónito chino que tenia a su lado.

**ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК**

"Lo lamento chicos, hoy no puedo" -se excuso el oriental, mientras que caminaban entre una multitud de alumnos que salían ya de clases por la entrada y salida principal-.

"Pero… ¿Por qué?" -chillo Takao- "No siempre hago mi delicioso pudín doble con almendras y mermelada bañado de chocolate con cerezas en caramelo" -dijo, teatralmente consternado (ay no ma… a mi me gusta el dulce pero lo que propone Takao se vuela la barda x.X)-.

"Lo se… pero hoy tengo cosas que hacer".

"¿Cómo que?" -pregunto agriamente el ojimarrón-.

"Mi trabajo de Lectura" -respondió sencillamente el pelinegro-.

"Que horror" -Takao torció la boca-.

"¿Y de que se trata?" -pregunto interesado el rubio-.

"Cosas".

"Oh si ¡Cosas! Rei nos sacas de la duda".

"Hm" -el chino no expreso otra cosa alguna-.

Sus amigos lo miraron con creciente interrogación, aunque prefirieron no decir nada al ver como el pelinegro volteaba la cabeza hacia arriba, eso era lo que hacia cada vez que daba por zanjada una conversación, por lo tanto seguir discutiendo con el tema era una mera perdida de tiempo. Se despidieron hasta el próximo lunes y cada quien se fue por su propio sendero hacia sus hogares.

Cuando el oriental llego a casa, lo primero que hizo fue arreglar un poco el desorden que había, al tener que vivir solo había tenido que acostumbrarse a hacer un aseo regular por si mismo, lo único que le reconfortaba es que si encontraba alguna cosa fuera de lugar era por su causa, no habría problema siempre y cuando fuese SU desorden el que imperara en casa. Hubo un tiempo en el que tuvo que arreglar el de su primo y el de su tío... dios, eso de dividirse las tareas equitativamente, terminantemente no había funcionado en lo mas mínimo.

**ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК**

Suspiro internamente al verse de pie frente a la puerta de aquel apartamento. Rei vivía en un edificio de buena clase, ni exagerado pero tampoco despreciable. Junto al intercomunicador de la casa, estaba el apellido del pelinegro, "Kon" lucia con letras occidentales y bastante elegantes, en metal de color plateado. El departamento era el numero ocho. Levanto la mano y presiono el timbre. Poco después la suave voz del chino se dejo escuchar por medio del intercomunicador.

"Diga"

"Rei… soy…" -pero el otro le corto-.

"Kai, ajá, espera un momento" -y con eso el comunicador se apago otra vez-.

Y seguidamente la puerta se abrió, dejando que el bicolor se deleitase con aquel par de ojos dorados que brillaban.

"Te esperaba, pasa"-y se hizo a un lado dándole la entrada al ruso-.

Sin dudarlo y con aquel paso seguro y firme que le caracterizaba, y hacia perfecto juego con su porte altivo, entro dentro del departamento mientras que el ojidorado cerraba la puerta tras el. Lo primero que vio fue una sala acogedora, donde había un juego de sillones y una mesa ratona de cristal. En ella se encontraba el libro de "Segunda Oportunidad", abierto en una indicación señalada por un separador, a su lado había un cuaderno y un par de fichas de trabajo en blanco, dispuestas para ser utilizadas.

"¿Leíste hasta la cien?" -pregunto el ojidorado, yendo hacia donde estaba la mesa-.

"Si" -contesto un poco cortante-.

"Yo también, y ya se que punto de vista voy a escoger".

"¿Cuál?".

"El negativo" -sonrió socarronamente mientras se arrodillaba frente a la mesa, tomando el libro del trabajo entre sus manos-.

Kai elevo elegantemente una ceja como si no creyese lo que acababa de decir, Rei lo miro y sonrió de aquella forma tan felina suya que hacia que el bicolor se estremeciera. Apartando la mirada, el ruso se fue a sentar en una de los sillas, tomando su mochila mientras la abría para encontrar el libro del que se suponía debían hacer un reporte.

"¿Por qué el negativo?" -pregunto de forma completamente desinteresada, cuando la realidad era otra-.

"Porque la vida es un asco y quiero desquitarme con algo" -dijo distraídamente, tomando una pluma para comenzar a escribir-.

"¿Qué?" -Kai se detuvo abruptamente, con el libro entre manos-.

"Porque soy mejor cuando se trata de criticar de forma negativa, me sale de manera natural" -respondió, divertido con su propia ironía-.

"¿En serio? No lo parece".

"¿Quieres ver?... por ejemplo... ¿Has notado lo vulgar del material de las pastas del libro? Uno esperaría de un best seller algo de mejor calidad, teniendo incluso cuenta de que nos costo mucho trabajo conseguirlo... las letras distan mucho de ser llamativas y los colores que han escogido son demasiado hoscos... no me agrada para nada la presentación y sin embargo se salva por ser reconocido como un buen libro, y porque su escritor es alguien de renombre, por lo demás yo le daría un siete y eso porque me siento benévolo y me he levantado de buen humor... así que técnicamente estoy siendo poco objetivo con el dictamen de ese siete".

Las orbes escarlatas de Kai se fijaron sobre Rei, a falta de palabras estaba... anonado. Rei era toda una caja de sorpresas y el no había hecho otra cosa sino darle un pequeño vistazo.

"Yo lo siento por la historia... no quiero ni saber como será tu critica de lo que has leído".

"¿Bromeas? Tengo en la mira a Elliot... eso de casarse por despecho... vaya estupidez".

"Tu solamente tienes la cara de ser bueno ¿Verdad?" -pregunto con voz cargada de sarcasmo-.

"Las apariencias engañan, y lo menos pensado es lo mas obvio" -se limito a decir, mientras que comenzaba a escribir-.

Kai tan solo lo miro, abriendo el también un cuaderno y sacando un par de hojas blancas que traía consigo. Se había percatado que la actitud del oriental de cabello negó había cambiado en lo que había transcurrido de esa semana, había algo en el que le hacia verlo mas calido, un poco mas accesible a como le había conocido, incluso le parecía que esos amigos suyos, el mocoso rubio y cabeza hueca de la gorra, en ocasiones también parecían asombrados con las respuestas que solía darles el chino. Definitivamente algo había cambiado con Rei, y Kai moría por saber que cosa.

Trabajaron intercambiando un par de comentarios hasta que Rei declaro el tan afamado "Intermedio", y logrando solo la petición de un café por parte de Kai, el ojiámbar había desaparecido por una de las puertas que había en la sala de estancia seguramente hacia la cocina. Como es bien sabido, uno nunca puede resistirse a husmear un poco cuando se ha quedado solo en una casa, es una reacción natural del ser humano. Así que desperezadose, el bicolor se puso de pie moviendo el cuello de forma circular notando incluso como un par te articulaciones tronaban por la acción. La sala de estar tenia un llamativo decorado que excluía todo lo japonés, pero en cambio llevaba un toque chino que salía a la vista en el estilo occidental que predominaba. Kai dio una rápida inspección con la mirada registrando los detalles y deteniéndose un poco donde había algo que lograse captar su atención, sin embargo quedo completamente enganchado cuando en uno de los estantes, vio que había muchos marcos de pie. Movido por el interés paso a un lado del sillón en el que había estado sentado, y dando unos cuantos pasos se detuvo frente a las fotografías enmarcadas.

En la primera se veía a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos castaños, a su lado, un hombre de buen parecido, mucho mas alto que ella y también con cabello negro tenia colocada su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la mujer, mientras que la izquierda permanecía entrelazada con la mano derecha de la pelinegra. Ambos lucían unas preciosas sonrisas, y fue imposible no notar que el hombre tenía unos brillantes ojos dorados. Kai poso su vista en otra fotografía, donde aparecía la misma pareja, el hombre llevaba sobre sus hombros cargando a un pequeño que al igual que ellos, tenia el cabello negro, y los ojos dorados como el aparente padre. En su infantil sonrisa se veían perfectamente un par de colmillos. Y por un momento el bicolor se pregunto si aquel seria Rei. Sin embargo cuando miro otra fotografía, en ella aparecía la misma pareja, y el anterior niño mas crecido, la mujer llevaba en brazos un precioso bebe de brillantes ojos dorados, y unos ligeros mechones negros que cubrían su cabecita. Una sonrisa involuntaria se coló por los labios del ruso cuando se dio cuenta de que ese si debía ser Rei. Paso ágilmente su vista por otras fotografías, donde todas representaban tiernos cuadros familiares, hasta que su vista se detuvo en otra. En esa aparecía Rei, quizás tendría seis o siete años, su cabello negro largo incluso desde ese entonces estaba amarrado por una cinta y bajaba por su espalda, la sonrisa de sus labios era la viva alegría infantil y sus ojos dorados brillaban audaces; a su lado, el chico que Kai debió suponer era su hermano, le tomaba cariñosamente de los hombros, el también tenia el cabello largo y al igual que Rei iba amarrado por una cinta blanca, sin embargo llevaba una banda de color rojo, donde el símbolo del Yin y el Yang adornaba la frente que cubría. Los miro detenidamente, intentando comprobar la diferencia de edades, aunque lo único que pudo ver fue la inocente alegría en ambos pares de ojos dorados.

"Es mi hermano" -murmuro Rei a su lado-.

De no ser porque tenia un autocontrol increíble, Kai hubiese dando un salto ¡Le había tomado por sorpresa! Ni siquiera había sido consiente del momento en el oriental había llegado a su lado, y Rei estaba tan cerca de el que casi rozaban hombro con hombro. Volteo algo descolocado y diviso que en la mesa de cristal había una bandeja plateada, con una taza de café, otra de te, un par de galletas y panecillos. ¿En que momento los había colocado ahí? No podía creer que había estado metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percato de cuando Rei dejo las cosas en la mesa y se fue a parar a su lado como si nada.

"Se llama Rai... o se llamaba" -frunció el ceño- "Y ellos son mis padres" -señalo mas animadamente una de las tantas fotografías donde aparecía la pareja que Kai había observado en la primera fotografía que vio- "Mi madre se llamaba Xin-Ying y mi padre Yatse-Kian".

"Me habías dicho de ellos" -dijo suavemente, con todo el tacto que pudo- "¿También tu hermano murió?".

"Si... un año después que ellos" -se dio la vuelta, regresando hacia su lugar junto a la mesa donde estaba su trabajo y la bandeja que había traído de la cocina- "Vivo solo... tengo un primo... se llama Kevin... es divertido" -sonrió vagamente, como añorando algo- "Y también tengo un tío, Lao-Kian... el no es divertido" -hizo una mueca, mas Kai sonrió ante el tono que había utilizado y la elección de palabras-.

"Yo... mi madre se llamaba Anaidiriv Rossky, murió cuando yo tenia doce años".

Kai también se había ido a sentar a su lugar nuevamente, sabía que si quería tener la confianza de Rei, primero debía de darle la suya, tenia que ser algo reciproco.

"Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia siete... toma, tu agua" -le extendió una taza humeante- "Considere que deberías prepararlo tu, normalmente uno prefiere prepararse su café si es que desea que quede como quiere".

Kai solo tomo la taza, sosteniendo después un pequeño bote destapado donde había una cuchara y su contenido era café molido, listo para ser disuelto en el agua.

"Mi padre... se llama Dimitri... mi abuelo se llama Voltaire... y el tampoco es divertido" -dijo esperando arrancar una sonrisa en el oriental, que se había quedado completamente serio después de su ultimo comentario-.

"¿En serio?" -y para deleite de Kai, lo había logrado, una sonrisa tímida apareció en los labios de Rei y eso le basto y sobro-.

"Oh si".

"Que ganas de poder escoger a la familia que se tienen a veces ¿Verdad?".

"Sin duda" -termino de preparar su café, colocando una cucharada de azúcar y comenzando a batirlo-.

Un cómodo silencio se apodero de la estancia, era extraño y reconfortante en algo. Kai sonrió internamente, no sabia si había logrado acercarse a Rei con aquella simple platica, o si había sido Rei quien se había acercado a el... de lo que si estaba seguro era de que aquellas sensaciones que le provocaba el oriental, comenzaban a ir mas lejos de un simple gusto como el mismo le había llamado. No, lo que comenzaba a bullir en su interior era algo más sólido, algo que tenia mas intensidad conforme pasaban los días. Era algo que no había sentido antes, sin embargo ese "algo" en el estaba mas que ansioso por poder experimentarlo, por poder ser consiente de lo que estaba pasando. Ya tenia la respuesta que Yuriy siempre le estaba exigiendo cuando se daba la oportunidad. No le gustaban ni los chicos ni las chicas, le gustaba Rei, sencilla y solamente el... claro que no podía ir corriendo a decirle aquello a su amigo pelirrojo.

"¿Una galleta?" -pregunto tentativamente el chino, mientras que el mismo mordía una- "Las prepare yo... y no, no tienen veneno".

Kai no dijo nada, sin embargo alargo la mano, tomo una llevándosela a la boca, y dando una ligera mordida, comprobó que sencillamente sabia deliciosa. Rei le sonrió al ver el gesto de aprobación que se había formado en su rostro, y Kai no fue consiente de que le había regresado la sonrisa.

Definitivamente, si aquello no era comenzar a enamorarse, entonces quien sabia que fuese realmente.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

¡Oh, si! Ms. Patética (ósea yo) ya regreso con sus cosas absurdas de capítulos burdos XD ¡Lo siento! Se que tarde y mucho, que no tengo vergüenza ni perdón de nadie, pero A que si me siguen queriendo ¿Verdad? ñ.ñ ustedes saben, la escuela, los exámenes, las familias disfuncionales, los problemas de autoestima, a veces esas cosas nos afectan XD así que espero su mas sincera comprensión, es lo mejor que pueden darme ustedes como mis queridos lectores. ¿Qué puedo decir del capitulo? Patético, tanto como yo. Como que las cosas ya comienzan a verse más interesantes, y nada mas dejen que agarre vuelo y no va a haber quien me pare jajajaja. Como vemos Reicin ya anda queriéndose olvidar de su pasado tormentoso, pero ¿Qué pasado tormentoso? Nosotros solo sabemos de la muerte de su familia y su mala vida en la escuela, pero han pasado un par de cosas mas que son significativas (de telenovela xD) así que sigan sintonizando este mismo fanfic, en las mismas actualizaciones de siempre y con la misma autora ¡No se pierda el próximo capi! Donde quizás se nos revelen un par de secretos mas del pasado del neko, y además veremos como avanza el "tiernísimo" enamoramiento de nuestro intrépido Kai... oh, ok, ya le paro a los anuncios baratos jajajajaja. Como se dieron cuenta todo apellido de los "Jefes de Grupo" me lo he inventado, y reafirmo, aquí la mayoría de mis personajes son "OOC" así que no se extrañen please. Bien, paso a agradecer enormemente sus reviews a las siguientes personas:

_**Kaei Kon**_

_**Xin the goddess of the death**_

_**The life is a dream**_

_**Ayacrawford-Rei Diethel**_

_**Okami reiko**_

_**Kote M. Hiwatari**_

_**H.fanel.K**_

_**Asuka-Hao**_

_**NeKoT**_

_**Shiroi Tsuki**_

_**Neko girl**_

_**Konoto-chan**_

_**Alexa Hiwatari**_

_**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari**_

_**Kakira Tsukikawa**_

_**Aline Hiwatari**_

_**Hikaru H.K**_

_**Junel Hiwatari **_

_**Zuzu**_

_**Yumi**_

Y ahora me despido esperando su comprensión y que me esperen para los siguientes capítulos del resto de mis fanfics ¡Gracias por leer! n.n y sobre todo, por tenerle paciencia a la simple de mi.

_**Atte.**_

**»»----- ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ** "_Si supieras que siempre, sin que tu lo sepas y donde estés, cuando caes dormido, yo te deseo buenas noche. Y antes de que despiertes, los buenos días... quizás entonces como yo, me amarías..._" ------**»**


	10. Invitación

¡He regresado! Siiii... al fin la desaparecida de mi ha vuelto a las andanzas (por el momento ¬¬Uu) así que sin mas, las dejo con el capitulo y después doy las patéticas excusas de mi ausencia, jajajajaja.

_Acotaciones_: 

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) mis burdos comentarios

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ cambio de escena

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo**: "**_Corazón de Roca_**".

∞ **Autor:** **_Celen Marinaiden. _**

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, AU...

∞ **Parejas: KaixRei **y** YuriyxBryan.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, si lo fuese no me vería en la "penosa" necesidad de hacer esto, ya que directamente lo mandaría a hacer en el manga o en el anime ¿Conclusión? Beyblade es de Aoki Takao, por lo tanto a mi no me pagan ni un quinto por escribir esto, es solo un pasatiempo y demandarme no servirá de nada. Gracias por su comprensión XD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, **_CoRaZóN de RoCa_** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capitulo X: Invitación**

Rei volvió a bostezar mientras escuchaba la aburrida platica de su maestra de Relaciones Humanas... a veces podía ser tan desesperante. Y para colmo era la primera en el día. Frunció el ceño, como detestaba los lunes ¡Los aborrecía! Quizás era porque representaban el comienzo de una semana pero definitivamente un lunes por la mañana era odioso. No tenia ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, y añoro el recuerdo de su cama pensando en lo cómodo que estaría en ese momento si estuviese dormido.

"¿Y que le parece esa teoría, señor Kinomiya?" -al escuchar la mención de su amigo, Rei pareció despertarse de su ensueño un poco- "¿Señor Kinomiya?" -vaya sorpresa, Takao realmente se había dormido- "¡Señor Kinomiya!".

"¿Eh?" -Takao se despertó de golpe- "¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?".

"Señor Kinomiya" -la señorita Kinckaid se llevo una mano hacia la nariz acomodándose los lentes- "Ya van tres veces en lo que llevamos del mes" -dijo de manera resignada-.

Sin embargo el peliazul solo bostezo tallándose un ojo ante la mirada escéptica de algunos de sus compañeros, no podían creer que fuese tan descarado.

"Bien, pasando a otros asuntos y antes de que termine la clase... dentro de dos semanas se hará aquí en la escuela nuestra típica feria para recaudar fondos para el baile de invierno... a pesar de que la fecha queda algo distante pero ya saben ¡Siempre es bueno hacer todo con anticipación!... a nuestro salón le ha tocado la sección de postres" -dijo jovial ella-.

Desgraciadamente la dulce maestra Kinckaid era la asesora del grupo 4-G y a ello se debía que siempre estaba ocupándose de los asuntos del salón.

"Y como ya saben, ustedes mismos se encargaran de preparar los postres y venderlos" -dio un aplauso entusiasmada- "Toda la información será dada más con mas exactitud con el jefe de grupo, él se encargara de todo, por eso quiero que para cualquier cosa se dirijan con él... joven Kon, haga el favor de venir para que le de todas las indicaciones".

Rei parpadeo bien, sus ojos dorados sin rastro alguno de sueño.

"Oh, joder... esto no puede ser cierto" -mascullo para si mismo, antes de ponerse de pie- _'¿Tendré que organizar a todos estos... estos... mocosos?'_ -pensó mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba el escritorio-.

Con su sonrisa en la cara, la profesora Kinckaid se encargo de darle todos los detalles, y tuvo que arrastrarlo por los pasillos detrás de ella pues la clase acabo y todas las instrucciones aun no estaban dadas al completo. Para cuando llego la hora del receso Rei había decidido que pondría las cosas en orden, sin dudar Takao y Max se dispusieron a ayudarle en lo que fuese, después de todo la idea les entusiasmaba porque al ser su amigo pelinegro él que organizaría todo, prácticamente quería decir que lo harían ellos tres, se suponía que para eso siempre hacían equipo en amigos. El maestro acababa de salir y aun se encontraban todos en el aula de clases.

"¡Oigan!" -les llamo Max por tercera vez, pero no parecía tener resultados muy favorables-.

Algunos si estaban atentos a los tres chicos que se encontraban frente a ellos, pero el grupito de Michael en conjunto con el de Mao les ignoraban de la manera mas desvergonzada, y algunos no pudieron evitar seguir su ejemplo.

Las orbes doradas resplandecieron cuando esta vez el grito de Takao fue el ignorado. Bien sabía que aquello lo estaban haciendo a propósito. Así que con toda la sutileza del mundo se acerco a la pizarra verde, cuando Max y Takao miraron aquella acción se taparon al instante los oídos, sabían perfectamente lo que precedía a esos movimientos. Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un terrible rechinido agudo que hizo que todos volteasen al frente apretando las mandíbulas.

"Gracias por prestar atención" -fueron las primeras palabras de Rei, que parecían cargadas de cierto cinismo mientras que retiraba su mano de la pizarra donde podría decirse, acababa de afilarse las uñas- "Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con lo de nuestro comité, ahora" -remarco la ultima palabra-.

"¡Pero queremos ir a comer!" -chillo al instante Mao, haciendo que sus amigas replicasen también-.

"Pero es mejor que lo hagamos ahora" -intervino calmadamente Max, que estaba sentado sobre el escritorio-.

"Así vamos a poder organizarnos mejor" -secundo Takao para dar la razón al pelinegro, aunque él se morirá por ir a comer-.

"Que lindo que tus amigos te apoyen, Rei" -sonrió con cierta burla la pelirosada- "Parece que son los únicos que lo hacen".

"¿Si, verdad? como tú con tu sequito de amigas que te siguen ciegamente" -sonrió de manera ladeada el pelinegro y después regreso su atención hacia el frente- "Bien, la profesora Kinckaid dijo que podríamos combinar los postres que quisiésemos, siempre y cuando nos quedasen bien".

"En pocas palabras ¿Los que sepamos hacer?" -dijo risueña una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, Kuraketso-.

"Creo que a eso se refería la maestra" -comento en broma Max, aparentemente la forma en la que Rei había llamado su atención no les había caído tan mal... al menos no a todos-.

"Los que vayan en el taller de cocina levanten la mano" -indico Rei-.

Al instante y con un extraño orgullo Takao levanto la mano, y cinco compañeras mas hicieron lo mismo.

"Perfecto... ¿Hasta ahora que les han enseñado?" -interrogo el chino-.

"¡Sabemos hacer pastelillos!" -respondió entusiasmada una chica, Kasia-.

"Bien, entonces ustedes seis se encargaran de los pastelillos ¿Les parece bien diez por persona?".

"No creo que alcance" -murmuro desdeñosamente Michael, cruzando los brazos inconforme-.

"Yo me siento capaz de hacer hasta veinte" -intervino Takao al instante- "¿Qué dicen ustedes, chicas?".

"Si, veinte están bien".

"¡Yo haré más si puedo!".

"Max" -llamo Rei al rubio- "Anota los nombres de las chicas y de Takao junto a lo que les ha tocado".

"Como ordene, capitán" -dijo de manera risueña haciendo un saludo militar y bajando del escritorio en busca de un cuaderno donde anotar-.

"Bien... ¿Alguien mas que quiera decirnos que puede hacer?" -pregunto Takao, imaginándose ya la comida y prácticamente la boca se le hacia agua-.

"¿Qué tal nuestro jefe?" -pregunto Mao- "¿Puedes hacer algo, Rei?".

El pelinegro entrecerró sus orbes oro mirando fijamente a la pelirosada, sabía perfectamente que la chica lo único que quería era llegar a hacerlo sentir incomodo o mal... si tan solo la pobre ingenua supiese que pocos habían logrado eso en los últimos años.

"Depende... con gusto puedo preparar cualquier cosa... pero no me decido si por algo occidental u oriental... si algo típico japonés o algo chino... sé tantas cosas que..." -se encogió de hombros de manera resignada- "¿Alguno de ustedes que sepa preparar pasteles?".

"Yo no... pero, mi madre sí ¿Eso cuenta?" -dijo un chico y los demás comenzaron a reír-.

"¿Ah, sí? pues la mía también sabe" -respondió como si fuese un reto otro chico-.

"Yo sé" -esta vez fue una chica quien levanto la mano-.

"¿Alguien más que sepa? O en su defecto ¿Qué sepan sus madres?" -y nadie mas levanto la mano- "Bien, entonces nosotros junto con sus madres" -algunos volvieron a reír- "Vamos a preparar dos pasteles cada uno, tiene que ser solo de un piso... chocolate o vainilla, no importa... Max, anota mi nombre y el del resto".

Y así luego de algunos comentarios ácidos de Mao o de Michael, al fin parecía que todos se habían conseguido sus medios para traer diferentes tipos de postres. Cuando Max se encontraba anotando lo último, sentado en aun sobre la tabla del escritorio, y Rei analizando lo siguiente de los puntos a tratar de su comité, una mano se alzo y sólo fue Takao quien la vio, al instante puso una cara de sorpresa y algo contrariada.

"Rei" -lo llamo Takao, con cierto temor-.

"¿Qué pasa?" -el chino no le miro, ocupado escribiendo él también algunas cosas-.

"Parece que te llaman" -señalo lo mas discreto que pudo hacia el frente-.

Rei levanto la vista hacia aquella mano que se había levantado y una expresión similar a la de Takao, menos exagerada apareció en su rostro, que seguidamente se volvió serena e impasible.

"¿Qué sucede, Kai?" -pregunto fuerte y perfectamente audible para que su voz llegase hasta el fondo del aula de clases-.

Cuando todo el salón escucho ese nombre voltearon al instante a mirar al bicolor, que permanecía completamente serio y con esa expresión tan fría que hacia que muchos de sus compañeros temieran que ahí venia de nuevo el Príncipe del Hielo a arruinar las cosas ¡Tan bien que iban! No había habido ninguna queja... pero claro, aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"Y yo... ¿Debo de traer algo?" -su voz sonó fastidiada-.

"¿Quieres traer algo?" -cuestiono el ojidorado con despreocupación-.

"Supongo" -repuso de manera altiva-.

"Bien, entonces ¿Qué quieres traer?" -cuestiono el otro con un tono tan familiarizado que el salón se asombro que le hablase de ese modo al bicolor-.

"¿Galletas?" -dijo con cierto cinismo en la voz-.

"Bien, no tenemos muchas" -aprobó el pelinegro-.

"Como si unas cuantas galletas de su parte sirvieran de algo" -replico en voz baja Mao con tono receloso, pero Kai la escucho perfectamente-.

"¿Y cuanto te parece bien que traiga?... ¿Nueve o diez... centenas?".

Ante la mención de la ultima palabra todos parecían asombrados, eso sencillamente parecía demasiado.

"Siete me parecen bien" -dijo, mientras le indicaba a Max que comenzase a escribir- "Cómpralas de lo que quieras, para el caso será lo mismo" -regreso su vista hacia los demás-.

El resto de sus compañeros un parecían en cierto shock, nunca en todos lo años que cada uno llevaba de conocer a Kai, jamás nadie le había hablado de una manera que parecía tan impertinente... con tanta confianza y sin vacilación alguna en su voz.

Kai pareció satisfecho y se sumió de nuevo en su contemplación callada de Rei, después de todo aquella intervención la había hecho solamente por tres cosas: Apoyar a Rei y demostrar que merecía llevar el mando de aquel grupo, fastidiar a aquellos nefastos chicos populares y desde luego, dejarle saber al pelinegro que sea como fuese, él estaba de su parte. Le parecía bastante intrigante la forma en la que Rei estaba digiriendo todo aquello, desde la manera en que había llamado la atención de sus odiosos compañeros hasta como regresaba cada comentario de Mao... era una faceta totalmente desconocida para él, una manera de comportarse que se igualaba mucho a la suya cuando exigía respeto. Después de todo la mejor manera de lograr ese respeto es imponiéndose y siendo lo mas despótico posible. El que hubiese dicho que Rei tenía corazón de roca había mentido... una persona con tantas gamas de conductas no podía ser tan duro e insensible.

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ

El receso fue muy rápido, si se tiene en cuenta que la mitad la habían pasado haciendo planes para aquella ridícula feria de la escuela. Mientras la clase de Historia tenia lugar, Takao y Max mantenían una entretenida conversación por medio de papelitos, y Rei dibujaba de manera ausente, sus trazos comenzaban a asemejar mucho a un ave que ocupaba casi todo el espacio de la hoja de su cuaderno con tan solo sus alas.

'_Es ridículo que estudie Historia de Japón si soy de China_' -pensó con cierto sarcasmo, mientras que seguía dibujando entretenido-.

Justo cuando la campana sonó todos parecieron desesperados por irse, Rei tomo sus cosas con rapidez, fugazmente se despidió de sus amigos y se marcho por la entrada. Kai no tardo demasiado en seguirlo, interesado de la prisa que ahora que había mostrado. Mas sin embargo cuando llego al salón donde tomaban sus clases de Taller, no le agrado para nada lo que vio... un Rei sonriendo con esa sinceridad que parecía se negada todavía a darse al ruso, y para colmo sonriéndole a ese presumido pedante insoportable de Brooklyn. Sintiendo que su día se había arruinado por completo, el bicolor se encamino hacia su lugar y dejo caer pesadamente sus cosas antes de dejar caer su propio cuerpo.

"Me alegra que te haya agradado tanto, Rei-kun" -murmuro el ojiesmeralda-.

"¿Bromeas? No había visto este libro desde que era niño" -y entusiasmado sostenía entre manos un volumen de pastas marrones y algunos dibujos infantiles- "¡Me encantaba! Mi hermano solía leerlo para mí... muchas gracias por prestármelo".

Aquellos ojos dorados lucían como un mar donde extrañas emociones parecían arremolinarse por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, emociones pasadas revividas del antaño, de aquellos tiempos en los que la vida no era tan dura y él podía decir que era feliz... de eso hacia ya mucho, demasiado.

"No sé como agradecértelo" -suspiro al fin, sosteniendo aun aquel bien cuidado libro como si fuese un tesoro-.

"Sal conmigo" -expreso sonriendo-.

"¿Salir contigo?" -Rei ladeo la cabeza hacia la izquierda-.

"Tómalo como una cita o una simple salida de amigos".

"E... espera... ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?" -los ojos ámbares se abrieron de par en par, mientras que instintivamente el oriental se movía hacia atrás-.

"Te dije que lo tomases como quisieras" -respondió sonrientemente-.

"Yo... eh... claro que saldría contigo, pero no como una cita" -negó ligeramente con la cabeza- "No me lo tomes a mal... pero no tengo buenas experiencias sobre eso" -y se resistió por no revivir el pasado-.

"Oh vamos, date una oportunidad".

"¿Una oportunidad para mí o para ti, Brooklyn?" -y ante aquello el pelirrojo solo rió- "Eres un ladino ¿Lo sabías?".

"No... pero eres el primero en decírmelo, Rei-kun ¡Todo un honor!".

"No sé como puedes tomártelo todo a la ligera" -expreso con tono indignado-.

"De la misma forma en la que tú ves la vida tan escuetamente" -replico con un tono victorioso-.

"Yo no veo la vida así".

"Anda, tigre, mejor ponte a leer eso" -y cerro los ojos plasmando en su rostro aquella sonrisa tan serena y tranquilizadora-.

Rei parpadeo confuso, como un niño que no ha entendido lo que se le acaba de decir. No sabía si realmente las palabras anteriores del pelirrojo habían sido verdaderas o sólo una de sus tantas palabrerías extrañas, pero Rei sabía perfectamente o al menos quería creer, que él mismo para su amigo de ojos verdes no era mas que un amigo, y no le veía de forma diferente, realmente detestaría arruinar una amistad tan especial como aquella solamente por algo tan banal como eso. El chino abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras ni siquiera pudieron ser dichas cuando había sido interrumpido.

"¡REI!" -sí, aquel grito era de Kai... y había sido tan fuerte que algunos voltearon a verle- "¡Ven ahora mismo y con el trabajo!".

El pelinegro puso una cara contrariada ¿Acababa de ordenarle con esa desfachatez? Frunció el ceño y sus ojos perdieron toda calma o dulzura, busco en su maletín el fólder donde tenía la redacción que había terminado el fin de semana y dándole una ultima mirada a Brooklyn se puso de pie. El pelirrojo tan sólo ensancho su sonrisa... la tenía muy claro lo que aparentemente los demás, ni siquiera el mismo Rei, habían logrado percatarse aun.

"Sí ¿Qué pasa, Hiwatari?" -pregunto apenas se sentó a su lado-.

Esta vez fue el turno del ojiescarlata quien le miro extrañado, aquel tono que había usado carecía completamente de familiaridad y podría jurar que su apellido había sido dicho con desprecio, pero por sobre todo, Rei nunca le llamaba así.

"Creo que yo debería preguntar eso" -espeto molesto-.

"Pues... pongámoslo así... detesto que me hablen con tanta presunción" -sí, bastante directo- "Sé que estas acostumbrado a hablarle así a todo el mundo, pero abstente de hacerlo conmigo... suelo ponerme muy sensible".

Rei no espero siquiera a que Kai dijese algo más, le paso un fólder color paja del cual había sacado una hoja en blanco, misma que coloco en el pupitre.

"Coloca tu parte del trabajo ahí, yo haré la portada" -indico en el mismo tono que Kai le había llamado-.

"De acuerdo" -mascullo malhumorado- "¿Quieres una disculpa?" -dijo de manera aburrida, aunque sabiendo que había cometido un error anterior-.

"No, mi sensibilidad suele durar dos minutos, en treinta segundos te perdonare por mi cuenta" -y con mas tranquilidad comenzó a escribir los datos en la hoja que había sacado-.

Internamente Kai suspiro, en definitiva debería aprender a controlar ese humor tan especial suyo. Pero le había sido imposible evitarlo, o se estaba volviendo loco pero podría jurar que escucho a Rei decir algo sobre rechazar una cita con el Brooklyn ese... ¿Cómo se suponía que reaccionase? ¿Saltando de alegría? Así que apenas vio que podía intervenir lo hizo... pero obviamente aquella forma de gritarle al oriental y haberle hablado de ese modo no había sido lo correcto y lo reconocía. Después de todo Rei no tenía la culpa si aquel pelirrojo detestable comenzaba a rondarlo... y la sola idea hacia que cada uno de sus bicolores cabellos se pusieran de punta y el enojo corriese por su sangre, no iba a permitir que alguien más se acercase a Rei. Rei era de su interés, y no consentiría que alguien como Brooklyn ni nadie mas se acercase de esa forma a él, no ahora que había descubierto aquellos sentimientos tan extraños y reconfortantes que el pelinegro había despertado en su frió interior.

Haciendo caso a lo que el oriental le había dicho, saco su redacción y abrió el fólder colocándola justo detrás de la de Rei. Al cerrarlo, se dio cuenta de que en la solapa estaban escritos sus nombres con la particular letra del pelinegro.

_Kai Hiwatari & Rei Kon._

No pudo evitarlo, pero sus pensamientos le trajeron de manera distante el recuerdo de las anotaciones que suelen hacer las chicas enamoradas, aquellas que suelen ir encerradas con corazones y flechas. Al instante sacudió su cabeza y se dio una buena bofetada mental ¿En que demonios maldecidos estaba pensando? ¡Eso ya era el colmo del absurdo! La única cosa que le faltaba para que aceptase oficialmente que había perdido la cabeza.

"Termine" -anuncio el pelinegro, pasándole la hoja que anteriormente había estado escribiendo-.

"¿Esta es la portada?" -replico-.

"Sí... es una portada rustica, por eso es tan sencilla".

"Esa es una forma muy patética de excusarse" -dijo con cierto tono divertido-.

"Bueno, si no te gusta ponle flores y dibujitos de libritos, o que sé yo".

"Suenas como un niño hablando así".

"Joh... perdóneme señor madurez... pero, quizás tengas razón... podría ponerle un poco de color para que no se vea tan lacónico" -volteo a verlo mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado- "¿Tienes colores?".

"¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un niño de cinco años? Claro que no tengo colores".

"Yo siempre traigo colores".

El tono en que Rei lo había dicho hizo que Kai pensase por un instante que de nuevo había cometido un error, sin embargo la tenue sonrisa que adornaba los labios del chino le hizo desistir de ese pensamiento.

"Anda, yo se lo entregare a la profesora... sobre la redacción de esta semana ¿En tu casa o en la mía?" -pregunto mientras tomaba el fólder-.

"En la tuya me parece bien, después de todo se como llegar a ella".

"Si tu quieres".

Y con un encogimiento de hombros, Rei se puso de pie y regreso a su lugar donde Brooklyn le dijo algo que Kai no logro comprender. Definitivamente iba a tener que recordar todas las enseñanzas de su abuelo para poder controlarse de no hacer más escenitas como la de antes y para no saltar sobre aquel pelirrojo. Después de todo un Hiwatari siempre sabe controlar sus impulsos.

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ

Avanzaba a paso apresurado pues las clases ya habían terminado y si no se daba prisa seguramente no encontraría al objeto de su búsqueda. Era completamente indispensable que lo hallase, porque estaba seguro que si este lograba escapársele, entonces no tendría oportunidad de hacerle cumplir su promesa. Entre los muchos alumnos que caminaban por el pasillo, buscaba con la mirada de manera insistente con el fin de encontrarlo. Sin embargo algo mas logro capturar su atención. Se trataba de un chico de brillante cabello negro y ojos dorados enigmáticos que bien conocía. Sonrió de manera entusiasta y se acerco a él.

"¡Rei!" -le grito-.

Al escuchar su nombre, el oriental de dio la vuelta encontrándose con un par de orbes azules y lúcidos.

"¿Yuriy?" -pregunto en voz baja- "¡Que gusto!" -exclamo después cuando le reconoció- "Hacia ya días que no te veía".

"Lo mismo podría decir de ti" -le paso la mano por la cabeza, revolviendo sus azabaches cabellos con toda la confianza del mundo- "¿Ya te han dicho lo de la feria?".

"Sí" -respondió, quitando la mano de Yuriy de su cabeza con cierta incomodidad que no demostró, Rei odiaba el contacto físico- "A nuestro salón le han tocado los postres ¿Y al tuyo?".

"¿En serio? ¡Qué suerte! A nosotros nos toco encargarnos de un puesto de premios ¡Y aun no sabemos como vamos a hacerlo!".

"Nosotros ya nos pusimos de acuerdo".

"¡Claro! Si yo lo pensé desde el primer momento, tigre-kot ¡Eres un líder nato!".

"¿Tigre-kot?" -Rei parpadeo confundido, en una adorable expresión- "Ya me habían dicho tigre antes... pero, kot, eso no alcanzo a entenderlo" -resoplo, mirando con cierto recelo al pelirrojo-.

"No es nada malo" -dijo con una sonrisa- "Kot es..." -sin embargo una voz le interrumpió-.

"Así se dice gato en ruso".

Ambos voltearon a tiempos iguales, tan sólo para encontrarse la soberbia figura de Kai Hiwatari a escasa distancia de ellos. Sus penetrantes ojos rubíes parecían de cierta forma mas amenazantes que de costumbre, como si estuviese realmente molesto por algo que no era posible de saber.

"¡Kai!" -exclamo con cierta sorpresa el ojiazul- "¡A ti he venido a buscarte! ¿Pensabas que te escaparías de comer en mi casa? Sabes que mi madre adora que vayas".

"Realmente, esperaba que lo olvidaras" -respondió con un tono fastidiado- "Va a ir ese estúpido ¿Verdad?".

"¿Bryan?... ¡Sí! ya lo sabias, y no lo llames así" -resoplo-.

Justo en aquel momento Yuriy pareció acordarse de algo y volteo a mirar a Rei. El pelirrojo se extraño por completo al ver la expresión que había adquirido el pelinegro, sus ojos se veían opacados y una mueca casi desconsolada había adornado sus facciones.

"¿Rei?" -le llamo con un tono dubitativo-.

La mención de su nombre pareció sacarlo de su trance. Rei parpadeo y volteo a mirar a Yuriy, quien le observaba con curiosidad. Al instante soltó una maldición para si mismo de forma mental, reprendiéndose por ser tan idiota y haberse dejado llevar por los recuerdos que en aquel momento le habían invadido con una rapidez increíble.

"¿Qué sucede?" -su expresión cambio al instante, casi de manera mecánica, ahora era tranquila y serena-.

"Se me olvidaba... Rei, este es mi amigo Kai... Kai, este es Rei" -realmente sabía que Kai mandaría a volar al pelinegro, pero considero de mala educación no presentarlos-.

"Ah" -el oriental ladeo la cabeza- "Ya nos conocíamos ¿Verdad, Kai?".

"Hmpf... sí".

"¿De verdad?" -pareció sorprendido-.

"Ya te dije que sí... lo que no sabía es que ustedes dos se conocían" -rezongo Kai-.

"Ah... eso, como somos jefes de grupo nos conocimos en la primera reunión" -explico el ojiazul-.

"Así es" -confirmo Rei- "Aunque ignoraba que ustedes eran amigos".

"No pensé que conocieras a este torpe" -refuto Kai, cruzando los brazos en gesto indiferente- "Rei, deberías cuidar mejor tus amistades" -y el cinismo estaba cargando sus palabras-.

"¡Kai!" -gruño al instante Yuriy- "Te recuerdo que supuestamente... y digo _supuestamente_, porque cada vez dudo mas de que sea cierto... pero creí que también eras mi amigo".

"Hasta los mas sabios cometen errores" -respondió con sencillez el bicolor-.

"Maldita la hora en la que te conocí" -murmuro Yuriy, en un tono de juego-.

Sin embargo aquellas palabras, hicieron que una sonrisa irónica se formase en los labios de Rei con una sutileza casi perversa. Bajo la mirada y sus negros mechones cubrieron por completo sus ojos. Las palabras que Yuriy había dicho, en un pasado Rei las había mencionado también, sin embargo él las había dicho sin tono alguno de broma... pensó que por el momento, era demasiado estar reviviendo en pasado sin nada que lo ameritase de verdad. Así que sacudió la cabeza borrando la sonrisa de sus labios, levantando nuevamente la mirada con esa serenidad suya que siempre Reiaba en la absoluta indiferencia.

"Bueno, yo paso a retirarme" -dijo él- "Un gusto verte, Yuriy" -hizo una inclinación de cabeza- "Te veré mañana, Kai" -se despidió con un ademán-.

"¡Nos veremos, Rei!" -grito Yuriy, cuando ya se alejaba por el pasillo-.

La figura del pelinegro se perdió entre los pasillos y los alumnos. El ojiazul permaneció callado durante algunos instantes, todas las conjeturas que días atrás había hecho, ahora parecían regresar a su mente de manera fugaz instándole a que preguntase lo que debía de haber cuestionado desde hacia mucho.

"Él es Rei Kon" -murmuro- "Es la persona que fuiste a buscar donde Bryan... ¿Verdad?" -aunque mas que una pregunta, se trataba de una afirmación-.

"Quizá" -respondió, comenzando a caminar sin desear entrar en el tema-.

"Bien" -se apresuro a colocarse a su lado- "¿Y que tiene de especial? Porque no entiendo para que hiciste todo ese escándalo por él, si era tu amigo... ¿Por qué te importa tanto?".

"Yo tengo mis razones para hacer las cosas... y no tengo porque decírtelas" -dijo, como ultimo comentario-.

Sus ojos azules brillaron como si acabasen de imponerle un reto. Aquella situación era algo que sobrepasaba cualquier cosa que antes pudo haber sido precedida. Yuriy mejor que nadie sabía de la aprehensión que Kai mostraba hacia todas y cada una de las personas que solían rodearle, desde el mismo instante en que le había arrastrado para buscar información del celebre "Rei Kon", supo que algo ya no andaba bien con su amigo bicolor, y aquel casual encuentro entre los tres sólo confirmaba sus sospechas que en un momento parecieron carecer de fundamente alguno, sin embargo ahora parecía que iban encaminadas hacia una verdad que comenzaba a ansiar conocer. Algo estaba pasando con Kai y ese algo involucraba enteramente a aquel oriental tan peculiar, Yuriy realmente comenzaba a ser invadido por la curiosidad, por el deseo de tener conocimiento del porque de aquel comportamiento en Kai, necesitaba conocer que era lo que estaba pasando pues podría apostar su vida a que el ojicarmín algo estaba escondiéndole.

Pero Kai Hiwatari estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que él iba a dejar todo aquel intrigante tema por la paz. Ahora que se encontraba conciente de que su amigo bicolor estaba tan particularmente interesado en ese chico, el no iba a parar hasta descubrir "el porque" y "que era" lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

La tarde ya caía, desde hacia ya una hora que la casa permanecía completamente desierta a excepción de ellos dos. Los padres de Yuriy acababan de marcharse (que conveniente, joh, sorry XD), y Kai tenía ya un par de horas de haberse ido, alegando que de quedarse mas tiempo acabaría matando al arrogante de Kuznetzov. La comida había sido relativamente agradable, Kai y Bryan habían sabido contenerse ante la limitación que representaban los señores Ivannov que se encontraban presentes también, lo que en realidad había sido una gran ayuda, ya que seguramente hubiese habido guerra entre ellos sin que Yuriy supiese como detenerla.

En la comodidad que representaba el fino sillón de la sala de estar, Yuriy permanecía descansando entre los brazos de Bryan, que le sostenían de manera firme y sin ser demasiado aprensiva. Ese era uno de los momentos en los que solían disfrutar de su compañía mutua, sin necesidad de poner palabras de por medio. Sin embargo y aunque lucho por no hacerlo, el pelirrojo acabo rompiendo el silencio al formular una pregunta.

"Bryan... ¿Conociste bien a Rei Kon?".

Ante aquel cuestionamiento, Yuriy sintió por un momento que el cuerpo de su novio se tensaba ligeramente, pero después volvió a su soltura normal.

"¿Por qué quieres saber eso?" -cuestiono- "Nos respetábamos... pero no nos llevábamos de maravilla" -ante el comentario, una sonrisa se planto en los labios del ojiazul-.

"Te peleaste con él ¿Verdad?" -solo el silencio le respondió- "¡Sí! ¡Eso paso!... espero que no te haya dado una paliza" -comenzó a reír-.

Bryan frunció el ceño de manera ausente, pero después sus ojos brillaron con cierto aire molesto.

"¡Eso es mentira! Nadie nunca me ha dado una paliza a mí" -exclamo completamente ofendido-.

"Como tú digas" -la afirmación sonó sarcásticamente- "Y bien... te lo pregunto porque me entere de una cosa" -sonó ciertamente intrigante-.

"¿Qué cosa?".

"¡Es amigo de Kai!... Kai no desmintió el hecho, y cuando le pregunto porque tenía interés en él... me mando a callar como siempre" -frunció la boca, fastidiado- "¿Qué crees que se traiga entre manos?".

"No conozco bien a Kai, por fortuna" -Yuriy le dio un ligero codazo, que mas bien lo hizo reír por un instante- "Y la verdad no tengo ni idea de porque esta rondando los pasos de Corazón de Roca... y no me importa, sinceramente... quizás el tipo le gusta y anda detrás de él" -comento de manera desdeñosa-.

Sin poder evitarlo, Yuriy soltó una carcajada sonora ¡La idea aun parecía descabellada! El nada-interesado-en-relaciones-Hiwatari, atraído de esa forma por un simple chino sencillamente sonaba a locura. No negaba que Rei poseía aquel encanto que no podías definir, pero la idea de que Kai gustara de él sencillamente parecía un tanto irreal.

"Debe ser otra cosa" -dijo el pelirrojo, cuando dejo de reír- "Y yo me encargare de averiguar que es lo que esta pasando".

"Tu siempre inmiscuyéndote en los asuntos ajenos" -le reprendió ligeramente-.

"¡Oye! Lo hago porque soy solidario y me interesa saber en que anda metido mi amigo".

Bryan murmuro algo que sonó como -"Si, claro"- y siguió sin prestar mucha atención, ya que consideraba que el tema no lo merecía, y menos si Kai estaba involucrado. Al sentirse ligeramente ignorado, Yuriy no dudo ni un instante en volver a captar la atención perdida, y moviéndose de su cómodo lugar se estiro, buscando los labios del otro con los suyos y encontrándolos sin ningún problema. Bryan lo estrecho en brazos mientras buscaba profundizar el beso y abría los labios, sus lenguas no tardaron en salir en un encuentro mutuo, rozándose y buscando de alguna manera lograr someter a la otra para así adueñarse de aquel beso. Yuriy estrecho sus brazos alrededor del cuello el ojiverde, cambiando de posición.

Cuando al fin se separaron, lo hicieron con lentitud y casi a tiempos iguales abrieron los ojos, ambos pares de orbes se encontraban velados por una especie de pasión muda. Una sonrisa socarrona se plasmo en los labios de Bryan, antes de estrechar con mas fuerza el cuerpo firme del pelirrojo que en brazos sostenía.

"¿A que hora dices que regresan tus padres?" -pregunto él-.

Y justo después de eso, una sonrisa casi idéntica se formo en los labios Yuriy. Al parecer Bryan estaba pensando justamente lo mismo que él.

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ

En la mansión de los Hiwatari, que se escuchase un sepulcral silencio como si aquel lugar llevase desierto demasiado tiempo era algo típicamente normal. Kai odiaba llegar y encontrar todas las cortinas de las ventanas cerradas, le daban a todo un aspecto más muerto del que ya tenía. Suspiro molesto y agradeció que su abuelo siguiese ausente, aunque con Voltaire nunca se podía saber, era capaz de llegar en cualquier momento.

Como siempre y fielmente, su mayordomo de más confianza se encontraba esperándole en la puerta. Kai sin duda pensó que ese hombre había estado mas tiempo presente en su vida que su propio padre. Cuando el bicolor se acerco, Gadiel hizo una típica inclinación a manera de saludo.

"Bienvenido, joven Kai" -dijo cortésmente el hombre- "Le ha llegado una carta".

"¿Carta?" -pregunto con cierto desinterés-.

"De un supuesto Kenny Kyouju".

"¿Qué?" -al instante Kai se giro con interés-.

Gadiel sostenía en manos un sobre blanco, con una estampilla y una letra a computadora que tenía escrito su nombre y el de quien le mandaba la carta. La tomo con rapidez y luego de observarla por escasos segundos, la abrió sin rodeos y con cierta zozobra. Desdoblo el papel de la carta y leyó. Sus ojos escarlatas se movían a un ritmo concentrado y mecánico, no tardo demasiado en finalizar con la lectura. Cuando lo hizo, su rostro era una mezcla de seriedad y ansiedad.

El cómo Kenny había logrado obtener la dirección de su casa, había sido algo que por el momento decidió ignorar... porque el contenido de la carta era lo que ahora importaba más que nada. Kenny le estaba dando lo que hace tiempo había solicitado sin esperar que realmente fuese a obtenerlo. La dirección actual de Kevin Kon. El primo de Rei. Él que ahora podía darle las respuestas que nadie mas podría.

La pregunta resultaba ahora toda una complejidad en su simplicidad... ¿Debía de ponerse en contacto con él? y mientras no se movía ni un centímetro de donde se encontraba parado, aun con la carta en mano y aquella mirada ausente, Gadiel pensó que en mucho tiempo, había algo que realmente estaba perturbando a Kai Hiwatari. Ahora el fiel mayordomo se preguntaba si seria para bien o para mal.

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ

La semana había sido sumamente larga, entre los preparativos para la Feria, los exámenes que ya peligrosamente se acercaban, y las típicas incidencias que solían ocurrir comúnmente entre los jóvenes estudiantes, el viernes había sido recibido con la misma gloria que se recibe a un héroe de guerra en su tierra natal (¡No es exageración! Yo así recibo mis viernes).

En cuanto las melodiosas campanas sonaron en B.E.G.A, anunciando el final de las tortuosas clases de ese día, centenas de alumnos se abalanzaron hacia la salida proclamando su libertad por dos días que parecían ser sumamente gloriosos. Rei se estiro con pereza bajo los Reios del sol que cubrían directamente su cuerpo, a pesar de que los alumnos pasaban a su lado mientras él se encontraba parado esperando pacientemente para acompañar a sus dos amigos. Una sonrisa sin razón aparente de ser se coló por sus labios, era tan... tan excelso poder entregarse a algo tan simple como eso... a una dicha tan efímera como disfrutar del sol en medio de la multitud sin preocupación alguna, de poder sonreír de nuevo. Se pregunto como había podido privarse de cosas tan simples durante tanto tiempo. Pronto, los gritos de sus amigos le trajeron a la realidad de nuevo.

"¡Rei!" -Takao agitaba la mano a modo de saludo mientras se acercaba a el -"Adivina, la madre de Maxie nos ha invitado a comer a un restaurante ¡Uno que parece lujoso!" -sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo mientras se detenía frente al chino-.

"¡Es cierto!" -corroboro el rubio, colocándose a su lado- "Nos lo acaba de decir, por eso hemos tardado".

"¿En serio?" -levanto una ceja con cierta elegancia- "Me parece una estupenda idea, chicos... pero yo desisto, hoy tengo algo que hacer".

"¿Qué cosa?" -pregunto al instante el nipones- "¿Qué podría ser mas importante que comer en un buen restaurante?".

Rei quiso reír, él tenía cien respuestas buenas para esa pregunta.

"Lo siento" -negó con la cabeza suavemente- "Pero todos los viernes de mi agenda están ocupados hasta nuevo aviso".

"¿En serio?" -pregunto el ojimarrón- "¿Y porque?".

"Por cosas" -se encogió de hombros con burla-.

"¡Rei!" -comenzó a protestar-.

"Esta bien, Rei... te veremos el lunes entonces ¡Diviértete!" -dijo el rubio a manera de cortar la situación.

Rei solo hizo un ademán y se dio media vuelta, alejándose hacia donde el resto de los alumnos se iban.

"¿Por qué no insististe?" -gruño Takao, cruzándose de brazos pues estaba seguro que de haber insistió habían logrado que el chino cediese-.

"Tiene cosas que hacer" -repuso con una sonrisa- "Sé que deben de ser importantes..." -se encogió de hombros sonriendo enormemente- "¿No crees que Rei se ha estado portando diferente?".

"¿Diferente?... ¿Por qué?".

"No es nada" -negó con la cabeza, aun sonriendo-.

Y después, tarareando una canción, Max comenzó a caminar con la intención de salir a buscar el automóvil de su madre. Takao se apresuro a seguirlo, mientras que sus facciones reflejaban curiosidad, sin entender la repentina felicidad que ahora estaba mostrando su rubio amigo.

Cuando las cuatro y media habían dado, Rei se encontraba acomodando sobre la mesa de la cocina un tazón de fruta recién cortada, que pensó seria mejor dejar ahí hasta que realmente lo necesitasen. Se giro mirando que otra cosa debía de ser revisada cuando escucho el sonido del timbre, realmente era relajante escuchar que el sonido era una melodía sumamente suave en lugar del típico tintineo molesto. Esta vez, y sin preocuparse de quien podría ser ya que la hora era la exacta, se encamino hacia la puerta y la abrió. Como lo suponía, el estoico Kai Hiwatari se encontraba ahí.

"Hola" -saludo el chino-.

Kai pareció dudar sobre que hacer o decir, a pesar de haber estado tan solo la semana pasada en la misma situación.

"Hola" -dijo al fin-.

Rei se hizo a un lado y pudo entrar. El ruso noto que la casa lucia exactamente igual que la primera vez, y la mesa ratona de la sala tenia materiales adecuados para trabajar. Rei cerro la puerta y después se dirigió hacia el mismo lugar que había ocupado antes. Por un momento Kai se vio tentado a sentarse en el suelo, pero pensándolo mejor decidió irse al el sillón en el que se había sentado la primera vez la semana anterior, no deseaba incomodar más de lo necesario al chino con su presencia.

"Y bien... ¿Leíste hasta la ciento ochenta?" -aquella escena parecía ser la repetición de la pasada-.

"Obviamente" -respondió de manera frívola-.

"Ah... bien, yo también" -sujeto un bolígrafo negro- "¿Y como estuvo tu semana hoy? Creí escuchar que tiraste a Michael a un charco de lodo ¿Es cierto?" -comenzó a escribir, sin voltear a mirar al otro-.

Kai pudo ocultar su asombro, pero el tono que había usado Rei era el mas casual y confianzudo que le había escuchado en todo el tiempo que tenia de conocerlo. E interiormente no pudo evitar sentirse bien... era una extraña sensación a la que no le encontraba razón ni explicación lógica alguna en aquel instante.

"No escuchaste mal... ¿Quién te lo dijo?".

"Takao".

"Tu amigo es una molestia con gorra" -dijo de manera mordaz-.

"Si... pero tiene sus cosas buenas aunque no lo puedas creer".

Y de nuevo Kai se quedo sin comentario para responder ¡Como odiaba eso! odiaba no ser capaz de seguir una simple platica, pero es que todo aquello era tan nuevo para el que incluso a veces se sentía asustado de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, como si la situación comenzara a irse de su control., un control que le enseñaron a usar y poseer desde que era un niño con uso de razón a medias. Era por eso que ahora no encontraba manera de actuar frente a una situación que jamás había pasado antes en la vida. Todo era tan nuevo... tan diferente.

Así que sin mas saco el libro que traía en su mochila, las hojas y al fin se decidió a que nuevamente debía de compartir mesa con Rei. Se coloco del otro lado de donde él se encontraba y se aseguro de que la distancia entre ellos fuese la suficiente para no causar que chocasen a la hora de trabajar.

"Leí... parte de tu resumen cuando lo entrego la profesora" -dijo con desinterés, aunque interiormente había titubeado-.

"¿Cuándo yo estaba en reunión? Pensé que no lo habías hecho" -aparto su vista de las hojas que escribía- "¿Qué te pareció?".

"Diría que... estas frustrado, Rei" -no pudo evitar el comentario cínico, y lo acompaño con una de sus odiosas sonrisas-.

"¿En serio?" -Rei levanto una ceja que al bicolor le pareció de una manera demasiado sugerente- "Si yo fuese tú, no hablaría de las frustraciones ajenas" -sonrió ligeramente y regreso su vista hacia su escrito- "A todo esto ¿Por qué lo dices?".

"Porque desde el comienzo atacas a todo y a todos... suenas como un amargado" -respondió sinceramente-.

"Un amargado realista" -se encogió de hombros- "Pero es que no me gusta la situación de ese libro... es ridícula... ¿Quién podría casarse por desamor? Sólo un idiota, cualquier persona que llegue a unirse de esa forma con otra, sólo por la ridícula idea de despecho, arruina su vida... sí en si el matrimonio ya es difícil, llevar un matrimonio basado en una falacia retorcida y patética como esa únicamente te llevara a arruinarte la vida... si lo que se quiere es morir, pues seria mas fácil optar por un suicidio y ya... porque básicamente ese tipo de matrimonio es un suicidio para la mente y el bienestar" -y por un momento había parado de escribir-.

Por primera vez desde que era un niño y miraba a su padre, los ojos rubíes de Kai relucieron con algo semejante a la admiración pura. Rei no iba en contra de aquel libro solamente por el gusto de hacerlo, lo hacia porque tenía los diálogos de su parte y las razones bien claras. Definitivamente nunca había conocido a persona tan asombrosa como aquel chino... ni tampoco tan bella de esa forma tan exótica que tenía.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya" -dijo Kai de manera burlona- "Así que te tomas tan en serio las relaciones".

"Si" -nuevamente seguía escribiendo, mientras que el ruso apenas comenzaba con la primera línea- "Y lo que te he dicho será la conclusión que pondré al final".

"Realmente no me lo esperaba... pero eres todo un amante conservador" -sonrió socarronamente-.

"Los amantes aman... yo no creo en el amor, por lo tanto no puedo ser uno de ellos" -respondió indiferentemente-.

"¿Puedo saber el por qué?" -ahí estaba de nuevo, una de las grandes dudas que quería resolver-.

"No... no puedes" -replico, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-.

"Seguramente... algo no hubo bien con una chica ¿Cierto?" -comento de manera desinteresada-.

Rei dejo de escribir justo después de escuchar eso, y su expresión cambio al instante. Kai temió que realmente hubiese dado justo en el clavo, y se maldijo por no haberse callado, todo salía mal, cuando debía de hablar no lo hacia y cuando debía callar tampoco.

"No" -dijo de cierta manera ausente- "Con ella todo siempre fue bueno".

Kai se estremeció al escuchar aquel "con ella"... quería decir que si hubo una "ella"... ¡Demonios! Ahora no sabía si enojarse o animarse para saber que era lo que había sucedido.

"Fui yo... él que fallo" -continuo, inclinando la cabeza- "Supongo que, haberlo elegido a él fue mi error".

Rei suspiro interiormente, librando una batalla con su propio espíritu para no traer nuevamente dolorosos recuerdos. Porque recordar era volver a vivir... y él no deseaba sentir de nuevo aquello. El bicolor se sintió ligeramente perdido por unos instantes, como si ya no hubiese entendió la historia. Rei pareció recobrar su serenidad de hielo, y volteo a mirar hacia el ruso. De un momento a otro sonrió ligeramente, cuando logro vislumbrar en aquellos ojos escarlatas un ligero atisbo de incomprensión.

"Mi ex-novia me enseño que no todo es blanco y negro" -ladeo nuevamente la cabeza con inocencia- "Y mi ex-novio me hizo reafirmarlo".

La cara de Kai era todo un poema. Y Rei tuvo que contener la risa que quería escapar de lo más profundo de su garganta. Así que sencillamente se encogió de hombros.

"Las chicas son adorables y..." -se puso de pie- "Los chicos tienen su encanto" -levanto el dedo índice, como si fuese a decir algo importante- "Y yo... creo que ya es hora del intermedio".

Y mientras Rei se retiraba hacia la cocina de su departamento, aquello había parecido mas bien una excusa para zafarse de la situación, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que apenas comenzaban con el trabajo. Kai se quedo en silencio, tratando de asimilar la nueva información adquirida. Definitivamente de todo lo que pudo suponer... aquello no se lo esperaba.

Al final de la tarde, Rei sonreía de manera casi infantil mientras miraba como había logrado terminar su crítica de aquella semana. Sin embargo, aunque lo había intentando, Kai no había podido hacerlo, su mente había permanecido tan ausente de él que le fue imposible trabajar.

"Me parece que ya es tarde" -comento Rei, mirando el reloj de su sala que marcaban las seis y media- "¿No deberías marchar ya a tu casa?".

"Sí, debería... sobre todo si me estas echando" -comento de cierta manera ausente-.

"Yo no dije eso, pero si lo quieres... ¡Largo de mi casa, Hiwatari!".

Kai levanto la vista dejando ver sorpresa apenas, Rei sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"Es broma" -aclaro después el oriental- "Puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes, siempre y cuando no interfiera con mi horario de oficina".

Kai lo pensó durante algunos instantes, su gesto parecía ciertamente algo ajeno a la situación.

"Últimamente... estas mas gracioso que de costumbre" -dijo, sin tomarle interés a sus palabras-.

Rei perdió la sonrisa que en ese momento ligeramente adoraba sus labios, bajo un tanto la vista y frunció el ceño.

"¿Y eso es bueno, o es malo?".

El ruso se obligo a mirar al oriental. La expresión en el rostro de Rei era una exquisita mezcla de incertidumbre e inocencia que no había podido percibir en él hasta aquel momento. Sencillamente era perfecto.

"Creo..." -mascullo- "Que es bueno".

Y para su desgracia, la expresión de Rei fue nuevamente sustituida por esa impavidez que parecía formar parte de él, como una mascara persistente que se rehúsa a ser desechada por demasiado tiempo, tan sólo hecha a un lado por unos vagos instantes.

"Tú también estas extraño" -sentencio- "Cuando te conocí... eres muy diferente a lo que conocí antes... pero, la vida es una paradoja, así que no hay importancia alguna".

"Rei, estas divagando".

"Lo sé" -se encogió de hombros- "Pero de las divagaciones nacen las ideas las excelsas".

"Que profundo, si sigues así comenzare a pensar que realmente eres inteligente".

"¿Lo dudaste acaso?".

Se miraron fijamente, con expresiones similares, que por un momento Kai pensó que estaba viendo en aquellos ojos dorados a los suyos propios. Rei tenía la asombrosa capacidad de ser frió como el hielo y aun mas, y de pronto apagar la tormenta de nieve en su mirada y dejarla en una relativa calma.

"Bien, como lo dijiste, es hora de que me vaya" -Kai se puso de pie, estirándose un poco- "Terminare el resto en mi casa".

"Esta bien, por cierto... ¿Sabes la buena nueva? Se supone que el domingo llegara a las librerías de la ciudad el nuevo libro de Gianluca Black" -su voz tenía un inconfundible tinte de alegría-.

Kai parpadeo, sin comprender. Pero fascinado por la apariencia del oriental. Sus ojos dorados brillaban lejanamente con algo parecido a la vivacidad, y sonreía de manera alegre, casi ilusionada. Sencillamente encantador.

De pronto, lo entendió.

"El Fénix y el Tigre" -sentencio el bicolor, en un murmullo-.

"Exacto" -Rei amplio su sonrisa- "Y yo que pensé que estabas enterado".

"Lo estaba" -pareció defenderse- "Sabía del nuevo libro, pero no estaba consiente de que al fin saldrá a la venta".

"Lo sé ¿No es maravilloso? Ese hombre si que se tardo en escribir otro".

"Se llama... se llama..." -intento recordar-.

"Alas Rotas" -corto, dando el nombre- "No sé de que se trate, pero tengo la seguridad de que será bueno ¿Tú que piensas?".

"Es muy factible teniendo en cuenta su anterior libro" -respondió sencillamente-.

"¡No seas ecuánime! Se supone que debes de decir que sí, después de todo Gianluca es un buen escritor ¡Deberías estar seguro de que el nuevo libro será bueno!".

Kai solamente negó con la cabeza mientras recogía sus cosas y las colocaba en orden. Quería salir de aquel lugar lo mas rápido que fuese posible, no es que no disfrutara de la presencia relajante de Rei, el problema residía en que esa tarde todo su maravilloso autocontrol se había ido al completo demonio, sentía sus emociones desbordadas y la necesidad de pensar bien las cosas, de tratar de analizar todo lo que estaba sucediendo con sus sentimientos, con su propia mente.

Sin embargo cuando estaba por terminar de acomodar todo, cometió un grave error. Volteo a mirar a Rei que en aquel instante parecía estar interesado en lo que hacia. Mirar aquellos ojos que aunque tenían ese vació, ahora habían adquirido un extraño brillo que asemejaba mucho a un soplo de vida desde hacia días, eso había resultado ser su perdición en aquel momento, y lo que le había impulsado a decir algo que salio de una manera demasiado espontánea en él.

"¿Quieres ir?" -las palabras brotaron de su boca con una naturalidad asombrosa-.

"¿Perdona?" -Rei enfoco su mirada en él-.

"El domingo... a buscar el libro".

"¿En serio?" -parecía un tanto asombrado-.

"Sí... no podré dejar de ser ecuánime si no lo leo" -dijo de manera sarcástica, mientras que se echaba la mochila a la espalda-.

"Me encantaría... ¿Dónde nos veremos?".

Kai sintió un vació en el estomago, y no supo a causa de que pudo ser. Si era quizás porque nuevamente había hecho una segunda invitación de esa índole, y además, a la misma persona que había aceptado... o si sencillamente era porque aquello significaba pasar más tiempo con Rei sin que esta vez se tratase de algo guiado por los estudios.

"¿Qué te parece como la ultima vez?"-hablo el pelinegro, al ver que Kai aparentemente no tenía intenciones de contestarle- "En el parque Sakura... te aseguro que llegare tarde dentro de un margen aceptable".

Kai bufo, divertido por el cometario.

"Bien... el domingo, en ese parque a la una de la tarde" -volvió a decir el chino-.

El bicolor tan sólo entrecerró su mirada escarlata, sin decir aun nada. Quizá en aquel momento se reprochaba el no haber tenido autocontrol como para impedir que él mismo hiciese aquel ofrecimiento, sin embargo, Kai siempre recordaría después que estaría agradecido con esa falta de control en un futuro.

"De acuerdo... te veré entonces el domingo, Rei".

**_Continuara..._**

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Errr... mis patéticas excusas en el siguiente capitulo XD porque se supone que estoy subiendo dos capis de una sola vez jajajajaja.

**»»----- ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ** "_Quiero vivir en tu vida y respirar en tu alegría, llamar amor a mis sentimientos y entrar en el cielo con tus besos, quiero saber que existes y yo existo para ti..._" ------**»**


	11. Sentir de nuevo

_Acotaciones_: 

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) mis burdos comentarios

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ cambio de escena

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo**: "**_Corazón de Roca_**".

∞ **Autor:** **_Celen Marinaiden. _**

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, AU...

∞ **Parejas: KaixRei **y** YuriyxBryan.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, si lo fuese no me vería en la "penosa" necesidad de hacer esto, ya que directamente lo mandaría a hacer en el manga o en el anime ¿Conclusión? Beyblade es de Aoki Takao, por lo tanto a mi no me pagan ni un quinto por escribir esto, es solo un pasatiempo y demandarme no servirá de nada. Gracias por su comprensión XD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, **_CoRaZóN de RoCa_** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capitulo XI: Sentir de nuevo...**

La sonrisa que había plasmada en los labios de Rei era la cosa mas hermosa que Kai podía decir que había visto hasta el momento. Rei parecía un niño inocente, con un extraño halo de pureza que en ese momento parecía rodearlo. Era criatura sumamente bella. Observaba con ilusión aquel libro de tapas negras y gruesas, donde con una finísima caligrafía occidental se encontraba el titulo marcado en relieve, con letras plateadas. Kai llevaba el mismo libro en su mano derecha, aunque el no lo observaba con la misma fascinación que el chino, ni estaba interesado en ver de que se trataba aquel volumen que les había costado tanto trabajo obtener. El bicolor siempre había considerado que las personas eran ignorantes y que no les agradaba leer, sin embargo pareció que se había equivocado y aun mas, teniendo en cuenta que se encontraban en un país como Japón, que era muy desarrollado tanto en cultura como tecnología.

Conseguir aquel par de libros de "Alas Rotas" le había costado hacer una enorme fila que duro casi una hora, mientras que escuchaba a Rei divagar sobre algunos libros que había leído, y algunas historias que le habían ocurrido referentes a ellos. La espera había sido larga, pero bien compensada por la mera plática del pelinegro.

La hora de su reloj de muñeca marcaba que ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde. Rei había llegado a la una y veinte minutos, sin embargo el bicolor no se quejo, ya le había escuchado al chino decir que tenía un problema con la puntualidad. Para Kai, que siempre llegaba a la hora justa, le pareció que tendría que darle un par de clases sobre la exactitud.

Rei estaba encantado por haber obtenido aquel libro. Para el no existía nada mejor que un buen libro que leer. Lo abrió por la mitad sin ningún cuidado, ya que después de todo iba a tener que colocarlo en aquella posición conforme fuese leyendo. Miro las letras y vislumbro un par de diálogos, sin embargo su intención no era aquella, sino que al contrario acerco el libro hacia su rostro y después aspiro profundamente, sonriendo cuando alejo el tomo de su nariz.

"Adoro como huelen los libros nuevos" -comento vagamente, cerrando el libro-.

Kai tan solo arqueo una ceja, una sonrisa divertida queriéndose posar en sus labios.

"Realmente eres un ratón de biblioteca ¿Cierto?" -dijo con cinismo-.

"¿Y que si así fuese?" -repuso, mirando de manera fija al otro- "Me gusta leer... me agradan los libros, no existe mejor compañía que esa, además un libro es amigo que nunca te dejara solo".

Y sin querer decir nada más, Rei se entretuvo otra vez con su nueva adquisición. Era cierto, el mejor que nadie sabía que un libro era la mejor compañía, que enseñaba, no traicionaba y estaba ahí cuando lo querías y lo necesitabas. Lo había aprendido desde que era un niño, y esa era una lección que jamás olvidaría. La lectura era una de sus pasiones y uno de sus vagos consuelos en aquel mundo tan detestable. No pudo evitar el pensar que ahora que había decido cambiar las cosas parecían mejorar o quizás era solamente la emoción del momento, la emoción de permitirse palabras, reacciones y sensaciones que antes simplemente ignoraba, o despreciaba su existencia. Después de todo para una persona que ha permanecido insensible a la vida durante tanto tiempo, el comenzar a descubrir cada una de las cosas que otrora pasaban sin importarle era algo maravilloso, como un niño pequeño que comienza a descubrir el mundo poco a poco.

Emociones... eran una cosa tan compleja.

"Kai... ¿Tienes algo mas que hacer?" -pregunto, todavía fascinado por la textura que tenían las pastas de su libro-.

"No" -dijo secamente- "¿Por qué?".

"Porque quiero invitarte a comer" -y antes de que él otro dijese algo, agrego- "Por si llegaste a olvidarlo, invitar es cuando una persona paga por ti" -dijo de manera burlona-.

"Me causas tanta gracia con eso" -respondió de mala manera-.

"Entonces... ¿Vienes conmigo?" -y para Kai aquello sonó tan tentador-.

Al final, y sin querer mirar al otro, solamente asintió con la cabeza.

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ

"De verdad... no se que voy a hacer con esa mocosa" -mascullo Rei, inclinándose en su silla- "Primero me acosa y ahora me ataca... demonios, en verdad que no entiendo a las mujeres".

Kai sonrió burlonamente, mientras que tomaba el vaso de su bebida y le daba un trago.

"Es tu culpa, por enredarte con la fácil de Tzu".

"¡Yo no me enrede con ella!... ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? Además no es mi culpa, se que soy irresistible pero..." -y se soltó a reír, como siempre, burlándose de si mismo-.

Sin embargo Kai entrecerró sus rojizas orbes, si supiese Rei cuanta razón tenía con aquel comentario sobre si mismo.

"Y modesto" -repuso, cerrando los ojos y tomando otro poco de su vaso-.

"Bueno... cuando no hay nadie que te halague, lo mas normal es que tú lo hagas... si es como decía mi prima, quiérete a ti mismo porque si no haces tú... nadie mas lo hará" -frunció el ceño y centro su atención en su propio vaso-.

Distraídamente, Rei apoyo su mano sobre la mesa y después su mejilla en ella, mirando de manera ausente hacia ninguna parte.

Habían escogido un simple restaurante del centro, muchas mesas se encontraban afuera y otras tantas dentro del local. La comida había sido relativamente agradable, y aunque solo habían intercambiado un par de palabras mientras comían, el silencio fue confortante. Cuando terminaron un mesero había venido a llevarse los platos, y lo único que había quedado eran aquel par de vasos con bebidas que aun estaban sin terminar.

"Aunque..." -prosiguió Rei- "Si soy franco, poco caso le he hecho... mi autoestima nunca pasa del suelo" -rió para si mismo- "¿Sabes una cosa, Kai?" -volteo a mirarlo-.

El bicolor se estremeció por la profundidad de aquella mirada, estaba completamente asombrado de que aquella persona frente a él, fuese el mismo chico oriental que la mayoría del tiempo parecía ajeno al todo lo que le rodeaba. Ahora Rei parecía alegre, una persona completamente diferente a lo que en aquellas semanas había estado observando.

El chino sonrió, mientras que tomaba su vaso y le daba un sobo degustando la bebida.

"El jugo de manzana siempre hace que suelte la lengua" -dejo el vaso en la mesa- "Takao dijo una vez que yo seria capaz hasta de embriagarme con pequeño vaso de sidra".

Kai soltó una pequeña risa que capto completamente la atención de Rei. Esa era la primera vez que el chino escuchaba semejante sonido por parte del bicolor, y le pareció que sencillamente era agradable. Era extraño, sí, pero la presencia de Kai era una de esas cosas insignificantes que disfrutaba, que relajaba la tormenta que había en su interior y que le hacia pensar que no era necesario callar, que no tenía porque fingir o porque cuidar sus propias acciones. Lo sabía, Kai era muy parecido a él en ciertas cosas que le parecía un hecho maravilloso. Vagamente se pregunto si el bicolor también tendría algunos recuerdos demasiado dolorosos de los que quisiera olvidarse.

"Creo que..." -comento Kai de manera ausente- "Cuando tome vodka por primera vez... no podía ni levantarme" -sonrió de manera ladeada-.

"¿Y eso cuando fue?".

"Cuando tenía ocho años".

Rei abrió la boca para decir algo, pero después prefirió ahorrarse el comentario.

"No fue mi culpa" -repuso el ruso- "La botella solamente estaba ahí".

"Claro, claro" -dijo de manera socarrona- "Bien, ya que terminamos de comer... ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado? ¡Yo invito!".

"Vaya, Rei, pero que personas mas esplendida eres".

"Bueno... si tengo dinero para invitar cosas de vez en cuando ¿Por qué no hacerlo? De todas formas el dinero viene y va".

"No tienes madera de empresario" -dijo con sátira, antes de ponerse de pie-.

Rei le imito, y luego de pedir y pagar la cuenta ambos salieron del establecimiento. El oriental conocía una perfecta heladería a la que solía ir con regularidad, y la había sugerido para comprar en ella, además estaba cerca de uno de los tantos parques de la ciudad. De nuevo el silencio parecía colarse entre ellos, mas no de manera sofocante o molesta. El oriental volteo mirando hacia el chico que iba a su lado, ligeramente mas alto que él por un par de centímetros, y en aquel momento la curiosidad felina de la que tanto hacia gala se coló por sus ojos dorados.

"Por cierto, Kai..." -él aludido volteo a verlo- "Las marcas" -Rei se llevo el dedo índice de la mano izquierda hacia su propia mejilla, como para dejar en claro a que se refería-.

Kai rió cínicamente interiormente, ya le había parecido muy extraño que en todo el tiempo que llevaban de hablarse, que Rei jamás le hubiese preguntado por aquel detalle suyo, que en realidad lo hacia una persona fácil de reconocer más que ninguna otra. El motivo de porque llevaba aquellas marcas era algo que no quería revelar, algo que se montaba a su niñez y que detestaba como una de las cosas mas odiadas que tenía, sin embargo servía también como un perfecto recordatorio, algo que siempre debía de tener presente. Y se odio en aquel momento, porque iba a tener que darle una negativa a Rei, del "porqué" o el significado de aquellas distintivas marcas.

"¿Son tatuadas?" -sin embargo, aparentemente la pregunta de Rei no iba encaminada hacia el origen de las mismas-.

Kai lo miro intensamente con aquellos rubíes que tenía, encontrando solamente curiosidad sana en los ojos dorados del chino. Sin mas, sonrió burlándose de si mismo y volteo hacia el frente nuevamente, cerrando los ojos.

"Sí" -confirmo-.

"Que horror, Kai" -espeto Rei, con un tono solemne- "Me sorprende que una persona como tú lleve semejante cosa... ¡Tatuajes! Que abominable, luces como un delincuente".

Al instante Kai volteo a ver hacia un lado, el rostro de Rei permanecía serio, sosteniendo las palabras que acababa de decir. Sintió una punzada ante semejante comentario, una frase simple y que posiblemente no buscaba herir, pero que lo había hecho... ¿Realmente Rei pensaba eso de él?

Sin embargo, la expresión convincente del oriental cambio, una sonrisa se coló por sus labios y después, llevo su mano derecha hacia su brazo izquierdo. Tomo la manga corta de la camisa china que traía puesta y la levanto dejando al descubierto su hombro por completo. Rei casi pudo reírse de la mueca que había dejado entrever el ruso. Porque en aquel hombro se encontraba finamente tatuado el emblema que simbolizaba el Yin y el Yang, el símbolo chino utilizado para representar el bien y el mal. Sin embargo lo que lo hacia lucir impactante era que se encontraba envuelto por las alas de un fénix negro, que orgullosamente se encontraba posado sobre el símbolo, cada pluma parecía retocada con un destello dorado, y los ojos del ave brillaban de un color verde. Era un trabajo perfecto, y lo que lo hacia mas digno de admiración, es que era significativamente mas pequeño de lo que uno esperaría que fuese un tatuaje de esa índole.

Una sonrisa aparentemente de triunfo se plasmo en los labios del ojidorado, bajo su manga y después miro hacia el frente mientras seguía caminando, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

"Si mi tío se entera... me matara" -dijo como ultimo comentario-.

Y Kai solamente pudo mirarlo, otra vez se sentía como un chiquillo deslumbrado.

'_Eres de lo que no hay, Rei Kon_' -pensó, mientras veía como el pelinegro hojeaba otra vez su nuevo libro-.

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ

Cuando llego a casa, lo primero que Rei había hecho era correr había su habitación, quitarse los zapatos como pudo y tirarse en su cama, sosteniendo en manos el libro que había comprado ese día, y sin ninguna otra premura lo abrió, leyendo entusiasmado. Su expresión cambio, cuando comenzó a leer la introducción, se volvió mas seria y concentrada, como si ahora tuviese solamente espacio en su mente para enfocar su atención en la lectura.

Y así una larga hora había pasado, en que prácticamente había devorado cuando había podido del libro, solo se detuvo porque no deseaba terminarlo tan pronto como los demás, esta vez quería ir lento, analizar las palabras, imaginar los paisajes. Hasta el momento no estaba decepcionado, todo era tan bueno como lo había imaginado, una historia que no tenía nada que ver con animales míticos y fantásticos, sino esta vez, con seres diferentes de naturaleza parecida. Y el personaje principal era un ángel, un ángel de alas rotas y que buscaba venganza a quienes le habían llevado a caer. Definitivamente algo diferente, pero que se le hacia extrañamente familiar.

Dejo el libro sobre una repisa y se sentó en la cama, suspirando. Nuevamente había pasado un día bastante agradable con Kai. Kai Hiwatari. El nombre aun le parecía extraño, pero que tenía cierto aire de sofisticación. Era extraño, pero ese Kai era el primer amigo que hacia por su cuenta, no era como con sus primos, que se habían hecho sus amigos por ser familia; no era como con Kenny, Max o Takao, que se habían acercado a él corriendo el riesgo de que los rechazara... no, esta vez y aunque no había sido su intención, había logrado entablar cierto lazo con aquel chico soviético. Incluso ahora recordaba la forma particular en la que se habían conocido, no siempre era posible ir amenazando a la gente, para después terminar amistadas. Había pensado que él y Kai acabarían como enemigos, que el bicolor seria uno de los tantos enemigos que al paso de los años había visto, comenzando por tonterías como niños a los que no les agradaba, hasta aquellas riñas en las que de una u otra forma siempre terminaba metido.

Pero eso eran cosas que quería olvidar, estaba asqueado del pasado. Y aquel día, cuando entro por primera vez a su nuevo colegio, cuando piso la que seria su aula de clases, y cuando por primera vez miro fijamente los ojos rubíes de Kai, se había prometido que seria diferente, que haría lo que fuese por dejar las cosas en el pasado. Por vivir de una forma diferente a como lo estaba haciendo desde hacia casi ya nueve años.

Podría decir entonces, que Kai era parte de un recordatorio de esa nueva vida que deseaba, que estaba buscando encontrar. Y esa idea, hizo que Rei sonriese.

Cuando llego la noche, se tiro a la cama y casi al instante quedo dormido. Como hacia mucho tiempo que no hacia. No supo en realidad cuanto había pasado, pero cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, la claridad que se colaba por su ventana le decía que algo no andaba como debería de ir. Se removió en el calido lecho, donde el cobertor de delicada textura siempre le había dado un agradable contacto en la piel, aspiro profundamente el olor de su almohada, aquel particular olor que tanto le agradaba, y después como rendido ante el pensamiento se giro. Sobre el buró que había en el lado izquierdo de su cama, en un reloj de mesa con la simpática forma de un cachorro sosteniéndolo con las patas, se podía leer claramente que eran las siete con veinte minutos de la mañana.

"Demonios" -mascullo Rei- "Que idiota, olvide la alarma".

Así era, Rei no era de las personas que se levantaban a una hora exacta por costumbre, si él no ponía la alarma de su reloj podría despertar en cualquier momento, casi siempre menos en el indicado. Frunció el ceño, y sus adormilados ojos dorados se cerraron.

"¿Ir o no ir?" -susurro, meditando para si mismo- "Que diablos, no iré".

Y despreocupado, sencillamente se volvió a acomodar para intentar recuperar el sueño. Sabía que era algo difícil, pero si se relajaba lo suficiente podría volver a descansar tan cómodamente como lo había estado haciendo hasta unos instantes antes. Aparentemente el plan dio resultado, casi diez minutos después se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente de nuevo.

Rei tenía soberanía sobre si mismo. En el instante en el que Lao-Kian, su tío, le había dejado en aquel departamento se lo había dejado muy en claro. A su tío no le importaba que es lo que hiciera con su vida, si quería seguir estudiando o solamente ir a la escuela a perder el tiempo; la advertencia fue precisa, le dijo que en el momento en el que cometiese un solo error, una sola falta, que se metiese en algo que no debía; iba a correr por él y meterlo al mismo internado en el que había estudiado el padre de Rei. Claro, aquel internado estaba en China, y Rei no tenía la más mínima intención de regresar a ese lugar. Hasta el momento las cuentas que Rei solía entregarle a su tío eran aceptables, no había hecho nada indebido, sus calificaciones Reiaban en lo decente y Lao no tenía nada de que quejarse de su sobrino, excepto quizás, de cosas que el mismo solía inventar para calumniarlo.

Era por eso que Rei intentaba en lo mínimo, mantener estable su estudio, pero siendo francos si no fuese por la insistente y molestia presencia de su tío, hacia mucho que hubiese dejado de prestarle la mas mínima atención a la escuela. Y era en momentos como ese donde aplicaba su soberanía, cuando tomaba decisiones tan simples como no ir a la escuela si en gana se le venia, después de todo no había pasado casi toda su vida viviéndola con indiferencia, como para ahora venir a preocuparse por faltar un insignificante día. Después de todo desde que habían entrado a clases había asistido todos los días, merecía un descanso, o quizás dos, ya vería como se sentía de humor mañana para ir a la escuela o quedarse nuevamente (¡ay! Quien fuera Rei pare decidir de esa forma).

Unas horas después, Rei ya se encontraba levantado, vagando por la cocina en sus típicas fachas matinales, su cabello negro lucia mas revuelto que de costumbre, y la parte que se encontraba trenzada parecía un tanto aflojada. Su camiseta era blanca y holgada, y bajo ella solamente usaba un simple bóxer negro que se ajustaba cómodamente a él. Estaba sentado en la barra de su comedor, disfrutando de un gran vaso de leche con sabor a vainilla, y un tazón de cereal chocolatado. Definitivamente aquella mañana tenía una pinta de que el día marcharía bien. Justo cuando estaba degustado en sabor del chocolate en su boca, un sonido familiar le hizo dar un ligero respingo.

Era su celular, que sonaba desde su habitación. Se puso de pie de un salto y se encamino a toda prisa hacia donde se encontraba su aparatejo. Sonrió a medias mientras la melodía seguía sonando. Era la Marcha Fúnebre. Takao había dicho una vez que aquel tono que se escuchaba cada vez que Rei recibía un mensaje o una llamada, era definitivamente algo que causaba escalofríos. Sin embargo, para Rei, aquella melodía era simplemente grandiosa, realmente le agradaba escucharla.

Tomo el celular que se encontraba junto a su reloj despertador, y al instante contesto la llamada.

"¿Rei?" -pronuncio una voz del otro lado de la línea, sonando algo electrónica-.

"Max" -dijo de manera atenta, comenzando a regresar sus pasos hacia la cocina- "¿Qué sucede?".

"¿Estas bien? como hoy no viniste a la escuela" -respondió el rubiecito-.

"Ah... sí... me quede dormido" -prácticamente había dicho aquello con descaro- "Es hora del descanso ¿Verdad?".

"¡Sip! Por eso te he llamado, porque tengo tiempo de hacerlo".

El pelinegro tan solo negó con la cabeza, sentándose nuevamente en el banco alto en el que había estado antes, tomando en manos nuevamente la cuchara que había dejado olvidada en el tazón.

"¿Qué ha sido de interesante en la escuela?" -pregunto el pelinegro, dispuesto a seguir con su desayuno-.

"Takao respondió bien un ejercicio de matemáticas" -de acuerdo, eso si era algo interesante... interesante y asombroso-.

"¿En serio?" -Rei parecía escéptico- "¿Y donde esta él?".

"Hay pizza en la cafetería, y se ha ido a formar por segunda vez" -dijo riendo- "Ya lo conoces".

Rei tan solo reviro los ojos, claro que lo conocía.

"Me dijo que te saludase de su parte... veamos... la profesora Kinckaid tampoco vino... ¡Ah! Y por cierto, vino un tal James... me parece que es el líder de los Jefes de Grupo ¿No?".

"Sí" -la atención del oriental finalmente había sido capturada al completo-.

"Oh, bien... porque te estaba buscando, pero como no viniste, Mao siendo subjefe tomo tu lugar".

De acuerdo, eso ya no le estaba gustando nada.

"¿Tomo mi lugar sobre que?" -quiso saber al instante-.

"Necesitábamos ponernos de acuerdo en cuanto a la apariencia que va a tener nuestro puesto... ella sugirió un par de ideas" -Max carraspeo un poco- "Ideas que tenían que ver con el color rosado, estrellas y hasta flores, según ella, para que así todo pareciese mas animado y alegre".

La sola idea de algo como aquello, hizo que Rei se sintiese enfermo.

"Lo puso a votación..." -prosiguió Max- "Takao y yo no estábamos de acuerdo así que no levantamos la mano... muchas personas si estuvieron".

¡Genial! Rei deseo en ese momento azotarse contra la barra de su cocina, de haberlo sabido, se hubiese levantado a la escuela aunque llegase tarde. Mejor tarde que nunca.

"Pero... Kai no estuvo de acuerdo".

"..." -Rei espero paciente a que el otro continuase-.

"En cuanto él dijo que aquello era una idea ridícula, se volvió a hacer una votación, debo admitir que ahora si Takao y yo nos animamos a oponernos" -rió tontamente- "Además, todas las chicas del taller de cocina se opusieron también, y al final otros mas... el caso es que de todas formas Mao no pudo hacer que su propuesta fuera aceptada, así que esperan que vayas mañana con una propuesta para el decorado del puesto y esas cosas".

Que los dioses fueran alabados, si es que existían, pero el chino se sintió agradecido de no tener que estar al mando de una propuesta que incluyera listones y rosa intenso por todas partes.

"Jejeje... creo que para eso te llamaba, para que estuvieses avisado".

"¿En serio? gracias entonces, Max".

"¿Quieres que pase a tu casa para decirte que han dejado de tarea?".

"No, gracias... puedes llamarme de nuevo, o lo que seria mejor, puedo copiarla mañana en la escuela".

Del otro lado de la línea, Max negó con la cabeza, definitivamente Rei Kon era un practicista.

"Bien, el tiempo de mi llamada gratis a tu numero ya se esta acabando" -dijo de manera jocosa- "Si se pasa tendré que comenzar a pagar" -y soltó una pequeña risa-.

"De acuerdo, te veré mañana".

"Claro, hasta mañana, Rei".

"Hasta mañana, Max" -dijo como ultimo comentario-.

Y después, la llamada se corto. El chino dejo su celular junto a su plato, y luego comenzó a seguir con su desayuno, el cereal ya se había ablandado bastante. Una sutil sonrisa se había formado en los labios de Rei, mientras que cerraba sus doradas orbes.

"Es la primera vez, en todo este tiempo" -murmuro hacia la nada- "Que me alegro de que llame".

Max solía llamarle cuando no iba a la escuela, o en las vacaciones, Takao también. Sin embargo, Rei jamás había apreciado esas llamadas considerándolas como algo insignificante. Pero ahora, parecía que recién notaba su verdadero valor, si sus amigos le llamaban era porque se preocupaban por él, y estar consiente de esa preocupación había sido motivo suficiente para hacerlo sonreír de la manera tan simple y sincera que en ese momento estaba mostrando.

Sí, la vida ya no parecía tan desgraciadamente mala.

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ

Aunque deseo no haber tenido que hacerlo, Rei asistió a clases al día siguiente. Max al instante le dio una bienvenida efusiva como si se hubiese ido por meses, y Takao lo asalto con preguntas y contándole todo lo "interesante" que había pasado el día que había faltado.

Cuando apenas había finalizado la segunda clase que se trataba de Química, los alumnos comenzaban a regresar a su aula de clases, ya que la profesora Judy los había llevado a hacer un simple y sencillo experimento en el laboratorio. Rei caminaba aun con su bata puesta, era algo que nadie sabía de él, pero adoraba usar todo aquello que pareciese una gabardina. Justo antes de llegar a su salón, se vio asaltado por algo que no esperaba.

"¡Kon!" -chillo Mao, poniéndose frente a él-.

Rei parpadeo, confuso. Sea lo que fuese que la pelirosada quería con él, no podría ser nada bueno y lo sabía por experiencia propia.

"¿Qué sucede?... ehmm... ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?" -si, aquello había sido una burla-.

Mao dio un taconazo, aparentemente frustrada por algo que el chino no acababa de comprender ¿Qué había hecho él esta vez?

"Todo ha sido tu culpa" -gruño ella, cruzando los brazos- "Tu amiguito Hiwatari frustro las ideas que tenía, por culpa de eso vamos atrasados por un día" -y Rei comprendió que se refería a lo que había pasado el día anterior-.

"Que yo sepa, muñequita" -dijo aquella palabra con sarcasmo ácido- "En cuanto a lo que nos ha tocado de la Feria, vamos con buen tiempo... y sobre lo de Kai, si tienes un problema con él... pues con él deberías de arreglarlo".

Y Mao no pudo reprochar aquello, sin embargo aun estaba muy enojada. No era por el hecho de que Rei fuese jefe de grupo y no ella, no se trataba de que Rei tuviese un aliado como Kai... incluso no estaba enojada porque el pelinegro la trataba tan despectivamente, era sencillamente por otra cosa que había decidido molestarlo, y hacer que su grupo de amigos y el de Michael lo fastidiasen también. Sintiendo que nuevamente había perdido la batalla, la ojimiel murmuro un par de cosas para si misma que para el otro.

"Espera" -Rei le llamo justo cuando ella se dio la vuelta- "Eres... bueno... ¿Eso que dijiste era en mandarín?" -no pudo evitar cuestionar con curiosidad-.

"Eh" -ella pareció dudar- "Sí... ¿Por qué?".

"¿Eres del norte de China?" -pregunto, notando quizá por primera vez los lejanos rasgos de la chica frente a él-.

"Sí... ¿También tú?" -pregunto ella, extrañamente tranquila, muy diferente a la actitud que había tenido minutos antes-.

"¿Cómo sabes que yo...?" -pero no termino la pregunta, era obvio-.

"¡Fácil! Lo único que te falta es que te cuelgues una bandera de China" -ella sonrió, por primera vez de manera sincera- "¿No te habías dado cuenta de que yo..?" -aunque ella tampoco termino la pregunta-.

"No" -negó Rei- "No lo pareces".

"¡Que ciego eres!" -dijo, aunque no sonó mordaz- "Desde el primer día que te vi lo supe".

"Vaya..." -negó con la cabeza- "Yo recién lo noto, seguro que si no me maldices a mí y mis antepasados de esa forma, no hubiese sabido por mi cuenta de donde eras".

Mao tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada, sin embargo sus ojos color miel parecían brillar alegres, era la primera vez estaba hablando con Rei sin intercambiar ningún tipo de agresión, o en su defecto, sin que ella tratase de seducirlo como ya había dejado de hacerlo desde hacia tiempo.

"Bueno... te lo mereces" -repuso, recobrando un poco de su actitud-.

"Si, ya lo sé... soy un maldito bastardo" -sonrió ladeadamente, con cinismo- "No eres la primera en pensarlo, y te aseguro que no serás la ultima".

"¿Siempre eres así con las mujeres?" -gruño-.

"No" -negó- "No es personal".

"Claro" -repuso sarcásticamente- "Seguro que si fuese un chico no me tratarías así" -lo miro de manera inquisitiva-.

Rei no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa, que quiso convertirse en carcajada.

"Te lo creíste" -declaro- "Realmente lo hiciste".

Mao parpadeo, y después lo miro con algo parecido al asombro, para luego pasar al enojo.

"¡Mentiste!" -chillo de nuevo-.

"Algo" -se encogió de hombros de manera indiferente- "En realidad fue una especie de verdad a medias, supongo".

"Entonces... las chicas... también..." -parecía un tanto abochornada, algo increíble en ella-.

"¿Me gustan? Claro, pero no es realmente que me interese por un genero, me intereso por las personas... y lamento decirte que no me intereso por ti" -cerro los ojos de manera enfática- "Eres infantil, inmadura, juzgas a las personas sin conocerlas, tu cultura deja mucho que desear, eres nefasta y encima te comportas como una niña mimada... si realmente eso es lo que eres, no me importas siquiera para que seas mi amiga".

Y sin más, paso a un lado de ella apresurándose para llegar a clases, tenía que terminar sus pendientes antes de que tocase Taller, y Rei tenía todavía que pasar el ejercicio que habían hecho la clase pasada.

Mao se quedo de pie, muchos de sus compañeros de clase la habían visto hablar con Rei, pero ninguno escucho realmente de que era, aunque por la expresión que tenía la pelirosada, nuevamente se habían peleado. Para muchos, Rei era una persona sin escrúpulos a la que no le importaba meterse con una indefensa chica. Mas para la chica aquella platica había significado bastante... y luego de mucho tiempo, nuevamente se pregunto si realmente estaba bien que ella fuese de ese modo, si realmente era bueno que se comportara de esa manera.

Para cuando llego la clase de Taller, Rei tenía todos sus asuntos resueltos, al menos ahora no le faltaba ningún apunte, y en los tiempos de ocio se había encargado de copiar las dos tareas que habían dejado el día anterior. La escuela le seguía pareciendo igual de tediosa, pero al menos agradecía que la propuesta para la decoración de su puesto hubiese sido aceptada, a diferencia de Mao, él había pedido sugerencias a sus compañeros para hacer todo mas justo. Definitivamente eso de ser jefe de grupo no era nada sencillo ¿Quién le había dicho que él, Rei Kon, era un líder? Por favor, Rei apenas si era capaz de dirigir su propia vida ¿Cómo esperaban que dirigiera aspectos de la vida de los demás? Sólo esperaba que nada saliese mal, porque de ser ese el caso, él seria el primer culpable dentro de todo... con lo mucho que le gustaba ser el responsable de las cosas malas, claro. Al llegar a su lugar en la clase de Lectura, dejo caer su maletín al suelo y prácticamente se echo sobre la butaca, no es que estuviese deprimido... simplemente tenía una terrible reticencia a hacer cualquier cosa, se sentía pesado y era solamente a causa del aburrimiento, de ese tipo de aburrimiento que nos hace arrastrarnos en vez de caminar, y que nos quita el deseo de hacer cualquier cosa.

"Rei-kun" -la siempre tranquila voz de Brooklyn le llamo, a su lado-.

"Hola" -mascullo Rei, deseando en ese momento algo que le quitase la modorra que traía encima-.

"Ayer no viniste... ¿Por qué?".

"Problemas de puntualidad" -se enderezo- "Por cierto" -pareció acordarse de algo.

Rei se agacho hacia el mismo maletín que había arrojado desdeñosamente, y abriéndolo saco un libro, cuyas portadas eran de color marrón. De repente pareció como si el ojidorado hubiese recobrado el ánimo.

"Muchas gracias de nuevo" -inclino ligeramente la cabeza, ofreciendo el libro hacia su dueño- "Me ha traído buenos recuerdos".

"Quédatelo" -Brooklyn sonrió ampliamente, de esa manera encantadora suya-.

"¿Qué?" -pareció sorprendido-.

"Que te lo quedes, Rei-kun".

"Pero, dijiste que era de tu hermanita".

"Sí, pero antes era mío... ella ya no lo quiere, prefiere esos libros electrónicos que presionas un botón, y la historia comienza a contarse con todo y efectos de sonido" -rió ligeramente- "Estará mejor en tus manos".

"Yo... yo... no sé que decir...".

"No digas nada y solamente acéptalo" -sonrió de nuevo-.

Para Rei aquello era un gesto precioso, uno de los mas bellos que alguien había tenido en su vida para con él. Era solamente por el mero hecho de que lo que se le estaba siendo regalado, era un tesoro para el ojidorado. Aquel libro era el favorito de Rai. Cuando sus padres salían, y Rai se quedaba a cargo de él, solía leerle ese libro antes de llevarlo a la cama para que durmiese, su hermano siempre se jactaba de "Ser el mejor hermano mayor de todos" y por eso jamás a Rei llego faltarle una historia antes de dormir, o que su hermano se quedase con él siempre que se lo pidiera.

Dolía. Dolía mucho pensar que una persona tan amada ya no estaba. ¡Demonios!... Rei aparto la vista cerrando los ojos, ahí estaba de nuevo aquella sensación de escozor en los ojos, y siempre se presentaba de la manera mas inoportuna e inesperada como en aquel momento.

"Rei-kun" -le llamo el pelirrojo-.

El suave tono de voz que había utilizado Brooklyn parecía un bálsamo, relajante y tranquilo.

"Sólo quiero que me prometas una cosa, y a cambio te daré el libro".

Curioso, intentando olvidar los recuerdos, Rei se giro para verlo con sus enormes ojos dorados abiertos de par en par, en espera de la condición que aquel enigmático chico pensaba ponerle.

"Sonríe más... sonríele a la vida... siempre que algo vaya mal, sonríe" -entrecerró los ojos, mirando fijamente al pelinegro- "Me gusta mucho tu sonrisa, me recuerda a un mar tranquilo al atardecer".

Rei parpadeo, cual niño ingenuo. Realmente había ocasiones en las que no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que pensar sobre su peculiar amigo de ojos esmeraldas. Así que burlándose de si mismo, Rei dejo el libro sobre su butaca y después sonrió, con toda la espontaneidad que le fue posible demostrar en aquel momento. Y esa sonrisa fue correspondía por otra de Brooklyn. Ambos mantuvieron las miradas, y Rei disfruto enormemente el intercambio mudo de palabras que se dio entre ellos.

Justo en aquel momento, Kai entraba en el aula de clases, pensaba en quien sabía sólo él que cosas, alcanzo a ver muy bien ver a aquellos dos sonreírse con tanta naturalidad.

'_Perfecto..._' -pensó Kai al dirigirse hacia su lugar- '_Ese infeliz ya esta de nuevo rondándolo_'.

Kai lo sabía, o al menos quería creerlo, pero el interés de Brooklyn por Rei, solamente se basaba en una amistad. El que Kai se pusiese paranoico y comenzara a imaginar y decir cosas diferentes a eso, se debía solamente a que se sentía molesto, él detestaba la competencia en cualquier cosa y siempre estaba dispuesto a abolirla, sobre todo si en aquella competencia estaba en juego la atención de Rei.

Antes de poderse sentar, un par de ojos dorados parecieron salir a su encuentro, Rei estaba parado justo al lado de su lugar, y Kai no pudo evitar el pensar en cómo el chino había sido tan rápido, en un momento estaba con el tonto pelirrojo ese, y ahora ya se encontraba ahí.

"Perdona que no te haya buscado antes" -comenzó el pelinegro- "Es que no he podido... pero sobre nuestro trabajo... no entregaste nada ayer ¿Cierto?".

"Eso es obvio" -resoplo, dejando su maletín en su lugar- "¿Cómo diantre voy a entregar algo incompleto? La profesora dijo que si hoy venías, le llevásemos el trabajo".

"Parece que no dormimos bien ¿Cierto?" -y después de decir aquello le extendió un fólder, mientras sonreía- "Mi trabajo, es tu turno de entregarlo".

"¿Mi turno?" -Kai levanto una ceja con elegancia-.

"Seamos democráticos, la ultima vez yo lo lleve".

"La democracia no existe".

"Eso ya lo sé, pero déjame creer en ella al menos para zafarme de algo".

"Hmpf" -Kai negó con la cabeza, y después tomo el fólder-.

"Tiene una portada mas decente que la otra, te lo aseguro" -ladeo la cabeza- "Por cierto, gracias".

Kai lo miro extrañado, pero al mismo tiempo prendado de aquella sonrisa que aparentemente el pelinegro no había borrado.

"Por lo de ayer" -trato de aclarar, conciente de que el ruso no entendía- "Sobre lo de Mao, se que lo hiciste porque nadie en su sano juicio quiere trabajar en un puesto de flores y estrellas rosadas... pero en lo personal te lo agradezco ¡Nos salvaste a todos!".

Kai no pudo reprimir una ligera sonrisa, hizo un ademán despreciativo restándole importancia al tema, y después se sentó en su lugar. Rei supo que la plática estaba terminada, además la profesora acababa de entrar, así que no le queda nada más que hacer que regresar hacia su puesto. Ligeramente el bicolor siguió de reojo su tReiecto, y entonces pareció que después de tanto se dio cuenta de un hecho bastante obvio.

Rei era perfecto, y seguramente ser tan perfecto era un pecado.

"Hola a todos" -dijo Ceityana cerrando la puerta- "Vamos a comenzar con lo que tenemos pendiente, esta semana y la próxima daremos por cerrado el tema del famoso amor y comenzaremos con otro libro" -dejo su portafolios sobre el escritorio- "En base a lo que observe en las listas que me dieron, muchos de aquí son bastante catastróficos" -rió ligeramente- "Es por eso que el tema del siguiente mes será el Drama y la Tragedia... me parece que todos aquí saben perfectamente la diferencia entre estos dos géneros ¿Cierto?" -y al ver que nadie negaba la afirmación, continuo- "Les tengo preparada una lista sobre los nuevos libros que tendrán que conseguir... pero antes de ir a todo eso, como bien sabemos esos temas se basan en algo muy importante, que es el dolor... ¿Alguien quiere darme su definición sobre el dolor?".

De nuevo muchas manos entusiasmadas se levantaron, como aquella vez cuando pregunto por el amor. Unas definiciones eran bastante precisas según el significado que solían dar los diccionarios, otras eran más personales, y otras tantas parecían comunes y fáciles de entender. La profesora estaba bastante satisfecha con sus alumnos que participaban, pero su atención en aquel momento estaba centrada de manera discreta sobre Kon, ese alumno suyo que la tenía intrigada. Había estado observándolo por mera curiosidad después del primer intercambio de ideas que habían tenido, y fácilmente se había dado cuenta de varios detalles que hicieron que se centrase un poco mas en él, no era un mal alumno, por lo que había leído en sus redacciones hasta su ortografía era aceptable, sus palabras eran precisas y quizá no tenía miedo de expresar lo que pensaba. Pero eso sólo debía de ser de manera escrita, porque Ceityana sabía que Rei jamás participaba en clase abiertamente, por propia voluntad, mas bien él permanecía callado y se limitaba a escuchar.

"A ver..." -comenzó la maestra- "¿Quién no ha participado?" -sonrió calidamente, como si le hablase a unos niños pequeños- "¿Rei?" -sin embargo, sus ojos parecieron entrecerrarse con malicia inocente-.

Por un momento Rei pensó que estaba teniendo un molesto _deja vú_ sobre lo que ya antes había ocurrido; o esa maestra le había tomado una especie de manía, o solamente era que él tenía mala suerte.

Entrecerró los ojos pensando un instante lo que iba a contestar. Dolor... si había una persona en el mundo que sabía sobre el dolor, ese sin duda era él, podría hacer un ensayo de cien hojas sobre el tema y aun le quedaría más de que hablar. Pero él podría resumirlo casi todo en una simple frase.

"El dolor es..." -comenzó, sin prestar aparentemente atención a sus propias palabras- "Cuando no se convierte en un verdugo; un gran maestro".

Los ojos curiosos de la mujer parecieron brillar satisfechos, definitivamente ese alumno suyo era diferente a todos los demás.

"Yo" -otro alumno había levantado la mano, pidiendo obviamente la oportunidad de hablar-.

"Adelante, Matsumura" -dio permiso ella-.

Brooklyn tampoco solía participar demasiado, pero cuando lo hacia definitivamente dejaba algo para que los profesores le recordasen.

"El dolor es aquello que nos impulsa a progresar" -repuso, con una sonrisa indescifrable- "Toda ciencia viene del dolor, porque el dolor siempre nos hace buscar el por qué de lo que sucede, mientras que el bienestar solamente nos hace quedarnos quietos, sin la intención de voltear hacia atrás y preguntar".

Ceityana sonrió encantada, aparentemente estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

"Como saben" - la profesora pareció volverse ligeramente hacia el resto del grupo- "El Drama se basa en el dolor, a veces el personaje de la novela sufre y tiene algún final feliz, o quizá no, sin embargo en la Tragedia nunca tendremos un final feliz, y comúnmente el personaje principal siempre muere" -se giro nuevamente hacia la su izquierda- "¿Qué pueden decirnos ustedes dos, Rei, Matsumura? Hablando sobre el tema de la Muerte".

La pregunta de la profesora pareció interesar a todo el salón.

'_Esa mujer merece la hoguera_' -pensó amargamente Rei-.

Sin embargo el chino solamente se limito a cerrar los ojos, bajar la cabeza y sonreír con una escalofriante ironía.

"Bien" -comenzó Brooklyn, como si hablara del clima- "La muerte es una vida vivida, así como una jornada de trabajo bien hecho produce un dulce sueño, una vida bien vivida produce una dulce muerte".

Rei sonrió de nuevo, esta vez para sus adentros. '_Shakespeare_' fue el nombre que paso por sus pensamientos.

"Rei" -le llamo la maestra, instándole a contestar-.

"Pues" -levanto la vista- "La muerte es un castigo para algunos, para otros un regalo... y para muchos un favor".

Definitivamente lo ultimo dicho hizo que mas de uno en el aula de clases sintiesen un escalofrió, la voz de Rei sonaba demasiado sedosa, sus ojos fríos brillaban sin embargo de manera extraña, como si el tema pareciera regocijarle de alguna oscura manera.

"Podríamos decir también que la muerte no existe, solo cambian las condiciones de vida" -comento la profesora-.

"En eso estoy de acuerdo" -Brooklyn sonrió tranquilamente-.

"Claro, sin tomar en cuenta que nacemos para morir... el objetivo de toda vida es perecer" -Rei continuo con sus comentarios, esta vez acomodándose mejor en su asiento- "Duerme con el pensamiento de la muerte, y levántate con el pensamiento de que la vida es corta".

Definitivamente aquel Rei daba miedo, se veía tan ajeno a su típica postura tranquila, ausente.

"¿Sí?" -pregunto risueñamente Brooklyn- "Pero si te pones a pensarlo bien, la muerte es en realidad el menor de los males... no hay que pensar tanto en ella".

"Claro" -cabeceo Rei afirmativamente, sonriendo sarcásticamente- "No hay que temerle a la muerte, hay que temerle mas a la vida que es peor".

"No a todo en la vida" -interrumpió el pelirrojo- "Si le temes a todo, sería triste... por ejemplo, temerle al amor es temerle a la vida, y aquellos que tienen miedo de la vida ya están medio muertos".

Las orbes doradas se enfocaron penetrantemente en los ojos verdes del otro. Brooklyn le miraba significativamente, como si estuviese acusándolo de algo, sin embargo Rei lo miraba con recelo, como si estuviese tratando de defenderse. Aquello parecía que se había convertido en un debate salido de la nada.

"Cuando no se sabe todavía lo que es la vida..." -repuso sagazmente el chino- "¿Cómo se puede conocer entonces lo que es la muerte?" -se encogió de hombros, como si ya no estuviese interesado en la platica- "De todas formas, cuando nosotros _somos_, la muerte no _es_, y cuando la muerte _es_, nosotros ya no _somos_... ¿Para que preocuparse o temer por ella entonces?".

"Sí, lo mismo me pregunto yo" -Brooklyn sonrió de nuevo, de manera agradable-.

Ceityana parecía encantada con la platica que estaban teniendo los dos jóvenes, mientras que el resto de sus compañeros los miraban con ojos atentos, escuchando interesados y pareciendo meditar el tema para si mismos, repentinamente muchas personas querían también comenzar a hablar.

"Profesora" -interrumpió una tímida Emily, acomodándose los anteojos- "¿Yo también puedo opinar?".

"Claro que sí" -dijo la profesora un tanto apenada, por haber dejado excluido al resto del grupo-.

Rei pudo dar un suspiro, eso significaba un descanso para él, no quería saber nada mas ni instruirse en el tema, La Muerte era otra de esas malditas cosas que conocía a la perfección. Entrecerró los ojos, con una muda aflicción imposible de ser notada, sin embargo, repentinamente sintió una presión sobre su hombro izquierdo, volteo la mirada y se encontró con la siempre reluciente sonrisa de Brooklyn, aquellos ojos esmeraldas le miraban de una forma que no pudo definir en aquel momento, su mano derecha se encontraba posada sobre su hombro.

"El dolor que se calla es el mas doloroso" -susurro suavemente- "Pero ¿Sabes? El dolor esta tan cerca de la felicidad, que a veces se llora de alegría".

Después, dándole un ligero apretón, Brooklyn lo soltó y dirigió nuevamente su mirada y su postura hacia el frente, viendo como la maestra daba permiso a otro alumno para hablar.

Y Rei se quedo sin moverse, como si fuese un cuerpo in-animado, sus orbes ámbares parecieron irse apagando poco a poco, mientras que desviaba la mirada y con algo de frenesí, abría su cuaderno sin importar en que hoja lo había dejado, siempre y cuando estuviese limpia, tomo torpemente su lápiz y comenzó a hacer lo que parecían ser una serie de trazos desesperados.

Comenzar a sentir de nuevo dolía... dolía mucho mas de lo que Rei recordaba.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Es aquí donde vendrían mis explicaciones ¿No?... ¡Pues no es cierto! porque he decidido subir otro capitulo mas ¡Si, tres de una sola vez! El agradecimiento por los reviews del capitulo 9 viene en el otro capitulo. Ahora bien, mis explicaciones también vienen en ese capi, jajajajaja. Sobre este... si, mucha filosofía y blah, blah, blah... no tenía inspiración ¿Qué querían que hiciese? Además, casi todos los diálogos sobre la muerte y el dolor me los saque de la manga de unas frases que me encontré hace tiempo y se me hicieron inolvidables... como sea, ahora si ya, en el siguiente capi me voy a resarcir con explicaciones, porque las debo 6.6

**»»----- ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ** "_Quiero vivir en tu vida y respirar en tu alegría, llamar amor a mis sentimientos y entrar en el cielo con tus besos, quiero saber que existes y yo existo para ti..._" ------**»**


	12. Verdad Insospechada

_Acotaciones_: 

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) mis burdos comentarios

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ cambio de escena

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo**: "**_Corazón de Roca_**".

∞ **Autor:** **_Celen Marinaiden. _**

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, AU...

∞ **Parejas: KaixRei **y** YuriyxBryan.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, si lo fuese no me vería en la "penosa" necesidad de hacer esto, ya que directamente lo mandaría a hacer en el manga o en el anime ¿Conclusión? Beyblade es de Aoki Takao, por lo tanto a mi no me pagan ni un quinto por escribir esto, es solo un pasatiempo y demandarme no servirá de nada. Gracias por su comprensión XD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, **_CoRaZóN de RoCa_** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capitulo XII: Verdad insospechada...**

El día había llegado. Las instalaciones del Colegio B.E.G.A. parecían haber sido atestadas de un carnaval ambulante. Los patios estaban llenos de puestos decorados cada uno de alegres colores, muchas personas iban y venían, algunas eran miembros de la escuela y otras tantas habían sido invitadas, o habían decido pasar a dicho "evento" por cuenta propia, pues la entrada resultaba ser libre. Había de todo, desde comida, pasando por puestos de juegos, bebidas, dulces, y hasta cosas que uno no esperaría que pudiese comprar en un lugar así.

Los alumnos desde el primer año hasta el sexto habían organizado cada quien lo que debían de hacer. A pesar de que los alumnos de primer, segundo y tercer año no se reunían con los de cuarto año en adelante, James Dowson líder de los de grado superior, pudo coordinar perfectamente con Zeo Zagart, el líder de los grados menores. Todo había salido bien, y aparentemente las cosas deberían de ir como se había planeado. El baile de navidad seguramente seria grandioso ese año.

En medio de risas, gritos, gentes viniendo de un lado a otro y un montón de sonrisas. Rei parpadeaba frustrado mientras que observaba la hoja que tenía colocada sobre una tabilla de madera. Se encontraba de pie junto a su puesto que tenía una apariencia de dulcería occidental, sencilla y agradable. Todo estaba lleno de postres que se veían sencillamente deliciosos, algunos de sus compañeros se encargaban de cuidar y atender a las personas, mientras que otros mas eran los encargados de cobrar el dinero.

"Vamos Rei, cálmate un poco" -pidió Max, quien en aquel momento llegaba al lado del chino, sosteniendo en manos una galleta de chocolate-.

"¿Calmarme? Estoy calmado, es mas, estoy tan calmado que si todavía lo estuviese mas, estaría muerto" -replico, mirando inquisitivamente su hoja de registro-.

"¡Todo va bien! lo que pasa es que estas paranoico".

"¡Yo no estoy paranoico!" -resoplo- "Solo tengo ligeros desequilibrios mentales".

Los ojos azules de Max brillaron alegremente, completamente encantado con la situación, no es que disfrutase que su amigo se sintiese tan inquieto, pero definitivamente lo que hacia que estuviese maravillado es la forma de comportarse que Rei había estado mostrando últimamente, mas accesible, mas relajada... mas _humana_. Sea lo que fuese que había pasado con el chino, Max lo agradecía enormemente, durante mucho tiempo estuvo en la espera de ver si alguna vez el oriental cambiaria, si aquella desolación de su mirada algún día desaparecía, si el vació de sus ojos se llenaría alguna vez de vida... parecía que su esperaba estaba siendo compensada poco a poco.

"Déjame a mi" -pidió el rubio- "Yo puedo encargarme de las cosas, tu deberías de ir a dar una vuelta ¡Hay mucho que ver! Necesitas un pequeño descanso".

"No, gracias, eres tu el que debería irse a pasear".

"No" -negó- "Yo ya vi todo lo que hay, eres tu el que tiene aquí horas y ni siquiera se ha dado un respiro... anda ¡Yo puedo! Por favor, Rei" -los ojitos azules brillaban con suplica-.

Rei hizo una mueca que estaba entre la resignación y la molestia mientras que suspiraba ¿Cómo negarse? Además había que ser sinceros, lo único que quería en ese momento era descansar, así que con gusto seria capaz hasta de botarle encima en trabajo a Mao si en ese momento la pelirosada se le aparecía.

"De acuerdo" -extendió la tablilla hacia Max, que la acepto sonriente- "Pero con la condición de que mantengas a Takao lejos de esos postres... no es por nada, pero no me fió de el".

"No te preocupes" -Max rió- "Todo estará bien ¡Diviértete!".

Rei hizo un vago ademán y se dio la vuelta. ¿Divertirse? No, gracias, el quería encontrar un lugar donde descansar en medio de aquel circo. Bostezo, pensando en lo delicioso que seria estar en ese momento en su departamento, tomando una siesta mientras que su aparato reproductor estaba encendido, tocando alguno de sus discos favoritos.

En cambio de eso, vago mirando a las personas que risueñas andaban de un lado a otro, y aprecio el trabajo de sus compañeros que se habían esmerado cada quien con lo que le había tocado. Por un momento, Rei tuvo la disparatada idea de que pertenecía a una gran sociedad que siempre trabajaba en equipo. Mientras veía como un par de chicos se divertían probando puntería en uno de las tantas "atracciones" que habían podido hacer sus compañeros del colegio, una idea se le vino a la mente y comenzó a correr abriéndose paso entre la multitud, entrando después en uno de los edificios de la escuela. Llego hasta el segundo piso y doblando por algunos pasillos que también tenían a personas alegres caminando por ahí, llego hasta un aula de clases que no se encontraba cerrada como lo estaban algunas. Era el salón del 4-C. A Brooklyn le había tocado organizar una especie de "cafetería", y dado a que no podían hacer semejante cosa en alguno de los patios, por eso algunos salones habían sido dispuestos para ser utilizados como "establecimientos", incluso a Rei le pareció ver que uno se trataba de un bazar lleno de muñecos de felpa. Esquivando a una persona que salía, Rei asomo la cabeza en aquella aula tan solo un poco, sus manos permanecían en el resquicio de la puerta sujetándola. Parecía un niño que estaba espiando para ver que no hubiese nadie en el lugar. Nunca había entrado en esa aula de clases. Mas no tuvo que esperar demasiado para que sus ojos dorados diesen con lo que estaba buscando, una mirada esmeralda también lo diviso, brillando con alegría.

"¡Rei-kun!" -Brooklyn levanto una mano, saludándolo- "¡Me alegra verte!".

El pelirrojo, que en ese momento se encontraba sujetando una bandeja de metal, se acerco a el caminando entre las improvisadas mesas que había, casi todo estaba lleno... a Rei le hizo gracia el pensar en ese salón como un restaurante pequeño e improvisado.

"¿Vienes a pedir algo?" -pregunto apenas llego a su lado-.

"No" -negó gentilmente- "Solo... quería ver que tal te había quedado a ti" -respondió, con una mentira casi inocente, la verdad es que solamente había ido para buscar su compañía-.

"Como podrás ver... ¡Todo esta perfecto! claro, era de esperarse viniendo de mi" -comento, con una presunción bastante cómica-.

"Seguro" -Rei reviro los ojos-.

"Pero no puedes quedarte sin probar nada ¡Yo invito! Así que no podrás rechazarme".

"En serio, no tengo hambre, he pasado todo el día comiendo pastel, galletas, flanes, panques y no se que tantas cosas mas... estoy en riesgo de que me de diabetes".

Brooklyn rió, negando con la cabeza.

"Tu ganas" -concedió el pelirrojo- "Y ya que lo has mencionado, después iré a pasar a tu puesto para ver que tal esta".

"Ridículo y cursi... pero al menos no se ha caído".

"¿Dejaste a alguien para que supervisara?".

"Si" -asintió, no muy seguro- "Solo espero que realmente pueda mantener todo en orden".

"Veamos... ¿Qué te parece si yo busco a alguien también que se quede en mi lugar? Así los dos podríamos dar una vuelta por ahí... ¡Ya se! Esa cita que me debes".

Rei enarco una ceja con sutileza, y negó sonriendo.

"¿Cita?" -se encogió de hombros- "Mientras tu pagues todo esta bien... hay que ser caballero, tu invitas, tu gastas" -se encogió de hombros, tomándose todo a juego-.

Los ojos verdes de Brooklyn parecieron brillar de forma extraña por un momento, antes de que recobrasen su calidez de siempre.

"¡Ya esta hecho entonces! Tienes que esperarme aquí".

Rei asintió, y estaba por decir algo cuando una voz bastante conocida se adelanto a el mismo.

"¡Que irresponsables son!" -el chino se giro hacia atrás, encarando a la persona- "Dejando a otros en su lugar para irse por ahí ¡Que vergüenza!".

"Yuriy" -susurro el chino- "¿Tu que haces aquí?... ¿No deberías de estar encargándote de dirigir lo que te toco?" -sus ojos brillaron con perspicacia- "No habrás dejado a alguien para que lo hiciese por ti... ¿O si?".

El pelirrojo, que en aquel momento pasaba por el aula de clases y que había divisado a dos de sus conocidos, no había tenido ninguna duda en parar su marcha y detenerse a saludar al menos. Él conocía a Brooklyn desde hacia tiempo, y siempre le había parecido un chico muy entretenido. A Rei no le conocía tanto, pero también le agradaba mucho. Y ante aquella pregunta del chino, Yuriy fingió una tos.

"Y... ¿A dónde decían que iban?" -pregunto, cambiando de tema-.

"A pasear" -respondió con sencillez el otro pelirrojo- "Nosotros también tenemos derecho de disfrutar todo esto".

"¡Claro!" -asintió convencido Yuriy- "Es por eso que yo deje mi puesto desde hace mas de dos horas".

Yuriy comenzó a reír, mientras que Rei negaba con la cabeza usando algo muy parecido a la resignación.

"Bueno chicos, yo paso a retirarme" -Yuriy que no había entrado completamente al aula, ahora estaba mas afuera que dentro- "¡Diviértanse en su cita!" -y salio del aula riéndose-.

Rei abrió la boca para replicar, pero Yuriy ya no estaba. Volteo a mirar hacia Brooklyn, quien solamente se encogió de hombros y sonrió de aquella manera tan típica suya.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo de ojos azules tenía mucho por hacer... en realidad no era tanto, se trataba solamente de una tarea pero que igualmente era difícil... encontrar a Bryan. Lo había invitado para que fuese, así podrían divertirse aun cuando Yuriy estuviese ocupado en sus obligaciones, pero su novio aparentemente se le había escapado o algo muy parecido, como perderse por la escuela, después de todo era la primera vez que Bryan visitaba B.E.G.A., y para peor, la escuela parecía un mercado ambulante, así que era lógico pensar que el siempre sarcástico odioso de su "adorado" novio se había perdido... ¡Pero todo fue su culpa! Yuriy bien le había dicho que no se separara de el, si el peliplatinado estaba perdido, era solamente por no hacerle caso.

Y mientras Yuriy buscaba a Bryan, Rei comenzaba un paseo con Brooklyn, Max se encargaba de mantener su cargo en orden, y todo el mundo parecía divertirse aquel sábado, realmente después de todo, el esfuerzo había valido la pena. Sin embargo, a mucha distancia de ahí, en una habitación enorme, una sala finamente decorada. Se veían cuadros en las paredes de muy buena calidad, un candelabro que colgaba de lo más alto del techo, había una chimenea que aunque parecía puramente para la decoración, había sido encendida solo en tres ocasiones en los últimos diez años. Los muebles eran definitivamente costosos, y la gran alfombra roja que cubría toda la habitación se mantenía impecable, por lo cual era casi imposible de decir a simple vista cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí. En una silla que tenía un respaldo alto y de aspecto antiguo, como si en otro tiempo hubiese sido de la propiedad de la nobleza, se encontraba Kai sentado, en sus manos sostenía un libro con un titulo de color plateado en sus pastas negras.

Kai se había negado a ir a tal tonto evento de la escuela. Había mandado a Gadiel para que llevase por el, aquellos centenares de galletas pero el no se había movido de su mansión. Kai odiaba esos tontos eventos sociales, y nunca iría a alguno de ellos solo que fuese bajo una amenaza de muerte, era por eso que había decidido permanecer tranquilo, leyendo aquel libro sin preocuparse de lo demás. Pero, aquello no había salido como esperaba, esta vez era diferente a todos los sosos eventos sociales en los que había faltado con anterioridad, esta vez... quizás hubiese deseado ir. No sabía que estaría haciendo Rei, ni como estarían sucediendo las cosas, estaba seguro de que el chino hubiese hecho que algo tan desesperante como esa absurda feria, realizada con el único fin de ganar dinero a expensas de los alumnos, no fuese algo tan terrible. Sin embargo por mas que pudiese atraerle Rei, por mas que pudiese gustarle, incluso si era la única persona por la que realmente había sentido un interés igual, no iba a cambiar su forma de ser por él. Kai Hiwatari siempre seria Kai Hiwatari, si, quizá, llegaba a comportarse diferente con Rei no era porque fingiese ser otra persona, era simplemente porque Kai no tenía a nadie mas a quien mostrar aquella parte de su personalidad que solamente Rei parecía comprender, el chino era el único que aparentemente no lo juzgaba de ninguna manera.

Kai cerro el libro que traía entre manos, y miro por uno de los grandes ventanales de la sala, donde la luz se colaba por todas partes dando a todo un aspecto majestuoso.

"Estúpido Rei".

Aquella frase había sonado ligera, siendo susurrada con un cierto tono cariñoso.

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ

Un precioso (relativamente, claro) lunes por la mañana, las cosas en B.E.G.A. habían vuelto a su aparente normalidad, pero los alumnos todavía conservaban el entusiasmo y seguían comentando las cosas que habían hecho durante aquella pequeña Feria. Claro, todos estaban de acuerdo con que la parte mas detestable había sido el tener que limpiar todo y dejar las instalaciones exactamente como estaban cuando todo había terminado. Algunos aun se quejaban de que les dolía la espalda y otras partes por todo el trabajo que habían realizado, y encima eso ni siquiera les era recompensado aunque fuese con algún crédito extra para sus calificaciones. Sin embargo la directiva se salvaba de tener una turba furiosa de alumnos, solamente porque todo aquel evento les era recompensado en el Baile de Invierno. Los primeros grados lo llevaban a cabo un determinado día, y los grados superiores al siguiente.

En ese momento, Takao cayo al piso de rodillas, imposibilitado de dar un paso mas. Max se detuvo a su lado y lo animo a levantarse, aunque estaba claro que el rubio estaba en igual o peores condiciones de cansancio que su amigo japonés.

"¡Ustedes dos!" -grito furioso el profesor de deportes- "¡Sigan corriendo! ¡Es una orden!".

Desde donde estaba, Rei se encogió de hombros ante el grito que había escuchado, mientras que continuaba corriendo, definitivamente aunque le agradasen los deportes, no quería decir que los amase y después de tantas clases en las que el profesor Boris que solamente los ponía a correr como tontos alrededor de la cancha que se le antojase a él, dependiendo de la ocasión, ahora Rei comenzaba a aburrirse siempre de lo mismo.

"No creo que sea un maestro real" -comento para si mismo, mientras que se limpiaba el sudor que resbala por su frente con el dorso de su mano-.

A muchos metros de él, Kai conservaba el mismo trote con el que había comenzado. Aquel día no habían cruzado palabra alguna, lo cual ahora parecía ser algo extraño.

Justo cuando Boris estaba por gritar de nuevo una sarta de ordenes y reprimendas para los alumnos que ahora comenzaban a retardarse, su móvil sonó y después de contestar la llamada, su ceño se frunció mas molesto de lo que normalmente estaba.

"¡Mocosos!" -grito el profesor- "¡La clase ya termino!... ¡Pueden hacer lo que quieran!" -vocifero mientras que se daba la vuelta-.

Era obvio que el maestro necesitaba ir a alguna parte, y por eso había terminado la clase diez minutos antes. Al instante más de la mitad del salón 4-G se desplomo sobre el suelo, jadeando mientras que algo desesperados intentaban recuperar el aliento y descansar.

Rei se detuvo, aspiro profundamente y después poco a poco soltó el aire contenido. Se llevo una mano hacia la cabeza. Aquel día se había levantado muchísimo mas tarde de lo acostumbrado y lo único que había podido hacer fue amarrarse el cabello con una cinta como pudo, mientras que intentaba comerse una tostada que llevaba en la boca y buscaba desesperado el juego de llaves de la casa. Molesto, frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta de que aquel improvisado amarre se había aflojado después de haber corrido sin parar durante casi una hora. Bien, un inconveniente de tener el cabello así. Se llevo la otra mano y haciendo un par de movimientos, pronto aquella cascada azabache quedo suelta. Metió los dedos entre el cabello intentando acomodarlo y después sacudió la cabeza. Ahora que estaba libre de cualquier tipo de ataduras, aquel cabello revelaba que era mucho mas largo que cuando se encontraba trenzado, pues llegaba prácticamente hasta las rodillas del oriental.

Kai que se había girado casi después de que Rei se detuviese, observo con atención sus acciones y no pudo evitar quedarse maravillado ante aquellas hebras negras como la noche, nunca en su vida había visto semejante cabello así de largo y mucho menos en un chico. Rei tenía una apariencia casi de divinidad en aquel momento, un par de gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente, aquella cabellera suelta y esa expresión que podría juzgarse casi inocente en el rostro le daban un aspecto muy diferente al que solía tener normalmente, era mas... ¿Cómo podría decirse?...

'_Deseable, quizás_' -pensó ausentemente-.

De golpe, las pálidas mejillas del ruso parecieron teñirse ligeramente de un color rojizo, y Kai pareció darse cuenta de hacia donde iban encaminados sus propios pensamientos... Por todos los dioses ¿Se había sonrojado? ¿Él?... ¡Imposible!

Mas antes de que pudiese siquiera reprocharse a si mismo, su mirada topo con aquella dorada que le había atraído, sin saberlo todavía, desde la primera vez que la había visto. Rei sonrió levemente y se encamino hacia donde se encontraba, por un momento el bicolor había sentido el impulso de retroceder ante la cercanía del otro.

"Como siempre, pareces tan fresco como la mañana" -comento, apenas se paro a su lado-.

"Ya... ya te dije que me agradaban los deportes" -dijo, sin saber que mas comentar-.

"Oh, claro, y a mi me parece que el demente de Balkov quiere que vayamos a una competencia de atletismo o algo así" -torció los labios- "Nunca antes me había tocado un profesor de Deportes tan mediocre como este".

Por el mismísimo infierno que quería hablar, pero Kai solamente podía estar al pendiente de los gestos y palabras del oriental, todavía resonaba en su mente aquel primer pensamiento que tuvo cuando había buscado un adjetivo calificativo para describir lo que Rei le parecía en aquel momento.

"Soh... ¿Kai?" -el chino alzo una ceja con una elegancia que asemejaba mucho a la del ruso- "¿Estas bien?".

"¡Claro que si!" -refunfuño, avanzo por un lado de Rei y siguió caminando-.

"Uh, que genio... yo solo preguntaba" -se apresuro para ir avanzando a su lado- "Parece que hoy tampoco descansamos bien ¿No?".

"Hmpf".

Y para exasperación del ojidorado, Kai cerro los ojos. Realmente le fastidiaba que hiciera eso por dos buenas razones, la primera es que aun no entendía como el ruso era capaz de caminar por la vida con los ojos cerrados sin irse de cara al suelo, y la segunda era que de esa forma se sentía ignorado. Además Rei había preguntado aquello porque le había parecido raro que Kai se quedase como se había quedado, sin hablar y mirándolo de forma extraña. ¿Y ahora que bicho le había picado? Mas, pronto el chino pareció entender.

"Oye, Kai".

"¿Hhm?" -no se molesto en siquiera abrir los ojos-.

"¿Crees que se ve mal?" -pregunto, dudando-.

"¿Qué cosa?".

"Mi cabello" -soltó una risa nerviosa- "Es que... bueno... olvídalo, es una tontería".

Kai abrió nuevamente los ojos, revelando aquel escarlata tan profundo. Giro la cabeza hacia un lado, mas Rei iba mirando había abajo como si esperase encontrarse algo interesante en el suelo. Ya habían avanzado hacia media cancha, y la mayoría de sus compañeros seguían en el suelo intentando recuperar las energías para poder encaminarse a seguir con las clases.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" -cuestiono de la forma mas amable que pudo-.

"Por la forma en la que me viste" -replico, aunque su tono sonaba indiferente- "Por eso no suelo soltarlo con frecuencia" -levanto la vista y encaro la mirada del bicolor- "Además, sé que parezco una chica".

Kai odio ver aquellos ojos dorados de nuevo tan vacíos, y aquel rostro de piel acanelada tan carente de una emoción en aquel momento.

"No seas ridículo" -espeto- "No pareces una chica, habría que ser un completo imbécil para confundirte con alguna".

"Oh, entonces yo me he encontrado con gente muy imbécil" -hizo una mueca de molestia- "Takao dijo una vez que si alguien mas me volvía a confundir, seria mas fácil que me cambiase el nombre a Ámbar... no preguntes de donde saco la idea, ni yo lo sé".

"Pues es que tu amigo también es imbécil y me arriesgo a decir que desde que nació".

El comentario arranco una ligera sonrisa de los labios del oriental.

"En varias ocasiones he estado a punto de cortarme el cabello" -miro hacia el frente- "Pero al final no puedo... cuando éramos niños, Rai y yo siempre competíamos para ver quien tenía el cabello mas largo... yo nunca pude ganarle".

El mismo ojidorado se sorprendió de su comentario, eso era algo que nunca le había dicho a nadie antes. Kai realmente no sabía que decir en aquel momento... porque si Rei pensaba que se veía ridículo, el que Kai le dijese lo que en realidad estaba pensando el mismo... bueno, seguramente el comentario no le caería mejor al oriental... sin embargo era verdad, Rei parecía algo sublime que esta prohibido para ser tocado, y en aquel instante Kai supo que de poder hacerlo, no se resistiría ante semejante tentación.

"Rei" -chasqueo la lengua justo después de decir el nombre- "Puedes ponerte un condenado moño rosa en la cabeza y de todas formas seguirías sin parecer una chica, en lo personal a mí..." -el aire pareció írsele por unos instantes- "A mí me agrada como te ves".

"¿De verdad?".

"Sí" -se cruzo de brazos y por un momento se vio tentado a cerrar los ojos nuevamente- "Oh... bien... ¡Me pondré ese moño rosa!" -soltó, riendo- "Porque estoy por pedirle a Mao que me preste el suyo".

"No te detendré" -dijo sarcásticamente- "Pero déjame decirte que tienes malos gustos en cuanto a la moda".

Rei soltó una risa, sintiéndose mas relajado aunque sin estar consiente hasta aquel momento de que se había puesto tenso. Kai tan solo se dedico a continuar con su camino, la cancha se había quedado atrás, y ahora ambos caminaban entre pasillos y aulas de clases.

"Por cierto" -dijo al tiempo que había cerrado su puño derecho y lo había golpeado contra su palma izquierda- "Ahora que me acuerdo... ¿Qué haremos en cuanto al nuevo libro de Lectura? Se supone que esta semana debemos empezarlo".

Kai pareció pensarlo, como si intentase acordarse de algo.

"¿Cómo se llama?" -dijo al fin-.

"¿No lo recuerdas?" -pregunto escéptico- "Me decepcionas".

"Gato hueco... ni siquiera lo hemos discutido ¿O ya olvidaste que estuviste muy ocupado con tu dichosa Feria?".

Rei tuvo la decencia se avergonzarse, y sonrió graciosamente.

"Espera... ¿Me llamaste _gato hueco_?" -su expresión pareció cambiar-.

"Hm" -se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente- "No es mi culpa que parezcas algún extraño ser emparentado con los felinos".

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ello" -lo miro desafiante- "Me gustan esos animales, y no todas las personas pueden decir que se parecen a su animal favorito".

"Rei, me asustas".

"Para que lo sepas, mi ex-novia parecía... algún extraño ser emparentado con los caninos" -imito el tono de la voz de Kai con muy buena precisión-.

Un molesto escozor de coló al estomago del ruso al escuchar ese comentario... ¿Y a él que le importaba escuchar hablar sobre su ex-novia?... ¡No le interesaba! No quería saber nada de la pequeña callejera con la que había Rei había estado enredado (celos, celos, celos XD).

"Seguro" -dijo de manera arrastrada y sarcásticamente- "Le aullaba a la luna ¿No?" -sonrió burlescamente-.

"Si" -Rei le regreso la misma sonrisa- "Además, te hubieses sorprendido de escucharla gruñir como perro listo para atacarte".

Kai volteo a verlo, y por la expresión tan seria que había en las facciones del pelinegro, seguramente no estaba mintiendo.

"De verdad, Rei... me estas asustando... ¿De que mundo vienes?".

"De uno mas allá de tu imaginación... uno donde no existe el día y la noche gobierna eternamente" -y ante la expresión de Kai, el chino sonrió con orgullo- "Ya, dejemos el tema y volvamos a lo importante... el libro... yo sólo recuerdo tres libros de los que nos hablo la profesora... _Los Cielos Lloran_, _Sin Miedo_ y _Delirios_... los otros no los se".

"Yo tengo ese libro... _Sin Miedo_" -aclaro-.

"¿En serio?" -el ruso asintió levemente- "¡Bien!... ¿Ya lo leíste?".

"Obviamente".

"¿Y de que se trata?".

"Es... extraño" -se encogió de hombros- "No es la gran cosa".

"Cuéntame" -pidió-.

El ruso no ignoro que aquel tono era sencillamente delicioso de escuchar, tan infantil, tan inocente... ¿Cuándo Rei se había convertido en un ser de admiración? No tenía caso engañarse, desde hacia tiempo que le había parecido de ese modo, mas no obstante solo hasta instantes antes lo había aceptado.

Justo ambos acababan de entrar a uno de los edificios del Colegio, ahora se dirigían hacia los vestidores.

"Bien... son dos enamorados que pasan por muchas dificultades" -comenzó a contar con voz monótona-"Uno de ellos muere y el otro se queda sufriendo su ausencia... en el transcurso de la trama, el que ha quedado con vida comienza a escuchar cosas, ver otras tantas que están fuera de lo normal, sus sueños parecen revelarle claves y... en fin para no hacerlo largo, muere, y se reencuentra con su amor en..." -frunció el ceño, dudando- "En una especie de oscuridad eterna o algo semejante... argh, en realidad es una patraña sobre ángeles caídos, paraísos perdidos, y un amor que redime los castigos... no es la gran cosa, al final la pareja se queda en un eterno vació de tinieblas por la eternidad" -hizo una mueca desdeñosa- "Realmente no se si sea Drama o Tragedia, los dos mueren pero aun así el final no tiene nada para lamentarse... en mi opinión es solo otra cursienta y aburrida historia de amor que debieron de incluir en la lista pasada y no en esta" -y con ello dio por terminada su explicación-.

Rei no había dicho palabra alguna, pero cuando las rubíes orbes de Kai se fijaron en su persona, le sonrió de una manera avasalladoramente deslumbrante... el ruso se sintió morir en aquel instante, aquella era la misma sonrisa sincera y espontánea que Rei solamente le había dirigido al cretino de Brooklyn.

"Po... ¿Podemos escoger ese libro?" -pregunto, rogando por una respuesta afirmativa- "Tu ya lo tienes así que no hay necesidad de que lo compres, además como ya lo leíste puedes escoger un punto de vista... ¡Es mas! no tienes porque leerlo de nuevo, seguramente recuerdas los detalles necesarios, si escogemos ese libro podrías ahorrarte la parte de leerlo para hacer el reporte".

"¿Por qué tanta insistencia?" -arqueo las cejas- "¿Te parece interesante?".

"¿Qué si me parece interesante?" -parafraseo- "¡Por los cielos malditos, Kai!... ¡Claro que si! ¡Adoro ese tipo de historias! Si hay algo que me apasiona son las cosas de ese tipo... ¡Los ángeles y los demonios! Los temas de sobrenatural belleza oscura, de verdad yo..." -mas en aquel momento dejo de sonreír-.

El entusiasmo tan vivo que había mostrado Rei pareció apagarse, como se apaga el fuego de una hoguera ante un chorro de agua. El chino poco tardo en recuperar aquella misma postura usual en el... mirada serena, expresión desinteresada y apariencia ausente de todo hasta de la vida misma. Por un momento a Kai le había parecido que Rei era la criatura más perfecta y bella que hubiese visto antes, con aquella sonrisa, con aquel brillo tan alegre en la mirada, con su encantadora voz vibrando de emoción pura... por un momento había visto a un Rei diferente, uno que lo había dejado sin aliento... tan distinto al Rei que ahora seguía caminando a su lado... a ese Rei que parecía un cuerpo con un alma muerta dentro.

"Lo siento" -murmuro el chino- "Es que... me emocione".

El soviético no podía creer que aquel chico chino se estuviese disculpando como si hubiese hecho algo malo. No tenía nada de malo emocionarse por las cosas ¡El solía hacerlo! Claro que no saltaba, ni sonreía enormemente ni gritaba... pero era normal, tan normal como que se enojase, se sintiese satisfecho o de buen humor.

"¿Y?" -pregunto de forma aburrida- "Todos nos emocionamos de vez en cuando, por ejemplo, tu amigo, el rubio ese... ¡No hay día que no lo veas entusiasmado por cualquier cosa! Y por mas pesado que se pueda poner, nunca lo he escuchado disculparse".

"Es que yo no..." -susurro-.

"¿Tu, no?... no me salgas con la tontería de que tu no puedes".

"Claro que no" -lo miro, frunciendo el ceño- '_Es que yo no debo_' -completo en sus pensamientos-.

El bicolor tan solo suspiro, fingiendo estar fastidiado.

"Como sea, si quieres que trabajemos con ese libro, entonces con ese libro trabajaremos".

"¿De verdad?" -pese a que lucho contra ello, un brillo alegre se asomo por sus orbes de oro-.

"Si, da lo mismo".

"Me parece perfecto... y como ya quedamos que a ti todo te da lo mismo, tienes que saltar conmigo a ese pozo que te conté el otro día".

Kai sonrió de manera ladeada y con sarcasmo, volteo a ver a Rei que también lo observaba esperando y previniendo ya una respuesta mordaz. Así que sencillamente se limito a negar con la cabeza para mirar al frente de nuevo, se detuvo justo frente a la puerta de los vestidores y tomo el pomo abriendo la puerta, como parecía ser costumbre, habían sido los primeros en llegar.

"Rei" -le llamo mientras entraba a la habitación-.

"¿Si?" -con voz suave respondió tras el-.

"Por mínimo... nunca me había encontrado con una persona tan interesante como tu".

Rei se quedo de pie durante algunos instantes en la entrada, observando como el bicolor ya había pasado. Kai llevaba una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, ya todo estaba decidido... todo estaba tan claro como el agua cristalina en aquel momento... lo que Kai Hiwatari quería se cumplía, lo que Kai Hiwatari deseaba lo obtenía, el jamás aceptaba una negación como respuesta... ahora lo que deseaba y quería en aquel instante era nada mas y nada menos que al enigmático de Rei Kon... y en esta ocasión igual que las anteriores, no iba a rendirse hasta conseguir su objetivo.

Por su parte el chino parpadeo asimilando las palabras escuchadas, haciendo que una sonrisa discreta se asomase en su expresión, a lo largo de su vida le habían dicho muchas cosas, pero lo que Kai le había dicho resultaba ser una de las mejores escuchadas en muchos años. Quizás... volver a sentir de nuevo no era tan doloroso después de todo. Se apresuro a entrar, y la puerta se cerro tras de si.

"Kai" -le llamo, haciendo que el bicolor que se encontraba en alguna parte no visible, le respondiese-.

"¿Qué?".

"Sobre el libro... ¿Puedo pedirte que me acompañes a comprarlo?" -dijo, y ni siquiera se percato de que había cierto titubeo en sus palabras- "Creo que... es divertido comprar libros cuando voy contigo".

"Me encanta servirte de distracción, Rei".

Kai, que se encontraba donde su casillero, simplemente dejo que una sonrisa se le escapase... sencillamente era imposible que rechazara el tener la oportunidad de estar con Rei, fuese cual fuese la situación.

"No me refiero a eso" -farfullo el oriental llegando hacia donde estaba, sus casilleros estaban cerca- "Me agrada tu compañía, ya te lo había dicho antes".

"Sí, sí, sí" -hizo un ademán despreciativo con la mano- "Te acompaño a donde quieras, a comprar el libro, al pozo ese que dices, a comer, a tu casa, como quieras".

"Vaya... parece que te pones muy accesible... pero lo que dices me hace pensar... ¿Quieres comer en mi casa?" -rió para si mismo-.

"¿Me invitas o me preguntas?".

"¿Quieres o no?".

"Me da lo mismo".

"Oh, claro... la respuesta de oro... ¿Cuándo?".

"¿Cuándo, que?".

"¿Cuándo quieres que te invite?".

"Cuando quieras".

"¿Hoy?".

"Hoy".

"¿A que hora?".

"La que sea".

"¿Saliendo de clases?".

"Si quieres" -se encogió de hombros-.

"Bien... hoy, saliendo de clases" -ladeo la cabeza- "Eres muy raro".

"¿Dices que yo soy el raro? Prácticamente me has obligado a aceptar una comida que no tenía planeada".

"¿No quieres?" -la sonrisa que había en sus labios pareció borrarse-.

Kai, quien hasta ese momento había estado mirando al chino de frente, no resistió aquella acción... no quería que ninguna de sus acciones hicieran que los avances que aparentemente habían hecho en la relación que tenía con el chino se opacasen por simples tonterías como esas.

"Si quiero" -dijo de manera seria y determinada-.

"¿Seguro?".

"Si no quisiera, no hubiese aceptado en primer lugar".

"¡Bien! hace mucho que no cocino para nadie mas" -pareció entusiasmado con la idea- "Y sólo por eso me esmerare".

"Oh, Rei, me halagas" -dijo de manera sarcástica, pero encantado con el gesto-.

"¿De verdad? en ese caso, tienes que ser reciproco y halagarme a mi" -reprimió la risa, realmente últimamente se le ocurrían ideas muy disparatas para decir, como aquella-.

Kai pareció meditar aquello... entrecerró sus ojos escarlatas y después se acerco un paso hacia donde estaba el chino, inclinándose apenas un poco, reduciendo aquellos centímetros que le sacaba en estatura al pelinegro. Rei no supo porque, pero justo en el momento que aquellos penetrantes ojos se clavaron y conectaron con los suyos... se quedo sin poder moverse. Realmente recién parecía notarlo... pero, Kai realmente si era aquel chico tremendamente atractivo que solían decir sus compañeros a sus espaldas.

"Y que, si se puede saber, debo de halagar de tu persona".

Rei al fin retrocedió un poco, levantando la cabeza con altivez para poder encarar al fin a aquel soviético.

"Kai" -murmuro, con cierto tono peligroso- "No te hagas el gracioso" -frunció el ceño- "Ese es MI trabajo, y soy celoso de el" -y después, le obsequio una pequeña sonrisa-.

Y aquel simple gesto basto, para que esta vez fuese Kai el que se quedase sin palabras.

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ

Como siempre, luego de la escuela. Max acompaño a Takao hasta su casa, Rei se había despedido de ellos hacia un buen tramo. El rubio se despidió de aquel amigo suyo al que le tenía tanta estima (ustedes deciden si meto yaoi de ellos dos o no, jajaja), y decidió encaminarse hacia su casa. Su padre era un Técnico en Computación que tenía su propio taller en casa, era bastante bueno cuando de reparar chips y circuitos se trataba. Sabía de antemano que su madre, Judy, se encontraría trabajando por la tarde con el asunto de sus clases, ser profesora de tres materias diferentes y dar clases a dos grados definitivamente era un trabajo que absorbía mucho tiempo, sin embargo Judy Mizuhara siempre había sabido distribuir su tiempo entre su familia y su trabajo.

Sin ninguna preocupación aparente en pensamientos, el rubio se limitaba a tararear una canción que estaba siendo muy popular en los Estados Unidos, a pesar de que vivía en Japón siempre se había asegurado de mantenerse al tanto de lo que respecto a su país sucedía. Por eso nunca estaba desinformado en cuanto a noticias, artistas de moda, películas o otras tantas cosas... en fin, quizá era ese patriotismo americano que se le inculcaba a todos los habitantes de ese país y de manera casi subliminal.

Justo cuando iba a dar vuelta en una esquina le pareció escuchar que alguien gritaba su nombre, se detuvo por unos segundos pero pensó que lo mas probable es que se tratase de su imaginación. Sin tomarle importancia volvió a caminar cuando el grito se hizo presente por segunda ocasión. Intrigado ahora si comenzó a buscar a la persona que le llamaba con la mirada, no había nadie conocido a la derecha ni a la izquierda, volteo hacia el frente y sus adorables ojos azules se abrieron mas, primero con cierta sorpresa y después con gusto. Una enorme sonrisa se plasmo en sus labios y comenzó a correr, agitando la mano a manera de saludo.

"¡Kenny!" -grito el rubio, alegre de haber reconocido a su ex-compañero de escuela-.

"¡Hey, Max!" -le regreso el saludo el susodicho-.

Kenny no había cambiado en nada desde la ultima vez que lo había visto. Parecía que tenía la misma estatura, sus cabellos castaños caían graciosamente sobre su frente, y como siempre su uniforme escolar lucia impecable. Los anteojos redondos sobre su cabeza parecían ser nuevos, esta vez eran mas pequeños y menos llamativos, con un armazón de color negro. Bajo uno de sus brazos cargaba su inseparable laptop, que también parecía ser nueva, seguramente un modelo mejor que el que anteriormente tenía.

"¡Que gusto me da verte!" -exclamo alegre el menor- "¡Hacia mucho!".

"¡Si!" -asintió ferviente Max, deteniéndose frente a el- "¡Casi desde vacaciones!... ¿Cómo has estado?".

"¡Muy bien!... al fin logre mantener el mejor promedio de los grados de mi sección" -y para el, aquello parecía un logro grandioso.

"Me alegro bastante" -rió, alegre- "¿Sabes que a Takao y a mi nos toco con Rei?".

"¡Por supuesto que si!" -asintió fervientemente- "Yo le ayude con eso de la inscripción".

"¿En serio?" -Max pareció ligeramente sorprendido, eso si que no lo sabía-.

"¡Claro! Pero anda, dime como han estado las cosas ¡Ha pasado tiempo!".

Max tan solo sonrió nuevamente, negó con la cabeza y luego con mucho entusiasmo comenzó a hablar de lo que últimamente había pasado... cosas que en realidad parecerían efímeras y sencillas. Por su parte, Kenny le comento entusiasmado que el negocio de sus padres había mejorado, y que además quizás pronto podrían cambiarse de casa. Mientras hablaban habían decido caminar sin rumbo fijo con exactitud, ya que reencontrarse con viejo y querido amigo sin duda era que los hacia olvidarse de las ocupaciones que tenían que hacer, y que con seguridad no serian demasiado importantes para ser delegadas con esa facilidad. La platica parecía tranquila, algo que no debía de aportar nada demasiado trascendente o al menos, eso era lo que en primera instancia había parecido. Porque para Max, aquello dio un giro cuando Kenny había soltado una sencilla pregunta.

"¿Y que ha pasado con Hiwatari?" -pregunto el-.

Max parpadeo confuso, y volteo a mirarlo con sus azules orbes bien abiertas.

"¿Disculpa?" -articulo el rubiecito-.

"Me refiero a que si Hiwatari consiguió lo que quería".

"¿Kai?" -no conocía a otro Hiwatari que no fuese a ese-.

"¡Claro que Kai!" -resoplo, negando con la cabeza- "Quiero saber si al fin ya se hizo amigo de Rei".

Max realmente no alcanzaba a entender que demonios era lo que estaba sucediendo... ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué?... el no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que Kenny estuviese enterado de sus nuevos compañeros, ni menos que tuviese interés por saber como se llevaban estos con Rei.

"Ya sabes" -Kenny parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la confusión del rubio- "Con eso de que lo mandaste a buscarme para saber cosas sobre Rei... supongo que Rei sigue siendo tan introvertido como siempre".

"¿Yo lo mande?" -logro preguntar casi de manera inconsciente-.

"Si" -volteo a mirarlo- "Ya que ustedes no pudieron ayudarlo con eso de ser amigo de Rei... la verdad los entiendo... ¡Ser amigo de Rei es todo un reto!".

Max miraba a su pequeño amigo como si le acabase de salir otra cabeza al pobre... sin embargo se obligo a serenarse, a poner las cosas en calma y preguntar... porque sinceramente no estaba entendiendo nada.

"¿Kai fue a buscarte para eso?" -pregunto, anonado-.

"Si" -Kenny pareció meditar algo- "O... ¿Es que no sabias?".

"Claro que no".

"¿No?... ah, entonces no les dijo ¿Crees que Takao sepa?".

"¿Takao?".

"Hmm... quizá el sabe... aunque no entiendo porque no te dijo a ti... ¡Ah, ya se! No quiso decirles, de Takao lo entiendo porque no sabe ser discreto, quizá quería esperar".

"¿Esperar?".

Kenny torció la boca, se estaba cansando de que Max repitiese ciertas palabras de sus diálogos.

"Veamos... es seguro que Kai no les dijo que vino a verme ¿Verdad?" -Max tan solo asintió- "Bueno... te contare todo desde el principio... No recuerdo el día, pero yo estaba en mi clase avanzada, cuando..." -y ahí comenzó el relato-.

A medida que el relato de Kenny seguía, Max no podía dejar de asombrarse y apenas si podía mantener una expresión que no pareciese escéptica. Realmente eso si que no había esperado escuchar... interesante... Demasiado interesante. Max iba a tener que ir a conversar con cierto chico de ojos rubíes después de esto.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

¡Whao! ahora si a Kai lo atraparon en sus andadas XD ñeee, esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, veamos como se toma esto nuestro querido rubio, quien sabe lo que podría hacer Maxcito luego de enterarse de esto jejeje. Veamos, sobre lo del cabello de Rei y la alusión de que lo confundan con chica y alguien bien idiota quiera llamarlo "Ámbar"... pues no es mas que un nada discreto anuncio de que estoy totalmente en contra de eso de Ámbar... si, si, se que mucho ha sonado el tema por aquí y que ya medio mundo no la quiere, pero de todas formas, un recordatorio nunca esta de mas, jajajaja.

Ok, ya esquive el tema por dos capítulos, ahora si les diré el motivo de mi "desaparición", bien, el caso es que primero, realmente no tenía animo ni ganas siquiera de escribir, abría los documentos de los fanfics y me sentía fastidiada, así que seré sincera, mande todo el cuerno y me valió. Justo después de eso, comenzaron los exámenes finales en la escuela, así que estuve muy presionada intentando por todos mis medios (decentes e indecentes) de poder pasar de año con calificaciones aceptables. Bien, pasado esto... ¿Qué creen?... llego un castigo cruel que ya estaba planeado desde hacia meses... unas vacaciones en... en... ¡Los Estados Unidos! X.x ¡Argh! Ustedes saben la manía que tengo por ese lugar... y en contra de mi voluntad me llevaron a visitar a un medio-hermano a Los Ángeles, California. ¡Fueron días horribles! Lo único que quería era volver a aquí ;.; me la pase feo, porque aunque visite un montón de lugares que solo en la televisión había visto XD lo demás fue horrible y traumatizante, imaginen hasta donde estaba desesperada que a cada rato estaba cantando cosas como: "México lindo y querido, si muero lejos de ti, que digan que estoy dormido, y que me traigan aquí...", y cosas por el estilo, tan solo por citar un ejemplo ¬¬Uu créanme, los problemas "familiares" que pase, hicieron que todo fuese asqueroso y mas horrible de lo que debería de haber sido. De hecho cuando ya venia de regreso, iba cantando toda feliz algo así como: "No volveré, te lo juro por dios que me mira..." XD ok, en ese tiempo traumante, fue cuando comencé a pensar en mis fanfics y en lo feliz que seguramente seria si estuviese continuándolos, así pues recupere las ganas, la inspiración y las ideas que se me habían ido, y ahora que ya regrese a mi linda tierra... ¡Con gusto me pongo a continuar todo lo que he dejado! Y aprovecho que aun me quedan vacaciones para seguir lo mas que pueda, no se que pase cuando regrese a la escuela, pero al menos haré que valgan estos días de ocio y me pondré a escribir como el demonio manda (diría que "dios", pero soy atea, jajajaja... sorry, ni aun sufriendo allá se me quito lo perra maldita y hereje, creo que hasta regrese peor xD), sea como sea, les pido disculpas por mi ausencia sin justificación, y realmente me sentiría feliz de ver que aun hay personas que vayan a leer estas tonterías mías, después de todo también escribo para ustedes, no solamente para mi. Bueno, ahí muere mi patética explicación porque no hay necesidad de hacerla mas larga.

Como siento que no hay mas que decir, paso a agradecer los reviews del capitulo nueve. Muchísimas gracias a:

_**lyry Ylonen Tomori**_

_**Shiroi Tsuki**_

_**Yumi Hiwatari**_

_**AlquimistaFlama**_

_**Risa.Haradaa**_

_**Ayacrawford-Rei Diethel**_

_**HiO iVaNoV**_

_**The life is a Dream**_

_**Junel Hiwatari**_

**_Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari_**

_**Mc**_

_**DarKenji Fujisaki**_

Bien, es todo por hoy... ¡Nos veremos de nuevo muy pronto! O al menos eso espera mi patética persona ¬¬Uu a quien haya leído esto, muchas gracias.

**»»----- ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ** "_Quiero vivir en tu vida y respirar en tu alegría, llamar amor a mis sentimientos y entrar en el cielo con tus besos, quiero saber que existes y yo existo para ti..._" ------**»**


	13. Enseñame

_Acotaciones_: 

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) mis burdos comentarios

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**cambio de escena

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo**: "**_Corazón de Roca_**".

∞ **Autor:** **_Celen Marinaiden. _**

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, AU...

∞ **Parejas: KaixRei **y** YuriyxBryan.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, si lo fuese no me vería en la "penosa" necesidad de hacer esto, ya que directamente lo mandaría a hacer en el manga o en el anime ¿Conclusión? Beyblade es de Aoki Takao, por lo tanto a mi no me pagan ni un quinto por escribir esto, es solo un pasatiempo y demandarme no servirá de nada. Gracias por su comprensión XD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, **_CoRaZóN de RoCa_** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capitulo XIII: Enséñame...**

"Bien" -dijo el chino, abriendo la puerta- "Tu espérame allí" -señalo con su dedo índice el sofá largo que había en la sala de estar- "Y yo iré a la cocina, intentare tardarme lo mínimo, si quieres puedes encender el televisor".

Kai se abstuvo de decir alguna cosa, y sencillamente se encamino hacia el sillón que se le había indicado. Dejo su maletín sobre el suelo, reparando en que Rei había desaparecido ya se su campo de visión. El viaje había sido relativamente como todas aquellas caminatas que siempre realizaban juntos, realmente le agradaba bastante la compañía del chino, además su voz tenía algo que parecía relajarlo. Después de no saber que elegir, Rei había decidido que prepararía algo que sabía hacer con presteza: Okonomiyakis. Las típicas pizzas japonesas. Kai solo había probado un okonomiyaki una sola vez y no le había agradado su sabor, sin embargo no iba a decirle al chino que no deseaba comer lo que quería prepararle, así que tragándose su orgullo y la negación, acepto de buena gana la idea del oriental. Ahora solo se preguntaba cuanto tiempo es el que se tardaría en preparar aquel platillo.

Suspiro antes de ponerse a examinar aquella sala, en realidad comenzaba a sentirse familiarizado con el entorno. Se preguntaba como era posible que siempre que fuese a aquel departamento, todo pareciese estar tal cual lo vio la primera vez, lo que quería decir que Rei era alguien ordenado. Su vista vago por la repisa de las fotografías, hasta la mesa ratona que estaba frente a el. Reparo que sobre el grueso cristal de la misma se encontraba un cuaderno, había un lápiz desperdigado por ahí y una goma bastante gastada. Además de un afilalápices con restos de basura en el. Sin importarle si debía o no de pedir permiso, tomo el cuaderno y lo abrió.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al notar el espectacular dibujo de un lobo hecho completamente a lápiz, con contornos definidos y sombras bien marcadas. Paso otra hoja, para encontrarse con un tigre igual de maravilloso que el primer dibujo. Interesado, comenzó a pasar hoja tras hoja, observando los diferentes animales que habían sido impresos en las hojas. Se dio cuenta de que cada cuanto, aparecía el dibujo de lo que parecía ser un ave de imponente aspecto, por la forma de las plumas se podría suponer que se trataba de un fénix, además en cada dibujo siempre había la misma palabra escrita.

Phoenecis.

Y si mal no entendía, definitivamente aquello debía de ser un fénix. De ante mano sabía que al chino le gustaba dibujar, pues en sus ratos de ocio lo había observado hacer trazos en sus cuadernos aunque por la distancia jamás había sido capaz de observarlos. Y recordaba aun mas perfectamente el día en que le había "regalado" un dibujo a la pequeña mujerzuela de Gushiken (si, sigue tan enojado como ese día xD). El chino tenía su talento, ya que aquellos dibujos estaban muy bien.

El resto de la esperaba se la paso repasando el cuaderno de dibujo, notando después que al margen siempre se encontraba con una discreta pero significativa firma, que era mas que un hecho obvio que se trataba de la firma del pelinegro. Apenas le escucho venir tras el, cerro el cuaderno y lo dejo en su lugar, volteando a ver que un par de ojos dorados lo observaban con tranquilidad, aunque detesto encontrarse con aquel mismo típico vació que parecía ser parte permanente de aquella mirada, si no fuese porque en ocasiones había vislumbrado en ellos varios tipos de emociones juraría que siempre eran gélidos.

"Los viste" -declaro, aunque no pareció una acusación- "Lo que pasa es que dibujo cuando no tengo nada que hacer" -sonrió ligeramente, como si diese una explicación-.

Kai supo que no estaba molesto por que había tomado algo sin su permiso, pero aquella era una excelente oportunidad de iniciar una conversación que parecían haber estado escasas ese día entre ellos.

"Dibujas muy bien" -comento descuidadamente- "¿Estudiaste en alguna escuela para eso?".

"No" -negó con la cabeza- "Dibujo desde pequeño... aunque debo de admitir que compre algunos libros de dibujo, me han ayudado a mejorar bastante".

"¿En serio?" -demostró apenas interés- "Tu encuentras la solución para todo en los libros ¿Cierto?".

"Bueno" -frunció el ceño- "Es que a veces todo lo encuentras ahí... como sea, lo que si llegue a estudiar fue pintura, pero lo deje... el olor de los acrílicos me mareaba".

El bicolor no pudo evitarlo, y soltó una risa más por la inocencia de aquellas palabras que por el mismo hecho en si. Rei tan solo sonrió de una manera avergonzada.

"Eres algo delicado ¿No?" -pregunto burlescamente- "Tampoco toleras el alcohol".

"No es mi culpa, mis sentidos son demasiado sensibles".

"Y... ¿Alguna otra cosa que hayas tenido que dejar por tus sensibles sentidos?" -arrastro la pregunta, sonriendo de manera altiva-.

"No" -se sentó a su lado, volteando a mirarlo- "Aunque si he dejado algunas cosas por diferentes motivos... como las clases de guitarra... ugh, dejo de ser divertido cuando me cambiaron al profesor... también deje el tenis, me di cuenta de que soy mejor en el baloncesto... y no volví a jugar carreras de motocicletas cuando mi tío se dio cuenta y vendió la mía".

Kai pareció asombrado, y aquello seguramente no había sido capaz de ocultarlo en su expresión, ya que el chino le observo divertido.

"No lo creí de ti, Rei" -dijo, recomponiendo su mascara indiferente- "¿Tatuajes, carreras de motocicletas?... ¿Qué otra cosa de maleante te guardas?" -dijo con el mismo tono que días antes, Rei había usado para referirse hacia las marcas azules que el llevaba en las mejillas-.

Y aunque pensó que obtendría al menos una mueca indignada de Rei, este solamente se llevo el dedo índice hacia los labios, poniendo un gesto pensativo ante la pregunta. Volteo a mirar al ruso con seriedad y después, para sorpresa del mismo, llevo sus manos hasta el lóbulo de su oído derecho. Cuando los dedos del chino le tocaron, un escalofrió lo invadió de pies a cabeza mas afortunadamente Rei no pareció darse cuenta. Demonios... los dedos de Rei se sentían maravillosos. Apenas y si reparo que el chino le había quitado el pendiente que traía. Se trataba de una pequeña piedra de rubí con forma redonda. El hecho paso sin importancia, porque su mente se encontraba completamente perdida y embelesada por aquella "caricia"... ¡Oh! Lo que daría porque esos dedos realmente le recorriesen con delicadeza, la sensación debía de ser embriagante. Un suave tono rojizo apareció en sus mejillas y se sintió bastante abochornado al ser conciente no solo de su infantil sonrojo, sino de lo que en aquel momento había deseado.

Sacudiendo la cabeza de forma mental, decidió enfocarse en lo que Rei estaba haciendo, ya que las mismas manos que habían tocado su oído, se encontraban en el oído izquierdo del pelinegro. Al ver aquello una sola idea se le vio en mente pero parecía ridícula. Rei no podría tener...

"Listo" -exclamo el chino, girando la cabeza- "¿Qué tal?".

Error, Rei si tenía una perforación en el oído izquierdo. Sin embargo a diferencia suya que había sido hecha en el lóbulo, la del chino había sido hecha en la parte superior, donde se encontraba el cartílago. Solo hasta ese momento, el ruso se había percatado de la forma tan particular de los oídos del chino, eran alargados y relativamente puntiagudos, de hecho se antojaban bastante para ser tocados.

"Por el momento es todo lo que puedo enseñarte" -dijo, ácidamente- "El robo, asesinato y engaño es algo que tengo que seguirme guardando".

Y después con habilidad, se quito el pendiente de rubí y se lo tendió a su dueño, Kai solamente extendió la palma de su mano, y el chino lo dejo caer en ella.

"Bien, yo venia a decirte que ya había terminado... ¿Aun tienes hambre?".

Kai asintió mudamente, y en cuanto el chino se encamino, él le siguió. En la cocina había una pequeña mesa que pocas veces había fungido como comedor, ya que normalmente Rei siempre tomaba sus alimentos sentándose en la barra. Sin embargo había dispuesto dos sillas y todo aparentemente ya estaba listo. Una sencilla comida para dos personas. El bicolor no recordaba la última vez que había probado semejante cosa, pero le pareció que aquello que había preparado Rei, tenía el toque "casero" que las personas solían pregonar cuando se trataba de cosas culinarias. Incluso aquella comida había sido mucho más satisfactoria que aquellas que habían tenido lugar en los restaurantes en los que habían estado, gracias a las casi gentiles invitaciones del oriental.

Pero pese a el agradable ambiente, cuando casi estaban por terminar el bicolor se había percatado de que tendría que marcharse, y aquella que podría ser una oportunidad de provecho seria desperdiciada, mas ¿Qué cosa de provecho podía idearse en aquel momento? Y se sintió bastante frustrado y torpe, por no ser capaz de llevar a cabo una conversación que pudiese llamarse "decente". No era en parte su culpa claro esta, después de todo tantos años de soledad y su carácter introvertido hacían que su comportamiento con Rei no fuese el de una persona típica, sin embargo era quizás eso lo que mas le agradaba al oriental aunque desconociese el hecho de momento.

"Vi..." -comenzó Kai, de manera indecisa- "Que has hecho varios dibujos del mismo animal" -se le ocurrió repentinamente, regañándose después por lo soso que había parecido el comentario-.

"Ah... si, Phoenecis ¿Verdad?" -pero el interés del chino pareció autentico- "Me gusta mucho... veras, cuando termine de leer el Fénix y el Tigre, me dieron muchos deseos de dibujar, hice un par de tigres y después unos cuantos fénix, seguí dibujando fénix hasta que los últimos que hacia eran iguales... con el tiempo dibuje siempre al mismo y le puse un nombre, es el de una constelación ¿Sabias? Me agrada mucho ese animalejo" -comento risueño, habiéndose animado a contar la historia considerando que quizá al bicolor le interesaría-.

"¿De verdad? yo creí que preferías a los tigres".

"Si... pero un fénix siempre es tan irresistible... ya sabes, lo místico y esas cosas".

"Claro, algún día de estos deberías enseñarme a dibujar uno" -comento por nada-.

"Cuando quieras".

Y entonces una idea golpeo la mente del bicolor, justamente alumbrándose como aquel provecho que debía de sacar de aquella hasta ahora, placentera visita. No sabía si decirlo o no, pero el tono tan solicito que había usado Rei como respuesta termino de animarlo.

"¿En serio?" -sin embargo pregunto con indiferencia- "Te advierto que no tengo mucho talento para esas... cosas" -dijo con saña-.

"¡Pero no es difícil! Solo necesitas mucha practica y aprender un truco o dos. Si realmente lo deseas, puedo enseñarte a dibujar cuando quieras, al menos estoy seguro de que te enseñaría como se dibuja un fénix".

"¿Estas seguro, Rei?".

"Enteramente" -asintió, convencido-.

"Siendo ese el caso, deberías decirme cuando puedo a venir a tomar mis clases exclusivas de dibujo" -dijo con sarcasmo, pero emocionado por dentro-.

"Hhmm" -Rei inclino la cabeza hacia la derecha, mientras entrecerraba los ojos pensativamente- "Creo que podría enseñarte en la escuela... no hago mucho en los descansos y creo que tu tampoco... y los viernes cuando hagamos el ensayo de Lectura podría enseñarte otro tanto".

A Kai la idea simplemente le fascino, pero se abstuvo de demostrar entusiasmo por temer la acción como algo inadecuado. Pasar los descansos con Rei sonaba tan tentativo y maravilloso, aunque ciertamente aquello iba a ir en contra de la "reputación" que tenía en su aula de clases y alrededores... ¡Pero poco importaba! Porque si conseguía la compañía de Rei que el mismo le ofrecía, entonces Kai necesitaría ser muy estúpido para rechazar la oportunidad. No es que muriese de ansias por aprender a dibujar pero la idea de que fuese el chino quien le enseñase, hacia que fuese una idea mucho mas atractiva. Además, tenía la seguridad de que no fuese tan difícil como muchos alegaban que se trataba el dibujar, sabía que Rei era paciente y además el bicolor poseía demasiada inteligencia y habilidad en muchas cosas que aquello no debería suponer un reto para él. Después de todo, si Kai Hiwatari quería algo, Kai Hiwatari conseguía ese algo sin importar cuando le costase.

"Mañana" -el chino interrumpió el hilo de sus meditaciones- "Puedes llevar cualquier tipo de cuaderno para comenzar a practicar, estaría muy bien que fuese uno de hojas blancas, pero no importa del tipo que sea" -se encogió de hombros- "Podríamos comenzar con las lecciones ¿Tu que dices?".

"Me parece perfecto... espero que como eres de talentoso para todo lo que haces, lo seas también para enseñar" -dijo burlándose, aunque sin malicia-.

"Yo no soy talentoso" -Rei frunció el ceño- "Lo único para lo que tengo talento es para arruinar la existencia de las demás personas con la mía" -se encogió de hombros, sonriendo cínicamente- "Pero es que es tan fácil que... ¿Cómo resistirse a la tentación?".

Y a pesar de la jocosidad del tono que había empleado Rei, el ruso no estuvo del todo seguro que aquel comentario hubiese sido completamente una broma, pero por el momento lo mejor seria olvidarse de aquello y concentrarse mejor en cual debería de ser el siguiente paso que debía de dar.

Después de aquello, ambos terminaron de comer sin más.

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ

Aquel día, sus ojos azules demostraban tal concentración como pocas veces en su vida. Caminaba descuidadamente, con una mano sosteniendo su maletín y con la otra tomando su mentón, en un gesto pensativo que acentuaba aun mas lo absorto que iba en sus pensamientos. Su miraba estaba baja y caminaba casi por inercia, porque conocía el camino que debía de seguir ya que se encontraba acostumbrado al mismo. De no ser así, seguramente quizá ya se hubiese tropezado.

"¡Max!" -escucho que le llamaban lejanamente- "¡Max!" -el grito parecía mas cerca- "¡Max!".

Definitivamente la persona que le llamaba iba justo a su lado, y había gritado tan fuerte su nombre en la tercera ocasión como para sacarlo completamente de su ensimismamiento.

"¿Takao?".

El rubio había volteado hacia un lado, parpadeando confusamente con sus grandes ojos azules brillando con un adorable tinte de confusión, como si no comprendiese porque su inseparable amigo caminaba a su paso en aquel momento.

"Si, Maxie, soy yo" -dijo fastidiado- "Y te estoy llamando y no me haces caso ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?".

"¿A mí? Nada" -negó inocentemente-.

"¡Max! Claro que tienes algo, no venías en este mundo".

"Ah... es que estaba pensando".

"¿Pensando?" -pregunto perplejo (sí, Takao, la mayoría de las personas solemos hacer eso ¬¬Uu)-.

"Sí" -asintió pacientemente-.

"¿Y sobre que pensabas?".

"Oh... sobre una tontería".

Realmente no estaba del todo seguro que fuese una buena idea el decirle a Takao su asombroso descubrimiento. Desde el día anterior, todo lo que había dicho Kenny sobre Kai venia rondándole la mente y acosando sus pensamientos. Sencillamente era un hecho extraordinario. Era algo serio y muy importante y fue por ello mismo que le había seguido la corriente a Kenny, diciendo que efectivamente el había mandado a Kai donde él para que pudiese ayudarle con el asunto referente a Rei, sin embargo le pidió que no dijese nada de ello a Takao, pues al nipones no le agradaba Kai y por eso no estaba enterado de aquel "plan" para que el bicolor pudiese acercarse a Rei.

Le parecía asombroso como es que Kai había sabido de la existencia de Kenny, y la forma tan maestra en la que había logrado obtener información de él, incluso se había enterado que ahora también contaba con el paradero de Kevin, pues el pequeño geniecillo le había hecho llegar su ubicación por medio del correo típico. La duda no le dejaba en paz, ¿Qué es lo que Kai quería? Porque definitivamente se traía algo muy importante con Rei, como para comenzar a investigarlo de una manera tan meticulosa ¡Y el pobre chino sin estar enterado! Definitivamente el bicolor sabía como moverse y que hacer... aunque su error había sido el haber dejado todo tan a la ligera. ¿Ahora que era lo que él debería de hacer? No estaba seguro de ir con Rei y contarle lo que ahora sabía, había visto que él y Kai habían entablado una especie de "amistad" bastante condescendiente y eso al principio le había parecido un hecho maravilloso, ya que el chino había comenzado a portarse mas accesible e incluso... mas humano.

Y ahora esto... ¿Qué clase de artimaña estaba haciendo Hiwatari?

"¡Max!"

"¿Qué?" -grito en respuesta-.

"¡Otra vez estas distraído!... ¿Qué te pasa?... ah, ya... ¡Seguro que estas enamorado!" -dijo con notable desprecio y haciendo una mueca de disgusto- "¿Quién es?... ¿Cómo se llama la chica?".

Max parpadeo, mirando el infantil enojo de su mejor amigo. Estaba ya por reclamarle aquel disparate, cuando aparentemente un foco pareció encenderse en su mente iluminando muchas dudas.

"¡Eso es, Takao!" -exclamo, sonriendo enormemente cual era su costumbre-.

"¿Qué?" -lo miro incrédulo- "¿Así que si estas enamorado?... ¡Que te aproveche entonces!".

"¡No, no, no!... no me interesa ninguna chica, pero... es que me diste una idea".

"¿En serio?" -pareció haberse olvidado de todo su anterior enojo- "¿Es que ahora quieres enamorarte?".

"¡No!" -negó fervientemente- "Pero olvida eso, lo importante es que... tengo un problema".

"¿Qué problema?".

"Mira, lo que pasa es que mi tío Rick esta confundido".

"¿Rick?... ¿El que parece mastodonte?".

"Jajaja... sí, ese mismo" -asintió-.

Takao ahora si se intereso por el asunto. Rick no era demasiado mayor que Max como para ser su tío, apenas y si se llevaban casi dos años de diferencia, pero por la complexión del chico realmente parecía un chiste ponerlos a los dos juntos, ya que mientras Max parecía una persona risueña y bastante adorable, Rick tenía un aspecto amenazador e intimidante, además de gran estatura. Sin embargo no era mala persona, al menos eso podía asegurar el nipón por las contadas veces en las que lo había visto, ya que el chico en cuestión vivía en Los Ángeles.

"¿Y que pasa con él?".

"Ah... veras, lo que sucede es que Miguel que es un amigo suyo... es mas bien el que tiene el problema".

"..." -se limito a asentir para seguir escuchando-.

"Bien... ¿Cómo explicarlo?" -puso un gesto algo desesperado- "Hay una chica, Rick no me dijo su nombre... pero esa chica realmente es todo un misterio, al principio Rick dijo que ella y su amigo Miguel cuando se conocieron habían comenzado riñendo, pero luego de unos días los dos parecieron entenderse un poco, al menos no volvieron a discutir. El caso es que esa chica ha estado visitando a algunos amigos de Miguel para preguntarles cosas sobre él, según ella, porque quiere ser su amiga. Rick no sabe como es que ella ha encontrado los lugares y los nombres de los viejos amigos de Miguel, además de que prácticamente les ha sacado información con unas cuantas mentiras" -paro para tomar aire- "Ahora, ella y Miguel parecen llevarse mucho mejor, pero Rick esta preocupado de las intenciones de esa chica... porque ella ha estado haciendo cosas a espaldas de Miguel, investigándolo... y Rick no sabe si debe de decirle o no a Miguel lo que esa chica ha estado haciendo, porque parece que a Miguel ella le agrada mucho y si se entera de eso seguramente va terminar su amistad, además... ¡Quien sabe que es lo que realmente desea! Porque es muy extraño que este buscando información de Miguel y que además, vaya a buscar personas que ni siquiera conoce pero que ella esta conciente que la pueden ayudar con eso" -inspiro de nuevo, esta vez mas prologadamente- "Y por eso, es que estoy tan pensativo... Rick me pidió consejo ayer por teléfono".

Takao había escuchado atentamente, lo más atentamente que podía permitirse. Frunció el ceño y entrecerró con los ojos con una asombrosa mueca de seriedad. Se arreglo un poco la gorra que traía en la cabeza y después se encogió de hombros recuperando el aire despistado que poseía con regularidad.

"Rick es muy tonto" -dijo, haciendo que Max frunciese ligeramente una ceja, pero Takao solamente sonrió orgulloso- "Esta muy preocupado por nada... ¡Es muy fácil saber que pasa!".

"¿Y que es lo que pasa, según tú?".

"Ah" -Takao coloco las manos en su cintura en aire victorioso, sonriendo altivamente- "¡Pues que a la chica le gusta su amigo!... de verdad, es muy tonto que no se den cuenta" -se rasco la frente distraídamente- "Se nota que esa chica se muere de amor por... Miguel" -dudo un poco en recordar el nombre- "Y como empezaron peleándose, por eso ahora busca saber cosas de Miguel para que así se pueda acercarse a él y seguramente hacérselo su novio, la verdad es que solo ella sabe como es que consiguió los nombres de sus amigos y las cosas que les pregunto, pero si dices que ella y el amigo de Rick ahora son buenos amigos, es porque ella esta logrando su objetivo, que es..." -dio una pausa dramática- "¡Conquistar al chico que le gusta por el medio que sea!".

Max abrió bien sus ojos azules, mirando atónito y sin palabras al peliazul, que le observaba como si acabase de descifrar una pregunta tan importante como aquella que rezaba: _¿Quién soy, de donde vengo y a donde voy?_. Repentinamente, el rubio parpadeo asimilando la deducción a la que había llegado su amigo, la cual era la misma que había tenido primeramente, algo tan absurdo como pensar que Kai estaba _enamorado_. Sin embargo el que Takao confirmase su teoría de una forma tan ridículamente sencilla solamente le hacia creer mas en ella.

"Oh... ¡Takao!" -al fin reacciono- "¡Eres un genio!... ¡Tienes razón, tienes razón!" -comenzó a reír tontamente- "¡Resolviste todo!".

Y eufórico, Max le echo los brazos encima, abrazándolo mientras seguía halagando su inteligencia y dándole las gracias por ayudarlo. Takao solamente se dejo apretar de manera entusiasta, mientras que un gracioso sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, si Max iba a reaccionar de esa forma siempre que lo ayudara a resolver problemas ajenos... ¡Entonces Takao quería hacerse su consejero!

En quien sabía que momento habían perdido la noción de las cosas, pues no se dieron cuenta de cuando habían parado de caminar ni de cuantos minutos habían perdido, pues la lejana campana de B.E.G.A. sonó regresándolos a la realidad. Ambos se miraron por unos instantes, antes de comenzar a correr a todo lo que daban para poder llegar a tiempo a sus clases. Si le profesor Boris los hubiese visto en aquel momento, realmente juraría que no eran los mismos chicos escuetos que solían tomar sus clases de Deportes.

Pero pese a que se apresuraron, no evitaron el llegar notablemente tarde.

Para cuando llego el primer receso, el pobre rubio sintió que su mandíbula caía por los suelos cuando observo como Rei se había levantado, llevando consigo un cuaderno y se había sentado en el lugar que quedaba libre junto a Kai. Y se sorprendió aun mas cuando vio el siempre impasible bicolor sosteniendo en sus manos un lápiz y sobre su butaca una libreta de blancas y perfectas hojas... el espectáculo realmente comenzó cuando Rei se inclino hacia él y por los ademanes que hacia con las manos y los gestos de su rostro parecía estarle explicando algo, cuyo hecho quedo confirmado cuando el bicolor asentía levemente a cada cosa escuchada.

Sin embargo Max no parecía el único interesado por el hecho, ya que todos los que aun estaban en salón tenían sendas miradas de sorpresa al observar aquel extraño y peculiar cuadro ¡Era oficial! Pero Kai Hiwatari y Rei Kon eran realmente amigos y bastante buenos se podría decir, porque nunca nadie se había acercado a Kai con tanta confianza ni convivido con él de una manera tan próxima... ¡Hecho insólito! Oh, debían de traer algunas cámaras ¡Seguro que esto no se volvía a repetir!... pero ¿Qué tenía Rei que había hecho que Kai lo aceptase hasta ese punto?... si bien era cierto sabían que Rei era un arrogante en ocasiones, bastante sarcástico y de actitud mortalmente indiferente, aun así no se podía comparar con el carácter temible y casi asesino que tenía Hiwatari... uno podría intentar acercarse a Rei y mantener una conversación, pero jamás en su sano juicio alguien se plantearía la idea de dirigirle la palabra a Kai por voluntad propia, a no ser que fuese algo completa y enteramente necesario.

"... y es así como se pueden hacer en general todas las figuras" -Rei mostró su cuaderno, que tenía varios círculos, óvalos y líneas trazadas de una forma completamente descuidada- "Lo primero que se debe de hacer es un esqueleto de las cosas".

"Parece un principio básico y sencillo" -comento el bicolor con aburrimiento-.

"Y podría serlo de no ser porque tiene su truco" -Rei sonrió con algo de orgullo- "Dibujar imágenes humanas es mas difícil, porque tienes que aprender sobre las proporciones dependiendo siempre del estilo que desees usar, pero como voy a enseñarte a dibujar un fénix, te mostrare como hago yo su esqueleto".

El chino, que se encontraba completamente girado hacia un lado, coloco su cuaderno sobre sus rodillas que se encontraban juntas y elevadas gracias a que sus pies descansaban apoyados sobre la parte inferior del pupitre, aquella destinada a dejar cuadernos y demás cosas. Paso una hoja colocando una limpia y su mano con destreza comenzó a hacer trazos aparentemente torpes y desgarbados.

Max parecía sin intención alguna de moverse, y logro convencer a su inseparable amigo de marcharse por la comida y regresar al aula de clases misma que se encontraba ya vacía a excepción de unos cuantos alumnos entre los que él se incluía. No podía despegar sus ojitos azules e interesados de aquel cuadro que representaban en aquel momento su amigo y el chico mas temido de su aula de clase. Sencillamente extraño... y _encantador_. Ya no tenía duda de que Rei intentaba ayudarle con el dibujo al bicolor o al menos enseñarle como hacerlo, eso era fácil de deducir por los diálogos entrecortados que llegaban a sus oídos y por las acciones que ambos hacían. Luego de la platica que había tenido con Takao, la idea de que Kai estuviese interesado por Rei parecía algo bastante lógico aunque tampoco quería decir que fuese verdad; era por ello que había decidido que los observaría atentamente para intentar descubrir que encerraba todo aquel misterio que los envolvía a ambos.

Recién se daba cuenta, pero las cosas habían cambiando mucho desde que habían entrado en la escuela. Kai no parecía ser ya alguien arisco e intimidante, de hecho a sus ojos se veía como alguien reservado que se entendía muy bien con su amigo oriental. Y Rei... él era tan sorpresivamente diferente, se mostraba tan accesible, mas vivo que nunca. Max se sentía dichoso de verlo comportarse de esa forma, como si en todo el tiempo que llevase de conocerlo, sólo hubiese tratado con el cascaron de algo muerto e inanimado, para que repentinamente viniese a descubrir que dentro de aquello existía verdadera vida, que realmente estaba un "alguien" y no un "eso" como muchas veces había escuchador decir en el Nobel.

Anteriormente había notado como Kai solía comportarse de manera diferente ante la presencia de Rei, desde las miradas intensas que le daba, hasta cuando parecía quedarse sin palabras. Una vez había pensando, al verlos a los dos mirarse a los ojos detenidamente, de que Kai quizá era la única luz que podría tocar la oscuridad de Rei... temió que si el chino se diese cuenta de aquello se alejaría pero para su tranquilidad Rei no se alejo, y permaneció al lado de Kai. No, definitivamente ahora no podía estar equivocado... Kai debía de ser de alguna extraña y torcida forma, ese "algo" que Rei necesitaba, la pieza que le faltaba. ¡Se sentía tan ciego! Lo había pensando antes, pero solamente hasta ahora lo creería.

"Dime, Rei..." -murmuro para si mismo Max, tan bajo que nadie podría escucharle- "¿Sigues sin creer en el amor a primera vista?".

Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron con perspicacia... recordando jocosamente que cuando había leído sobre mitología Griega y Romana, a Cupido, aquel ser que siempre solían adjudicarle las cosas referentes al amor, siempre lo representaban como un pequeño ángel de blanca piel, rubios cabellos y ojos azules... ¡Pero que coincidencia! Porque justamente en aquel instante sentía el imperioso deseo de convertirse en el Cupido personal de Rei.

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ

Para cuando la clase de Química había terminado, todos salieron del laboratorio estirándose y hablando animadamente. Aquella había sido una clase práctica que aunque había carecido de emoción, había sido mucho mejor que pasar el tiempo en el aula de clases. Algunos ya se quitaban sus batas, otros mas se apresuraban para llegar al salón y otros tantos hacían lo posible por llevar un paso lento y así retrasar la tortura de tener que presentarse a la siguiente clase.

Max venia escuchando las quejas de Takao, sobre que no había entendido nada de las cosas que habían visto en el laboratorio y que seguramente por eso reprobaría. Pero el rubio no le venia escuchando en realidad, porque su vista parecía fija en su amigo pelinegro, que caminaba algunos metros delante de él, sosteniendo sus útiles de la materia entre manos, no a mucha distancia suya, Kai venia detrás aparentemente mirando hacia el frente, pero por la ligera inclinación de su cabeza sabía que en realidad debía de tener su vista fija en el pelinegro. Por una vez en la vida, el rubio se alegro de tener esa casi enfermiza tendencia a ser demasiado observador, y por la cual su madre ya lo había reprendido demasiadas veces diciéndole que debía de ser mas discreto con las personas, desde su vestimenta hasta su forma de hablar o sus vidas.

En la hiperactiva y casi perversa mentecita del rubio, pareció confabularse un plan de acción rápido y certero.

"¡Takao!" -al instante el japonés volteo a mirarle-.

"¿Qué pasa?" -dijo despistadamente-.

"Te reto a una carrera al salón" -su sonrisa se acrecentó- "Si tú llegas primero, yo pagare todos los postres en el segundo receso, pero si yo llego primero tú me los compraras a mí".

"¡Hecho!" -al peliazul no necesitaron hacerle la propuesta dos veces-.

Sin detenerse demasiado a pensar en la repentina idea del rubio, Takao espero a que ambos contasen hasta el numero tres y después la supuesta carrerilla comenzó. Takao salio disparado esquivando a los muchos compañeros que obstruían su camino en el pasillo, pasando incluso al lado de Kai que volteo a mirarlo mientras arqueaba una ceja, seguramente preguntándose que era lo que le sucedía a aquel loco.

Sin embargo, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, Max paso corriendo del otro lado y de una manera previamente planeada empujo con toda la intención del mundo a Rei, con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo desequilibrarse y aun así pasar como accidente, pues al instante Max se detuvo volteando hacia tras fingiendo sorpresa y preocupación.

Los libros del chino cayeron ya que los había soltado, y por poco cae él, de no ser porque con rapidez y oportunamente le habían sujetado a tiempo por los hombros. Max sonrió al ver su logro... Kai Hiwatari tenía firmemente asido a Rei.

"¡Oh, Rei!" -exclamo acercándose a él, reflejando preocupación y arrepentimiento en su azul mirada- "Cuanto lo siento ¡Perdona!" -se inclino rápidamente tomando las cosas que había dejado caer el chino- "¡Lo siento mucho! es que estaba jugando con Takao, una carrera... ¡No me he fijado! Que tonto soy" -le extendió sus cosas a su dueño-.

"No importa, Max" -dijo ya recuperado de su sobresalto inicial- "Fue un accidente".

"Sí, un accidente" -sonrió, y aquella sonrisa no agrado en nada al bicolor- "¿Te lastime?".

"Para nada" -negó suavemente con la cabeza- "No te preocupes, solo ten mas cuidado la próxima vez, tú podrías ser el que te lastimases".

"Lo tendré en cuenta, perdona una vez mas" -inclino la cabeza en una reverencia-.

"No hay nada que perdonar... anda, ve con Takao ¿Han apostado algo esta vez?" -dijo sonriendo cínicamente, adivinando la prisa que ambos llevaban. Solo corrían de esa forma cuando había algo en juego-.

"¡Sí!" -Max pareció mortificado- "¡Y ya me gano!" -se dio rápidamente media vuelta, girándose- "¡Disculpa!".

Rei tan solo negó con la cabeza, para él la situación no tenía importancia alguna. Sin embargo no fue capaz de ver la sonrisa que el rubio le dedico a Kai, quien solamente enarco una ceja sin llegar a comprender el porque de la acción.

El chino parpadeo, cuando se dio cuenta de que la situación no parecía normal, giro el rostro hacia atrás y su mirada choco al instante con una de color rubí. Kai tuvo que pasar saliva pesadamente por la garganta, cuando se dio cuenta de la cercanía tan comprometedora que ahora parecían tener sus rostros.

"Gracias" -dijo el chino, con una adorable e irresistible expresión de inocencia en el rostro- "Me hubiese caído seguro".

Y sin más, se hizo hacia delante, y con aquella acción Kai le soltó. Justo en aquel instante se había dado cuenta de que en ningún momento desde que le había apresado evitando que cayese, había quitado sus manos de él. Algo tan notorio como eso no paso desapercibido para ninguna persona que en aquel momento estaba en el pasillo, y los cuchicheos se dejaron escuchar inmisericordiosamente por todas partes. ¡Genial! Aquello seguro iba a estar de boca en boca durante el resto de la semana.

Oh... por todos los dioses, por favor, que esta vez no, esta vez no... Sí, desgraciadamente sí, pero se había sonrojado nuevamente como un chiquillo. ¡Malditos Kinomiya y Mizuhara!... ¡Maldito Rei!... ¡Todo era culpa de ese chino provocador y sensual!... un momento, había pensando... ¿Había pensando la palabra "sensual"? Oh, no, no, no... su maldito cerebro se había vuelto loco, seguramente acabaría en una de esas sesiones psicológicas a las que su abuelo quería mandarlo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Y mientras Kai sentía sus pensamientos desquiciarse, para Rei aquello sencillamente paso como un hecho casual. Sin embargo había notado para si mismo que aquello era extraño... Rei aborrecía cualquier forma de contacto físico por más mínima que fuese, desde simples roces hasta abrazos o que le pasasen la mano por la cabeza. Era ridículo, sí, pero no estaba acostumbrado a ello; le hacia sentir incomodo cualquier muestra de afecto expresada de esa manera, porque se sentía tan inútilmente incapaz de regresar el gesto... era un inútil cuando de demostrar afecto o agrado se trataba y de eso estaba completamente seguro. Mas, el que Kai le hubiese tomado casi en brazos durante un tiempo que consideraría como "insoportable" no le molesto en lo mas mínimo, no sintió aquella incomodidad ni la sensación de apartarse lo mas rápido posible. Era extraño, pero se había sentido bien... bastante bien.

A pesar de que había perdido su carrera, Max sonreía como si hubiese ganado con honores y ventajas... sus sospechas no estaban erradas, todo era cuestión de pensar bien las cosas y comenzar un pequeño juego, un juego en el que muchas personas le adjudicarían el nombre de "casamentero" al rubio, todo gracias a las cosas que tenía pensadas hacer.

Luego de un "merecido" descanso (lo cual es relativo, estos desgraciados de B.E.G.A. tienen dos recesos ¬¬), la clases continuaron con sus normales cursos. Para cuando llego la hora de la materia optativa, todos tomaban sus útiles guardándolos como podían, fijándose cuidadosamente de no olvidar nada pues a muchos alumnos ya les había sucedido en algún descuido. Rei llego presto a el aula donde tomaba sus clases... ¡Ah, Lectura! Pero que clase más reconfortante y bien adorada. Definitivamente tomar aquella asignatura más bien le parecía otra hora mas de distracción y ocio, porque para alguien como él que amaba del leer y la escritura, aquella materia era entonces como una recompensa hacia sus gustos.

"¡Rei-kun!" -ya conocía perfectamente aquel agradable tono de voz-.

"Brooklyn" -sonrió apenas vio a su siempre puntual compañero de al lado-.

Kai quien había entrado primero, ya había lanzado al aire la primera maldición del día dirigida al ojiesmeralda.

"Adivina" -dijo Brooklyn con cierto aire infantil-.

"¿Qué cosa?" -Rei se sentó en su sitio-.

"Tengo algo para ti".

Rei enarco una ceja, y miro como el pelirrojo se agachaba abriendo su maletín, y tomando algo entre manos. Cuando se enderezo, le extendió un delgado libro de tapas de un color azul celeste.

"Un libro".

"¿Un libro?" -Rei parpadeo, sintiendo un curioso deja vú-.

"Sí" -asintió- "Lo compre para ti, pensé que te gustaría".

"Ah... no debiste" -frunció el ceño de manera seria- "No era necesario".

"¡No seas tan remilgoso!" -coloco el libro sobre la butaca del chino- "Es el regalo que te debo".

"Pero si tú no me debes ningún regalo".

"Claro que sí... ¿Recuerdas nuestra cita? Se supone que como yo te invite, es una norma de educación que te hubiese dado algún presente".

Rei parpadeo asombrado, dejando que aquella emoción se colase tenuemente en su mirada dorada.

"Pero aquello no fue algo que pudiese considerarse... de ese manera" -le miro impasible- "Es por eso que no puedo aceptar el regalo" -pero ante la mueca decepcionada de Brooklyn, termino por ceder- "Pero si te hace feliz..." -se encogió de hombros como si no quedase mas remedio-.

"¡Sé que te gustara! A mí me gustaría".

"Espero que no intentes comprarme con regalos" -sonrió satíricamente-.

"Imposible, uno no puede comprar la pureza de un ángel con simples objetos" -respondió, sonriendo de esa forma tan enigmática que a muchos llamaba la atención-.

De nuevo aquellos orbes dorados se abrieron sorprendidos. Rei le miro de una forma de tan graciosa mezcla de asombro y desconcierto, que tuvo que soltar una carcajada, sacando al otro de su ligera estupefacción, haciendo que el chino frunciese el ceño y le viese de mal modo.

"Eres muy raro" -reprocho Rei, sintiéndose enfadado-.

"Exacto" -asintió convencidamente- "Y tú también eres raro... ¿Nunca has escuchado decir que mientras mas extraño es algo, mas valor tiene?".

Rei abrió la boca para replicar, pero volvió a cerrarla mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre su puño... ¡Odiaba eso! odiaba que Brooklyn siempre le ganase de mano y lo dejase sin un contraataque verbal para dar. Nuevamente le habían vencido.

Kai se sintió terriblemente enfermo, así que después de todo no había escuchado mal la última vez que recordaba... ¡Brooklyn si se traía algo! Seguramente aquel pelirrojo solamente estaba haciéndose pasar por una persona amable y gentil, y en el primer descuido atraparía a Rei en sus despreciables manos... ¡Maldito Matsumura engatusador! Ya vería ese desgraciado lo que le haría por tan siquiera haberse atrevido a posar sus ojos por primera vez en el chino... ¡Lo borraría del mapa! Le haría algo tan horrible que aun no pensaba en ello. En ese momento, casi se muerde la lengua para evitar gritarle a Rei como ya lo había hecho antes... bien, bien, la culpa no era del chino y no tenía porque estar enojado con él. Pero si se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente, Brooklyn era todo lo contrario de su persona... era amistoso, extrovertido, alegre, simpático, popular, expresivo... ¿Y si esas cosas lograban que Rei cayese rendido a sus pies? Después de todo ¿Quién podría interesarse por alguien tan frió como él mismo? Yuriy se lo decía todo el tiempo, que con aquel carácter suyo jamás conseguiría una pareja... alguien que quisiese su forma de ser ¿Su condenado amigo tendría razón? Y peor aun ¿Por qué era que ahora se preocupaba por esas tonterías? Era ridículo y absurdo. Mas no por ello dejaba de ser verdad en cierta forma, porque no resultaría ser algo extraño que Brooklyn lograse conquistar a Rei si estaba seguro que ese nefasto chico podría cargarse a quien quisiese.

Había que aceptarlo, pero el gran Kai Hiwatari se encontraba en desventaja.

"¡Oye, Rei!".

Otro estúpido impulso más le venció en ese instante.

Justo en ese momento el chino volteo, otorgándole toda su curiosa atención.

"Saliendo de clases..." -el tono parecía dudar- "¿Querrías que te acompañase a comprar el próximo libro de Lectura?".

Rei inclino la cabeza, parpadeando un poco como si analizara con lentitud la petición espontánea recién hecha, justo como aquellas peticiones que los buenos y normales amigos suelen hacer de la nada.

"Claro, por mí no hay problema".

Bien, quizás después de todo... Kai no estaba tan en desventaja.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

En serio, cada día me pregunto mas de donde saco las ideas para este eh... fanfic ¬¬Uu... oh, sobre la historia del tío Rick y su amigo Miguel... ¡No se hagan! Todos en algún momento de nuestra vida siempre decimos algo como -"Lo que pasa es que mi amigo sutanito-de-tal tiene un problema"- ¿Miento acaso?... es muy normal y hasta patético que siempre agarremos a un amigo, conocido, pariente o a quien sea para hablar con otras personas del problema que nosotros mismos nos traemos en manos. A otro asunto, oh sí, pero Kai tenía razón, nuestro chino antes era un chico muy malo estilo soy-un-pandillero-rebelde XD pero ya se nos redimió, no se preocupen es que todo este show sigue siendo parte del pasado secreto de Rei que muy, pero muuuuy lento se va revelando en cada capitulo (si es que van poniendo atención a los detallitos que se cuelan por ahí)... hmm... si, Max además de ser un mal mentiroso también quiere hacer de celestino y es muy entrometido, igual que ciertas amigas mías de la escuela ¬¬ ... hm... ¿Qué otra cosa? ah, pues la verdad Kai ya cayo y me parece que poco tardara en darse cuenta de que Rei lo trae loquito XD y sobre Rei, psss... nuestro chino es tan despistado que todavía le tomara un tiempito mas aceptar "oficialmente" que Kai hace algo mas que solamente gustarle (ah, porque aunque él no lo diga todavía, sabe que Kai le agrada demasiado. ¿Qué otra cosa? Brooklyn es bien descarado XD pero no se preocupen, el muy cínico esta acostumbrado a coquetearle con tal naturalidad a las personas que uno pensaría que realmente pretende a la persona en cuestión. Chales, no tengo nada mas que hacer, salvo agradecer su valioso review a las siguientes personas:

_**H.fanel.K**_

_**Hio Ivanov**_

_**Sirio Tsuki**_

_**Asuka-Hao**_

_**Alexa Hiwatari**_

_**Nadryl**_

_**Ayacrawford-Rei Diethel**_

_**Shingryu Inazuma**_

_**Lyry Clonen Tomori**_

_**Yumi Hiwatari**_

_**Kikyo**_

_**Lucia**_

_**Galy**_

_**Rosel Turn**_

_**Risa.Haradaa**_

_**Junel Hiwatari **_

_**Saory Kon Hiwatari**_

_**Zuzu**_

_**Jue Kon**_

_**Keysie Maxwell**_

_**Zeta Comand**_

_**Pink Gothic Lady**_

_**Witch Griselda Ravenwood**_

Y por ultimo les diré cual será el siguiente capitulo que actualizare... ¡Pues otro de este fanfic! xD jajajaja, déjenme terminarlo y ver que tal respuesta tengo de este capi, y me lo traigo para subirlo wejejejeje. Bien, como sea, muchas gracias por leer ¡Nos veremos después!

**»»----- ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ** _"... ¡Oh, dios mío!_ _¿Como decírtelo?_ _¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi vida!... ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi alma!..._" ------**»**


	14. Distancia

_Acotaciones_: 

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) mis burdos comentarios

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**cambio de escena

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo**: "**_Corazón de Roca_**".

∞ **Autor:** **_Celen Marinaiden. _**

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, AU...

∞ **Parejas: KaixRei **y** YuriyxBryan.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, si lo fuese no me vería en la "penosa" necesidad de hacer esto, ya que directamente lo mandaría a hacer en el manga o en el anime ¿Conclusión? Beyblade es de Aoki Takao, por lo tanto a mi no me pagan ni un quinto por escribir esto, es solo un pasatiempo y demandarme no servirá de nada. Solo uso a los personajes (y secuestro) para mi enferma diversión, gracias por su comprensión XD

**.:°/\°:. .:°/\°** **_CoRaZóN de RoCa_** **°/\°:. .:°/\°:.**

**Capitulo XIV: Distancia...**

Las últimas clases se fueron como agua entre sus manos, o al menos así le pareció a él. Ya que en poco tiempo se encontró a si mismo, caminando por las concurridas y cotidianas calles de Osaka, junto a un mas que atractivo Rei Kon, que se entretenía leyendo su nueva adquisición literaria... un libro de tapas azul celeste que NO había comprado... era un libro que le habían regalado justamente ese día.

_¡Ese maldito Brooklyn!_

Kai detuvo el inicio de una lista de insultos hacia el pelirrojo en su mente, cuando escucho una risa por parte del pelinegro, y no pudo evitar mirar a un lado con algo de fastidio en el rostro por no poder comprender. Como si Rei cayese en cuenta del hecho, casualmente volteo a verlo mientras que elevaba una ceja.

"Debe ser un libro bastante entretenido" -dijo el bicolor, de manera seca-.

"Lo es... dice muchas tonterías".

"¿Tonterías? Esperaba que tu amiguito te regalase algo mejor".

Rei no supo que, pero estaba seguro de que había algo mas en el tono que le había dirigido Kai en aquel momento.

"Es un libro muy bueno" -defendió- "El hecho de que a mí me parezca absurdo el apartado que comencé a leer, no quiere decir que sea malo".

"¿Apartado?".

"Sí, viene por temas... el tema que estoy leyendo me parece tonto y cómico".

Y ante el silencio del bicolor, fijo su vista dorada en las páginas del libro que en manos traía abierto.

"El amor es la única libertad que hay en el mundo, porque eleva tanto al espíritu que lo independiza de las leyes de la humanidad y de los fenómenos de la naturaleza" -leyó pausadamente y de manera solemne- "Me causa gracia que asocien el amor de esa forma con la libertad" -su sonrisa se volvió sombría- "Que tontería mas graciosa... ¡Amor!".

"Oh" -enmudeció repentinamente- "Sigues rechazando la idea ¿Por qué te es tan inconcebible eso de amar?".

"No puedo creer en aquello que no he visto... no puedo creer en un sentimiento que no he sentido, no puedo creer en algo que no tiene explicación" -se encogió de hombros- "Aunque, científicamente, las sensaciones que causa el amor están comprobadas como reacciones de un área especifica del cerebro... el amor no es mas que eso, reacciones, impulsos naturales... un espasmo científicamente explicable" -cerro el libro con algo de desdén- "Como lo puede ser un infarto o un ataque de asma".

"Es la primera vez que escucho que alguien compara el amor con cosas semejantes".

"¡Por eso mismo! Son semejantes... los tres son mortales".

"Insinúas que... ¿Se puede morir de amor?".

"Sí, igual que se puede morir por soberbia, tristeza, depresión o confusión... no es la gran cosa" -se encogió de hombros- "Pero te diré un secreto" -sonrió ligeramente- "Me agrada escuchar sobre el amor... en cierta forma es divertido... es como cuando escuchas o lees algo sobre la magia o los ángeles, son cosas que sabes que no existen pero que te alegran el rato, que te entretienen un poco" -suspiro ligeramente- "Además siempre es divertido leer sobre un amor terrible y no correspondido ¡Eso es mas realista!".

"No me queda duda, tienes un serio problema... encuentras las cosas divertidas de una manera muy extraña".

"Lo sé, es lo que me hace ser yo" -lo miro significativamente- "Igual que tú tienes manías que para los demás resultan raras... ciertamente tú comportamiento no parece nada aceptable".

"¿Sí?... ¿Y como lo sabes?" -dijo de manera sarcástica-.

"Las personas son fáciles de leer, como libros".

"Rei, de nuevo te digo que me asustas".

"¿En serio?" -negó nuevamente con la cabeza- "Me parece bien... Ahora ¿En que estaba yo?" -se pregunto a si mismo sin duda, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios mientras veía hacia el suelo- "Ah, ya me acorde que estaba pensando ¿Cómo iba?..." -luego pareció que comenzó a recitar- "Quédate conmigo para siempre, toma cualquier forma, vuélveme loco, pero, ¡Por favor! No me dejes en este abismo donde no puedo hallarte. ¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Cómo decírtelo? ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi vida! ¡No, yo no puedo vivir sin mi alma!".

Kai boqueo entonces, con sus preciosos ojos rubíes abiertos de par en par. Rei volteo a verle con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro. Una sonrisa pura, sincera... alegre, retocada con un bello matiz de juvenil inocencia... retocada con aquella energía juvenil que siempre brillaba por su ausencia en el chino.

"No te fijes" -comento aun sonriendo ligeramente- "Ya empezaras a notar que mi salud mental deja mucho que desear" -negó suavemente con la cabeza- "Si te interesa saber... es un dialogo sacado del primer libro en narrativa que leí... una vergüenza la verdad, pero mi prima adoraba ese libro ¿Qué puedo decir? Chicas".

Realmente como pocas veces en su vida Kai se sintió perdido, pero no tardo en iluminarse en sus pensamientos la idea de que sencillamente, Rei acababa de dejarle pasar otra barrera mas... podía sentirlo por la forma en la que le había sonreído, por los comentarios cada vez mas espontáneos y por las acciones que aunque parecían incoherentes eran solamente una muestra de confianza. Una confianza que se estaba haciendo mas sólida con él, algo que ni siquiera le había visto compartir con sus dos inseparables sombras: Kinomiya y Mizuhara.

Era una sensación... ¡Indescifrable! Pero que le hacia sentirse emocionado, como si quisiera decir algo importante o al menos sonreír sin ocultar nada.

"Una novela" -dijo al fin Kai, torpemente- "El primer libro que leíste fue una novela... romántica" -escupió casi con desdén la palabra-.

Rei sonrió con una extraña y casi perversa satisfacción.

"Sí... correcto, pero si le dices a alguien tendré que matarte. Imagina lo que seria para mi reputación el que se sepa que lo primero que leí de importancia fue algo como eso... ¡Pero se me perdona! Yo era muy pequeño y mi prima siempre me leía una y otra vez ese condenado libro... cuando pude leer y comprender por mi mismo, me anime a leerlo".

"¿Qué libro era?" -irremediablemente se sintió picado por la curiosidad-.

"Quizá... algún día te lo diga" -casi canto, y volvió a su recitación personal- "Yo no te he roto el corazón; te lo rompiste tú, y al hacerlo rompiste el mío también. Y esto es peor para mí. Sí, soy fuerte, pero ¿Acaso deseo vivir? ¿Qué clase de vida será la mía cuando tú...? ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! ¿Quisieras tú vivir con tu alma en la tumba?" -aquello parecía ser dicho como si fuese un secreto parecido al que a veces los niños guardan y no aguantan el presumirlo ante los mayores-.

"Rei" -siseo- "¿Me estas retando a adivinar que maldito libro es?".

"No" -negó determinadamente- "Sólo te muestro que no soy tan... enemigo del amor como crees, de no ser así no me aprendería diálogos asquerosamente cursis que escribió una mujer en el siglo XIX... creo en el amor como creo en la hechicería... puedes creer en fantasías aunque sepas que las fantasías no son reales".

Kai hubiese querido decir algo, cualquier cosa, una frase elocuente o al menos un comentario sarcástico pero aparentemente nada llego a sus pensamientos para ser expresado.

"El día que te enamores, seguramente te comerás tus palabras" -espeto secamente al fin- "Tarde o temprano de alguna asquerosa forma, todos se enamoran".

"¿En serio?" -pregunto sarcástico- "¿Hasta tú? Porque déjame decirte que no pareces del tipo, uh, romántico".

"No lo soy... considero que el amor estupidiza, vuelve a las personas mas patéticas de lo que ya son y completamente dependientes".

Al parecer el comentario le cayo en gracia al chino, porque se detuvo con una sonrisa extraña en los labios mientras que observaba fijamente al ruso.

"Seguramente te comerás tus palabras, el día que te enamores" -dijo Rei, manteniendo la sonrisa-.

Kai también se había detenido, y había girado para quedar frente al chino, escuchando con atención lo que había dicho. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos contaba que al verse fijamente a los ojos, una sensación casi olvidada regresaría a ellos.

Fue como la primera vez que sus miradas se conectaron de verdad. Kai sintió aquella sensación en el estomago tan poco usual y el deseo de realmente poder tomar en brazos a Rei... saber que una persona como él verdaderamente existía... quería creer que Rei existía para él. Era extraña la forma en la que ahora se sentía, como si repentinamente tuviese alguna clase de vértigo. Rei no parpadeo siquiera, porque como antes, temió perder aquel contacto. Los orbes rubíes del bicolor le parecieron aun mas profundos de lo que pensaba, mas brillantes de lo que solía verlos... sencillamente hermosos ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? un escalofrió lo recorrió desde abajo hacia arriba, ahí estaba de nuevo... ahí estaba la sensación de que Kai podía ver mas allá, que podía ver en lo mas profundo de él. Sin poder soportarlo desvió la mirada rompiendo aquella conexión que por un momento había parecido tan "mágica".

Kai tuvo que contener un atisbo de sonrisa, cuando observo la confusión adorable que adornaba el rostro del chino. Incomodo, Rei comenzó a mirar hacia las direcciones posibles, buscando apresuradamente alguna cosa en la cual lograr fijar su atención.

"Mira" -señalo hacia un lado-.

Kai sencillamente levanto una ceja, notando con curiosidad un tono de voz diferente a como le había escuchado al chino antes. Miro como Rei avanzaba con rapidez a un local, donde había un aparador que mostraba tras el brillante cristal limpio, una serie de objetos como medallones, joyas diversas y discretas piezas de oro... ¿Qué hacia el chino interesado en eso? no tardo sin embargo en dar con la respuesta cuando al acercarse se encontró con que Rei miraba atentamente un objeto en venta. Se trataba de un modesto dije que representaba la figura del Yin-Yang, la parte negra iba hacia arriba y la blanca hacia abajo. Se encontraba sujeto a una cadena dorada que fácilmente se notaba era de oro. Rei comenzó a palpar los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacando después una billetera de color negro mas al revisar su contenido simplemente se encogió de hombros como resignado a algo.

"En fin" -murmuro, guardando su billetera nuevamente- "Eso tiene demasiados ceros y a mi me falta... otro día será".

Y se dispuso a caminar nuevamente. Rei se sintió bastante estúpido ¡Vaya que si! pero no había sabido que otra cosa hacer ¡Se había puesto tan nervioso! Algo que era sencillamente insólito. Había encontrado aquella joyería y relojería de suerte, ya la conocía, pues en una ocasión había ido para reparar el reloj de bolsillo de su padre cuando este se había averiado, ocasionalmente al pasar por ahí solía detenerse a mirar aquel sencillo dije que le había llamado la atención. Lo que lo hacia caro era que el grabado se encontraba hecho sobre oro blanco. Sabía que había sido apresurado sacar su cartera fingiendo esperar encontrar cantidad suficiente para comprar el objeto cuando de ante mano sabía que el dinero no le alcanzaba. Ya era hora de que su tío le mandase lo que solía darle casa semana, después de todo el hombre se había quedado con las propiedades de su padre, lo menos que podía hacer era mandarle el dinero que necesitase luego de robarle todo lo que le correspondía por herencia. En fin, había sido tonto montar esa absurda charada, pero al menos había servido de excusa para seguir con el camino y evitar tener que seguir mirando aquellos ojos rojizos.

_¡Esos ojos!_

Uh, bien, se detuvo cuando se percato de que Kai definitivamente no venia ni cerca de él, ni tras suyo. Volteo y se dio cuenta que el bicolor técnicamente había desaparecido, pues no lograba verlo, si era cierto que había caminado un buen tramo sin darse cuenta siquiera de que llevaba un paso extrañamente apresurado, no era ese motivo como para dejar a Kai tan atrás como para perderlo de vista. Encamino sus pasos en retroceso buscándolo como si de un chiquillo que intenta encontrar a su madre se tratase. Repasó un par de veces el camino ya recorrido mas no logro divisarlo de ninguna manera, ya estaba por comenzar a desesperarse realmente cuando diviso la estoica figura del bicolor saliendo de la misma tienda en la que se había detenido a observar, aspiro aire profundamente como si fuese a reclamarle algo y se encamino hacia donde se encontraba, aparentemente el ruso también le estaba buscando por la forma en la que miraba hacia ambas direcciones.

"¿Kai que se supone que...?".

"Toma" -el bicolor le había cortado en casi menos de un segundo-.

Rei no fue capaz de reclamar siquiera, perdido en lo que se le extendía. Era una simple cajita de terciopelo, y dentro de ella descansaba aquel medallón que hacia unos momentos había fingido estar interesado en comprar.

"¿Cómo?" -pregunto casi con ingenuidad-.

"Lo querías ¿No es así? ahí lo tienes" -respondió desinteresadamente-.

"No tenías que comprarlo" -su tono se escucho algo molesto- "No era necesario".

"Yo quería hacerlo".

"Pero es que..." -titubeo, y después tardamente tomo la caja que se le ofrecía- "Déjame darte lo que tengo ahora, mañana te daré el resto del dinero" -aclaro, como si entendiese que se le había hecho un préstamo-.

"No te atrevas" -sentencio al instante- "Normalmente cuando alguien te regala algo, es bastante impertinente decir que vas a pagar por el ¿No crees? me ofenderías con eso" -dijo de manera burlona intentando imitar el tono tan aristocrático que su abuelo insistía en hacer parte de su habla común-.

El chino abrió la boca como si estuviese dispuesto a discutir el asunto, pero asombrosamente... no pudo decir ni una sola palabra. En cambio mascullo alguna cosa que aunque el bicolor se esforzó por entender, no fue capaz de hacerlo, mas si escucho alguna especie de "gracias" o quizá un "lo siento" por parte del pelinegro que torpemente cerro la mano en la que tenía la caja, mientras que se paso la otra mano por uno de sus brillantes mechones negros, que ornamentaban su frente y enmarcaban su rostro, como si quisiera acomodarlo aunque no había necesidad.

"Se hace tarde" -dijo de manera casi ahogada- "Vamos antes de que cierren la librería".

Y sin esperar, comenzó a caminar no volteando para ver si el bicolor le seguía o no. Sin embargo Kai había tardado un poco en ponerse en marcha, pues acababa de darse cuenta de algo, de un gesto tan sutil que cualquiera no tomaría en cuenta, oh, pero él, él que había tenido que soportar a Yuriy con todas sus platicas sobre romances, parejas, conquistas y demás cosas como aquellas, hizo que Kai entendiese algo... pero un simple gesto como pasarse la mano por el cabello de la forma en la que Rei lo había hecho, la sonrisa que tenía y lo apresurado de sus movimientos solo podían significar una cosa. Si no se equivocaba... entonces podría jurar que a Rei le gustaba... consiente o inconscientemente el chino definitivamente sentía cierta atracción por su persona.

¿Desventaja? Oh, no, ya no se sentía así.

En cambio, ahora sentía una rara sensación en el pecho y un cosquilleo que jamás le había embargado... era algo tan calido, tan nuevo. Que lo único que pudo hacer en aquel instante fue sonreír mientras observaba embobado la figura del oriental que ya casi llegaba a su destino.

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**

Max observo con curiosidad a su amigo, por casi décimo sexta ocasión en el día. Rei parecía ausente. Bien, en el pasado la actitud del chino podía tomarse como algo normal, pero ahora que había cambiado tanto de una manera tan asombrosa, su comportamiento distante, callado y distraído era algo extraño ¿Qué era lo que le pasaría esta vez? Se moría de ganas por preguntar pero sabía que aunque lo hiciera no iba a obtener una respuesta sincera.

Por fortuna o quizás infortunio, sonó la campana melodiosa que daba la indicación par el segundo descanso. Max aun no quitaba su vista cuando había observado como de cierta forma descuidada, Rei se había puesto de pie lanzando un suspiro que apostaría era resignado. Mientras Takao le hablaba, observo como el chino se había ido a ocupar el mismo lugar que el día anterior junto al bicolor, el rumor había corrido como pólvora y ahora todos consideraban que Rei Kon era el único ser humano capaz de tratar a Hiwatari de forma amistosa, y que el mismo Hiwatari le considerase a su vez como un "amigo". Con curiosidad nata y aun más acentuada que la del mismo Rei, Max observo atentamente como el chino seguía con sus aparentes clases de dibujo, y como Kai presto y solicito acataba con mutismo cada indicación. Algo sencillamente de admirarse.

La actitud del oriental sin embargo fue demasiado esquiva durante todo el día, parecía huir no solamente de sus compañeros sino de todas las personas en general, como si fuese alguna especie de animal que se sintiese acorralado. En cuanto dio el toque que anunciaba la ultima clase, Rei salio prácticamente disparado y se perdió de la vista de todos. Kai miro con el ceño fruncido la puerta por la cual el chino se había marchado, sintiéndose completamente extrañado al no entender que era lo que ahora pasaba por la mente del oriental.

Cuando Rei llego a su apartamento repitió aquella rutina de siempre. Dejo sus cosas en su habitación, no se molesto en quitarse el uniforme, comió tan solo sobras que habían quedado de la comida del día anterior, se olvido del baño por el momento y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue regresar a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con llave aunque no había necesidad, mas en vez de sentarse en su pequeño y cómodo escritorio, prefirió hacerlo en su cama. Ya había tomado su cuaderno de tapas negras y su pluma de fina tinta negra, hacia ya demasiado tiempo que no escribía en aquel cuaderno. Se quedo pensando unos instantes, antes de levantarse y buscar en un estante lleno de libros uno que en especial necesitaba. Yatse-Kian, su adorado padre, solía llamar graciosa y exóticamente a aquel libro: "Tumba burros" (léase: diccionario; al menos así suelen llamarlo por estos lares XD).

Volvió a sentarse esta vez con su preciado diccionario enciclopédico entre las piernas, las cuales había cruzado. Abrió el tomo en la primera letra del alfabeto y comenzó a buscar, cuando encontró la palabra que deseaba procedió a escribirla en su muy personal diario de anotaciones y pensamientos.

**_Amor_**: Afecto por el cual busca el ánimo el bien verdadero o imaginado, y apetece gozarlo.

Esta fue una de las pocas veces que no fue capaz de entender un significado que el

Diccionario le daba. Frunciendo el ceño, busco otra palabra.

**_Amar_**: Tener amor a las personas o cosas.

¡Brillante! Sin duda alguna ¡Brillante! Con eso ya no tenía ninguna duda. Pensó con sarcasmo. No decidido a dejar su búsqueda, después de escribir ambas palabras y su significado en la libreta, Rei siguió con su trabajo privado. Y así pronto formo una pequeña lista anotada en el cuaderno.

**_Afecto_**: Inclinación a alguna persona o cosa.

**_Gustar_**: Desear, querer y disfrutar una cosa.

**_Miedo_**: Perturbación angustiosa del ánimo por un riesgo o mal que realmente amenaza o que se finge la imaginación.

**_Dañar_**: Causar detrimento, menoscabo, dolor o molestia.

**_Dolor_**: Sentimiento, pena.

**_Pasado_**: Tiempo que pasó; cosas que sucedieron en él.

**_Muerte_**: Cesación de la vida.

**_Soledad_**: Carencia voluntaria o involuntaria de compañía. Melancolía y pesar que se siente por la ausencia, muerte o pérdida de alguna persona o cosa.

**_Culpable_**: Aplicase a aquel a quien se pueda echar o se echa una culpa.

**_Engañar_**: Dar a la mentira apariencia de verdad.

**_Engaño_**: Falta de verdad, falsedad.

**_Humillación_**: Abatir el orgullo y altivez de uno. Arrebato malicioso de la dignidad. Afrenta publica que uno padece con o sin causa.

**_Desconfiar_**: No confiar, tener poca seguridad.

**_Mentira_**: Expresión o manifestación contraria a lo que se sabe, cree o piensa.

**_Insensibilidad_**: Falta de sensibilidad. Dureza de corazón.

Vaya, vaya, vaya... poniéndolo de se modo, las palabras no parecían gran cosa mas allá de significados cortos... pero en la realidad, aquellas palabras eran mucho mas profundas y mas dolorosas de lo que un simple diccionario podría mostrar. Sí, todas y cada una de esas palabras dolían a su manera por lo que representaban en su vida.

Molesto, Rei cerro de golpe el diccionario, arrojándolo a una esquina de su cama, estuvo tentado a arrancar la hoja donde su recién lista de palabras estaba, pero desistiendo de la idea paso a otra hoja, y sin mucho pensarlo pues su mano parecía que era la que actuaba de manera independiente de su cuerpo, comenzó a escribir un par de palabras mas.

_Olvido... Futuro... Presente... Confianza... Sanar... Sensibilidad... Vida... Honestidad... Fortaleza... _

Y al final de todas aquellas palabras de las que seguramente buscaría después su significado, cuando no se sintiese tan sofocado por la vida, escribió dos ultimas mas. De una de ellas ya tenía significado, y la otra sencillamente en apariencia no podría tenerlo.

_Afecto._

_Kai._

Se dejo caer de espaldas, mandando lejos todo lo que había sobre su cama y le estorbaba. Miro de manera ausente hacia el techo blanco de su habitación, y se perdió en la infinidad de la nada. Sobre su escritorio se encontraba de manera abandonada una cajita modesta, donde dentro se encontraba el nada barato medallón que el mismo Kai le había regalado el día anterior y que había sido incapaz siquiera de sacar de su estuche.

¿Sentimientos?... Ah, que extraña sonaba la palabra. ¿Los tenía? Era probable, aunque se había empeñado en olvidarlos. Sentir dolía tanto, y no sentir era casi igual. Ya no lo sabía, realmente ya no sabía si iba a morirse o no dentro de su propia oscuridad.

El segundo día consecutivo que Rei no asistió a la escuela, causo preocupación en más de uno. Era viernes y ya no habría problema alguno de presentar alguna justificación al día siguiente, Max había hablado con el chino el día anterior y este le comunico que no asistiría a la escuela, que había pescado un ligero resfriado y que seguramente para el lunes ya estaría como si nada, así que determinantemente estableció que no era para nada necesario que Max o Takao fuesen a verlo, y aunque hubiese deseado insistir o desobedecer la indicación, Max desistió de la idea... cuando Rei prohibía una cosa con el tono de voz que había usado, quería decir que realmente esa cosa no debía de ser hecha. Y el pobre rubio no podía hacer mas que intentar imaginar que era lo que ahora afligía a su muy cerrado y antisocial amigo. Takao también se encontraba preocupado, Rei podía faltar una vez cada mes, podría incluso hacerlo dos veces... pero dos veces seguidas no era algo normal además por lo que su rubio compañero de travesuras le había dicho, el chino debía de tener alguna especie de problema.

Si hubiese tenido el valor suficiente, Kai también se hubiese aparecido por la puerta de Rei preguntando por su condición, pero sencillamente no podía, no se consideraba tan cercano al oriental como para hacer semejante cosa, temía que Rei fuese a verlo mal por el hecho, así que sencillamente se resigno a no saber nada mas de él hasta el próximo lunes, porque esperaba que para entonces el oriental ya fuese a aparecerse por la escuela. El problema real de todo esto era sencillamente el ánimo de Rei, y los muchos tormentosos pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza manteniéndolo hecho un desastre.

Había llegado la hora de que fuese sincero consigo mismo, pero al menos físicamente, Kai le atraía... ¿A quien no? es decir, el ruso tenía un físico nada despreciable, era atractivo, tenía un aire demasiado seductor, una voz profunda y sedosa, además de una personalidad que Rei sabía a la perfección, era el tipo de personalidad que hacia que las jovencitas babearan como idiotas por un hombre (¡yo apoyo eso! XD y me uno al club, jajaja). Pero no era mas que eso, un gusto. Sentirse inclinado por algo... de acuerdo, quizás leer el diccionario le había hecho daño ¡Pero era la verdad! quizá, también era verdad que sentía por Kai aprecio, que su presencia le relajaba y le hacia olvidarse de tener que estar a la defensiva como un arma de supervivencia, estaba seguro de que sentía gran estima por aquel bicolor aunque no sabía si le quería. El quería a Kevin, su primo, y había amado a sus padres, a su hermano y a su prima. Quizá, también quería un poco a sus amigos, Takao, Max y Kenny... pero... ¿Querer a Kai? Si, eso debía de ser... ¡Pero estaba tan mal! Muy mal. Porque no sabía entonces donde iba a parar todo eso, el quería a sus amigos pero no le gustaban... ¿Qué iba a hacer con un amigo al que quería y le gustaba? Seguramente las cosas se irían de sus manos, se harían mas grandes hasta que no pudiese controlarlas, durante años había repelido los sentimientos y por eso los conocía, así que era demasiado fácil para él suponer lo que pasaría si no se alejaba lo suficiente de Kai, quizá ese gusto ligero y aquel afecto que estaba naciendo iban a mandarlo a algo muy parecido a obsesionarse, por no utilizar la nefasta palabra de: _enamorarse_.

¡Primero que el cielo ardiese y el infierno se congelase! Pero definitiva y absolutamente él, jamás, nunca, en ningún extraño universo iba a enamorarse... enamorarse dependía del amor, y Rei no creía en el. No después de tanto dolor, no después de tanta injusticia, no después de todo lo que había sucedido... ¿Cómo puedes creer en algo que solamente te ha lastimado? Sí... el había amado a sus padres ¿Y que sucedió con ellos? Murieron, y por el amor que les tenía había sufrido tanto... también había amado a su hermano y a su prima, y linda sorpresa le dieron también al perecer... ¡Y había dolido tanto!... y, lo último que había sucedido...

Esta bien... estaba siendo sincero consigo mismo en mucho tiempo y aun era difícil aceptarlo... y se odiaba tanto por ello. Pero... como muchas personas a su edad y como resulta ser mas que común, desgraciadamente Rei Kon también tenía una historia amorosa que contar, una de la que deseaba olvidarse con toda su fuerza. A él le parecía patético, algo tan bajo que era hasta indigno. Mas debía de admitir que de todo ello había sacado la suficiente experiencia para darse cuenta de lo asqueroso que era el mundo, para recordar que las personas son vilmente falsas, que todas ellas no eran mas que ratas traidoras... seres mentirosos que decían dulces palabras pero que eran tan mortales como el veneno. ¡Argh! De sólo recordarlo se sentía enfermo del mundo y de si mismo ¿Cómo es que fue a caer tan ingenuamente? Definitivamente todo lo que había pasado se lo merecía por ser tan idiota, por ser tan confiado, tan estúpido e ingenuo... todo estaba bien merecido. Porque le habían engañado, porque le habían mentido y jugado con sus sentimientos de una forma tan ruin que se le hacia en ocasiones impensable que algo así hubiese sucedido; pero fue bueno, estuvo bien... todo ello lo ayudo a ser lo que ahora era, a olvidarse de los malditos y aburridos sentimentalismos que no llevan a nada mas que a sentir dolor. Era por ello que ahora estaba preocupado, no le importaría llegar a apreciar realmente al bicolor como quizá una vez aprecio a su ya inexistente familia, de verdad que no tenía importancia... pero había un problema... ¿Cómo poder confiar en él? ¿Cómo volver a confiar en las personas? ¡Parecía tan imposible! No después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar, no debía de confiar en nadie... la confianza siempre traía dolor después. Y él ya no quería sentir, nunca mas. Ya no podía fiarse del mundo ni de las personas, no podía creer ya en nada.

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**

Cuando la campana de la escuela sonó anunciando que las clases habían comenzado aquel lunes, Max miro preocupado hacia el lugar que tenía contiguamente, no había nadie. La profesora Kinckaid comenzó a apuntar cual seria el siguiente tema que verían en su clase y proponiendo alguna especie de ridícula actividad, a juzgar por la cara de fastidio que casi todos habían puesto.

La puerta se abrió sin embargo, interrumpiendo a la joven mujer.

"Profesora ¿Puedo pasar?".

"Claro, joven Kon ¿Cuál es el motivo de su retraso?".

En efecto, Rei acababa de llegar y a juzgar por su aspecto había venido corriendo.

"Eh... ¿Problemas de trafico?" -pregunto con ese tono tan ingenuo que tenía y resultaba gracioso-.

"No se preocupe, adelante" -Rei cerro la puerta tras de si, incomodo por todas las miradas que estaban sobre su persona- "Me alegra que llegue, justamente estaba anunciándoles la siguiente dinámica que haremos para esta semana y la próxima".

Rei sencillamente juzgo loca a la pobre mujer sin importarle lo que estaba diciendo, y se fue a sentar hacia su lugar.

"Como saben, esta clase intenta fomentar la comunicación entre las personas y su entorno... y no hay mejor forma de hablar de comunicación y comprensión que en el matrimonio" -se hizo a un lado, señalando dos diferentes frascos que había sobre el escritorio, llenos de pequeños papeles doblados- "Es por eso que hasta la siguiente semana les dejare un trabajo por parejas... como deben estar suponiendo es una practica en la que fingirán estar casados y quiero que realmente tomen todo esto en serio... este trabajo contara mucho en sus puntos para el examen y puede ayudarlos o afectarlos dependiendo de lo que hagan, si cooperan y hacen las cosas bien no tienen porque temer sobre represalias en sus calificaciones... quiero que hagan un reporte diario y me lo entreguen, en el pondrán cuales serán sus experiencias y opiniones sobre el tema y las actividades que hagan... bien, entonces a comenzar a hacer las parejas".

Los reclamos inconformes se hicieron escuchar por toda el aula, aunque Kinckaid no presto atención, pues estaba acostumbrada a que cada año cuando anunciaba la propuesta siempre hubiese quejas. Este año había sido curioso, ya que el numero de alumnas y alumnos era exactamente el mismo por lo cual había podido dividir los nombres basándose solamente en el genero.

"Profesora... ¡Profesora!" - Kinckaid tuvo la decencia de girar hacia un lado, esperando no escuchar algún reclamo-.

"¿Si, señorita Tzu?".

"¿Puedo pedirle algo?" -sonrió encantadoramente- "Ya que yo soy la subjefe del grupo, y Rei es el jefe ¿No le parecería buena idea que quedásemos juntos? Seria como una forma de ver como se sobrellevan las responsabilidades entre dos personas con iguales niveles de exigencia y presión... como un reto, algo mas elaborado".

Será que solamente la profesora entendió lo que quería decir la pelirosa, porque sonrió con aquella forma típica suya y asintió mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

"¡Buena idea, señorita Tzu! Usted y el joven Kon quedaran juntos, así que alumnos, quien saque el nombre de cualquiera de sus dos compañeros deberá sacar otro papel".

"No habla en serio" -protesto al instante Rei-.

"¿Tiene algún problema, joven Kon?" -pregunto la profesora calmadamente-.

"¡Ya va! Para nada" -respondió mordazmente- "Yo encantado de la vida".

"Me alegro de escuchar eso" -se dio la vuelta, y obviamente no entendió el tono sarcástico- "Ahora comenzaremos con los demás".

Rei abrió la boca sorprendido, y su expresión se volvió exasperada. Se acomodo en su asiento mientras miraba fijamente a Mao, que girada en su respaldo lo observaba con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios. El chino entrecerró los ojos, y después levantando su mano derecha extendió su dedo índice pasándoselo después por el cuello, haciendo un ademán por demás conocido como si realmente se hubiese pasado un cuchillo. Mao entendió la advertencia y haciendo una mueca indignada se giro en su asiento. Había propuesto aquello para fastidiar al pelinegro, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura si había sido una buena idea o no.

Definitivamente el pelinegro tenía muy mala suerte ¡Claro que si! porque justo esa semana ya había comenzado mas que mal, quizás lo mejor hubiese sido que se quedase tranquilamente en su cama esa mañana en vez de tener que llegar a clases. Soportar a Mao y sus impertinencias definitivamente no era algo que estuviese en sus planes ¡No ahora! Cuando sentía que había perdido su punto de apoyo y su personalidad se encontraba tan frágil. Malditas emociones, desgraciados sentimientos. Había pasado atormentándose todavía con ello y no llegaba a una respuesta, no tenía una solución a un cuestionamiento tan sencillo:

_¿Confiar ó no hacerlo?_

¡Era tan difícil decidir! Es que sencillamente el tenía todos los motivos validos del mundo como para no fiarse siquiera de su propia sombra. Pero no por mucho tuvo que pensar en su dilema existencial, ya que especialmente Mao se encargo de hacérselo olvidar cuando llego el primer receso. Apenas y si había guardado el cuaderno de la clase que había terminado, cuando ya tenía a la chica parada frente a el.

"Sí ¿Qué pasa?" -pregunto con cierto tono aburrido-.

"Tienes que comer conmigo" -dijo sencillamente-.

"No, no tengo" -termino de cerrar su maletín-.

"Claro que si... estamos casados, es parte de la practica... deberías de agradecer que no pienso molestarte fuera de las horas de escuela" -dio altanera-.

"Oh, gracias entonces".

"Vamos, quiero llegar a tiempo" -gruño ella- "En marcha".

"Vas tú, porque yo no pienso ser parte de este juego" -respondió molesto- "¿Ves que alguien mas se este tomando en serio las locuras de esa abstracta mujer?".

"Nosotros vamos a hacerlo bien, porque queremos una buena calificación."

"Serás tú, porque a mi me da igual".

"Le diré a la profesora" -se cruzo de brazos-.

"Dile, si quieres te firmo una confesión de mis crímenes".

"¡Quiero que vengas a comer conmigo!".

"Y yo no te quiero ni a cinco metros cerca... pero puedes ir y escribir la primera parte de tu reporte: Peleas Maritales".

Mao se puso roja del enojo ¡Siempre terminaban así! ya para nadie era extraño que Rei había rechazado a la chica, y que esta buscaba la primera oportunidad de molestarlo y en lo posible de humillarlo por eso típico tener que verlos discutir.

"Y ahora si me disculpas" -se puso de pie, dispuesto a tomar un lápiz y su cuaderno- "Tengo mejores cosas que hacer".

"Sí, ya se que no puedes esperar para estar con tu noviecito Hiwatari, pero es mas importante que comencemos las cosas bien, todos sabemos que la profesora Kinckaid siempre encuentra la forma de saber si hacemos lo que nos pide o no" -y era cierto-.

La mano de Rei se detuvo directamente justo cuando estaba por tomar su cuaderno, el chino prácticamente se había paralizado. Una extraña sensación se había apoderado de la boca de su estomago y no era nada placentero... ¿Cómo había llamado Mao a Kai?... ¡Lo que ahora faltaba! Repentinamente se sintió ridículamente torpe y algo indeciso sobre sus acciones. Dejo con fuerza el lápiz sobre su butaca prácticamente estrellándolo y se giro bruscamente hacia Mao, tomándola de la muñeca derecha.

"Tú ganas, por todos los malditos infiernos y sus demonios" -mascullo- "Tú ganas, muñequita" -repitió- "Así que vamos antes de que tengas que demandarme por violencia intrafamiliar".

Mao se dejo arrastrar mansamente, completamente sorprendida, parpadeando confusa pero sin quejarse siquiera... ¿Realmente Rei Kon había cedido por una vez ante ella? ¡Increíble! Esto había que anotarlo como noticia histórica.

Max y Takao se dedicaron sendas miradas de sorpresa ¡Vaya! Aquello había sido demasiado... impulsivo... y esa palabra nunca iba acompañada de Rei, aunque claro, había que tener en cuenta que desde que habían llegado Rei se estaba comportando diferente y haciendo muchas cosas que antes era incapaz siquiera de pensar en llevarlas a cabo. Que raro se estaba poniendo el mundo. Hasta ese momento, Kai no había sentido tantos celos ni tanta rabia hacia alguien ¡No podría creerlo! Sencillamente se negaba a creer que Rei se había llevado a aquella molestia rosada tomada de la mano y que encima había aceptado la absurda idea de llevar en serio el proyecto de la loca profesora de Relaciones Humanas ¡Odiaba a esa mujer! Y también odiaba a la maldita de Tzu, pero lo que definitivamente era mas que imperdonable y merecía un cruel castigo... ¡Era el comportamiento de Rei! No podría creer que después de días de no verse el oriental ni siquiera hubiese tenido la decencia de saludarlo... y, cuando se suponía que podría hablar con el pues tocaba receso y **sus** clases de dibujo estaban pendientes ¡Rei se iba muy agarradito de la mano con la tipa esa! pero ¿Quién se creía el oriental? De verdad que no lo entendía ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando con él? ¡No era normal! Porque esa no era ni remotamente alguna de las cosas que hasta ahora el chino le había demostrado que era... ¡Y sentía la sangre hervir! Cuando se dio cuenta... había partido a la mitad el lápiz que en mano traía.

Afuera en una de las tantas mesas para que los alumnos comiesen, Mao se encontraba sentada frente a Rei, quien distraídamente picoteaba un considerable trozo de pastel de vainilla, mientras que ella se encargaba de comer su muy nutritiva ensalada (es que la dieta ¬¬Uu). Realmente no habían hablado gran cosa, ya que la chica aun se encontraba algo aturdida por lo que estaba pasando ¡Jamás se imagino terminar así! se esperaba que el pelinegro la mandase lejos como era su costumbre desde el primer día que entraron a clases.

"A ti te pasa algo" -dijo acusadoramente-.

"Hmm".

"¿Qué es?" -insistió-.

"Nada" -fue la respuesta seca-.

"De verdad que tienes algo" -tomo un trozo de lechuga- "No me has insultado siquiera".

"¿Eso quieres?" -dijo de manera sarcástica aun sin mirarla- "Bien, quítate ese color de cabello... ese rosa teñido me enferma".

"¡No me refería a eso, idiota!" -apretó con fuerza el tenedor que en mano tenía-.

"Estúpida" -respondió sencillamente, cerrando los ojos-.

"No puedo creerlo... ¿Cómo puedes ser de esa forma? Se me hace imposible que exista un hombre que sea tan descortés con una mujer".

"Oh, vamos, no vayas a salirme con eso de que quieres un trato diferente... y después las mujeres se quejan de que las tomamos como el sexo débil ¿Qué mas se esperan si cuando las tratamos sin miramientos e igualdades comienzan a llorar?".

"Seguro te criaste con salvajes".

Rei levanto la vista, y para asombro de la chica pareció pensarlo.

"La verdad" -enarco una ceja- "Ni idea".

"¡Ush!" -apretó con fuerza los labios- "¿Por qué me odias?".

"No te odio... el odio es un sentimiento y yo no siento nada por ti... solo encuentro torcidamente placentero corresponder a tus infantiles agresiones".

"¡Kon! No sé ni siquiera porque pedí estar contigo".

"Yo si... querías fastidiarme, enhorabuena, nos fastidiaremos mutuamente" -se llevo un trozo de pastel a la boca degustándolo-.

"Y... ¿Por qué aceptaste salir a comer conmigo si sabías que íbamos a pelear?".

No iba y no podía responder a eso con una verdad despreocupada... ¿Cómo decirle que sencillamente estaba huyendo de su confusión? Porque si había aceptado salir con aquella chillona chica era solamente para huir de Kai, no podía estar cerca del ruso hasta que decidiera que no era peligroso para él. Sí, porque primero tenía que determinar si era lo mejor... si Kai merecía que bajase sus defensas con él, defensas que le había costado mucho trabajo mantener con todo el mundo. ¡Es que era tan difícil! Por una parte quería olvidarse de todo eso, quería volver a tener fe en las personas y dejar de desconfiar, creer que realmente existía nobleza en el corazón de la gente y había buenos seres pisando la Tierra... pero era tan difícil cuando Rei sabía que no era cierto, que las buenas personas no quedaban y que a la primera, cualquiera que considerase amigo podría traicionarlo sin remordimiento alguno.

"Me entretienes" -opto por la segunda verdad-.

"¡No soy tu diversión!".

"Cierto, no lo eres, mi diversión es leer y dibujar".

"Que cosas mas ridículas" -reprocho ella-.

"Si quieres puedo comenzar a hablar contigo de maquillaje, grupos de pop occidentales y la nueva tendencia de otoño-invierno".

"¿Ah, sí?" -cada vez se sentía mas molesta, aunque extrañamente sin intenciones de irse- "En ese caso" -aspiro e intento afinar su voz- "Oh my pretty, pretty boy I love you" -comenzó a cantar deseosa de fastidiar al su compañero-.

Rei frunció el ceño en desagrado, haciendo que la chica sonriese con victoria.

"Like I never ever loved no one before you" -sin embargo, para sorpresa de la pelirosa continuo con la canción, sonriendo burlescamente-.   
"Argh...que insufrible eres".

Rei reacciono de golpe, parpadeando y mirando fijamente a la chica que tenía frente a si. Mao se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás ante la mirada dorada que la escrutaba con tal intensidad que sin remedio alguno se sonrojo... los ojos de Rei eran tan enigmáticos y bellos... y la forma en la que observaba iba a tanto que sintió como si no trajese ropa puesta siquiera. Y, para su total sorpresa, Rei le sonrió ligeramente... de forma serena, sin burla, solo una sonrisa espontánea.

"¿Sabes?" -el tono del ojioro fue bastante suave y calmado- "Mi prima siempre me decía de esa forma".

"Có... ¿Cómo?" -aun se sentía algo anonada- "¿Insufrible?".

"Sí" -asintió con tranquilidad-.

"¡Y tenía razón tu prima!".

"Ciertamente" -tomo otro trozo de pastel para comerlo- "Me trajiste un buen recuerdo" -se llevo el tenedor a la boca, sin masticar para dejar que el postre se deshiciese en su paladar-.

"¿En serio?" -escéptica-.

"Sí" -engullo el pan- "Y eso es bueno".

Mao se sintió cohibida, nada acostumbrada a el trato amable y condescendiente que Rei solía tener con el resto de las personas. Miro su plato de ensalada y después el delicioso pastel que degustaba tan tranquilamente el chico ¿Cómo Rei podía consumir eso sin preocuparse de su peso? ¡Argh! Y pobre de ella, que la mitad de su vida se la había pasado llevando una dieta ¡Malditas cosas! A veces le daban ganas de olvidarse de todo y atacar la primera golosina que se le pusiera enfrente... uh... bien, mejor olvidar la idea.

"Oye".

"¿Hmn?".

"¿Qué haremos con el proyecto?".

"¿Qué otra cosa? Pues hacerlo".

"¿Y cómo, señor genio, lo haremos?".

"No sé" -se encogió de hombros- "Se supone que nos comportemos como un matrimonio... ¿Cómo se comportan tus padres?".

"Ah... no creo que sirva, están divorciados y yo vivo con papá" -suspiro ligeramente- "¿Y los tuyos?".

"Están muertos" -respondió con sencillez-.

"Ah, lo siento... ¿Crees que sirva lo que vemos en televisión?" -pregunto con ingenuidad-.

"Depende... si te refieres a lo que yo he visto, puedo llegar tarde a tu casa ebrio para pedirte dinero y después golpearte".

Y sin saber muy bien el porque, Mao soltó una carcajada aceptando que en definitiva aquel comentario le había sacado la risa... ¡Había que aceptarlo! Pero si no fuese porque la mayoría de las cosas que Rei decía eran en su contra se reiría de ellas... ¡Su sarcasmo era tan ingenioso! Se tranquilizo lo necesario y miro a Rei con una gran sonrisa, extendió su mano y la agito un poco.

"¿Tregua?" -dijo ella- "Necesitamos ser un matrimonio en calma si queremos que no nos reprueben".

"No lo sé" -su expresión se volvió seria- "La idea de golpearte y pedirte dinero parecía taaan atractiva" -dijo satíricamente- "Pero creo que la calificación importa mas" -extendió su mano y por escasos momentos la estrecho con la de la chica- "Tregua... pero como me entere, Mao, que esto es sólo un juego tuyo y planeas alguna cosa que involucre mi integridad de cualquier forma posible... sabrás porque pintan a los demonios de negro" -y para hacer mas énfasis, señalo con su dedo índice su azabache melena-.

"Que dramático, por Kami".

Oh, pero la verdad es que Rei estaba hablando en serio.

Mao sorbió un poco de su vaso de jugo, y trato de recordar que era lo que les había dicho su profesora de acuerdo a la explicación que les dio, sobre cuales serian sus deberes y responsabilidades a llevar a cabo para realizar el ejercicio correctamente.

"Se supone que debemos de hablar mucho y conocernos" -comenzó a enumerar con los dedos de su mano izquierda- "Además, como un detalle simbólico tenemos que darnos al menos un obsequio cada día, o hacer algo por el otro que sepamos que le agradara, también tenemos que escribir una nueva cualidad que hayamos descubierto de nosotros mismos, es una nueva por día".

"Oh... ¿No podemos ser como los matrimonios arreglados? Yo te doy dinero para tus caprichos, tu finges amarme y frente a todos sonreímos encantados".

"¿De donde sacas todas esas cosas?" -pregunto risueña- "Una pensaría que no se te acaban las frases para llevar la contraria".

"Hmm... rara vez eso pasa".

"¡Ah! Pero quiere decir que si pasa" -lo señalo acusadoramente con el dedo-.

"No te emociones tanto, que tú nunca llegaras a dejarme callado, muñequita".

"¿Por qué me llamas así?".

"Es de cariño... falso cariño, pero cariño a fin de cuentas".

"Que gracioso" -dijo de manera seca-.

"Entre otras cosas".

Mao se ahorro el comentario y decidió terminarse su almuerzo. Rei agradeció interiormente que la chica hubiese decidido que se acabasen temporalmente las agresiones entre ellos, eso lo dejaba un poco mas relajado y se quitaba un causante de estrés con toda seguridad. El receso termino sin mas, y al regresar las clases continuaron con la misma rutinaria calma que suelen hacerlo. Para cuando llego el segundo descanso parecía que había de todo menos calma entre Kai y Rei. El oriental se había puesto de pie, llevando santamente su lápiz y cuaderno hacia el lugar donde aparentemente Kai no le esperaba como los días anteriores; al final el ruso se había resignado y habían comenzado las "clases" sin embargo el trato entre ambos era distante. Rei hablaba e indicaba, Kai solamente hacia y no iba mas allá de ello, no había sonrisas ni comentarios fugaces... como si ambos fuesen dos desconocidos huraños que hubiesen sido obligados a la fuerza a hacer eso. Max que se había negado a salir del aula, se quedo esperando el regreso de Takao que iba a atacar por segunda vez la cafetería. El pequeño rubio estaba preocupado y al mismo tiempo asombrado de cómo el trato entre ambos había cambiado de esa forma ¡Si parecía que iban tan bien! aunque desgraciadamente algo así ya se esperaba. Seguramente Kai estaba mas que celoso de lo que había pasado con Tzu, y Rei, viniendo con la extraña actitud que tenía no estaba ayudando en nada para solucionar el percance... ¡Oh! ¿Qué hacer? Pero acababa de notar que se le había presentado un reto sin duda alguna.

¿Cómo haría para que las cosas entre ese par volviesen a como estaban? Porque tenía la sensación que si esa aparente lejanía no se arreglaba entonces Rei se apartaría sin miramientos de ningún tipo, así era el chino y por mas que hubiese cambiado aquel rasgo era tan parte de su personalidad que difícilmente se iría, aunque el que si se iría seria Rei si Kai no volvía a su comportamiento anterior.

**_Continuara_...**

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

En la motrix O.o ... ¿Y ahora de donde salio esto?... ok, ok, comencemos que aparentemente la nota va para largo. Si pusieron un poco de atención a la lista de palabras que Rei busco y todo ese show... ¡Entonces ya se saben la mitad de su pasado! Sie, porque cada una es algo importante que sucedió en su pasado y por eso tenemos a un nekito tan traumatizado y maltratado por la vida, ahora solo me falta ponerles en un orden claro como estuvieron los hechos pa´ que se enteren, pero en si, en todo el capitulo acabo de revelarles mas cosas que en ningún otro ¡Tiene un montón de detalles y oscuros secretos! XD definitivamente el capi debió haberse llamado "Revelaciones" o algo así. Aclarando también, a Rei lo tiene muy sin cuidado el encariñarse con Kai (porque sabe que no lo puede amar porque no cree en el amor, bueno, eso cree el), y poco también le importa que le guste porque este bien bueno, lo que tiene angustiado al neko-jin es volver a confiar enteramente en las personas, porque como ya saben ¡Un desgraciado nos lo engaño! Y no hizo sufrir mucho ;.; (si vieran lo que hizo el muy bastardo, eh, pero de eso se enteraran hasta dentro de mucho, jajaja), como sea, ahí tienen un eslabón mas en la cadena tormentosa de la vida del neko, reitero, lo que a Rei le preocupa no es colgarse por Kai, es sencillamente volver a confiar en las personas... después de todo le hicieron daño sin deberla y sin temerla x.x ok, les aseguro que después les daré salto y seña de lo que ha tenido que pasar y así entenderán mucho el porque de su actitud tan... "mixtamente rebelde e indiferente", porque la verdad es que la personalidad de Rei es todo un lió xD es difícil que se le encuentre donde clasificarla (igual que la mía, joh).

Veamos, otra cosa... pues yo de vaga y ociosa hice ya hace algún tiempo un dibujito de Rei y Kai especialmente de este fanfic, nada mas porque tenía la curiosidad ya lo he terminado y por sugerencias de personas que estimo mucho, me dijeron que lo mejor que podía hacer era subirlo para que todas las que leyesen el fic pudiesen verlo... pues bien, Kaei me hizo el favor de ponerlo en la red, así que agradézcanle a ella (al menos podran conocer los uniformes de B.E.G.A. XD)... como ya he comprobado que el desgraciado link no sale aqui, si es que quieren ver el dibujo ponganme su correo en un review (cuidado, la pagina se los come, por eso es mejor poner todo con letra), o mandenme a mi un correo a **celen**(guion bajo)**marinaiden**(arroba)**. y yo les regreso el link. Por otra parte, agradezco mucho sus reviews inapreciables a las siguientes personas:**

_**Hio Ivanov**_

_**Ayacrawford-Reichan**_

_**Yumi Hiwatari**_

_**Sirio Tsuki**_

_**Nadryl**_

_**Galy**_

_**Angy B. Mizhuara**_

_**H.fanel.K**_

_**Kizuna-Nene**_

_**Risa.Haradaa**_

_**Lyry Clonen Tomori**_

Ok, eso ha sido todo por hoy ¡Mil gracias por leer esto! Y nos veremos en otra ocasión, ya saben que si tardo en actualizar ténganme paciencia ñ.ñ ejejejeje.

**»»----- ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ** _"__**«**¡Quédate conmigo para siempre, toma cualquier forma, vuélveme loco! Pero, ¡Por favor! No me dejes en este abismo donde no puedo hallarte!..._" ------**»**


	15. De Vampiros y fotografias

_Acotaciones_: 

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) mis burdos comentarios

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**cambio de escena

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo**: "**_Corazón de Roca_**".

∞ **Autor:** **_Celen Marinaiden. _**

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, AU...

∞ **Parejas: KaixRei **y** YuriyxBryan.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, si lo fuese no me vería en la "penosa" necesidad de hacer esto, ya que directamente lo mandaría a hacer en el manga o en el anime ¿Conclusión? Beyblade es de Aoki Takao, por lo tanto a mi no me pagan ni un quinto por escribir esto, es solo un pasatiempo y demandarme no servirá de nada. Solo uso a los personajes (y secuestro) para mi enferma diversión, gracias por su comprensión XD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, **_CoRaZóN de RoCa_** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capitulo XV: De Vampiros y fotografías...**

"**Y** entonces esa maldita tipa se llevo mi suéter ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Yo lo había visto primero! Además, no sé ni porque decidió comprárselo ¡Ese color le sentaba fatal! ¡Aix! Hubieras visto como me enoje, pero en venganza por eso me compre unos zapatos nuevos que combinan con mi blusa favorita naranja... como sea, después de que salí de la tienda como todavía estaba enojada decidí dar un paseo por la tienda de bolsos ¡Y no había ninguno que me gustara! Definitivamente ese día no había sido mi día, por eso mejor me fui de regreso a casa porque ya no quería soportar que cosas como esas me pasaran, aunque de regreso le compre una preciosa pelota con un cascabel a mi gatita Mariah ¿Te he contado de ella? ¡Es tan bonita! Estoy segura de que si la metiera a un concurso ganaría y... oye ¿Qué estas haciendo?".

Rei suspiro de manera cansada, mientras daba un sorbo a la pajilla que se encontraba en el vaso donde tomaba soda. Su mano que estaba apoyada sobre el cuaderno en el que escribía se detuvo.

"Tomo notas" -respondió sencillamente-.

"¿Y para que?".

"Para el trabajo... hablas tanto y tan rápido que escribo lo que me resulta mas curioso de ti para poder anotarlo en el reporte de esa deschavetada mujer, a la cual, por haberme colocado contigo como pareja ha hecho que la odie".

"¿Ah, sí? ¡Muchos se pelearían por estar conmigo!".

"¿En serio? pues yo soy de la minoría que pelearían por alejarse de ti".

"Grosero".

"Hueca".

"Nerd".

"Fácil".

"Inadaptado rarito".

"Materialista infame".

"Excluido social sin popularidad".

"Copia barata de estereotipo carente de personalidad ridículamente trillado".

"Te odio" -respondió ella, mirándolo de manera rencorosa-.

"Sí, ódiame, me encanta que me odies" -sonrió de cierta manera torcida- "¿Podemos terminar por hoy? No es que no disfrute de tu compañía pero... la verdad no la disfruto".

"¡Cínico! Yo que me he esforzado por ser amable".

"Y me consta, pero en serio, Mao, no quiero saber que tu crisis mas grave es no poder combinar tu cinturón con tus zapatos, o que la fiesta del sábado fue un desperdicio porque no pusieron canciones de... ¿Cómo se llama ese sujeto?".

"Justin Timberlake".

"Ése... en fin, tampoco me importa la historia de cómo perdiste la oportunidad de comprarte el suéter mas lindo del mundo que haría resaltar tus ojos... en serio, tengo mejores cosas que hacer como irme a dormir en mi lugar".

"¡Yo trato de cooperar! Tú eres el que no pone nada de su parte... ¡No sé nada de ti! Y en mis reportes no he agregado mucho ¡La profesora ya me llamo la atención!".

"Lo siento por ti" -fingió una mirada apenada nada creíble-.

Era ya jueves. Al final y en contra de su voluntad los alumnos tuvieron que comenzar en aquellos ridículos trabajos, pues como Mao lo hacia dicho ya días atrás, la profesora de Relaciones Humanas debía de tener espías porque perfectamente se enteraba de quienes estaban siguiendo sus instrucciones y quienes no lo hacían. La semana había sido dependiendo de los puntos de vista, un martirio o un premio. Para Rei podría ser catalogada como el primero; tener que pasar tanto tiempo con Mao era sin duda alguna algo muy perverso que el universo había jugado en su contra.

"Bueno, al menos puedo poner que eres muy cerrado, poco amable y que no pierdes la oportunidad para burlarte de lo que sea"-dijo ella mas resignada que molesta- "¿Tú que pones de mí?".

"No querrás saberlo" -comento vagamente, cerrando su cuaderno-.

Mao torció la boca y reviro los ojos, ya se estaba acostumbrando al trato que le daba el chico y cada vez le importaba menos, sabía que no le agradaba a Rei y por eso se comportaba de esa forma, porque lo había visto interactuar con Takao y Max y era completamente diferente, incluso también con Kai, a quien nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría para intentar formar una amistad, lo que comprobaba su idea de que el pelinegro estaba loco.

"De acuerdo, tú no vas a cooperar para que te conozca, pero si vas a cooperar para que al menos yo saque una calificación aceptable ¿No?" -cuestiono de manera tentativa-.

"Si yo fuese tú..." -alzó una ceja de manera despectiva y sonrió socarronamente- "... no apostaría por ello".

"¡Pues no me importa! Vas a cooperar porque yo lo digo" -gruñó, al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos- "Traje unas importantes preguntas que quería hacerte y que se me olvidaron en el salón".

"Y si son _tan_ importantes ¿Por qué las olvidaste?".

"¡Porque sí! Y ya no me molestes, pero para el segundo receso las bajare y te las preguntare, como no puedo averiguar nada conviviendo contigo entonces tendré que preguntarte".

"Espera un minuto... el trato es: que paso sólo uno de mis recesos contigo ¡Uno! Debes de tener la salud mental daña si crees que pasare el otro contigo".

"En ese caso tendré que ir a tu casa, porque yo no voy a entregar mi reporte incompleto mañana" -torció la boca y lo miro desafiante- "¡Y soy muy capaz de ir aunque vivas a las afueras de la ciudad!".

Sin pensárselo demasiado, Rei soltó una frase ininteligible y dio un golpe a la mesa con el puño derecho, haciendo sobresaltar ligeramente a la chica de cabellos rosados.

"Vete al infierno, Mao, y salúdame al demonio cuando llegues".

Ante la expresión, la chica abrió la boca con cierta indignación y en sus ojos color miel brillo algo parecido al horror.

"Olvídalo" -dijo de manera mas resignada que otra cosa- "Mi tío te echaría apenas te viese... esta bien, pasare el otro receso contigo a cambio de que mañana ya no me busques".

Mas tranquila, la chica entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente al chino. Se preguntaba que cosas pasarían por la mente de Rei ¡Nunca había conocido a un chico como él! Era extraño, pero parecía ser que eso que lo hacía extraño también lo hacía llamativo y muy interesante, como si uno nunca supiese que es lo que podía decir o hacer después.

"De acuerdo... supongo que con lo que vaya a preguntarte me bastara para los dos días, pero, vas a responderme ¿Verdad?".

"Tú pregunta, yo veré si respondo o no".

Y después cerró los ojos, tomando su vaso de soda y sorbiendo lo que quedaba del líquido. Mao tan sólo suspiro bajando la mirada, es que quizás ella era masoquista pero entre mas tiempo pasaba con Rei, sentía que se interesaba mas por él, el primer día que lo había visto le había encantado y a pesar de las negativas de este no había dejado de irlo a buscar, y ya que quedaba aclarado el asunto de sus preferencias ahora ella se preguntaba porque Rei ni siquiera voltearía a verla con algo diferente a fastidio o aburrimiento ¿Por qué no llamaba la atención del otro chino? ¡Era increíble! Ella, que son sólo guiñar un ojo ya tenía a la mitad de los chicos detrás, ahora se veía completamente ignorada por un sujeto que la trataba como si fuese la peor de las personas, seguramente Rei no iba a morirse si la trataba con un poco mas de delicadeza.

El segundo receso de aquel día fue mas de lo que Kai se decidió a soportar, porque justo cuando vio a Rei marcharse nuevamente casi con Tzu pegada al brazo la poca paciencia que le quedaba se había ido al reverendo infierno. ¡Bien! Si eso es lo que quería Rei ¡Adelante! Que se fuera al diablo entonces. Así, con toda la indignación que en aquel momento era capaz de sentir, Kai se puso de pie abandonando el salón sin saber aun a que lugar debería dirigirse, estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo caso al sentimiento de traición que tenía... si, traición, porque aunque detestara el simple pensamiento, quizás se había equivocado con Rei, quizás no era tan diferente del resto de las personas como había creído y simplemente estaba esperando la oportunidad para mostrar su verdadero rostro, y esta oportunidad había llegado cuando le pusieron a trabajar con la aborrecible de Mao Tzu ¡Claro! ahora que estaba con la señorita-popularidad con toda seguridad se integraría a su miserable grupito de amigos arrogantes, después de todo poco le costaría pues Rei ya era un Jefe de Grupo lo que era una llave para acceder a ese tipo de "amistades".

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**

Tanto era aquel resentimiento que sentía, que al día siguiente que era viernes, cuando había llegado el primer receso y asombrosamente Rei no se había ido con su _noviecita_ ¡Ah! Mejor dicho, con su _esposa_, Kai no tuvo ninguna consideración el decirle que ese día no lo trajo consigo el cuaderno para practicar, así que por hoy había que olvidarse de las "interesantes lecciones". Luego de eso Kai se había puesto de pie y había salido del aula sin siquiera detenerse a mirarlo, lo único que Rei pudo hacer fue parpadear algo confuso... tenía la sensación de que algo malo había pasado con el ruso y no estaba seguro de si él se encontraba involucrado dentro de "ese algo malo". ¡Ah! Demonios, últimamente todo parecía irle mal... maldita sea la vida, sin duda alguna.

Sin embargo Kai no lo hacía por realmente querer despreciar a Rei, porque ese no era el caso... sencillamente aun estaba tan resentido que no era capaz de mirar a la cara al chino sin sentir que debería reclamarle por algo ¡Que absurdo! ¡Reclamar! Y lo peor sería que realmente le reclamaría porque bien sabía que cuando se trataba de Rei Kon, el maravilloso autocontrol que le habían enseñado desde niño sencillamente se iría al demonio, y maldecía a Rei por provocar todas esas cosas en su interior sin que él fuese capaz de detenerlas. Si su abuelo se enterase de lo que le estaba pasando con ese chico, seguramente le reprendería y querría lincharlo por haberse permitido sentir la más mínima cosa que no fuese superioridad o desagrado hacía las personas. Ah, las emociones eran más traidoras que las corrientes de un río.

Para cuando la clase de Lectura había llegado el bicolor no se sentía con el mas mínimo humor de asistir a ella, aunque después de quince minutos de que había comenzado y les habían avisado que "desgraciadamente" la profesora no podría asistir ese día y la clase les quedaba "libre", Kai no pudo evitar pensar que al fin la maldita mujer hueca que les enseñaba había hecho una cosa bien en todo el tiempo que tenía de asistir a sus clases. Ahora solo había un problema que le perturbaba... y era aquel maldito pelirrojo que hacía diez minutos había acaparado la atención de Rei de una forma tan natural y sencilla que no podía hacer otra cosa mas que sentir que hervía en celos... ¡Sí! ¡Celos! El gran Kai Hiwatari estaba celoso ¿Y a quién demonios le importaba?

"Mentira" -ronroneó Rei- "Tú no pudiste hacer eso".

"¡Claro que lo hice! ¿Desconfías de mi palabra, Rei-kun?" -el tono de Brooklyn parecía claramente dolido, aunque se notaba que fingía-.

"¡Por supuesto! Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eres un mentiroso sin pena".

"¡Me has ofendido!" -se llevo la mano al pecho de manera exagerada- "¡Oh, mi corazón!".

"Deberías estudiar actuación ¿Sabías?".

El ojiverde solamente le respondió con una corta risa y después con toda la libertad del mundo extendió su mano derecha y la coloco en la cabeza del chino, revolviendo afectuosamente su cabello como se hace con los niños pequeños.

"¡Hey! No hagas eso ¿No ves que hoy si me peine?" -rió ligeramente, permitiéndose disfrutar de la caricia-.

Mas cuando Rei hizo el ademán de subir su mano derecha para quitarse de la Brooklyn que estaba sobre su cabeza, este al instante interceptó el movimiento, y apresó suavemente la muñeca del chino, quedando a medio camino su acción. Un poco sorprendido Rei enfocó sus ojos en los de Brooklyn y se estremeció involuntariamente cuando la mano que el pelirrojo mantenía en su cabeza se deslizó por su nuca y empujó suavemente hacía delante. La mandíbula de Kai se abrió de una manera que ni el mismo sabía que podía hacer, y con su mirada rojiza centrada en aquella escena ni siquiera parpadeó. Rei parecía sorprendido, mientras que Brooklyn mantenía en sus labios una sonrisa, la distancia a la que estaban sus rostros había pasado por mucho la línea que marca las cercanías demasiado íntimas. Si tan sólo uno de los dos se animase, aquello pasaría a ser un beso. Paralizado, el pelinegro no podía hacer otra cosa más que fijar su vista en la profundidad esmeralda que era la de Brooklyn...

"Las cosas hermosas hay que observarlas de cerca" -susurró el pelirrojo quedamente, lo suficiente para ser escuchado- "Y tus ojos son una de esas cosas hermosas".

Y dicho esto, retiró su mano de la nuca del chino y alejó sus rostros hasta que retomaron la distancia que tenían antes. Rei sintió un escalofrió e instintivamente se hizo hacía atrás como si intentase alejarse de algo que fuese a lastimarlo.

"¡Oh, Rei-kun!" -soltó Brooklyn con una carcajada- "¡No me lo creo! ¡Lo logre! ¡Al fin te hice sonrojar!".

Muchos curiosos voltearon a ver la escena, el pelirrojo mostraba una de sus sonrisas mas alegres, mientras que el chico sentado a su lado parecía que acababa de ser atropellado por un tren. La boca de Rei se abrió ligeramente, y de manera mecánica se llevo una mano hacía la mejilla izquierda. La sintió fría a comparación de la tibieza de la piel de su rostro. Cuando cayó en cuenta de que era cierto lo que decía su compañero de peculiar mirada esmeralda, Rei no pudo reaccionar más que de una sola forma... la que menos hubiese imaginado.

"¡Ugh! ¡Eres un tonto!" -gritó al instante- "¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!? ¡Ya voy yo a hacerte sonrojar a ti! Eres, eres... ¡Argh! No vales ni que me enoje contigo, joder, tenías que ser tú".

Brooklyn pareció sentirse más regocijado, porque tuvo la osadía de colocar su dedo índice en la respingada nariz de Rei, quien lo miro callando sus quejas.

"Dos puntos para mí" -su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de autosuficiencia- "Te hice sonrojar y además también te hice perder el control... dime ¿Qué se siente dejar la mascara por un momento?".

Cuando Brooklyn retiro su mano y su rostro se convirtió en aquella expresión que tenía cuando Rei lo vio por primera vez, cuando tan atentamente se había presentado como alumno del 4-C. La frialdad y la muerta serenidad habían regresado al rostro de Rei que había perdido aquel irresistible tono rosado en sus mejillas. Se tragó cualquier otro comentario y fijo su vista en la de Brooklyn con determinación. Nuevamente el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de lo mucho que odiaba no encontrar emoción alguna en esos ojos ¿Acaso seria sólo él? ¿A nadie mas le molestaba la mirada tan vacía de Rei? Quizás el resto del mundo no podía notar ese vació.

"Se sintió... bien" -respondió con un tono casual y desinteresado- "Pero yo no soy así".

"¿Ah, no? ¿Y como eres, Rei?".

El tono tan serio de Brooklyn no fue ignorado por el chino, que además se dio cuenta de que desde que se conocían, esta era a primera vez que su pelirrojo amigo no agregaba el sufijo "kun" a su nombre.

"Un alma fría e insensible... si quieres dime: _Corazón de Roca_" -dijo, de manera aburrida, conservando en sus labios una mueca burlesca-.

"Como quieras, Rei-kun, como quieras".

Mas tranquilamente Brooklyn se encogió de hombros, negando suavemente con la cabeza, él realmente no había creído en las palabras que le había respondido el chino y así estaba bien. Como muchas veces ya en esos días, el ojidorado se perdió en sus propios pensamientos, atrapado en un mar de recuerdos y meditaciones. Asombroso ver que un jovencito tenía tanto en que pensar y tanto por lo cual lamentarse. Y al estar tan ocupado centrando su atención en Brooklyn y las mil y un cosas que le hacía pasar, Rei ni siquiera se había percatado del momento en el que Kai había tomado todas sus cosas y había salido del aula con la mirada mas perturbadora y amenazadora que en meses se le había logrado ver. La mitad del aula de clases se había quedado extrañada ¿Y ahora a ese que le pasaba?.

Los pasos del ruso resonaban con tal fuerza por los pasillos que uno o dos alumnos de diferentes aulas tuvieron que voltear a la ventana, buscando a la persona que hacía tanto ruido en hora de clases. Doblando en esquinas, y bajando escaleras llego a su solitario salón a donde entro con rapidez cerrando la puerta. Un grito furioso salió de su garganta al mismo tiempo que su puño se estampaba con sorprendente fuerza sobre la pared que en medio de su exclamación escuchó el sonido de los huesos tronar... esperaba que al menos no se hubiese roto algo ¡Porque eso ya sería el colmo! Inspirando hondamente cerró los ojos para abrirlos después, mirando su mano mientras que movía los dedos comprobando que ninguno se hubiese fracturado. No, todos estaban bien, perfecto. Ya que justo después volvió a estampar otro golpe contra la pared haciendo que esta vibrase ligeramente, o Kai tenía demasiada fuerza y estaba muy furioso, o las paredes de la escuela eran muy delgadas.

Dos golpes, ese era el máximo. Cuando niño siempre habían bastado sólo dos golpes para descargar su enojo cuando no podía hacerlo de otra forma, y con el paso de los años se auto impuso aquella regla, era por eso que cada vez que se enfurecía tanto se aseguraba de verter toda su rabia en tan sólo dos golpes. Respirando de manera profunda recargó su frente sobre la pared que antes había aporreado y decidió quedarse ahí un buen rato.

"Rei" -susurró de manera sumamente queda- "No sabes cuando te odio... todo es tu maldita culpa".

¡Lo era! Rei Kon era culpable de todo... primero lo había engatusado con el acto de "soy una persona completamente distinta a quienes has conocido", para que después anduviese por ahí comportándose de manera tan estúpida ¿Cómo es que pudo permitirle tanto al idiota de Matsumura? ¡Claro! seguramente _ese_ idiota le gustaba ¡Pues que le gustase! Mal por el chino, porque tenía un pésimo gusto entonces.

"Piensa, Kai, piensa" -masculló- "Compórtate como lo que eres... ¡Piensa, demonios!".

Realmente ni siquiera tenía una vaga idea sobre aquello que necesitaba pensar, pero gracias a la analítica fría que dominaba a la perfección, pronto dio con la respuesta. Recomponiendo la postura se separó de la pared, enderezó la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia su lugar donde se sentó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo dejando su maletín a un lado. Estuvo tentado a darse un golpe a si mismo, pero se desistió de la idea. Miró sus nudillos y se dio cuenta de que a parte de haber tomado un color rojizo intenso, se había lastimado lo suficiente como para raspar la piel, bah, nimiedades.

Estaba juzgando a Rei dejándose llevar por sus estúpidos celos ¡Y como odiaba no poder controlar esos sentimientos! Mas no podían culparlo, era la primera vez que experimentaba cosas semejantes y era tan difícil aprender a como controlarse. Había entrado en un mundo que desconocía y ni siquiera sabía las reglas que ese mundo tenía. No, no... Rei no podía haberlo engañado no porque tuviese la seguridad en ello, lo pensaba porque necesitaba creer en eso. ¿Qué es lo que había sucedido en el transcurso de esa semana? No entendía como era que de un momento a otro ambos parecían haber perdido el interés por estar cerca del otro, bien, en realidad eso era únicamente de parte de Rei, porque Kai daría muchas cosas por devolver la cercanía que tenían. Pudo haber exagerado su reacción porque era claro que la idea de trabajar con Mao no había sido del ojidorado, aun hasta podía recordar la cara rencorosa que había puesto Rei al mirar hacia la pelirosada. Bien, había que perdonarlo por aquello, Mao era una molestia que se pegaba como chicle a la suela de un zapato, de eso no había duda, y el que Rei tuviese que estar tanto tiempo con ella no era su culpa... además Kai no podía molestarse y mucho menos exigirle una explicación. No se debían nada. Estaba entonces el asunto con el aprovechado de Matsumura ¡Ah! Ya vería aquel gran maldito, iba a enseñarle a no tomarse tanta confianza con Rei.

Confianza. Ahí estaba la palabra. Se lo había dicho a si mismo en ocasiones anteriores, que lo mejor para conocer a Rei seria confiar en él, con la vaga idea de que esa confianza sería retribuida. Tal vez... tal vez era que no confiaba lo suficiente. ¡Ah! Pero no importaba porque hoy era viernes, y podría comenzar a reparar su error.

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**

Cuando dio la acostumbrada hora de que Kai hiciese acto de presencia en su casa, Rei realmente no esperaba verlo... porque en primera instancia no habían acordado que se reunirían y mucho menos Kai había dado señas de querer hablar con él en todo el transcurso del día. Así que encontrarse con un Kai Hiwatari con su impecable uniforme escolar y cargando su maletín en la entrada de su departamento, definitivamente era algo que no había previsto, y era por esa misma razón que Rei no sabía que hacer. Porque de haber sabido que Kai realmente vendría, Rei se habría molestado en cambiarse de ropa o al menos dejarse el uniforme de forma presentable. Apenas había llegado, el chino se había deshecho de su chaqueta negra, la corbata había quedado colgada de una silla, se había quitado el saco también azul y lo había botado detrás del sillón, se deshizó de sus zapatos negros perfectamente pulidos, desabrochó el cinturón blanco e igualmente también desabrochó los primeros tres botones de su camisa blanca de manga larga. Y para terminar con su aspecto desaliñado, se había dado también la libertad de dejar libre su cabello de aquella trenza que siempre lo aprisionaba. Ese día no tenía no tenía ninguna otra intención mas que la de tirarse en el sillón, comerse unos cuantos pastelillos de vainilla y comenzar a ver alguna que otra película de vampiros de su colección, ¡Adoraba a los vampiros contemporáneos! Con sus sonrisas seductoras y toda la sofisticación que los rodeaba. Al día siguiente ya se preocuparía por su reporte escolar. Claro, eso había sido ANTES de que Kai se presentase como si acabase de salir de la escuela, y ahora Rei no podía sentirse mas torpe mientras se apresuraba a juntar toda la ropa que había dejado desperdigada habiendo conseguido abrochar sólo un botón de su camisa.

Cuando al fin la sala quedo "presentable", Rei no se sentía en las mejores condiciones de estar con su invitado, pero llegando a la resolución de que se vería aun peor que fuese a mudarse de ropas, se abstuvo solamente de colocarse unas pantuflas y volver a abrochar el cinturón mientras que pensaba en si era o no buena idea agarrarse en cabello con la primera cinta que encontrase.

Ajeno al dilema de Rei, Kai sencillamente había optado por entrar, dejar su maletín sobre el sillón donde regularmente dejaba su mochila, sentarse sobre el suelo y comenzar a colocar el material de su trabajo de manera meticulosa y exacta. Rei tan sólo atino a ir a su habitación a buscar sus útiles escolares, tiempo en el cual también aprovecho para amarrarse el cabello de una manera un tanto descuidada. Al volver se colocó en su usual lugar dándose cuenta al instante de que Kai ya había comenzado a trabajar en lo que le tocaba. ¡Pero que desfachatez! El bicolor se estaba comportando como si aquella fuese su casa y encima ¡Apenas si le había dirigido cuatro palabras! De verdad que en ocasiones Kai podía ser tan endemoniadamente arrogante. Era claro que nadie iba a tener la intención de hablar, así que el chino no hizo mas que comenzar también con su trabajo.

"¿Leíste hasta la pagina cincuenta?" -repentinamente preguntó Kai, sin siquiera despegar la vista en lo que estaba haciendo-.

Ah, así que el joven Hiwatari si le iba a hablar. Rei sencillamente se tragó el suspiro que pensaba dar y omitió el decir que en realidad casi terminaba de leer el libro.

"Sí" -dijo apenas- "¿Y tú?".

"Es obvio que si, ya leí el libro ¿Recuerdas?.

"Hn" -expresó apenas, sintiéndose como un tonto por no recordar ese detalle-.

"¿Qué te ha parecido?".

"Oh" -titubeó un poco- "Muy bien, supongo... la verdad comienza como uno de esos dramas televisivos y..." -casi se muerde la lengua, estuvó a punto de hablar de otras cosas que iban mas allá de la pagina cincuenta- "Espero que se ponga mejor... ya sabes, todo eso oscuro y de ultratumba que me contaste".

"Eres demasiado extraño, Rei" -paró de escribir- "¿A que se debe que te agraden ese tipo de cosas?".

Sintiendo que la cierta tensión que había se comenzaba a disolver, Rei también dejo su trabajo para enfocarse en el rostro de Kai y observar que realmente no parecía duro e impasible como era la costumbre.

"No sé" -se encogió de hombros- "¿Por qué son oscuras?... la verdad, no me había detenido a pensarlo, un día simplemente me gustaron".

"Con anterioridad ya te había dicho que me sorprende tu elocuencia ¿Verdad?".

"¿Te estas burlando de mí?".

"No, Rei, si me burlase de ti te diría que tienes a veces una patética forma de explicar las cosas".

"Perdón... a veces olvido que estas capacitado por la Real Academia de la Lengua para hablar de la forma mas basta y exquisita del mundo" -repuso, algo molesto-.

"Me agrada como te expresas" -sin embargo aquello borro la molestia que había comenzado a sentir- "A veces pareces ingenuo y otras mas como si todo lo supieses".

En realidad ante esto el chino no supo que contestar, ya que desgraciadamente la idea de _"Kai es un amigo que me gusta"_ había llegado nuevamente a su mente. Malditos pensamientos inútiles... malditos sentimientos odiosos... ¡Malditas emociones horrendas! Pero ya era suficiente ¡Al demonio con todo eso! Kai le gustaba ¿Y que? no por eso iba a pasarse siempre huyendo de su presencia, tomando demasiado en cuenta sus comentarios o dejar que sus acciones le afectasen. Kai seguía siendo Kai, seguía siendo su amigo y no tenía ni el mas mínimo motivo por comenzar a pensar de una forma diferente solamente porque le tenía una estúpida atracción... además Kai tenía la culpa, si no estuviese... tan... tan... ¡Bien! (la palabra que yo usaría sería "bueno", jajaja) seguramente Rei ni siquiera se hubiese fijado en él de esa forma... argh... todo seria mas fácil si tampoco le gustasen los chicos, seguro que las cosas no se le pondrían tan problemáticas si solamente fuese heterosexual.

"Sí... bueno, es que deberías de saber que yo todo lo sé" -declaró con cierto tono de sabiduría- "Y lo que no... pues lo invento ¡Para el caso es lo mismo!".

"La modestia Rei, se te olvida decir que eres modesto además".

Kai casi pudo haber babeado cuando Rei le sonrió de una forma libre y divertida. Era claro que en apariencia las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad entre ellos dos. No había sido tan mala idea presentarse en la casa de Rei de improvisto, después de todo aun tenía la excusa que a pesar de no haberlo acordado, el chino ya debería de saber que todos los viernes era el día de su trabajo escolar y no necesitaban concertarlo. No se espero claro, que un casi desvestido Rei con cierta perplejidad en la mirada le abriese la puerta al percatarse de que efectivamente él se encontraba del otro lado. Casi soltó una risa cuando apresuradamente el chino comenzó a poner en orden su ropa en el menor tiempo posible sin siquiera mirarlo. Y ahora pensaba seriamente en que si Rei no se abrochaba al menos un botón más de la camisa, entonces estaría próximo a cometer una estupidez. Ah, ese cuello se veía tan perfecto e inmaculado que quien no desease hundirse sobre él seguramente es que estaba ciego.

"Soy modesto" -declaró- "No existe nadie más modesto en el mundo que yo".

Kai soltó una risa burlesca, dejándole ver a Rei que entendió "el chiste" de lo que acababa de decir.

"Y..." -titubeó un poco antes de preguntar- "¿Cómo es que te va en ese trabajo tuyo con Tzu?".

"Ah, pues... Mao no es la gran cosa".

Oh, perfecto... ahora la llamaba "Mao". Ya después pensaría en la forma de matarla de forma lenta y dolorosa.

"Sigue igual de molesta y pesada... tengo la ridícula esperanza que después de esto ya no me moleste como antes" -se encogió de hombros- "Lo dudo, me hago vagas esperanzas" -comenzó a mordisquear la punta del bolígrafo mientras miraba lo que llevaba escrito- "¿Y a ti? No recuerdo como se llama la chica con la que te toco".

"Julia" -respondió secamente-.

"Ah, cierto, la chica española... ¿Y que tal trabajas con ella?".

"¿Qué voy a saber yo? Acordamos que nos inventariamos las cosas que debemos de escribir... siempre y cuando ella no inventase nada idiota ni ridículo de mí, leo su reporte antes de que lo entregue... no voy a soportar su presencia mas de lo necesario".

"Whao" -Rei lo miro con algo semejante a un a sonrisa en sus labios, y con una ceja enarcada- "¿De verdad que llegaste a ese acuerdo con ella? Me sorprende, todos creen que eres un asesino potencial y se limitan a ni siquiera cruzarse contigo".

"La chica tiene agallas" -respondió sencillamente, y era verdad, la españolita se cargaba su genio aunque no era nada comparado con el suyo-.

"Así que... no soportas su presencia... ¿Soportas la mía?".

Kai sintió un escalofrió, que afortunadamente paso desapercibido por el chino que ya había vuelto a su trabajo, aunque claramente se encontraba enfrascado en la "amena" platica que ahora estaban teniendo.

"Eso creo" -se encogió de hombros- "¿Tú soportas la mía?".

"Lo obvio no se pregunta" -respondió sarcásticamente- "Que poco observador".

"Aclárame algo, Rei".

"¿Qué cosa?".

"Cuando me pediste que fuese tu compañero para esta tontería de los reportes semanales ¿Por qué lo hiciste?".

Desde hacia ya mucho tenía aquella duda rondando por su mente. En aquel entonces ellos dos aun no habían limado del todo las asperezas y aun así, Rei había acudido a él. El chino volteo a mirarlo, y distraídamente se rasco la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice, demostrando cierto aire pensativo. Kai lo encontró sencillamente adorable.

"¿Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?".

"..." -sin embargo la mirada helada de Kai fue toda la respuesta que necesito-.

"Bien" -se encogió de hombros- "La verdad no estaba de humor para tener un compañero que me hostigase ni nada parecido... no quería trabajar con alguien así, y como pensé que nadie iba a pedirte ser su compañero me arriesgue, tenía la idea de que al trabajar contigo las cosas serían silenciosas, tranquilas y eficientes, como lo eran en el laboratorio" -guardó silencio unos instantes- "Me alegro de que no haya sido del todo así... es muy agradable trabajar contigo, y no me incomoda que hablemos, pareciera que..." -movió negativamente la cabeza con una sonrisa ligera- "Olvídalo, sencillamente gusto de tu compañía ¿Qué, no puedo? ¿Es crimen acaso?".

Kai permaneció en silencio unos cuantos instantes, deleitado por el sonido continuo de la voz de Rei y analizando sus palabras.

"Voy a decirte algo" -habló al fin Kai, mirando fijamente al chino- "Tengo la sensación de que eres demasiado sincero".

"¿Lo crees?" -frunció levemente el ceño-.

"Sí... pareciera que dices siempre lo que piensas".

"¡Oh! No siempre, me gusta mentir... es un arte ¿Sabes?".

"Veamos... tienes tatuajes, andabas en motocicleta, te perforaste el oído, mientes... ¿Qué viene ahora? ¿Me enseñaras tu colección de bebidas alcohólicas?".

"Kai" -le miró de manera contrariada- "¿Cómo es posible que pienses que tengo algo así? Deberías saber que me acabe esa colección hace tiempo, hubiese sido un desperdicio dejarlas ahí".

Durante apenas unos instantes, Kai prefirió guardar un solemne silencio, mientras que sus orbes escarlatas se entreabrían, mirando fijamente al chino y al mismo tiempo casi a la nada. Al fin, entrecerró los ojos y soltó un inaudible suspiro.

"Es curioso" -habló al fin- "Pero siempre, no importa lo que diga, siempre pareces tener algo sarcástico que responderme".

"¿No, enserio?" -dijo con el tono mas descaradamente burlesco que tenía- "¡Oh, vamos! es solamente que estoy acostumbrado a soltar mordacidades y un poco mas por ahí".

"¿Y eso?".

"Es mi forma de ser" -se encogió ligeramente de hombros- "Me gusta ser así".

"¿Cómo? ¿Un sádico que se mete con pobres jovencitas como Tzu?" -preguntó jovialmente-.

"¿Sádico?... ¡Sí! esa palabra esta bien, me agrada... ¡Y Tzu no es ninguna pobre jovencita! Creo que voy a poner una orden de restricción en su contra".

"¿De verdad? pero si yo hasta creía que amabas a tu esposa... es decir, pasan mucho tiempo juntos y se les ve tan felices que pareciera que no lo hacen por el trabajo, además he escuchado que hacen una buena pareja ¡Que hasta el color de su cabello contrasta bien!".

"Kai" -siseó- "No me gusta ese sarcasmo tuyo" -hizo un mohín- "Es demasiado... ¡Inocente! Te burlas de mí y lo haces ver como si no fuese de ese modo... ¡Tú eres perverso!, la gente perversa no debería poder burlarse inocentemente".

Kai ahora si que miró interesado al pelinegro, notando el irresistible gesto de molestia que tenía, haciéndolo parecer como un niño enfurruñado. Sencillamente adorable. Bien, si seguía con esa línea de pensamientos, con toda la seguridad del mundo su cerebro comenzaría a atrofiarse y perdería su preciado autocontrol, el mismo que Rei ridiculizaba de una forma casi inaceptable.

"Como sea" -se encogió de hombros ligeramente- "¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que llegara?".

La voz de Kai había sonado desinteresada, aunque la realidad fuese otra. Si Rei no tuviese tantas sombras que cargar en su pasado, y tanto por lo cual vivir eternamente bajo una personalidad arisca... entonces con toda la seguridad del mundo se hubiese sonrojado torpemente al recordar la forma poco decorosa en la que Kai le había encontrado al llegar a su casa.

"Nada interesante" -chasqueó ligeramente la lengua- "Creí que no vendrías e iba a ver una película".

"¿Por qué pensaste que no vendría?".

"Bien... no quedamos en nada... así que lo supuse, últimamente has estado extraño conmigo así que no quise hablarte del asunto porque pensé que no querrías" -sí, total sinceridad al ataque-.

El bicolor casi carraspea incomodo, pero se limito sencillamente a colocar cierta expresión aburrida en sus facciones.

"¿Y que película ibas a ver?" -al instante trato de llevar la conversación hacia temas mas seguros-.

"Entrevista con El Vampiro" -respondió con un claro tono de orgullo-.

Sin embargo, Kai sencillamente arqueó una ceja mirando de forma extraña hacia el chino... ¿Qué clase de película era esa? ¿Una de comedia?

"No había escuchado de ella".

"Es occidental y no sabes el trabajo que me costo conseguirla con subtítulos".

"¿Y de que se trata? ¿De un vampiro que quiere ser superestrella?" -ironizó-.

"Kai, me ofendes a mí y a ése vampiro... el que se volvió estrella de MTV fue otro vampiro" -dijo Rei de manera juguetona- "Esta basada en un libro que se llama igual".

"¿Un libro? lo que faltaba, ya me extrañaba que a ti te interesase alguna cosa que no viniese de los libros".

Rei perdió todo atisbo a afabilidad del rostro, y por fin después de haberlo dejado olvidado por tan largo rato, volvió su atención hacia su reporte que siguió escribiendo. Mientras el chino hacía tal cosa, Kai se pateó mentalmente por haber sido tan estúpido, pero ¿Qué iba a saber él que tan sólo por eso Rei se enfadaría?

"Y..." -carraspeó ligeramente, sintiéndose estúpido- "¿Has leído el libro, qué tan bueno es?".

"Muy bueno" -respondió automáticamente- "Me encanta".

"Ya lo imagino" -se quedó callado unos instantes sin saber que mas decir- "¿Lo tienes?".

"Sí... tengo la colección".

"Ah... así que viene en colección" -su tonó fue ligeramente sarcástico- "¿Quién es el autor?".

"Una escritora norteamericana llamada Anne Rice, su colección se llama Crónicas Vampíricas, aunque no creo que hayas escuchado de ellas".

"No, no he escuchado de ellas ¿Recomiendas los libros?".

"¡Claro!" -una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro-.

"¿Cuántos son?".

"Veamos... esta el de Entrevista con El Vampiro, la Reina de Los Condenados, Lestat el Vampiro" -reviró los ojos hacia el techo, mientras que contaba con los dedos en un gesto que Kai fascinó- "Memnoch el Diablo, Sangre y Oro, Merrick, El Ladrón de Cuerpos, El Santuario, y Armand el Vampiro".

"Que títulos tan... interesantes".

"¿Verdad?" -preguntó risueño- "¡Así dan ganas de correr a leerlos!".

Para deleite del bicolor, Rei soltó una corta risa, con un buen humor bastante notable gracias a la mención de sus tan queridos libros.

"Deberías de ver las que he tenido que pasar para encontrarlos, ah, a veces me gustaría vivir en América solamente por el gusto de tener mas acceso a las cosas occidentales" -guardó silencio por unos instantes- "Ya que me arruinaste los planes de ver la película a solas... querrías..." -titubeó un poco- "¿Querrías verla conmigo cuando terminemos? O... ¿Tienes cosas que hacer?".

No entendía por qué, pero la repentina idea de que ver su adorada película en compañía de alguien como Kai era algo tentador, le había atacado repentinamente. Rei se encontró a si mismo con el serio pensamiento de que _deseaba_ que Kai lo acompañase con su altiva mirada y sus palabras arrastradas a mirar esa película ¡Cualquiera parecida!... ¿Por qué sería?... ¿Acaso era obra de esa atracción física?... ¡Seguro! O quizás, es que simplemente disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Kai como no había podido hacerlo con ningún otro ser humano. Kai no hacía preguntas incomodas, Kai no trataba de indagar en su pasado, Kai no se interesaba en su persona mas allá de lo normal, Kai no sabía nada de él como para poder lastimarlo... tal vez, la presencia del bicolor le era tan grata porque le daba alguna especie intrincada de seguridad. ¡Joh! Si seguía así se pondría a pensar en la pirámide de necesidades de Maslow... con esa tontería del grado de "seguridad" y el otro tonto grado de "amor y pertenencia". ¡Pamplinas! Se podía vivir muy bien sin eso de _amor y pertenencia_.

El ojicarmín permaneció callado por lo que parecieron minutos aunque solamente fueron unos instantes, después volvió a su trabajo y apartó su vista de la de Rei.

"Me da lo mismo" -respondió secamente-.

Rei sonrió tan ligeramente que bien pudo ser una ilusión... lo que Kai había dicho era un rotundo: "sí".

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**

-"_... voy a darte la opción... que yo nunca tuve..._" -con este último dialogo por parte del co-protagonista y una canción en ingles se daba todo por terminado-.

El tiempo había pasado cómodamente desde que Rei había colocado la película, acomodándose en el sillón frente al televisor de pantalla plana, con Kai a su lado de brazos y piernas cruzados sin el más mínimo atisbo de interés por la dichosa película... en un principio.

Conforme el filme avanzaba comenzó a encontrarle cierto gusto a las palabras, a los escenarios, a las actuaciones... y realmente no sabía si aquello se debía a que realmente le agradaba la película o era solamente que la presencia de Rei había conseguido que gustase de ella. Bah, conociéndose... se trataba por Rei. Aun así, no recordaba haber disfrutado de algo que viniese del cine como hasta ese momento, y lo mas fascinante había sido captar tantas diferentes miradas, emociones y expresiones en el rostro del chino dependiendo de lo que en ese momento viesen sus ojos. El bicolor no supo en que punto, pero influenciado por esos dichosos vampiros, se encontró preguntándose a si mismo que tan afilados podrían llegar a ser los prominentes colmillos del chino, cómo se sentirían al tacto, y al pensar en colmillos no podía omitir pensar en la boca que los albergaba o los labios que eran parte de ella. Jamás ¡Pero jamás! Hasta ese perturbador momento de su vida había sentido la necesidad de besar a alguien con un íntimo deseo de simplemente pasar la lengua por sus dientes. ¡Era absurdo! Y lo descolocaba totalmente, casi hasta podría producirle algo semejante al pánico... ¿Era normal ese deseo?... ¿Sería normal besar al chico que tenía a su lado?... ¿Era normal para él mismo?, cuando niño, besaba a su madre en la frente o las mejillas y se sentía feliz, a su padre nunca llegó a demostrarle afecto de esa forma. Y luego su madre había muerto y ya no había quedado nadie a quien besar. No había nadie... hasta que Rei se había aparecido. ¡Todo era culpa de esa infernal película!, llena de demasiadas connotaciones sexuales y demás parecidos... ¡Ese tipo de cosas daban pensamientos extraños! Claro, en definitiva era la culpa de los dichosos vampiros que ahora él pensara en labios y colmillos... ¡Maldita la tipa que escribió aquel libro!

Rei se desperezó en su lugar, había estado abrazando uno de los grandes cojines del sillón donde la mayor parte del tiempo recargó su mentón. ¡Nunca se cansaría de ver esa película! Siempre le producía una extraña alegría el observarla, al igual que algunas mas de su preciada colección. ¡Ah, la sangre! Que linda la cosita roja ésa. Bajando los pies del sillón y dejando el cojín en su lugar, Rei volteó hacia su compañero de escuela; la música de fondo de la película aun continuaba, y podían verse los créditos pasar por la pantalla sobres las imágenes de una gran ciudad donde la noche estaba dando paso al día.

"¿Y bien?" -preguntó Rei, después de no haber usado su voz en largo rato- "¿Qué te pareció?".

Kai tuvo que salir de su pequeña ensoñación de colmillos blancos y deseos extraños.

"No esta tan... mal" -dijo con cierto desdén- "Algunas cosas me parecieron estar de mas".

El chino sonrió, como si entendiese cuales probablemente eran las cosas que estaba pensando.

"¿Qué cosas?... ¿Las claras insinuaciones homosexuales? ¿El derramamiento de sangre a borbotones? ¿Los desnudos sin pudor?, ¿El complejo de lolita de Claudia? ¿Las muertes por montones?... o será que..."

"¡Ya! Me pareció que ya entendí el punto" -carraspeó el bicolor internamente incomodo- "No, no me refiero a ninguna de esas cosas".

"¿Entonces?" -arqueó una ceja con escepticismo-.

"Nada... ideas mías... ¿Me prestarías el libro?".

Nuevamente el bicolor utilizaba la táctica de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, solamente para ponerse a salvo de comenzar a soltar estupideces.

"No lo sé... dicen que quien presta un libro es un idiota (¡es cierto! yo lo aprendí en la practica T.T)" -inquirió con un asombroso tono de sabiduría-.

"No tengo necesidad de robártelo ¿Sabes?" -susurró casi como una amenaza-.

"Quién sabe... oh, de acuerdo, te lo prestare si prometes cuidarlo como a tu vida, o si no me veré en la necesidad de desatar mi furia contra ti" -aunque el tono era de juego, Rei tenía un rostro impasible-.

Perceptivo como usualmente era, Kai se percató al instante que cualquier aspereza que hubiese habido entre ellos anteriormente ahora se había esfumado, Rei volvía a hablarle con sus comentarios "particulares".

"Te ha vuelto lo gracioso por lo que veo" -dijo secamente Kai, con una mueca de fastidio que casi hace sonreír al chino-.

"Sí, bien, vuelvo a las malas mañas con facilidad".

"No tienes el aspecto de tener _malas mañas_".

"Te dije que nada es lo que parece" -sonrió de cierta forma vacía-.

"¿Siempre tienes alguna frase _filosófica_ para todo?".

"¡Claro! Es mi deber tener una, si quiero ser escritor voy a tener que hacer muchas alusiones y sacarme frases trilladas de la manga" -dijo desinteresadamente-.

"¿Escritor?" -Kai pareció francamente sorprendido- "No lo imaginaba de ti".

"¿Crees que mi enferma tendencia a devorar cuanto libro encuentro es por placer?... uh, bien, si es por placer, pero además de eso observo los diferentes tipos de narraciones, e intento que algo de las mejores se me quede... no he escrito mucho, pero no me apresuro, Roma no se hizo en tres días".

El ojiescarlata ni siquiera pudo molestarse en contestar, la mirada del chino claramente le había dicho que no había cosa alguna que agregar.

Si Brooklyn era capaz de dejar sin comentarios a Rei, era un egoísta orgullo saber que Rei podía dejar sin comentarios a Kai.

"Pero no me has dicho, en general ¿Te gustó la película?".

"Sí, Rei" -dijo de forma cansada- "Me gustó aun y a pesar de tener que escuchar a tan sufrido vampiro que se quejaba hasta por caminar".

Una sonrisa resplandeciente se formo en los labios de Rei, dejando un tanto descolocado a Kai.

"Oh... bien, esa es la esencia de Louis... ¿Qué piensas de él?".

"¿Qué podría pensar? Que no era mas que un descendiente de franceses, de débil carácter... y _muy_ humano" -soltó sarcásticamente-.

Para su asombro, la sonrisa de Rei se ensanchó aun mas, dejándole completamente prendido de aquella mueca que adornaba sus facciones. Sonriendo de esa forma, el pelinegro dejaba al descubierto aquella parte de su belleza que dejaba oculta bajo una mirada fría y una expresión impasible.

"Bien... bien... ¿Y que piensas de Lestat?" -la sonrisa aun permanecía-.

No fue difícil entonces comprender para Kai el motivo de la aparente felicidad y buena disposición de Rei. Ambos estaban tratando un tema que era de obvia fascinación para Rei, algo que sencillamente le producía entusiasmo de platicar. Bien, si Kon quería hablar de vampiros toda la tarde ¡Kai estaba más que encantado de complacerlo!

"Pues... que es tan sádico como tú" -dijo afiladamente, mirando con burla a Rei que hizo algo parecido a un puchero- "Manipulador, egoísta, prepotente y que gustaba de tener el control de todo... bastante malo, por cierto".

Kai casi juro que las orbes doradas de Rei brillaron por unos instantes.

"Entonces... ¿Louis es el bueno, y Lestat el malo?" -preguntó tentativamente-.

"Eso es obvio" -torció la boca-.

La sonrisa de Rei se volvió en toda una mueca de autosuficiencia, que quedaba bastante deliciosa en sus labios. El cerebro del bicolor se permitió desconectarse entonces por unos segundos.

"Oh... bien" -Rei se encogió un poco de hombros- "Pues... ¡Falso!" -soltó una carcajada, desconcertando levemente al otro- "Louis si es el mas humano de los vampiros, y el más perverso también... te sorprendería saber que casi todo lo que supuestamente dijo en su famosa entrevista era en realidad mentira, cosas fantasiosas que le apeteció comentar... y que Lestat, oh, el pobre Lestat es en realidad tan bueno, noble e increíblemente traicionado por sus creaciones".

"Vamos" -Kai arqueó una ceja escépticamente- "Eso no es lo que pareció".

"Exacto... pero yo tengo el resto de mis libros para respaldarme... ¡Me sentí tan traicionado cuando leí: Lestat, El Vampiro! Enterarme de que Lestat no es malo, ni Louis muy bueno, fue como si me dijesen que la tierra no era verdaderamente redonda sino plana".

"¿No crees que exageras?".

"¡Claro que no! Me compadecí tanto de Louis, para después saber que es un mentiroso rastrero" -suspiró de manera dramática y fingida- "Pero al menos las cosas parecen arreglarse entre ellos conforme avanzan los libros, y mi disgusto por Louis se desvaneció, digo, si Lestat pudo perdonarlo porque lo amaba ¿Por qué yo no?" -rió con ligera jocosidad-.

"¿Lo amaba? ¿En el sentido de que era una creación suya?".

"¡No! Como amante, por supuesto" -se encogió distraídamente de hombros- "Después de todo, eso es mas que claro en los libros... en el libro de _La Reina de Los Condenados_, eso salta a la vista ¡Parecen tan buena pareja los dos!" -guardó silencio unos instantes y después hizo una mueca- "Aunque, sé que la película que supuestamente basaron en ese libro es todo lo contrario ¡Tuvieron la osadía de sustituir su personaje por una perfecta tipa cualquiera! No entiendo como su autora permitió tal cosa, es una lastima, quizás se dejó cegar por eso del dinero y un poco de fama" -nuevamente se encogió de hombros- "Y esa es la razón por la cual nunca veré tal película... soy bastante feliz viendo a ese par de vampiros necios como amantes, que en medio de sus locuras oscurantistas se complementan perfectamente el uno al otro. De hecho casi todos los vampiros que me he encontrado en los libros tienen por amante a otro, muy pocos han estado con vampiresas".

Si Rei no era capaz de sonrojarse ni un poco por los escenarios que planteaba, al menos Kai si tenía la decencia para hacerlo, desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia un lado sabiendo que eso era inútil para ocultar el ligero color bermellón que había asomado en sus mejillas, pero se confortó en saber que el chino estaba muy ocupado pensando en el montón de libros sobre vampiros, como para prestarle demasiada atención a el y a sus estúpidos y repentinos sonrojos. No se había equivocado al pensar que cuando Rei tocaba un tema que era de su agrado, podría hablar interminablemente de el aunque recibiese poca respuesta de su parte, lo cual era perfecto, porque el ojidorado se relajaba lo suficiente como para permitirle a Kai acercarse con el objetivo de saber mas de su persona. De _tantear terreno_.

"Y..." -se iba a sentir muy estúpido preguntando aquello, pero sabía que le traería algún tipo de ventaja- "¿Con cuál vampiro podrías compararme?" -dijo de forma rotunda, lo suficiente como para hacer notar que hablaba con seriedad-.

Rei volteó a mirarlo, francamente sorprendido de manera interior, no se esperaba aquel tipo de participación de Kai por el tema. Agradeció aquel interés con una ligera sonrisa que el bicolor apenas pudo notar al mirar de reojo, pero que le hizo sentir un innegable bienestar.

"No lo sé" -negó suavemente- "Me faltan muchas cosas por conocer de ti, Kai, quizás cuando lo haga entonces pueda decirte a cuál de mis muy queridos vampiros te pareces".

El bicolor casi se encoge sobre si mismo al sentir un peculiar vuelco en el estomago... algo extraño y placentero, además de que una increíble sensación de escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Aunque las palabras de Rei no habían tenido ninguna intención doble, eso no evito que Kai pensase en otras cosas y se sorprendiese de lo extraordinariamente bien que se sentía plantearse a si mismo que Rei podría quererle. Solo hasta aquel entonces se percato de una verdad que había estado pasando por alto... quería que Rei sintiese algo semejante a lo que había despertado en su persona... ¡Necesitaba que el chino correspondiese las emociones que le creaba a cada segundo con su cercanía!... ¿Acaso eso era enamorarse? ¿Estaba enamorado en tan poco tiempo? ¡Imposible! Si él no creía en esas tonterías ¡Ya lo había dicho antes!; el amor estupidiza volviendo a las personas más patéticas de lo que ya son, y completamente dependientes. Pero... ¿No se estaba él comportando dependiente a cada gesto y acción de Rei?, ¿No había caído en algo tan patético y bajo como perder su autocontrol y hacer tonterías? ¿No se venía comportando como un idiota en los últimos días?, así que con esto en cuenta había que pensarlo una vez mas ¿Estaría enamorado? Habría que averiguarlo entonces.

Casi a la hora de marcharse, Rei incursionó hacia su habitación en búsqueda de aquel libro que iba a prestar, y, mientras él se ocupaba de eso, Kai se ocupaba de hacer algo que había tenido planeado desde que piso aquel apartamento, la oportunidad no pudo presentarse de forma mas oportuna que en aquel momento. Sintiéndose uno de los seres mas viles del planeta por hacer semejante cosa, rápidamente saco uno de sus cuadernos de la escuela que no tenía nada de especial escrito... aunque si tenía algo de importancia de índole diferente. Dejó el cuaderno bajo uno de los cojines desordenados del sillón y se apresuró a colocarse de pie desinteresadamente justo como le había dejado Rei, quien volvió casi con una inusitada rapidez sosteniendo un libro en sus manos. Se lo entregó y después de un intercambio de palabras a las que le siguió una despedida, Kai se vio caminando lo más velozmente posible con la única intención de salir del edificio. ¡Cuan estúpido y rastrero se sentía! No podía creer lo que había hecho ¡No podía creerlo! Aun había remedio, podía regresar sus pasos en un santiamén, tocar la puerta del chino y soltar la excusa de que se le había quedado uno de sus cuadernos... pero no pensaba hacerlo, no regresaría. Porque estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para haber aplicado una medida tan baja como esa... algo que lo hacía sentirse hasta indigno. ¡Que poca cosa se debería de sentir en aquel momento! Pero como ya se había dicho, Kai estaba desesperado, muy desesperado.

Cuando veinte minutos pasaron de la marcha del bicolor, el chino apenas comenzó a recoger algunas de las cosas de su departamento y colocarlas en su lugar, por su mente aun revoloteaban imágenes del vampiro Louis con sus increíbles ojos verdes, el vampiro Lestat con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, e incluso la pequeña vampiresa Claudia, con su mirada maligna y su apariencia angelical. Bien, tan perdido como estaba pensando en vampiros, apenas se dio cuenta de que el cuaderno que había encontrado bajo uno de los cojines no le pertenecía, y al abrirlo se percato al instante por la letra, que su dueño era Kai. Lo había olvidado. Bien, ya podría entregárselo el lunes cuando se viesen en la escuela. Sin embargo no había podido resistir la idea de darle una pequeña mirada sólo por mera curiosidad ¡Sería antinatural si no husmeara un poco! (epa, Rei, acuérdate que la curiosidad mato al gato XD), si cualquier otra persona hubiese estado en su lugar lo mas seguro es que haría lo mismo. Pasando hojas y hojas comprobó que la caligrafía del ruso era impecable y sintió cierta envidia, porque su letra a su parecer, realmente era espantosa. Y aunque ya había acabado con las hojas escritas siguió pasando otras tantas, aunque no tuvo que ir muy lejos porque al instante se topó con algo que capturo su atención de lleno. Una fotografía. La tomó con la mano izquierda acercándola un poco a su rostro observando detenidamente y con una extraña fascinación la escena que se le estaba presentando. Una muy bella mujer de largos cabellos marrones y lacios sonreía con casi irreal alegría hacia la cámara, sus ojos rojizos brillaban como joyas. Estaba sentada sobre una silla de cierto claro estilo barroco, mientras que un fino vestido de color verde cubría sus delicadas formas. Y, en su regazo estaba sentado un precioso niño de no más de cuatro años, ataviado en ropa azul y gris. La piel blanca del pequeño parecía relucir, sus cabellos azulados caían graciosamente sobre su frente, mientras que sus risueños ojos escarlatas al igual que los de la mujer, la miraban vagamente en un gesto infantil.

"Kai".

La voz de Rei fue un quedo murmullo, suave y casi melodioso. No había duda, ese encantador pequeño era el bicolor ¡Claro que si!, los impresionantes ojos rojizos, el cabello azulado y la blanca piel eran pruebas suficientes para el chino. ¡Que hermoso pequeño era! Y sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa dulce y enternecía adorno los labios de Rei, al tiempo que ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza observando aun fijamente la fotografía. Se encogió sobre si mismo y avanzó casi perdidamente por la sala, captando con la mirada el más mínimo detalle de tan dulce cuadro. Sus pasos se detuvieron en un estante, se enfoco en los portarretratos que allí se encontraban. Su vista se detuvó en una fotografía donde un pequeño Rei siendo cargado por su madre sonreía enormemente hacia la cámara.

Un quedo suspiró salio de sus labios en aquel momento. Un suspiro por lo que tuvo y por lo que perdió.

Y en aquel momento se dio cuenta, mientras sostenía aquella fotografía que no le pertenecía... que Kai también había perdido algo valioso como él, algo que nunca regresaría... algo que era tan importante como la vida misma. ¿Kai también se sentiría tan terrible como él en sus peores momentos? ¿También se tragaría las lágrimas y acallaría sus sollozos miserablemente?... ¿También habría querido... dejar de sentir?. No podía saberlo, no tenía como. Pero quizás y sólo quizás, él podría entenderlo, aunque fuese mucho o poco pero podría hacerlo. Y no había sido realmente conciente de ese hecho hasta que ahora, de pie y con foto en mano parecía darse cuenta de cosas que antes estaban ahí y que ignoraba, cosas que sabía que existían pero no se había detenido dos veces a mirar.

Una sonrisa se había formado en sus labios, diferente a la anterior, diferente a cualquiera que hubiese esbozado en mucho tiempo.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

¡Van a quererme matar! Lo sé, y la verdad no culparía a nadie, pero siendo franca ¡Me había "retirado" de esto de escribir!, porque tengo mas problemas de salud y psicológicos de los que había pensando (neh! no es broma), así que pensé que si dejaba de escribir eso representaría algún tipo de descanso para mí, algo menos por lo cual preocupar mi pobre cabeza atormentada. Pero no funciono el asunto como pensaba, y después de tener una muy larga conversación con alguien sabio y tan desquiciado como yo, me resolví a que si podía abandonar esto de los fanfics (claro, claro, debí de avisarles primero, soy una desconsiderada) pero sólo hasta el punto de al menos tener la decencia de continuar con uno de ellos. Escogí "Corazón de Roca" para ser ese proyecto porque analizando los pro y los contra me pareció que era el mas adecuado. Ahora bien, si, pueden recriminarme hasta el cansancio por mi osadía al dejar inconclusas las demás historias o no darles una explicación mas intima de lo que me llevo a tomar esta resolución; les permito que me insulten, que me digan de que me voy a morir (no se preocupen, yo ya sé de qué) y demás cosas. Tengan al menos la seguridad de que este fic seguiré en marcha, y no tendré el descaro de ahora en delante de tardarme como mil años en actualizar, eso claro, dependiendo de su respuesta (de que tan buena o mala resulte 9.9) en fin, despidiéndome y esperando su total comprensión, paso a agradecer sus muy valiosos reviews a las siguientes personas que se toman la molestia de enviarlos:

_**Shiroi Tsuki**_

_**Hio Ivanov**_

_**Wo xi huan ni -Risa.Haradaa**_

_**Xin Maxwell**_

_**Pamii**_

_**Keysie Maxwell**_

_**H.fanel.K**_

_**Angie**_

_**AlquimistaFlama**_

_**Lady Hiwatari**_

_**Galy**_

_**Kizuna/Nene**_

_**Hikaru H.K**_

_**Yumi Hiwatari**_

_**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari**_

_**Maricruz Jasso**_

**_Zeta Comand_** (ya, ya, si actualice para que veas XD)

_**Sasaku Ivanovich**_

Bien, creo que es todo por hoy. Acepto amablemente sugerencias para mejorar el fanfic, digo, si ya es el único al que me voy a dedicar de lleno, al menos debo de tener el cuidado de mejorarlo ¿No?, a cualquiera que haya leído ¡Muchas gracias!

**»»----- .ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ.**_"Hay malvados que serían menos peligrosos si no tuviesen ninguna bondad..._" ------**»**


	16. Pintar cuadros

_Acotaciones_: 

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) mis burdos comentarios

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**cambio de escena

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo**: "**_Corazón de Roca_**".

∞ **Autor:** **_Celen Marinaiden. _**

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, AU...

∞ **Parejas: KaixRei **y** YuriyxBryan.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, si lo fuese no me vería en la "penosa" necesidad de hacer esto, ya que directamente lo mandaría a hacer en el manga o en el anime ¿Conclusión? Beyblade es de Aoki Takao, por lo tanto a mi no me pagan ni un quinto por escribir esto, es solo un pasatiempo y demandarme no servirá de nada. Solo uso a los personajes (y secuestro) para mi enferma diversión, gracias por su comprensión XD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, **_CoRaZóN de RoCa_** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo XVI: Pintar cuadros...**

**N**unca antes un fin de semana había parecido ser tan largo para Kai. Fueron dos días en los que se debatió constantemente entre la culpa y el ansiedad. Además claro, del auto-reproche... porque su "ocurrencia" del viernes pasado era algo que estando en pleno uno de sus facultades mentales ni siquiera hubiese intentado, pero claro... ¡Su raciocinio había quedado atrofiado desde que Rei le había sostenido la mirada por primera vez!

Había sido algo casi imperdonable haber dejado aquel cuaderno con la una valiosa fotografía de su madre dentro, con la única intención de conseguir un poco de simpatía por parte del chino, dejándole ver que compartían ciertas cosas. El que sus madres murieran era una de esas cosas. No le había tomado demasiado tiempo tomar semejante medida de acción, porque lo había hecho siguiendo fielmente la educación que Voltaire su abuelo, le había dado. El hombre siempre hablaba de las personas y lo fáciles que eran de manejar. Desde niño Kai había tenido que escucharlo sermoneando cosas sobre manipulación y engaño; y fue así como el mismo aprendo a la perfección dónde, cómo y cuándo encontrar los puntos débiles de las personas a su alrededor. Su abuelo siempre decía que cuando se quería obtener alguna cosa de determinada persona, lo mejor era atacar sus puntos débiles. Por ejemplo, si esa persona era mala con las destrezas físicas, Kai debía de mostrarse igualmente poco hábil en ese terrero; si le desagradaba alguna cosa en especial, Kai entonces debía de dejar en claro que a él también le desagradaba lo mismo. Fingir pensamientos y aptitudes era la base de todo. Y cuando se tenía la simpatía y la confianza de la persona en cuestión, entonces se le podía utilizar fácilmente. Ese método funcionaba con la mayoría de la gente y si se aprendía a usarlo correctamente, trae consigo muchas ventajas. Y precisamente eso había hecho Kai, había tomado un punto débil de Rei y ahí había decidido mover su ficha. Si bien era cierto que en realidad no estaba fingiendo en ningún momento en cuanto al tema de su madre se trataba, tampoco estaba siendo honesto ¡Claro que no!, apelar con la excusa de: "_yo también he perdido a mi madre, te entiendo_", era algo bastante bajo... pero a pesar de todo el bicolor no se arrepentía... porque él había sido educado de esa forma y aunque muchos dirían que no era la correcta, no podrían cambiar toda una vida de firme enseñanza. Kai sabía que no estaba bien, que no lo estaba cuando su abuelo hablaba de ello y que tampoco lo estuvo cuando decidió aplicar esa "táctica" con Rei... pero ya saben lo que dicen de los árboles que crecen torcidos.

Por todas estas cosas y mas, Kai llego el esplendido lunes a la escuela con una de sus peores expresiones, aquella que claramente decía: "no te acerques, no me hables, ni siquiera me mires". Lo sorprendente del asunto es que ninguno de sus compañeros pareció muy sorprendido ¡Estaban ya tan acostumbrados al gesto terrorífico de Hiwatari!

Como cada inicio de semana, la profesora Kinckaid se presento en el salón con una enorme sonrisa, hablando de lo hermoso que seguramente sería el día y de lo bello que era ser joven. De verdad, que todos sus alumnos se preguntaban como era posible que cada lunes la joven mujer llegase de tan estupendo humor ¡Era algo casi inhumano!... seguramente la mujer estaba loca ¡No había mejor explicación que esa!

El aula pronto se lleno los muy respectivos estudiantes que dicho sea de paso, al menos el ochenta por ciento desearía estar todavía entre la suavidad y la tibieza de sus camas ¡Oh! Si tan sólo la escuela no fuera taaan aburrida quizás las cosas serían diferentes. El timbre matinal anuncio el inicio de clases junto a las caras soñolientas de muchos estudiantes del 4-G, que hacían un interesante contraste con la cara sonriente y vivaracha de la profesora. Casi veinte fueron los minutos que Kai tuvo para agonizar en medio de sus pensamientos, justo cuando la puerta del salón se había abierto revelando una muy conocida figura.

"Joven Kon" -dijo suavemente la profesora, con esa sonrisita que crispaba los nervios de sus alumnos- "Creí que ya no llegaría ¿Qué sucedió?".

No podría ser de otra manera, pero Rei acababa de hacer un maravilloso -y muy retrasado- acto de presencia, a una hora que definitivamente era menos que adecuada para llegar tarde.

"Ah" -Rei titubeó un poco, cerrando la puerta tras de si- "Tuve un problema al salir de mi casa y... aunque me apresure lo mas que pude, se me paso un tanto la hora".

Kinckaid solamente asintió con la cabeza y su sonrisa de: "soy-la-profesora-mas-feliz-del-mundo", sin hacer ninguna otra pregunta. El pelinegro agradeció eso, y se encaminó hacia su lugar lo más dignamente posible.

'_Que excusa tan patética, Rei_' -se dijo interiormente- '_Das pena_' -y una sonrisa burlona se formo en sus labios gracias a sus propios pensamientos-.

¡Claro! Rei no iba a confesar que se quedo cuarenta minutos en la cama, despierto y sin intención alguna de levantarse, y que gracias a esos cuarenta minutos había tenido que cambiarse rápidamente, olvidarse de su desayuno y correr a la escuela lo más rápido que podía. Era en momentos así cuando extrañaba su motocicleta ¡Ah, esa preciosidad de maquina que tenía!... Era una lastima no poder comprarse otra.

Con la llegada del pelinegro una inquietud en Kai se sosegó, para que inmediatamente naciera otra. Y así la larga primera clase del lunes siguió mediante la letanía de la profesora, que comentaba la feliz que estaba por el resultado que había tenido su practica de "matrimonios", que en general tuvo una buena respuesta por parte de casi todos sus alumnos ¡Claro! Eso pensaba ella, porque sus preciados alumnos pensaban seriamente en que la mujer era una completa loca, y que si los volvía a obligar a hacer algo semejante entonces tendrían que tomar acciones _drásticas_ -como acudir lloriqueando con su Jefe de Grupo y pedir que use su influencia _divina_ para interceder a favor de ellos-.

Al terminar la interesante (si, es sarcasmo XD) clase de Relaciones Humanas, todos los chicos se vieron libres para comenzar a hablar de lo que en sus fines de semana habían hecho. Unos ojos color miel se encontraban embelesados desde hacía un buen rato mirando a la misma persona, que ni siquiera era consciente de que estaba siendo observada.

"¡Mao-chan!".

El grito sobresalto a la chica, que intentaba lo mas discretamente posible observar a su nada cercano pariente asiático.

"¿Qué pasa, Michael-kun?" -preguntó ella, girándose a su compañero de al lado-.

"¿Por qué estas tan distraída?" -dijo con cierta molestia- "Sabes que no me gusta que me ignoren".

"Perdona".

"Bien" -pasó una mano por su cabello de forma arrogante- "¿Ya sabes de la fiesta de este miércoles? Será en casa de Alia-chan... mas vale que esta vez valga la pena si quiere que la dejemos seguir juntándose con nosotros, últimamente no ha hecho nada increíble y me parece que deberíamos de sacarla si es que ella no..."

Y aunque Michael continuó hablando, Mao se limitaba a escucharlo pensando cosas muy diferentes a las que escuchaba ¿De verdad ella era feliz estando con ese tipo de personas?... y sin poder evitarlo, volvió a pensar en cierto compañero suyo de cabellos negros que se había atrevido a plantarle en cara todos sus defectos sin problema alguno.

Rei, tan cotizado en el pensamiento de las personas y era ajeno a ese conocimiento, miraba con una diversión interna como Max discutía con Takao sobre recetas de cocina... realmente no quería ni saber porque había empezado aquella discusión. Negando con la cabeza, Rei se puso de pie captando un poco de la atención de las dos únicas personas que podían declararse de manera oficial como amigos del chino. Sólo tuvo que pasar unas cuantas filas ocupadas por sus compañeros de escuela para llegar donde Kai, quien al darse cuenta de que el ojidorado caminaba hacia él con un cuaderno en su mano que era muy familiar, tuvo que poner una de las mejores expresiones de indiferencia que tenía en su repertorio. Rei se paró a su lado y le extendió el objeto.

"Toma" -dijo sencillamente, con un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios- "Lo dejaste en mi casa".

Sintiéndose algo torpe, el bicolor extendió la mano y lo tomó.

"Gracias" -su voz era tan inexpresiva como de costumbre- "Pensaba pedírtelo".

Con esos sencillos diálogos, la platicaba se había dado por terminada. Pero eso no significo que antes de que Rei regresase a su lugar, Kai le hubiese dado una mirada en general de pies a cabeza discreta y rápida. Y encontró algo nuevo y ajeno al uniforme. En el cuello del chino se encontraba una cadena de oro brillante, y en ella había un colgante redondo, que dejaba ver el tan afamado símbolo del Yin y el Yang. Kai reconoció al instante aquel objeto y sintió un extraño hormigueo recorrerle de pies a cabeza ¡Claro que reconocía el medallón de oro blanco! El mismo Kai se lo había obsequiado hacía quién sabía cuanto tiempo, cuando al caminar distraídamente por la calle Rei se había detenido al observar esa pieza en una joyería, y después al darse cuenta de que no llevaba el dinero suficiente desistió siquiera de la idea de comprarlo. Kai no supo que se había apoderado de él en aquel momento, pero cuando fue realmente consciente de lo que hacía, le estaba entregando a Rei una caja con el colgante dentro.

Ahora, tiempo después de aquel suceso y al ver que al fin Rei se había dignado a usar su improvisado regalo, no pudo mas que traerle una increíble sensación agradable que parecía cosquillear en su cuerpo... era alegría, sin duda alguna. Una alegría casi absurda que se extendió hasta la llegada del primer receso, ya que el pelinegro se puso de pie yendo al lugar de Kai con un libro en su mano izquierda y una expresión tranquila en el rostro; ahora que se había acabado el estúpido trabajo de la profesora Kinckaid, nuevamente el bicolor podía sentirse con derecho de tomar posesión de la atención de Rei sin que hubiese ninguna excusa de por medio. ¡Tenía nuevamente a su maestro personal de dibujo! Y si Mao o alguna otra zorra parecida intentaban quitárselo de nuevo, entonces si habrían serios problemas. Con paciencia y destreza el ojiámbar le mostró cuales eran los nuevos movimientos a aprender y practicar sobre el papel; como buen alumno que era cuando lo quería, Kai comenzó a hacer lo que le habían pedido de forma ciertamente eficiente. Mientras que Rei a su lado, se dedicaba a leer un libro y de vez en cuando alternaba la mirada entre el tomo que leía y los trazos que el bicolor ejercía, dando sus opiniones o algunos vagos consejos que Kai tomaba en cuenta de forma silenciosa. No transcurrieron siquiera quince minutos cuando la atención del ruso quedó desviada, casualmente y algo extrañado por el silencio que estaba presentando Rei, volteó a mirarlo con cierta duda que quedó disipada al encontrarlo leyendo entretenidamente... sin embargo, cuando se fijo en el titulo del libro, una de sus cejas se arqueó de manera pronunciada antes de hablar.

"¿Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos?" -masculló genuinamente incrédulo-.

Rei apartó los ojos de la lectura, con una mueca de desdén en su bello rostro al captar el tono que había utilizado el bicolor al hablar.

"¿Tienes algún problema con eso?" -preguntó Rei de forma defensiva- "De todos, este es mi libro favorito de Harry Potter... me apeteció leerlo de nuevo ¿Te molesta?" -siseó peligrosamente-.

Aquella sin duda alguna era una oportunidad única. Con toda la elegancia aprendida prácticamente desde la cuna, Kai dejo el lápiz con el que había estado trabajando, y se giró con parsimonia quedando frente a Rei con la distancia entre las filas que los separaba como único impedimento entre ellos. Una notable sonrisa satírica adornaba sus labios, haciendo que el pelinegro le mirase de cierta forma que era fácil de juzgar como una amenaza.

"No sé ni porque me extraño" -Kai se encogió de hombros de forma cínica- "Debí suponer que un libro taaan popular como ese no pasaría sin ser leído por ti..." -su sonrisa burlesca de acrecentó-.

"Supusiste bien" -Rei cerró el libro al instante-.

"Es fascinante que no hayas perdido tu... niño interior".

"Búrlate de mi todo lo que quieras, Hiwatari" -sentenció- "Pero con Harry no te metas".

Las palabras, el tono con que fueron dichas y la expresión que tenía Rei en aquel momento, obligaron a Kai a hacer un esfuerzo por no soltar una carcajada.

"También es fascinante ver que defiendes a... personajes ficticios".

"Hey, tengo mis razones para hacerlo" -frunció el ceño y se mostró serio- "Él y yo nos parecemos" -Kai soltó un bufido ante lo dicho- "Es cierto... para empezar ambos somos morenos, neh" -aquello no convenció mucho a Kai, que seguía mirándolo como una criatura rara y desconocida- "Además alguien _amablemente_ nos dejo sin padres, tenemos a un par de amigos que se pueden pegar como la laca, un tío detestable que nos odia irasciblemente... de hecho cuando te conocí, pensé que te convertirías en mi Draco Malfoy con todo y las sonrisas odiosas" -hizo una pausa- "¡Justo como estas sonriendo ahora!".

Para alivio del chino, Kai abandonó su postura de cínico sin compasión, y pareció cobrar una actitud mas seria.

"¿Draco Malfoy?" -arqueó de nuevo una ceja en un gesto que ya parecía pertenecerle- "Interesante comparación".

Kai luchó porque la sonrisa socarrona no apareciera en sus labios nuevamente; no era un apasionado del fenómeno "Potter", pero al menos tenía la suficiente cultura general como para saber un poco del tema. Ahora se preguntaba como era posible que Rei no le hubiese dicho el viernes pasado a que vampiro podría parecerse, pero que fácilmente lo comparara con el tal Malfoy. Oh, de acuerdo, ahora estaba él, un perfecto joven supuestamente maduro... pensando en vampiros y hablando de personajes de libros infantiles.

"Eso sólo fue al principio" -Rei adquirió cierto aire solemne- "Es decir, me acorralaste contra un árbol con la intención de tirarme algunos dientes o algo parecido" -una divertida sonrisa afloró en sus labios- "¿Qué querías que pensara de ti entonces? ¿Qué íbamos a ser los mejores amigos?".

Y como un relámpago, el suceso que acababa de mencionar el encantador oriental, se rememoro en la mente del ojicarmín. Imágenes un poco incoherentes y palabras perdidas en el tiempo, hasta que algunas de ellas lograron golpearlo para sacarlo de su pequeño ensueño de remembranzas. Había recordado algo importante. Su vista rojiza se centro penetrantemente en Rei, haciendo se sintiese algo incomodo aunque lo oculto a la perfección. Hacía demasiado tiempo que Kai no le miraba de esa forma y no le gustaba del todo, quizás comentar el pequeño suceso ocurrido no hacia mucho atrás no resulto ser una buena idea.

"¿Recuerdas ese día?" -a Kai incluso le pareció que su propia voz sonaba con cierto tono poco común en él-.

"Sí" -respondió con cierta duda- "Realmente pensé que terminaríamos siendo enemigos acérrimos o algo así" -movió negativamente la cabeza con diversión-.

Kai se permitió sonreír ligeramente, antes de continuar con lo que tenía pensando.

"Dijiste... hablaste sobre los ojos... sobre lo que reflejan".

El silencio siguió después de estas palabras. Rei bajo la mirada y permaneció completamente inmóvil, exceptuando su mano derecha que había ido a parar hacia su dije de oro, jugando distraídamente con él entre sus dedos. Las palabras del bicolor le habían traído algunas cosas para pensar, muchas de las cuales ni siquiera tenía deseos de comentar y nunca los tendría... pero no podía seguir huyendo eternamente del pasado ¿O sí? Sin embargo no estaba del todo seguro de que aquel fuese el lugar y el momento preciso para dejar de escapar, y mucho menos si era o no Kai la persona indicada para escucharle. Mas, después de todo ¿No lo había pensando ya antes detenidamente? ¿No había llegado a la conclusión de que Kai quizás era el único que podría comprenderle? Tal vez no demasiado, pero podría entender vagamente un poco de todas aquellas cosas que pasaban por su mente como fantasmas eternos. ¿Para qué seguirse engañando a si mismo? Si era ese descubrimiento el que era el causante de su buen humor en aquel nefasto inicio de semana... claro, que en ningún momento había previsto como parte del plan saltarse todo lo demás e irse hasta el extremo final. Es como si apenas se acabase de enterar que Kai sabe pintar cuadros y al instante ya estaba pidiendo que le hiciese uno sin estar muy seguro de la respuesta... ¿Y si Kai no pintaba aquel cuadro para él? (es una metáfora 9.9 no vayan a ser que piensen que realmente Kai pinta cuadros XD jajaja).

"Lo hice" -la voz de Rei pareció terriblemente suave- "Y también hable de problemas... no soy adivino, Kai, si te dije que tenías problemas es porque todo el mundo los tiene" -aclaró, de manera desinteresada-.

Ciertamente Kai no estaba completamente seguro de seguir hablando del tema, el pelinegro parecía ausente, poco animado a charlar como en otras ocasiones cuando comentaban cosas bastante diferentes.

"Pero, sobre los ojos..." -pero no pudo seguir, Rei le cortó abruptamente-.

"En los ojos se pueden notar muchas cosas... y si no sientes nada, no puedes ver nada en ellos" -una sonrisa serena apareció en sus labios- "A mí no me agrada sentir, Kai, lo odio. Odio ser humano y tener emociones, es mi condena ¿Sabes?" -y la sonrisa se volvió de ironía- "Pero no podemos escapar de eso, es como pensar que por desearlo, dejaremos de crecer" -un suspiro cansino escapó esta vez de su boca- "Perdí la batalla y las emociones me ganaron, así que no me quedó mas opción que volverlas a aceptar... Tantos años de esfuerzo para ser un alma fría y despiadada ¡Tirados a la basura!, pero sentir no es tan malo cuando lo ves por el lado positivo... me estaba perdiendo de cosas como la tranquilidad o la felicidad por pequeñeces" -negó nuevamente con la cabeza- "No importa, no me hagas mucho caso, digo muchas tonterías y además tengo algunos desequilibrios mentales... júzgame de loco".

Al fin levantando la mirada, Rei dejó observar en su atractivo rostro aquel par de soles dorados que tenía por ojos. Y entonces Kai dejó de respirar por un instante. Los ojos de Rei, abiertos de par en par dejando entrar completamente la luz en ellos parecían brillar con entusiasmo. No había atisbo de seriedad en las facciones de su semblante, ni ninguna mueca desdeñosa o neutral adornando sus labios. Sencillamente era Rei, sonriendo sin ninguna aparente preocupación. Solamente unos instantes duro el gesto, antes de que Rei desviase un poco la mirada para abrir su libro en la página en la cual se había quedado. Cuando volvió a mirar a Kai, con sus orbes doradas entrecerradas y frías, el bicolor tuvo una impresionante determinación al pensar que si había visto ese maravilloso espectáculo una vez, seguramente volvería a hacerlo. Así tuviese que hacer un millón de cosas necesarias, lograría ver mas nítidas emociones en el rostro del chino... no, lograría algo que iba mas allá... iba a lograr que Rei al menos sintiera algún tipo de cariño por él ¡Se jugaba el recuerdo de su madre a que lo conseguía!

El silencio pareció extenderse mas de lo necesario, porque el bicolor se había quedado sin palabras, blandiendo internamente una victoria para si mismo, una victoria que con toda seguridad fue obtenida de manera tramposa. No podía ser una coincidencia que el pelinegro de buenas a primeras usara aquel colgante que le había obsequiado, cuando casualmente la última vez que se vieron había tenido la brillante idea de armar un ardid con una libreta y una fotografía de su infancia. Y tampoco podía ser coincidencia que ahora Rei le hablase de esa forma, revelándole cosas de si mismo que parecían ser muy importantes. ¿Al fin había conseguido la codiciada confianza de Rei?

"¿A que esperas?" -preguntó el chino sacándolo bruscamente de sus meditaciones- "¿No tienes que seguir con lo que estabas haciendo?".

Kai torció un poco la boca, antes de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que necesitaba decir alguna cosa, que el anterior monólogo del pelinegro no podía quedarse sin algún comentario ¡Tenía que hablar, comentar lo que fuera!

"Rei" -dijo al fin, recuperando su estoica posición- "Yo sé que estas loco, no tienes que pedirme que te juzgue de esa forma porque ya lo hago" -arrastró ligeramente las palabras, mientras que con presteza se inclinaba para continuar con sus líneas a carbón, formando lo que parecía ser la cabeza de algún tipo de ave- "Además, cada persona tiene cosas que odian y que no pueden cambiar... por ejemplo, yo..."

Y las palabras se atascaron dolorosamente en su garganta... ¡Pero tenía que seguir, demonios! Nunca le había dicho nada de ese tema a nadie, a menos de que el fantasma del recuerdo que imaginaba de su madre paseando por su mansión contara como una "persona". ¡No podía admitirlo! No podía siquiera pensar en la idea de hablar del tema como si del clima se tratase... pero tenía que hacerlo ¡Así las palabras se trabaran resistiéndose a salir!

"A excepción de mi madre y dos personas más, yo odio la familia en la que nací y por mas que quiera, eso no puedo remediarlo... no puedo pedir otra familia y esperar que esta llegué por mí de la nada, si pudiese ¡Que buena sería la vida! ¿No lo crees? al menos podría mandar al infierno a mi estúpido abuelo... y tú" -entrecerró los ojos, que se habían convertido en un par de gemas rojizas que demostraban frialdad- "No puedes dejar de sentir... y como cada uno tenemos nuestras condenas particulares... ¿Qué te parece si tú sigues jugando al señor témpano de hielo, y yo al psicópata que borrara del mapa al resto de los Hiwatari?" -soltó una carcajada mordaz- "Quizás con lo desalmado que eres y con mis capacidades, podrías ayudarme con esos planes malignos de silenciar a mis familiares ¿Qué te parece la idea?" -hubo una pausa antes de que se decidiese a continuar- "Tal vez tú no puedas olvidarte de las emociones ni yo desaparecer todo lo que he pasado en mi familia... pero creo que podemos seguir con nuestros caminos a pesar de todo".

Rei no respondió, y el silencio fue el que continúo con la conversación. Era particularmente un silencio bastante cómodo. Y el chino lo supo en aquel instante, Kai si podría hacer aquel cuadro para él.

Una extraña sensación lo invadió, como si algo se hubiese atorado en su garganta, así que sencillamente agitó la mano en dirección a Kai, instándole a seguir con su trabajo, mientras que le regalaba una sonrisa y volvía a la lectura de su libro. Kai tan sólo tuvo la seguridad de que aparentemente había dicho lo correcto. Era asombroso como habían comenzado hablando del pequeño mocoso nefasto de Harry Potter (punto de vista de Kai, yo por mi parte adoro a ese mocoso que la verdad ya no es nada mocoso XD), para terminar comentando sobre cosas que aparentemente eran importantes para ellos dos. Y lo eran, más de lo que el otro podría llegar a imaginarse.

En la entrada del salón, Max se detuvo apenas unos instantes antes de salir para mirar fijamente a su amigo de cabellos negros y casi antinaturales ojos dorados. Y él también sonrió al observar aquella escena sencilla. Un Rei leyendo apaciblemente y a su lado, un temible Kai haciendo trazos por pedido de ese apacible Rei.

"¡Hey, Maxie!" -chilló Takao, que iba adelantado algunos pasos mas que él- "¡Corre, corre! ¡Tengo mucha hambre!".

"¡Ya voy!" -gritó en respuesta, encaminándose rápidamente a colocarse a su lado- "La cafetería no va a irse".

"¡Pero la comida sí!" -dijo de manera ansiosa, mirando con ojos de cachorro tierno y desamparado al rubio- "Y tú no quieres que yo me pierda lo mejor del menú ¿Verdad?".

"No, Takao, no quiero" -respondió revirando los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros con diversión- "Por cierto" -guardó silencio unos minutos- "¿No crees que Rei ha cambiado?".

"¿Cambiado?" -preguntó confuso, casi corriendo hacia las escaleras que estaban próximas en el pasillo- "¿Por qué?"

"Pues... ¡Es claro! Se porta diferente a cuando estábamos en el Colegio Nobel ¿No lo has notado?" -Max realmente no estaba tan seguro de si el distraído de Takao realmente le prestaba la atención suficiente al chico chino que tantas veces los había defendido en el pasado- "Es diferente".

"¡Pues claro!" -asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza varias veces- "¡Esta loco! Mira que juntarse con... ¡Kai! Ese tipo da miedo" -se encogió de hombros con un escalofrió- "¿Recuerdas lo que paso el primer día? ¡Me quiso golpear! Si no es por Rei ¡Quien sabe lo que ese sujeto podría haberme hecho!".

"Sí, sí" -quiso evitar el reírse al recordar dicho suceso, pero fallo y soltó una pequeña carcajada- "¡Pero yo no hablo de eso!" -justo comenzaban a bajar las escaleras a paso veloz- "¿En serio que no notas nada diferente en Rei?".

Takao puso una cara de concentración tan mal lograda que en realidad causaba gracia, Max estuvo tentado a reírse esta vez de lo mono que se veía el pobre de Takao intentando pensar, o al menos de parecer que pensaba. Hasta que al fin el peliazul hizo algunas muecas y volteó a verlo con ese aire poco inteligente que tenía.

"Pues ahora que lo dices... creo que ya se le esta quitando lo antisocial y lo ermitaño... ¡Sonríe mas! Habla más con nosotros ¡Nos trata mejor!, no ignora a la gente y hasta es amable ¡Se le quito ese aspecto de mafioso que tenía! ¡Ya no me asusta como antes cada vez que me ve fijamente!" -rió estúpidamente y cruzo los brazos tras su nuca- "Antes Rei parecía alguna especie de criatura de la noche malhumorada y ahora si no haces mucho caso a las cosas raras que a veces dice ¡Parece alguien normal!" -comenzó a asentir con la cabeza- "Al fin nos hizo caso y comenzó a portarse como la gente normal se porta".

Ciertamente, Max no pudo haberlo dicho mejor. Claro, exceptuando la parte en la que Takao decía que Rei no era alguien normal. En efecto, Rei no lo era. Era alguien especial. Muy especial. Y Max agradecía el haber logrado persuadir a Rei de cambiarse de escuela junto con ellos, pese a que no estaban seguros de quedar en el mismo salón, el chino había aceptado y para su suerte los colocaron a los tres juntos. Ahora que las cosas parecían estar cambiando, Max sabía que podía confiar en el estoico de Kai Hiwatari y sus _extrañas_ intenciones para con Rei. Lo que ahora lo mataba de ansiedad era saber como diablos Kai había dado con su viejo y apreciado amigo Kenny, y sobre todo, como es que había tenido el valor y la habilidad de engañarlo tan fácilmente. En fin, ya podría pensar en eso cuando al día siguiente, se acercara al gran y temido Hiwatari con la intención de entregarle algo que no le pertenecía, pero que de alguna forma sabía que debía de ver.

Porque si comprendía que Rei sufría y lo mucho que estaba envuelto en una muy particular oscuridad personal, no es porque Max fuese el mejor observador del mundo y pudiese ver mas allá de las personas, sino porque un día había llegado a sus manos -luego de que él mismo lo tomase sin permiso-, cierto _documento_ que no le había dejado la menor duda sobre lo grande que era el dolor que Rei se callaba. Nunca se lo había dicho a Takao porque desgraciadamente su amigo japonés no era lo suficientemente maduro como para entender ese tipo de cosas, y no quería que en un descuido hablara de mas y él quedase descubierto ante Rei, quien estaba completamente seguro no se tomaría del todo bien que sus secretos se supiesen de la nada. El único deseo de Max era que Rei fuera capaz de enterrar todas las cosas que lo atormentaban, y por esa razón desde hacia meses atrás se había vuelto completamente comprensivo con el chino, además de preocuparse bastante por cada una de las cosas que decía o hacía... y ahora que Kai había aparecido en escena provocando tantos cambios en Rei... Max iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por lograr que el famoso _Corazón de Roca _fuese un nombre que quedara en el pasado.

Rei no siempre había tenido el corazón duro... en realidad tenía un corazón tan grande y tan bueno que había sido lo suficientemente lastimado como para que el mismo pelinegro decidiera endurecerlo. Eso era algo de lo que Max estaba completamente seguro.

_Frió como el hielo y duro como el acero_.

Ah, esa frase era tan significativa.

En fin, hasta que llegase el día siguiente, lo mejor para Max era no preocuparse tanto de las cosas y relajarse un poco, todo estaría más que bien.

"¡Max, date prisa!" -grito Takao-.

Max parpadeó confusamente, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya se encontraban en el patio de la escuela y que Takao, quien ya estaba a veinte metros de él lo miraba de forma encaprichada, como si el rubio se estuviera tardando a propósito. Ante esto, Max sólo pudo encogerse de hombros, sonreír dramáticamente y negar con la cabeza.

Ese Takao... siempre tan... ¡Tan él!

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**

Tan concentrado en aquel momento se encontraba, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presión que había aplicado se excedió de lo normal, así que como resultado escucho un pequeño "_crack_" antes de darse cuenta de que la punta del lápiz de dibujo se había roto ¡Genial!

"¡Hmpf!".

Aquella simple expresión atrajo la atención de un par de ojos dorados.

"¿Qué pasa?" -cuestionó Rei- "Se rompió la punta" -brillantemente se respondió después- "Oh, bien, dámelo".

El bicolor únicamente se limito a extenderle a Rei aquello que le pedía. Al instante siguiente, el ojiámbar sostuvo con su mano izquierda el lápiz, mientras que con la derecha rebuscaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando después cortaplumas. El chino coloco el pulgar en la base, quitó el seguro y deslizó la delgada hoja afilada de metal, dejando solamente unos cuantos centímetros de la misma fuera de su protector de plástico macizo, ajustando después el seguro para impedir que la navaja se moviese. Kai se preguntó fugazmente porque rayos Rei traía algo así en su bolsillo. Sin mucha ceremonia, el pelinegro comenzó a sacar punta al lápiz con la hoja sin importar que restos de madera del mismo cayesen sobre su negro pantalón. Kon estaba absorto en su tarea, y Kai estaba absorto en mirar a Rei... así que ninguno de los dos reparo en una presencia que se había deslizado casi silenciosamente y colocado detrás del oriental, y, para cuando se dieron cuenta fue tarde. Unas manos zarandearon repentinamente al chino mientras que cierta vocecilla llenaba los oídos de ambos.

"¡Rei!" -chilló la voz-.

Con la sacudida y la sorpresa repentina, Rei respingó perdiendo concentración, Kai volteó al instante hacia atrás mostrando un claro enojo en el escarlata de sus ojos pero no pudo decir nada, porque sencillamente un nuevo grito se escucho.

"¡Ah, su puta...!" -pero Rei no término la _agradable_ frase, ya se había llevado el dedo índice directo a la boca-.

La mirada miel de Mao, quien resultaba ser la que había llegado a incordiar, y la escarlata de Kai se enfocaron al instante en Rei, observándolo con cierta sorpresa y escepticismo. El pelinegro no tardo mucho en verlos después, entrecerrando los ojos con cierta molestia.

"¿Qué?" -dijo secamente- "¿No puedo decir _malas_ palabras? ¡Me acabo de cortar, demonios!" -siseó-.

De no ser porque se trataba de Rei y la situación no era cómica, quizás entonces Kai se hubiese reído. Pero la verdad, lejos de parecer gracioso, Rei se veía tremendamente tierno con el dedo apoyado sobre los labios, como si estuviese haciendo algún gesto que pudiese relacionarse con la concentración.

"¿Quieres explicarme a que viniste? Y supongo que me des una disculpa por lo que provocaste es mucho pedir" -Rei estaba mirando fijamente a la pelirosada-.

"Eh... yo... bien..." -Mao soltó una risa tonta y forzada- "Es que quería decirte que en el segundo receso los Jefes de Grupo se van a reunir... me pidieron que te avisara y... pues yo... no... ¡Lo siento! ¡No era mi intención! Quería sorprenderte" -de nuevo vino la risa tonta- "¡Pero no así! ¡No quería!".

"Mao" -susurró pacientemente Rei- "Gracias por el aviso y... fuera de mi vista antes de que me olvide que eres una chica y que por eso no puedo romperte la nariz".

Los ojos de Mao se abrieron con sorpresa, y miro de forma alucinada por unos instantes a su compatriota oriental. Su vista pasó entonces a Kai y al instante sintió que temblaba... los ojos rubíes del bicolor destilaban odio y mandaban un claro mensaje: "peligro".

"Yo... ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡De verdad que lo siento!".

Rei reviró los ojos y se giro hacia otra parte... aun con medio dedo dentro de la boca. Mao supo que si no se iba en aquel mismo instante, algo malo podría pasarle. Así que emprendido una nada grácil retirada, caminó rápidamente hacia la salida del salón ¡Todo había salido mal!, cuando le pidieron avisar a Rei sobre la reunión, ella creyó que sería una buena idea para mostrarle al pelinegro que aunque el trabajo de la profesora Kinckaid se había terminado, esa no era razón para que pensara que ella se iba a alejar tan fácilmente... ¡Nunca había querido que eso pasara!

_¡Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta...!_

¡Ahora sí que Rei tendría un motivo mas para detestarla!, y la forma en la que Hiwatari la había mirado ¡Fue horrible! Ese tipo extraño y malvado siempre la había intimidado ¡Pero nunca como ahora!... perfecto, ahora si que tenía el odio de dos personas que juntas eran un peligro ¡De eso estaba segura!

Cuando la figura de Mao desapareció, Kai se permitió relajar su expresión de asesino-en-serie, y fijó entonces su atención en Rei que parecía bastante entretenido chupándose el dedo cual niño pequeño, casi con todo y puchero caprichoso incluido.

"¿Qué tan profunda fue?" -preguntó lacónicamente-.

Rei volteó a verlo, y después saco su dedo poniéndolo a la altura de su pecho. Una notoria línea curva rojiza se hizo presente y la sangre manó sin problema alguno.

"No te preocupes, no perderé el dedo" -soltó sarcásticamente- "¡Odio cortarme! Es... desesperante" -miró después hacia la mesa de la butaca, donde había quedado el lápiz- "Creo que así esta bien" -comentó justo antes de entregárselo a Kai- "Ya puedes seguir".

No muy convencido, Kai sujetó el lápiz, mientras que Rei volvía a llevarse el dedo hacia la boca, y con la mano izquierda encargaró de la cuchilla que había quedado olvidada. La deslizó hacia dentro y colocó el seguro para impedir que ocurriese algún accidente a futuro. Pero aunque la indicación que Rei le había dado era la clara, Kai no había comenzado nuevamente ni tampoco había hecho amago de moverse, ya que estaba mas entretenido mirando fijamente al chino que parecía bastante ajeno a la atención de la cual era objeto. En realidad estaba mucho mas ocupado cerrando los ojos mientras que sentía el odioso dolor de la herida hecha, sin embargo también estaba disfrutando del peculiar y muy bienvenido sabor de la sangre, haciendo que al instante una sonrisa se asomase por sus labios y si hubiese estado mas cómodo, quizás hasta hubiese ronroneado.

El bicolor pudo jurar que era su imaginación o... ¿Rei parecía estar disfrutando de algo que él no alcanzaba a entender?. Pero, cuando el chico saco su dedo apretándolo con dos dedos de la mano izquierda justo donde la cortaba estaba hecha, haciendo que la carne se abriese mas y la sangre brotase con facilidad... Kai supo realmente que Rei si estaba saboreando la sangre por la forma en la que pasó su lengua limpiando el liquido rojizo para después repetir la acción de aplicar presión en la lesión.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" -hasta para el mismo Kai quien había preguntando, la pregunta le resultó estúpida-.

"¿Qué no ves?" -respondió sencillamente- "Intento hacer que pare de sangrar".

"No es cierto, estas haciendo que brote mas" -rectificó, entrecerrando los ojos-.

"Sí, eso es verdad... y después de un rato de presionar dejara de sangrar".

"¿No es mejor que laves eso con agua y después le pases algún desinfectante?".

"No, es una tontería hacer eso por algo tan pequeño" -nuevamente pasó su lengua por tercera vez en dedo sangrante en el breve tiempo que había comenzado a hablar con el ruso- "Además no voy a perderme de desperdiciar sangre ¡No con lo bien que sabe!".

"¿Estas demente?" -preguntó rápidamente- "Eso es... desagradable ¿Sabes?".

"Es sangre, mi sangre" -replicó- "Sangre muy pura que esta saliendo de mi cuerpo, lo que garantiza que no esta contaminada".

"Rei, de verdad, deberías dejar de hacer eso" -objetó, cuando nuevamente el chino llevó su dedo hacia su boca-.

"Y tú deja de molestarme y vete a lo tuyo... me encanta la sangre ¿De acuerdo? Tiene un sabor metálico increíble, me ha gustado desde que soy niño ¿O creías que mi adoración por los vampiros viene por parte de algún fetichismo enfermo mío?, sencillamente me recuerdan a una parte de mí mismo y según he investigado, es normal tener gusto por la sangre" -soltó una risa, mordiendo ligeramente los costados de su dedo y dejando que el sabor a sangre inundase su boca- "Que tú no le encuentres lo delicioso no quiere decir que nadie mas pueda hacerlo, si te hace sentir mejor, no, no soy un psicópata maniático que busca sangre ajena porque ni siquiera la he probado, me basto con la mía, gracias" -torció un poco la boca- "Y ya deja de mirarme así y sigue con lo tuyo, se nos acaba el descanso ¿Recuerdas?".

Casi mecánicamente Kai se giró para continuar, utilizando la ahora perfecta punta del lápiz. Pero apenas si dio dos trazos cuando volteó nuevamente a su lado, porque sencillamente no iba a quedarse callado el comentario sarcástico que tenía para Rei y su recién descubierta tendencia masoquista por la sangre... y la intención de hablar se murió al instante. Rei nuevamente había cerrado los ojos olvidándose del mundo, sus facciones se habían relajado y movía con cierta parsimonia su mandíbula inferior, concentrado en hacer amago de succionar el dedo cuyo lado herido era lo único que permanecía dentro de la boca del chino. ¿Realmente estaba disfrutando de eso?

Kai no podía entenderlo, y menos podía entender porque había quedado completamente fascinado y sin palabras... ¡Se suponía que eso debía ser repulsivo! Y de pésima educación... a él no le agradaba la sangre y menos andaba por ahí saboreándola con tanto descaro, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor la sangre quizás no era tan mala, sobre todo si se encontraba en la lengua de Rei. ¡Pero qué demo...! ¿Hacia dónde se suponía que estaba llevando sus pensamientos?

Sin ser conciente, Kai ya se había ruborizado levemente, mientras que su boca se había abierto con ligereza, como si esperase anhelante por alguna cosa... la que fuese. Es que sencillamente Rei... él... estaba tan...

¡Por todos los demonios!... ¡No! ¡No podía pensar en semejantes cosas!.. ¡Oh, si Yuriy supiese, se moriría de la risa!... el gran Kai Hiwatari, Príncipe de Hielo, colgado cual chiquillo idiota por otro chico... ¡Yuriy se burlaría de él por el resto del año si se enteraba!. Así que esto era lo que se sentía saber que tenías hormonas adolescentes estúpidas y desbocadas ¡Vaya!, y el bicolor que pensaba que siempre estaría libre de cosas tan terriblemente _humanas_ como esas ¡Maldita fisiología!

Bruscamente, Kai tomó el lápiz apoyando con tanta fuerza la punta en el papel, que se rompió nuevamente al instante. Soltó una maldición en su idioma natal y quiso morirse en aquel momento. Rei abrió los ojos, miró lo sucedido y colocó una expresión aburrida en el rostro... contraria a la expresión desconcertante que en aquel momento adornaba las perfectas facciones del bicolor.

El chino definitivamente no volvería a tomarse la molestia de sacar punta nuevamente a aquel valioso instrumento de dibujo. Ah... los novatos no sabían como tratar decentemente un buen lápiz (solamente noten la diferencia entre lo que se viene pensando Kai y lo que piensa Rei XD). Separó su dedo de la boca y se dio cuenta de que el liquido carmesí se había detenido ¡Que lastima! Con lo entretenido que se la estaba pasando.

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**

Afortunadamente para la salud mental de Kai, y para su orgullo como un Hiwatari cien por ciento de sangre, no sucedió ningún otro inconveniente que le hiciese reprocharse a si mismo lo bajo que había caído. Era asombroso ver como en tan sólo unas semanas el frió heredero de Dimitri Anton Hiwatari se había convertido en el mas patético de los jovencitos enamorados que seguramente pisaban aquel continente. Pero Kai no se lo reprochaba ¡Al contrario! Se parecía algo magnifico haberse fijado en Rei... porque el bicolor había pensado que no podría encontrar en el mundo a ninguna persona que llamase su atención, a nadie que fuese lo suficientemente digno de convertirlo en alguien tan idiota como lo era Yuriy cada vez que se enamoraba... bien, no había que llegar a tales extremos ¡Kai era patético, pero no tanto como para compararse con Ivannov! Ahora, lejos de considerar a Rei como una debilidad para su carácter, lo tomaba como una extraña mejoría... claro, una mejoría en la cual él no era capaz de controlarse a si mismo, ni mucho menos controlar sus pensamientos o seguir inmutable ante todo. ¡El mundo podría caerse a su alrededor y no mostraría el mas mínimo sentimiento o impulso por eso!, ah, pero si el mundo se estaba cayendo a su alrededor y Rei también, entonces con toda seguridad Kai se pondría como loco. A pesar de eso, estaba bien, el ojicarmín no iba a ser lo suficientemente cobarde como para rechazar lo que le pasaba o como para negar lo que el chino provocaba en él. Además estaba haciendo algo que se supone un buen Hiwatari no hace: tener sentimientos débiles. Voltaire se había desvivido en llenarle la cabeza de ideas que hablaban de olvidarse de cosas como la amistad, el amor, la compasión o la camaradería ¡Porque las personas vulnerables creían en todas esas cosas!... claro que Kai le hizo tanto caso a su abuelo como se lo hubiera hecho a una mosca que pasa volando en la habitación. Francamente el bicolor no tenía la mas mínima intención de seguir ninguna de las reglas de su "familia", porque no era su idea acabar como un anciano neurótico tal y como lo era su abuelo. Si bien era cierto que durante toda su vida la frialdad extrema y la seriedad exageradas lo habían caracterizado... que se había ganado nombres como "Príncipe del Hielo" o "Rey Inclemente", no por ello quería decir que fuese a ser alguna especie de inhumano despiadado como su abuelo quería que fuese. Sí... quizás podría tener el _corazón de hielo_... pero el hielo se puede derretir a la larga.

Tan ocupado estaba cavilando sobre su propia frialdad y lo fácil que había cedido al conocer a Rei, que apenas si fue conciente de que el segundo receso de aquel martes ya había llegado, que el chino había partido para reunirse con los Jefes de Grupo -a saber que cosa extraña estarían planeando esta vez-, justo como lo había hecho el día anterior y que contrario a lo que creía sobre pasar un largo receso aburrido sin nada mas que hacer que trabajar en lo nuevo que ese día Rei le había enseñado, alguien se atrevió a acercarse a él sin vacilar ni un poco. Con una ceja arqueada y una expresión de seriedad completa Kai observó como aquel casi en extremo feliz chico rubio que seguía a Rei, se había levantado de su lugar, caminado entre filas y acercado hacia donde él estaba, tanto que ya no había quedado ninguna duda de que se dirigía hacia él. En la otra esquina, Takao estaba a punto de azotar la cabeza contra la pared ¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo Max? ¿Estaba loco? Al principio, cuando el rubio le había pedido que lo esperase sólo un poco antes de salir a la cafetería porque tenía que hablar un par de cosas con Kai, Takao había soltado una fuerte risa alegando que aquella fue una broma estupenda... la risa murió cuando el ojimarrón se dio cuenta de que efectivamente, el lindo rubio de ojos azules no estaba bromeando. ¡Pobrecito Max, estaba caminando hacia su muerte segura! ¡Y Max no se podía morir! Takao lo quería demasiado como para que se fuera a venir muriendo ahora.

Kai casi pudo reír malignamente cuando el pequeño ojiazul se paro frente a su lugar, mirándolo con una de sus muy usuales y relajadas sonrisas. Seguro que iba a ser divertido ver que quería aquel chico.

"Hola" -la voz de Max sonó entusiasmada como usualmente era- "Soy Mizuhara Max, y como sabes soy amigo de Rei" -amplió un poco mas su sonrisa- "No me había presentado, pero es un gusto conocerte Hiwatari-kun".

Oh... ¿Le había llamado "Hiwatari-kun"? ¡Jah!... ¿Qué acaso ese chico no sabía que la única forma que aceptaba que le llamasen era "Hiwatari-san"?... que él fuese amigo de Rei no quería decir que los amigos de Rei viniesen a darse tales confiancitas con él.

"No te voy a quitar mucho de tu tiempo" -se inclinó un poco- "Pero necesito hablar contigo de algo, es importante" -y extrañamente su tono pareció volverse confidencial- "Me da mucho gusto que seas amigo de Rei, tú has logrado lo que ni Takao, ni yo ni nadie mas había podido por el momento" -hizo una pausa significativa- "Hacer que hable, que sonría, que se relaje un poco" -se encogió un poco de hombros- "Nosotros no somos el tipo de amigos que él necesita para hacer eso, nos da tristeza pero esta bien... y como Rei es tan importante para mí, y sé que también lo es para ti... es decir, yo supongo que lo es" -aclaró al ver la forma tan amenazante en la que ahora Kai le miraba- "Después de todo, Rei es muy guapo pero no cualquiera se sonroja cuando coloca su mano sobre la suya en algo tan simple como ayudarlo a dibujar correctamente ¿No?".

Si Kai se había sorprendido no lo demostró en su inexpresivo rostro, pero desde que Max había tenido aquella conversación con Takao, y sacó su pequeña conclusión de: "A Kai le gusta Rei, que feliz es el mundo"... había pasado mucho tiempo observándolos detenidamente cada vez que interactuaban, y tuvo tan buena suerte de ver que en una de esas clases de dibujo, Rei prácticamente tomó la mano de Kai entre las suyas mientras él dirigía el lápiz y le decía como es que debía de hacerlo Kai para que fuese de una forma correcta... e irremediablemente ¡Max juró que el chico se había sonrojado! ¡No había duda!, no teniendo una piel tan blanca como esa que se convertía en una delatora perfecta. Y teniendo en cuenta que hacía mucho atrás, había leído ciertas cosas que le habían dejado muy en claro que a Rei había tenido que ver en sentido romántico con un chico, y el que después en B.E.G.A. se le hubiese ocurrido decirle a aquella chica de cabellos rosas, Tzu, que era homosexual, entonces para Max no quedaba ya duda alguna. El rubio vio a Kai como un gran salvador de "amigos atormentados interiormente", pero quizás en el sentido de que con su amistad podría lograr que Rei superase muchas cosas. Luego de decidirse a convertirse en el Cupido personal de Rei, lo había hecho con la única intención de que quería ver emparejados a aquellos dos ¡Seguro que Kai podría ayudar más como un novio que como un amigo! Únicamente esperaba que no se estuviese equivocando demasiado, que no estuviera tomando caminos muy precipitados y haciendo estupideces irremediables.

Esperaba no estar a punto de entregarle algo tan importante de Rei, a una persona equivocada.

"Bien" -se encogió de hombros aun sonriendo- "Por eso quiero que veas algo que le pertenece".

Y levantando la mano izquierda donde tenía tres hojas blancas dobladas por la mitad, las extendió hacia el bicolor.

"Él no sabe que yo tengo esto" -aclaró, algo incomodo- "Y no debe de saber que te lo di... hace tiempo, antes de cambiarnos de escuela... bien, yo lo encontré en su maletín cuando buscaba un bolígrafo, no pude resistir y lo leí, creí que seria cualquier cosa" -explicaba, porque sentía que tenía la necesidad de hacerlo- "Pero para mí no fue cualquier cosa, Rei entro en el salón, me asuste y me apresure a guardarlo en una de mis libretas... y la verdad, ya no supe como regresarlo, así que me lo quede" -sonrió con algo de tristeza- "Quiero que lo leas porque si vas a ser amigo de Rei, necesitas saber algunas cosas que no debes de decir y muchas otras que no debes de hacer... creo que necesitas conocerlo como yo lo conozco, pero, si se te ocurre lastimarlo, si para ti no importa demasiado la amistad de Rei, entonces..." -dudó en seguir- "Entonces prometo que no voy a perdonártelo, y que sea como sea conseguiré que te arrepientas, quizás pienses que alguien como yo no es capaz de hacer nada de ninguna forma, pero..." -se encogió de hombros, dejando al fin las hojas sobre la mesa del ojicarmín- "Nunca se sabe... trata de ser comprensivo, por favor" -sonrió de nuevo de forma deslumbrante y se dio la vuelta- "Asegúrate de que Rei nunca vea esas hojas, y es mejor que lo leas cuando salgados, no falta mucho para eso, ah y por cierto..." -volteó ligeramente hacia atrás- "Mi amigo Kenny te manda a saludar..."

Fue solamente una frase, pero hizo que todos los músculos del cuerpo de Kai se tensaran.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

¡Waaa! cuanta emoción en el capitulo XD ¿Qué se trae entre manos Max? ¿Qué es esa cosa tan importante que habla de Rei? ¡Eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo!, después de tanto tiempo vamos a ver un que es lo que en realidad pasa por la atormentada cabecita del chino ¡Al fin! Conoceremos un poco de primera mano todo su inclemente sufrimiento, y van a odiar a alguien, no sé a quien pero van a odiarlo XD en fin, ¡Muchas gracias por todo su maravilloso apoyo! Me hizo sentir realmente bien y tan entusiasmada, tanto que me puse a escribir el capitulo apenas pude... claro, eso es una buena explicación del porque me ha quedado tan... ¿Raro? ¡Ni yo sé! Pero entre las cortadas, los gustos vampirezcos por la sangre, las metáforas de los cuadros, Harry Potter y Max con sus misterios... ¡Ya no sé que quedo de esta locura! creo que este es uno de los capítulos mas peculiares que he escrito, lo mejor es que lo borrase y me dedicase a hacer otro ¡Pero nah! Hacia mucho tiempo que no escribía sin borrar cada cinco minutos lo que acababa de escribir para poner otra cosa. Ok, espero de todo corazón (si, yo tengo corazón, aunque usted no lo crea) que les haya agradado aunque sea un poquito el capitulo ¡Ojalá que si! bien, antes de irme paso a retirarme agradeciendo mucho sus reviews a las siguientes personas:

_**Sad.Whisper**_

_**AlquimistaFlama**_

_**ManaMM**_

_**Hikaru H.K**_

_**Shiroi Tsuki**_

_**Kitsune1818**_

_**Galy**_

_**Xin Maxwell**_

_**Maricruz Jasso**_

_**Neko-Dark**_

_**Kakira Tsukikawa**_

_**Hio Ivanov**_

_**Zeta Comand**_

_**H.fanel.K**_

_**Zuzu**_

_**El verdadero poder del corazón**_

_**La momy**_

Ok, eso es todo por hoy ¡Gracias por leer! y nos veremos luego.

**»»----- .ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ. **"_El amor es una comedia en la que los actos son muy cortos y los entre actos larguísimos..._" ------**»**


	17. El dolor que se calla

_Acotaciones_

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) mis burdos comentarios

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**cambio de escena

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo**: "_**Corazón de Roca**_".

∞ **Autor:** _**Celen Marinaiden. **_

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, AU...

∞ **Parejas: KaixRei **y** YuriyxBryan.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, si lo fuese no me vería en la "penosa" necesidad de hacer esto, ya que directamente lo mandaría a hacer en el manga o en el anime ¿Conclusión? Beyblade es de Aoki Takao, por lo tanto a mi no me pagan ni un quinto por escribir esto, es solo un pasatiempo y demandarme no servirá de nada. Solo uso a los personajes (y secuestro) para mi enferma diversión, gracias por su comprensión XD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**CoRaZóN de RoCa**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo XVII: El dolor que se calla...**

**E**l silencio era tenso, lo cual de por si ya se trataba de un hecho notorio. Max hubiese deseado ver que gestos podía llegar a hacer el bicolor, pero sencillamente este permanecía tan serio e inescrutable que era imposible adivinar que estaba pensando. Así que considerando que ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, el rubio decidió cortar todo por lo sano.

"Kenny también dice que espera que estés bien, además de que ya te mando la dirección que querías ¿Te llegó? Supongo que sí..." -hablaba tan tranquilamente que sólo consiguió hacer que el bicolor se sintiese irritado- "Rei sigue sin saberlo, Kenny no le ha dicho nada y yo tampoco, en fin, nos veremos luego".

Y con esto último, Max siguió con su camino, reuniéndose con un Takao que casi salta sobre él con grandes lagrimones en los ojos, agradeciendo que su rubio amigo regresara sano y salvo de las garras del atroz Hiwatari. Max solamente soltó una risa y se encamino hacia la salida comentando que estaba tan bien que incluso le iba a invitar un postre, a lo que Takao accedió felizmente. El rubio estuvo tentado a mirar hacia atrás antes de salir pero se contuvo... en aquel momento se sentía grande, sólo por el simple hecho de haber mencionado a su buen amigo Kenny, porque le acababa de dejar saber a Kai que conocía un secreto de él. Y casi siempre los secretos dan poder.

Lo único malo es que en aquel momento él acababa de entregar el mas grande secreto que poseía de Rei... esperaba haber hecho lo correcto. Sin embargo Kai debía de ser el indicado, era Kai a quien Rei había elegido para abrirse más, dejando a un lado la actitud arisca, defensiva y agresiva que durante demasiado tiempo Max había observado en él.

Mientras, en su lugar y con la mente aun demasiado sorprendida, Kai miraba fijamente aquellas hojas dobladas por la mitad sobre la mesa. No podía creerlo, sencillamente y por orden de todas las cosas que había soltado el rubio, lo último fue lo que lo dejo impactado ¡Lo sabía! ¡El chiquillo entremetido lo sabía!, pero claro, no debería de sentirse tan sorprendido, desde un principio estaba conciente de que únicamente se trataba de cuestión de tiempo para que aquella visita hecha al amigo de Rei se descubriese. Lo único que deseaba era que el chino no se enterase... ¿Y por qué el tal Max no se lo había dicho aún? ¿A que se suponía que estaba jugando ese rubio? ¿Qué buscaba de él?... y sobre todo ¿Qué, por todas las bestias infernales, le había dado? ¿Qué era aquella cosa tan importante de Rei?

Lo mejor era tranquilizarse o acabaría con un tremendo dolor de cabeza que ni siquiera Gadiel sabría como curar. Apretó tanto puños como dientes en un gesto de impotencia que sólo él comprendía, y tomó con brusquedad las hojas que el tal Mizuhara le había dejado. Estuvo completamente tentado a leer para saber de que rayos había hablado el rubio y del porque era tan importantes, pero prefirió ser paciente y esperar a estar a solas en su habitación, al menos así tendría un buen motivo para tener ganas de llegar a su casa... la cual por cierto, seguía sintiéndose tan desoladoramente grande y vacía como siempre. Para variar, el señor Dimitri estaba viajando por sus ridículos negocios aunque cada vez Kai creía que era menos por eso... vaya padre que tenía.

Cuando las melodiosas campanas de la escuela sonaron, anunciando que las clases llegaron a su término, algunos alumnos se apresuraron a salir más que otros. Kai ciertamente se encontraba ansioso por irse de aquel lugar y poder llegar a descubrir el misterio que prácticamente le habían "regalado". Ni él ni Max habían vuelto a cruzar miradas, aunque Rei vagamente le sonrió en una o dos ocasiones cuando sus ojos por _casualidad_ chocaban. Al ir caminando por los pasillos todo hubiese estado muy bien, de no ser porque intempestivamente alguien le había cortado el paso.

"¡Kai! ¡Que bueno que te veo!".

El ojirojo frunció el ceño con notoria contrariedad, ahí, frente a él, estaba Yuriy observándolo como si fuese su salvador, lo cual francamente no entendía.

"¿Qué demonios quieres?".

"¡Kai!" -chilló mostrando molestia- "Podrías ser mas amable ¡No te cuesta nada!, pero no importa, necesito que me ayudes".

"..." -no hubo respuesta, solamente un ceño fruncido-.

"¡No encuentro a Bryan!".

"_Ése _¿Esta aquí?" -ahora si que estaba hastiado-.

"Si" -asintió- "Lo que paso es que hoy salió temprano y vino por mí y yo, usando mi gran y súper poder como Jefe de Grupo me las arregle para que pudiera esperarme sólo un poco afuera del salón, pero justo cuando nosotros salimos me descuide un momento ¡Y ya no estaba! ¡Mira los pasillos! Con tanta gente no me sorprende que se me haya perdido ¡Tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlo, Kai!" -lo miró de manera ansiosa-.

"¿Y porque voy yo a ayudarte? Si por mí fuera ese estúpido podría perderse en una montaña y no me importaría".

"¡Kai!" -lo miró desafiantemente- "Yo te he ayudado cuando me lo has pedido ¡Mal amigo ingrato desagradecido! Y si mal no lo recuerdo, él fue muy amable contigo la última vez que se vieron ¿Recuerdas? ¡No puedes negarme la ayuda!".

"Claro que puedo, mira como lo hago" -y sin mas se dispuso a darse la vuelta, pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo cogiéndolo del brazo- "¡Oh, demonios! ¿Por qué tanta desesperación? ¡Ni que ése imbécil se fuese a morir si no lo encuentras!".

"¡Es algo peor lo que podría pasar!... lo que tú no sabes es que hay tres chicas en el salón que quieren quitarme a mi novio ¡Y que sorpresa que ellas ya se han puesto a buscarlo antes que yo! No voy a permitir que esas arpías siquiera se den el gusto de hablarle ¡Tengo que encontrarlo primero!".

"Estas exagerando" -dijo con fastidio- "¿Qué importa si a unas mocosas les gusta ese idiota o no? ¿Qué importa si toda la escuela va detrás de él?".

"¡Eres el colmo! Claro ¿Qué me voy a esperar de ti? Tú idea de querer a las personas se refiere a quererlas tres metros bajo tierra... por favor Kai, busca a mi novio e impide que alguien mas lo ande toqueteando ¡Tú no conoces como son las chicas de las que hablo! Y mi pobre Bryan, que es tan amable e inocente ¡No voy a permitir que le pongan las manos encima! ¡Sí, lo acepto! ¡Soy muy celoso!" -y sus ojos azules brillaban peligrosamente-.

Kai solamente pudo carraspear con incomodidad ya que muchos alumnos habían volteado interesados al ver la escenita que estaba dando el pelirrojo. Con un tirón se soltó de Yuriy y suspiro profunda y pesadamente.

"De acuerdo, te ayudare ¡Pero no esperes que vuelva a hacerlo en un futuro!" -entrecerró los ojos despectivamente- "Me causas muchos problemas".

"¡Gracias, Kai!" -sorpresivamente recuperó aquel aire despreocupado y altivo que tenía- "Es asombroso ver lo fácil que caes" -sonrió de forma ladeada- "¿Acaso te crees que tanto me preocupa si alguien se tira o no encima de Bryan?" -se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza- "¡Pero es tan lindo ver como te preocupas también!" -habló con un sarcasmo casi tan desvergonzado como el que usaba el bicolor-.

Si bien era cierto que Bryan estaba en la escuela, perdido y con tres posibles mujeres detrás de él, eso no quería decir que Yuriy se fuera a preocupar realmente. Pero montar ese numerito para ver la reacción de Kai ¡No tenía precio! Y tampoco había podido evitarlo ¡Tan divertido que era fastidiar a su amigo! Claro que ahora tenía que correr, porque por la forma tan fija y penetrante en que las orbes rojizas de Kai se habían clavado en su persona, seguramente se había conseguido un buen lió a su favor.

Por su parte, entre alumnos que iban y venían, Rei se dedicaba a enfrascar su atención en una amena plática que estaba manteniendo con sus dos inseparables amigos, que pese a lo que sucediese siempre estaban a su lado. Era raro que se dedicara a hablar con ellos por tanto tiempo pues llevaban conversando aun antes de que se terminara la clase de Administración -que se trataba de la última de aquel día-, y el pelinegro se había encontrado con que era extrañamente le parecía más agradable interactuar con aquel par.

Y precisamente por estar hablando, le tomó con cierta sorpresa que alguien le empujara con su hombro, lo cual era normal teniendo en cuenta que la hora del termino de clases era una muy concurrida.

"Lo siento" -dijo aquel que le había golpeado-.

Y justo en ese momento Rei se detuvo. Sintió un escalofrió y volteó hacia atrás buscando a quien le había hablado, pero se encontró solamente con otros chicos que tenían que hacerse a un lado para esquivarlo y seguir con su camino. Una amarga sensación le apodero de él y se llevo las manos hacia la cara.

'_Tú imaginación_' -se dijo a si mismo-.

Pero no había podido evitar que aquella voz del desconocido que le empujo accidentalmente, le recordarse a otra voz que había quedado irremediablemente grabada en su memoria a fuego.

"¡Rei!" -gritó Max, que también se había detenido- "¿Qué pasa?".

El chino se giró, mostrando una seriedad extrema y una mirada completa de inferencia. Takao volteó al instante a mirar al rubio, parecía como si Rei se hubiera apagado repentinamente. Cuando Max lo miro con cierta preocupación en sus ojos azules, Takao supo que no eran ideas suyas y que el rubio también lo había notado.

"No pasa nada, Max" -respondió Rei, con voz fría y encaminándose hacia donde estaban- "Sigamos".

Takao reanudó la plática enérgicamente, siendo seguido del ojiazul, pero contrario a lo que esperaban, el chino ya no participo en ella. Rei ya no se sentía con ánimos de hablar, de sonreír, ni nada más.

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**

Kai cerró con fuerza la puerta de su habitación, encontrándose esta vez con cortinas y cobertores nuevos en color verde oscuro. Como siempre, suponía que Gadiel había hecho acto de presencia cambiando la "decoración" como se hacía una vez cada mes. De acuerdo, el verde le gustaba, entonces estaba bien. Dejó su maletín en uno de los sillones de estilo antiguo que tenía, porque claro, su habitación era tan grande como para alojar adentro su propia sala de estar. A veces odiaba tener que vivir como si fuese una especie de noble adinerado, y otras mas le hacía sentirse bien y tranquilo... después de todo algún día tenía que aceptar el hecho de que tenía tanto dinero como para ahogarse en él. Pero francamente agradecería que su abuelo no insistiera en que cada rincón de la casa pareciera sacado del siglo XIX.

Algo fastidiado al recordar los trajes y el tipo de corte -con pañuelos y estúpidos adornos- que había tenido que usar en las fiestas formales de la familia, regreso sus pasos tan sólo un poco para abrir su maletín y rebuscar un poco hasta encontrar las hojas que se le habían sido entregadas. Las sacó desdoblándolas al fin, y seguidamente se sentó sobre su silla favorita, que era muy parecida a las que se encontraban en su muy fina sala principal donde se encontraba la chimenea. Buscar a Bryan no había sido una tarea tan difícil como pensó, porque claro, tan sólo cinco minutos después de haber sido hostigado por el pelirrojo, su estúpido novio se había aparecido blandiendo la excusa de que tres chicas lo habían tomado de los brazos, y entre sonrisas coquetas y tontas lo habían arrastrado hasta casi llevarlo escaleras abajo, claro, se había soltado después y consiguió llegar nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba Yuriy... ¡De verdad que comenzaría a odiar a aquel par! Ciertamente le desagradaba Bryan, pero ahora le desagradaba todavía más si estaba junto a Yuriy.

Alejando esos recuerdos, cruzó la pierna derecha sobre la contraria y de dispuso a leer, notando al instante que la letra efectivamente pertenecía al chino, salvó que esta era un poco mas grande y descuidada a comparación de la que él conocía. Realmente no sabía que esperarse, pero no se imagino encontrarse nada de lo que leyó (waaa... estoy tentada a no ponerles lo que dice ¿Qué les parece la idea? Naah, no soy tan mala XD).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¿Sabes por qué hago esto? Porque necesito desahogarme después de tanto tiempo ¿Y por qué dirijo hacia ti esta carta que jamás leerás? ¡Porque son las cosas que querías saber! Después de todo, armaste tanto sutil engaño para hacerme mostrar mis debilidades y atacarlas ¿No es así? Para herirme y humillarme._

_No puedo dormir, no puedo descansar, no puedo cerrar los ojos. El miedo me impide cerrar un instante los ojos porque temo lo que pueda pasar si lo hago. Lo único que busco, lo único que quiero, lo único que deseo en este momento es encontrar una sola respuesta, sólo pido una respuesta a los miles de cuestionamientos que llenan mi mente y me nublan la razón, sólo quiero una respuesta, una y nada más que eso._

_¿Para qué vivir? ¡Es esta la pregunta más importante!_

_Estoy enfermo y tengo que encontrar la cura de esta enfermedad. ¿En dónde debo de buscarla? ¿En lo alto de un puente? ¿En el filo de un cuchillo?, ¿En el amargo sabor de un veneno? ¿En la falta de aire bajo el agua? ¡¿Dónde?! Y de nuevo tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos. Y sigo dejando pasar los días, poco me importa mi futuro porque este aun no llega y quizás no se si vaya a hacerlo, no me importa mi pasado porque por mas que lo desee no puedo cambiarlo, y tampoco pienso en el presente porque no sé como manejarlo. No importa si vivo sin causa o motivo._

_Sé que varias veces lo he pensando, he pensando en la razón por la cual estoy aquí y ahora, la razón por la que vivo y el silencio me da su dolorosa respuesta, no existe. No hay futuro alentador para mí, no sé que es lo que realmente deseo, no sé nada. Mi vida sigue un curso sin fin, cada día me parece una patética copia del anterior, nada es relevante, nada es importante. Vivo en la soledad. No tengo nada, las personas a mí alrededor no solamente me juzgan, hablando a mis espaldas, diciendo comentarios crueles y señalándome con el dedo... también me engañan ¡Tú sabes muy bien eso! ¿No es así? ¡Felicidades! Te doy el premio al Amo de las Traiciones. Si antes me molestaba, ahora me repugna tener que seguir respirando ¡Estoy tan asqueado de las personas! Y del mundo entero... me enferma tener que mirar cada uno de esos rostros hipócritas cada día, aguantar sin pestañear sus malditas palabras hirientes ¡Y soportar aun mas su temor hacia mí! ¡Claro! El ser humano es tan patético que siempre teme y odia lo que no comprende ¿Quién podría comprenderme? ¿Quién se molestaría en conocerme?_

_No las tengo, no tengo las razones ni los motivos que me impulsen a seguir aquí, nada más allá de un mundo que sólo existe en mi mente, donde todo es perfecto, donde puedo protegerme de todos ¡Pero que insuficiente resulto ser este mundo!, si hubiese sido eficaz ¡Jamás hubieras entrado en mi vida! Y nunca tendrías la oportunidad siquiera de lastimarme ¡Estarás feliz! ¡Entérate, pero si tengo sentimientos!, sentimientos que estaban perfectamente guardados y que por ti quise volver a liberar ¡Gran error! ¡Gran y maldito error! Afortunadamente ahora siguen en el mismo desgraciado rincón en donde merecen que los tenga._

_Mis sueños si es que los tengo van más allá de lo posible, mis aspiraciones no pueden realizarse, mi vida es tan sólo una mezcla de confusión, enojo y amargura, nada trascendente llegara a pasarme, y acabare el último de mis días siendo la más infeliz de las personas. Si alguna vez pensé en quitarme la vida ahora desisto, no seré yo la mano que cause mi propia muerte, además mi cobardía esa que ya me caracteriza me impide siquiera intentarlo, pero al menos no me impide el pensarlo. Temo dejar algo importante aquí, algo que ni siquiera conozco. Escuche decir una vez que yo era cruel y malvado, que tenía negro corazón y que me deje caer ante la oscuridad. Mentira. Yo lo sabía, desde niño siempre lo supe, yo nunca fui un ángel inocente, yo ya era un demonio desde el principio. Incluso tú pensaste algo parecido de mí, si para ti yo era maligno por desviar tan indiferentemente la cara ante el dolor ajeno ¡Perfecto! Porque tuviste razón cuando lo dijiste y aun la tienes ¡Soy un completo villano fracasado!_

_No sé que hacer, no sé que va a ser de mí y en verdad no me importa, no importa nada. Porque quizás en el mundo sea solo un estorbo mas ¡También eso llegaste a decírmelo!. Y aunque quiero pensar en el mañana como algo mejor, sin sombras ni lagrimas y donde los recuerdos hayan dejado de doler, aun tengo la idea de que esto es sólo un sueño más. El Tiempo, ah, el Tiempo, algunos dicen que es sabio, consejero y maestro, otros mas dicen que es duro, cruel y devastador, Tiempo… ¿Cuánto he perdido o ganado?_

_Siempre he estado en la soledad y nunca he entendido por qué tuvo que ser así ¿Por qué de entre todos, tuve que ser yo él que debe de vivir así? ¿Por qué tuve que conocer la dicha de unos padres que me amaran para después dejarme?, y mi hermano ¡El héroe de todos mis juegos!... y mi prima ¡La que siempre corría con una sonrisa a abrazarme!... ¿Para que tener una familia si iba a perderla?, si existe realmente alguna especie de Dios ¡Entonces lo odio tanto! Porque seguramente se debió de divertir mucho escribiendo el drama de mi vida, claro, dejemos al niño de siete años sin padres ¡Quitémosle después a su hermano y a su prima! Y tan sólo para ser generosos, dejemos a su tío que lo odia, y que lo aleja del único pariente que le queda... y claro, pongámoslo rodeado de gente que lo trata como si fuese alguna criatura rara y peligrosa ¡Muy bien! ¿Qué tenemos como resultado? ¡A un perfecto mocoso retraído, inseguro y lleno de traumas!. ¡Ah, que idiota me siento escribiendo todo esto! Que idiota y que liberado... ¡Deberías de saberlo! ¡Debería entregarte esto para que te enteres! Pero ¿Para que te reías aun más con tus amigos? ¿Para que termines lo que empezaste? No, espera, terminar lo que empezaste implicaba enamorarme, llevarme a la cama y después abandonarme de la forma más cruel que pudieras mostrar ¿No? ¡Que poco original de tu parte!, la próxima vez que quieras dañar a alguien intenta ingeniar algo mejor que eso. Si hablamos de monstruos, de los dos, tú resultaste ser el peor. Si es que realmente las personas que son importantes para mí terminan muertas ¿Qué esperas entonces tú para dejar de respirar? _

_Al parecer la soledad y yo somos uno, eso es lo que sucede pues ella es mi compañía, nunca se ha separado de mí y no creo que jamás llegue a hacerlo, tengo amigos y aun así me siento solo, la tuve a ella y también me sentía solo ¡Incluso contigo lo estuve!. Quisiera tanto que mi corazón fuese tan frió como el hielo y tan duro como el acero ¡Sería perfecto!, pero para mi desgracia resulto ser muy frágil y ante el menor contacto, se daña ¡Que bien sé eso yo! ¡Pero no lo sabes tú!, porque después de todo ante tus ojos sencillamente yo seguía siendo el mismo acomplejado sin sentimientos ¿Verdad? Y me da tanta rabia aceptar que he sufrido tanto por este maldito corazón mío ¡Si tan sólo yo pudiese dejar de sentir! Dejar de pensar, de recordar, de ser tan míseramente débil. ¡De buscar algo que no existe! ¡De esperar algo que nunca llegará!_

_He querido morir muchas veces, pero hasta el momento sigo aquí. Después de todo lo que he pasado deseo que mi muerte no duela, quiero morir dormido, mi vida ya ha sido mucho sufrimiento como para que la muerte sea otro. ¿Por qué quiero morir? Porque no soy útil a nadie, un maldito estorbo que no vale nada. ¿Para qué existo? Escuche decir una vez que todos existimos para ser felices, ¿Esa es mi razón? ¿Ser feliz? No sirvo siquiera para eso, ni para nada más. Sé que pienso que mi vida es tan gris, sé que soy dueño de ella y si lo quisiera puedo cambiarla, pero soy cobarde para eso… temo intentar cambiar mi destino, el mismo destino que yo mismo me impuse. Ya quise hacerlo antes ¡Y mira que buen resultado tuve! Lograste mentirme tan bien que creí en ti, y creí también que las cosas podrían ser diferentes... francamente prefiero seguir con mi maldito camino de soledad eterna que volver a intentar algo tan estúpido como cambiar. La felicidad puede existir para todo el mundo menos para mí._

_Me he dando cuenta de tantas cosas mientras guardo silencio, como ser humano he fracasado, no sé querer, no sé amar, no sé arrepentirme, no sé, no sé. Un fiasco, eso es lo que soy pero, algún día mejorare verdad… ¿Verdad?_

_¿Llegará el día en que llore realmente? Cierto, he derramado lagrimas pero mi llanto jamás ha sido de alegría ¡Tú me hiciste llorar de más viva furia que he sentido! Furia y completa decepción. He llorado por sentirme impotente ante la vida, he llorado de ira, he llorado del mas vil rencor ¿Qué tanto me falta para tocar fondo?. Quizás debería morirme en este mismo instante pero aun siento una incomprensible necesidad de querer vivir, un poco más, sólo un poco más hasta ver algún consuelo, hasta encontrar algo que valga la pena en este podrido mundo que se cae a pedazos. La vida nunca ha valido mucho para mí, no tengo metas en concreto; vivo por inercia, vivir por tener que hacerlo, pero si muero y además de eso por mi culpa, sería botar de alguna manera mi orgullo, ese orgullo que ni tú pudiste destrozar aunque estoy seguro que lo intentaste. El orgullo es lo único que me queda, porque creo también que hasta de la dignidad me he olvidado. _

_Reconozco que soy únicamente un estúpido soñador, la muerte nunca me ha gustado a pesar de que suelo buscarla demasiado. A veces me aterra pensar que no veré nunca más la luz del sol o la oscuridad de la noche, y otras mas me consuela el pensar que no estaré vivo para volver a ver un nuevo día. Debo admitir que siempre he querido ser un guerrero valiente y feroz tal como siempre lo fue mi hermano a mis ojos ¡Siempre creí que él podía hacerlo todo!, pero me avergüenza pensar que sólo soy un niño temeroso que necesita de sus padres ¡Que gran vergüenza para mí! Que gran vergüenza para el tan afamado __**Corazón de Roca**__, supongo que si leyeses esto te sorprenderías de ver que si tengo algo de corazón, aunque ¡Felicidades nuevamente! Tú te encargaste especialmente de matar otro pedazo de lo poco que me queda de él. Si la vida ya era_ _horrible, gracias a ti es ahora insoportable. ¿Por qué nadie logra comprenderme? Sufro más de lo que alguien podría pensar, y quizás nadie puede verlo porque aprendí a ignorar mi realidad y dejar de lado los problemas, olvidándome de mis demonios internos. Y en ocasiones me siento como un niño caprichoso, obsesionado con ideas estúpidas llenándole la cabeza día a día, hora tras hora._

_He escuchado decir que yo soy el malo de la historia, cuando creí que era la victima. Pero sé que ya no puedo mirar hacia atrás y arrepentirme, tengo que aprender a vivir el aquí y el ahora. A pesar de eso sigo dejando pasar los días ya que no me interesa lo que suceda después. En este momento escucho llover afuera, sí, esta lloviendo, tú sabes lo mucho que me gusta la lluvia, hasta me llamaste loco por caminar bajo ella cada vez que puedo. Si hubiese gente en las calles, estarían corriendo. Jamás lo he entendido ¿Por qué la gente corre de la lluvia? Si delante también esta lloviendo, ¿Para qué correr de lo que no puedes escapar?. No entiendo que es lo que sucede conmigo, realmente no comprendo. Creo que la vida es así porque quiero que así lo sea, será que ¿Estoy tan acostumbrado a las tormentas que no puedo vivir si no es en una?... si tan sólo pudiese encontrar la forma de calmar esta tempestad mía._

_Acepto que hoy tengo miedo, miedo de volver a sentir realmente, de abrirle paso completamente a mis emociones, tú estuviste a punto de dejar que las liberase ¡Pero no he de sufrir por ti!, y en realidad este maldito intento de carta no es mas que un esfuerzo de mi parte para mantener mis sentimientos al margen, porque sé que si no lo hago todo esto dolerá, dolerá mucho mas de lo que ya lo hace. Y tengo miedo de seguir adelante, miedo de detenerme, miedo de lo que me depara el futuro, miedo de lo que vendrá después, miedo de respirar, miedo de dejar de hacerlo, miedo de cerrar los ojos. Para bien o mal tengo que seguir aquí. No quiero pensar en nada, quiero mantener mi mente en calma, quiero alejar preocupaciones, cuestionamientos, reproches, temores y pensamientos, no quiero mortificaciones, quiero calma después de la tormenta. Quiero que me dejen en paz, que me dejen ser libre ¿Es mucho lo que pido? ¡Libertad para ser yo!_

_Tejí una telaraña de mentiras, engaños, fantasías y necedad que sin darme cuenta, fui atrapado en ella. ¡Creí en quien no debía! ¡Porque creí en ti! Aleje de mí a la única persona que había demostrado comprenderme ¡Y la cambie! La cambie estúpidamente porque buscaba un consuelo diferente, porque quise creer en las patrañas del amor y engañarme con las promesas que se me hicieron ¡Que casualmente, eran tus promesas!, dime una cosa ¿Cómo eres capaz de mentir tan bien sin arrepentimiento alguno?, ¿Realmente hubieses podido llevar a cabo todo tu plan sin dudar ni una vez?, ¿No sientes ni un poco de culpa? ¡No, que va! Si con quien estabas jugando era con __**Corazón de Roca**__ ¡Y todos sabemos que el estúpido de Rei Kon tiene la sensibilidad de una piedra!... así que no hay razón para tener remordimientos, después de todo si soy tan inhumano entonces no tengo emociones para que puedas dañarlas ¿Verdad?_

_¡Realmente quería volver a creer en las personas y en los sentimientos! ¿Y para que?, solamente para descubrir que el mundo esta lleno de egoísmo y perversidad ¡No existe la tan mentada bondad que siempre escucho nombrar! ¡Mentiras! No es mas que una mentira oír hablar sobre buenas acciones desinteresadas ¡No hay amor, ni amistad o lealtad! Cualquiera podría apuñalarte por la espalda... incluso la persona que mas valga para ti puede hacerlo... y es por eso, que ya nadie vale para mí, no más, ya no más._ _¡Alégrate y pavonéate frente a tus amigos! Tú me importabas, sinceramente lo hacías. Ahora me importas, pero con el único y torcido deseo de verte sufrir, no ser yo quien te cause daño, pero si alguien mas. No creo en el amor, y por ti, ahora jamás lo haré ¡Muchas gracias! Me has quitado todo un peso de encima, y seguramente en el futuro evitare caer ingenuamente en trampas como las tuyas ¡Me has ayudado bastante! Creo que es mas lo que te estoy agradecido que el resentimiento que me has creado ¡Amor! ¡Que buena broma! Ya podré reírme de él mas adelante, cuando lo escuche nombrar al igual que la dichosa bondad._

_Todo lo bueno que pude tener en la vida yo mismo lo asesine ¡Estoy tan seguro!, de una u otra forma he acabado con los pequeños detalles que pudieron hacerme feliz, daría lo que fuese para cambiar mi vida desde el mismo instante en que nací, cambiaria a mis padres, el lugar de origen, el día, el mes, el año, el nombre, todo cambiara por una mejor vida. ¡Siento que ya no puedo más con esto! Cada día es una rutina sin final y mi vida una cruz que llevar, quise cambiar mi destino pero como todo lo que intento fracase miserablemente, tú ayudaste en mi fracaso, supongo, pero es mejor... evitar las emociones es lo mejor que puedo hacer para mi mismo._

_Y si pudiera volver el tiempo remediaría los errores que lastimaron a quienes me importaban, únicamente sólo puedo pedir perdón como muchas veces en el pasado, valor ya no me queda, sólo resignación porque no he sido yo quien se derrotó a si mismo... fue alguien más ¡Alguien a quien ni siquiera puedo odiar! ¡Tú!, sí, quizás quiero que sufras, que te hagan pagar el favor que me hiciste en nunca mas creer en fantasías ufanas como sinceridad, amor o comprensión... para que así entonces tú también veas la vida de la forma en la que yo la veo ¡Y podamos ser ya dos los que han dejado de ser ingenuos en el mundo! A pesar de todo el dolor que has conseguido causarme, recordándome que aun no soy tan fuerte como quise creerlo, otra vez te lo agradezco, ¡Porque gracias a ti pude ver el mundo como realmente es! Frió, traidor y despreciable. ¡Quiero gritar que te odio! ¡Que fuiste un maldito! Quiero tenerte rencor y pisotear tu vil recuerdo, mas ¿Cómo hacer eso? Si tanto fue lo que en ti confié, tanto lo que desee, tanto lo que espere, ¿Y para que? ¡Para que verte reír en mi cara!, para escuchar la verdad de todo tu absurdo teatro, es asombroso hasta donde pudiste llegar en los limites de tu crueldad. Pero es pasado, ya todo es pasado, la muerte de mis padres, de mi hermano, de mi prima, el haber despreciado a la única persona que me ha apoyado realmente, el que me hayas engañado tan ingenuamente..._

_Quiero odiarte pero no puedo, el odio es un sentimiento y no mereces que sienta la mas mínima cosa por ti, incluso tenerte repulsión sería demasiado bueno para una persona como tú... vivir un poco más sin demostrar emociones no va a matarme ¿O sí? ¡No lo ha hecho hasta ahora! Después de todo no voy a quejarme de mi suerte, porque sé que existen maldiciones y yo llevo una de ellas aún antes de nacer..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y ahí terminaba todo.

Kai releyó el último párrafo nuevamente y después... sencillamente se quedo mirando hacia la nada. No era posible lo que acababa de leer... no era posible que realmente aquel cúmulo de palabras hubiesen sido escritas por Rei ¡No podía ser lo que el chino pensaba!

"Oh, Rei" -susurró quedamente- "Rei, Rei, Rei" -se repitió el nombre como un rezo-.

Era cierto que Kon era extraño y daba la impresión de que tenía ciertos pequeños problemillas ¿Pero _esto_? ¿Qué era _esto_ para empezar?... ¡Una supuesta carta sin destinatario! Pero cualquiera que fuese la persona a la que Rei le había escrito ¡Kai la mataría! ¡La mataría con sus propias manos! ¿Cómo era posible? ¿¡Cómo alguien era capaz de hacer tanto daño!?

Con la mente dándole vueltas, y mas sentimientos juntos al mismo tiempo de los que nunca antes había acumulado, el bicolor se puso bruscamente de pie mientras que sin poder evitarlo las hojas entre sus manos quedaron arrugadas debido a la fuerza con la que cerró su puño. Comenzó a caminar frenéticamente a lo largo de su extensa habitación, como una fiera enjaulada que ya ha tenido suficiente de su encierro y puede atacar la primera cosa que se ponga frente a si. El color rojizo de sus ojos se había tornado de un escarlata cobrizo y por la forma en la que sus puños fuertemente apretados temblaban era más que claro la furia que en aquellos momentos sentía. Y tan repentinamente como llegó... todo se detuvo igual que Kai que se quedó estático, sin poder moverse ni un poco. Como si hubiese perdido la fuerza se dejó caer sobre el suelo alfombrado y sin la mayor importancia se acostó golpeando su cabeza sin que le prestase atención a nada más. Su mano se abrió con lentitud y las hojas ahora arrugadas y maltrechas quedaron libres y cayeron unos centímetros lejos de su palma. Todo esto tenía que ser una mala broma ¡Una broma grotesca! ¡No podía ser de otra forma!... porque no era posible que Rei... el chico tan bastamente impredecible que conocía, el que le daba clases de dibujo tan atentamente, el que tenía el estilo de caminar mas provocativo que hubiese visto, el que lo sorprendía cada cinco minutos con alguna cosa nueva, el que había tenido el valor de acercarse a él cuando nadie mas lo hizo... al que le gustaba la sangre, amaba los libros y poseía un exquisito cabello negro... aquel que con una sola mirada lo dejaba completamente embobado, que podía hacerlo sonrojar sin el mayor esfuerzo, que lo tenía completamente pendiente de sus preciosos ojos y por el cual sentía que cometía locuras... ¡Ese Rei no podía ser el mismo que había escrito todo eso! ¡Rei no podía sentir esas cosas! No era cierto que escondía todos esos pensamientos.

Pero la verdad le llego a Kai como un cubo de agua fría... porque aunque conocía en realidad muy poco de Rei a comparación con lo que estaba seguro que aun le faltaba que le mostrase, ese poco era mas que suficiente para saber que el chino si era el verdadero autor de la _carta_ que había leído y mas importante aun... que Rei si sentía esas cosas. ¡Era claro! ¡Muy claro! Incluso ese mismo día, el ojidorado le había revelado que _odiaba tener emociones_, que _odiaba ser humano_, que era _su condena_ ¿Y no eran cosas alusivas a _eso_ las que se repetían una y otra vez incesantemente en toda la carta? Todo encajaba de una maldita forma perfecta ¡Tan perfecta que Kai la odio!... Rei le había dicho que había tenido una novia, que la había dejado por alguien más, en especifico, por _un chico_. Que elegirlo a _él_ había sido un _error_. Y sobre las muertes de sus familiares ¡Él conocía de esos cuatro decesos!, el tal Kenny se lo había contado, como también le contó de la marcha de su tío a otra ciudad llevándose al primo de Rei. ¡El tema del amor!, ese tema que siempre el oriental estaba desdeñando, asegurando que _él no creía en eso_, quizás para otras personas si, pero no para él mismo. Aquel seudónimo... _Corazón de Roca_... lo había escuchado por primera vez donde Bryan, y creyó que era mentira, que se trataba de alguna cosa estúpida que el peligris se había inventado en un momento de creatividad. Y todavía existían unas cuantas referencias mas que delataban la verdad ¡Todo estaba ahí! Detalles que Kai ni siquiera sabía que les había tomado importancia, pero que ahora al verlos desde aquel punto de vista se dio cuenta de cuan indispensable había sido que los guardara en su memoria ¡Y fue una suerte recordarlos!, solamente porque él siempre ponía mas atención de la necesaria si Rei tenía que ver de alguna u otra forma en la conversación -sea que estuviesen hablando de él, o que el chino le hablase a Kai-.

No pudo evitarlo, pero se sentía mal en aquel momento... con una detestable sensación recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo... algo muy parecido a una depresión mezclada con incredulidad y enojo. Rei ¡_Su_ Rei odiaba vivir! Detestaba tener siquiera que respirar, y aclaraba ya mucho que poco le interesaba su vida ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiese visto? ¿Cómo es posible?, porque el chino no parecía el tipo de persona que hubiese pensado en el suicidio, pero ¿Qué iba a saber Kai de suicidios?, su respuesta hacia los dolores de su vida no era detestar el vivir, era vengarse de alguna forma u otra de quienes lo merecían, pero ¿Y Rei? ¿Cómo alguien tan maravilloso podía tener dentro de si cosas tan alarmantes? ¿Por qué nadie se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo es que el mundo podía estar tan ciego?

Con tantas emociones acopiadas se sentía completamente agobiado, desesperado. En medio del mar de ideas y sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo en aquel momento tenía algo muy claro por sobre todo lo demás.

Tenía claro que debía de ver a Rei, quería verlo ¡Necesitaba saber que estaba bien!

Un miedo irracional se apoderó de él al pensar que justo en aquel momento el chino podría estar cometiendo alguna locura. Y estaba seguro de que si jamás hubiese leído aquella carta nunca se hubiese preocupado por eso ¡Jamás le llegaría a la mente semejante pensamiento!, pero ahora, oh, ahora que sabía que clase de cosas le rondaban la cabeza al chino ¡Se sentía lleno de terror! Porque francamente a cualquier persona que realmente desee acabar con su vida, le resulta muy fácil ¡Hay tantas formas para hacerlo!

Así que sin molestarse porque aun traía el uniforme, se levantó de un salto ágil, impulsando su cuerpo hacia arriba con la planta de sus pies. Tuvo la suficiente lucidez como para tomar su celular, su cartera y su juego de llaves. Con celular en mano se apresuró a marcar un número, recordando que no tenía el número de teléfono de Rei, ni de su casa ni de su móvil ¡Seguro que ahora se sentiría mejor si pudiese llamarle! Ya se los pediría después.

-"_A sus ordenes, Kai-sama_" -una voz solicita se escucho al instante del otro lado de la línea-.

"Ekuro, te quiero en cinco minutos en la entrada de la casa, toma cualquier auto, no importa el que sea, necesito que me lleves a una parte" -dijo Kai, usando un perfecto tono autoritario-.

-"Como usted ordene, Kai-sama".

El bicolor cortó la llamada, al tiempo que cerraba bruscamente la puerta de su habitación y se apresuraba a correr por los pasillos largos y llenos de "reliquias" que según su abuelo, hacían de la mansión un lugar mas sofisticado para vivir. Por favor.

De no ser porque precisamente Voltaire tenía decomisado su permiso de conducir hasta nuevo aviso, Kai no tendría la estúpida necesidad de jugar al niño rico y llamar a uno de los chóferes. Francamente el ojicarmín odiaba manejar y sólo en contadas ocasiones se decidía a tomar un auto, la mayoría del tiempo prefería andar como una persona normal lo que había ayudado bastante a esconder su posición social dentro de la escuela. ¿Qué importaba si tenía su permiso ahora o no? podría tomar alguno de los autos clásicos de su padre y largarse, pero después de las siete infracciones que cometió en una sola noche -y el motivo por el cual Voltaire no quería regresarle su casi cancelado permiso-, y que libró solamente por las influencias de su familia (dinero, dinero, dinero... cuanta corrupción XD), no tenía la mas mínima intención de que sucediera algún improvisto que le causara un retraso.

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**

Eran apenas las cuatro de la tarde con cincuenta minutos, y Rei, recién sacado de su muy "necesaria" siesta de la tarde, se preguntaba quien diablos, truenos y centellas era la persona que estaba tocando tan insistentemente el timbre de la casa ¡Ya había escuchado la primera vez! O al menos eso creía... porque quizás estaba tan dormido que aquella persona llevaba mas tiempo del que pensaba afuera.

Se paró junto a la puerta presionando el intercomunicador.

"Diga" -murmuró aun adormilado-.

"Rei, soy Kai".

Apenas escuchó eso, Rei sacudió la cabeza... ¿Kai? Pues si, efectivamente se escuchaba como la voz de Kai... eso, o todavía él estaba en el país de los sueños.

"¿Kai?" -preguntó dudoso-.

"Sí, Rei, ya te dije que soy yo" -le respondió algo exasperado-.

El chino parpadeó, se dio dos ligeros golpes en la cabeza con la única intención de despabilarse. ¿Kai Hiwatari estaba del otro lado de la puerta? ¿Qué acaso hoy era viernes? Pero si podría jurar que era martes.

"Rei" -la voz de Kai parecía un poco mas suave- "Te agradecería si me dejas pasar".

"¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Perdona" -soltó una risa nerviosa, apagando el aparato-.

Efectivamente, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Kai, quien casualmente traía puesto el uniforme escolar al igual que él, la diferencia estaba en que Rei ya había mandado al diablo casi todo y lo único que había decidido dejarse fue una playera blanca sin mangas justa al cuerpo -que ocasionalmente solía ponerse bajo la camisa de manga larga- y el pantalón. Sin ceremonia ni dando ni una sola palabra, el bicolor se adentró y se sentó en el mismo lugar del sillón que había ocupado el viernes pasado, cuando vieron el dichoso filme de "Entrevista con El Vampiro". Al cerrar la puerta, Rei se recargó en ella mirando con mucha atención al chico, hasta que arqueando una ceja al mas puro estilo Hiwatari, se decidió a hablar.

"¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?".

Kai clavó sus orbes rojizas con tal intensidad sobre él, que le hizo sentirse incomodo. Y la incomodidad creció cuando recordó las fachas que en las que se encontraba en aquel momento.

"Soy tu amigo ¿No puedo venir a visitarte de improvisto?" -soltó indiferentemente-.

La ceja arqueada de Rei se pronunció aun más.

"No, claro que puedes" -titubeó un poco- "Sólo que es... extraño" -se encogió de hombros- "O sea que... ¿Te dieron ganas de venir, así, nada mas?".

El ruso asintió resueltamente y pareció encontrar muy interesante la decoración de la sala de Rei, ya que paseaba su mirada por todas partes como si fuese la primera vez que estuviese ahí. Al chino le dio el fugaz pensamiento de que Kai tenía algún problema o en su defecto, se había vuelto un poco loco.

"¿Hacías algo importante?".

"Dormir" -respondió automáticamente-.

El tono tan inocente y nada premeditado de Rei hizo que el bicolor sonriese ligeramente, ahora se sentía infinitamente bien al ver que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Preocuparse había sido algo insensato pero no había podido evitarlo, se había sentido tan desesperado por saber de él que no meditó que se encontraba realizando una locura al presentarse a su casa sin ninguna buena excusa.

"Kai" -el pelinegro atrajo su atención- "¿Te pasa algo?... ¿Quieres hablar? ¿Necesitas alguna cosa?".

Irremediablemente Rei se sintió estúpido, pensando de donde había sacado aquellas preguntas y llegándole la idea de que lo debía de haber visto en alguna serie de televisión, o quizás leído en un libro.

"No" -se recargó un poco mas en el sillón- "Francamente estaba aburrido, Rei, pensé en visitar a algún amigo para distraerme un rato cuando recordé que sólo tengo dos amigos... y sinceramente prefiero ser torturado antes de ir a casa de Yuriy por voluntad propia".

"Ah... soy tu segunda opción ¡Me honras!" -soltó sarcásticamente- "Nunca creí verte victima del ocio. Pero si crees que yo soy un distractor interesante, te equivocaste, soy tan aburrido como Barthez cuando da clases".

"Ya encontrare como me entretengas, Rei".

El chino tan solo parpadeó un poco, antes de pensar que eso se había escuchado como algún tipo de insinuación. Definitivamente todavía tenía los sentidos adormilados.

"Bien, ya encontraremos como _entretenernos_, Kai" -al fin se apartó de la puerta- "Discúlpame unos momentos".

"Claro, Rei, estas en tu casa" -el tono tan sarcástico del bicolor hizo que el chino moviese negativamente la cabeza con diversión-.

El ojidorado se perdió en una de las habitaciones que cerró después. Al desaparecer Rei de escena, Kai se permitió soltar un suspiro lo más quedamente posible y casi desparramarse sobre el sillón ¡Se sentía tan tenso y a la vez tan relajado!, como si un gran peso de encima se le hubiese quitado. ¡Definitivamente nunca había actuado tan estúpida e impulsivamente antes en su vida! y agradecía que Rei se hubiese conformado con la escueta explicación que le había dado de su presencia no invitada en su departamento.

Y el alivio se alejo para dar lugar nuevamente al desasosiego. Kai era incapaz de sacar de su mente todo lo que había leído... todas aquellas palabras que hablaban sobre odiar la vida, a las personas y a los sentimientos. Si cualquier otra persona las hubiese escrito no tendrían la mayor relevancia para el bicolor, pero no era cualquier persona quien las había plasmado en aquellas hojas. Era Rei. Era Rei y por eso le inquietaba infinitamente. Por ello sentía esa incertidumbre y ese casi insano deseo de tomar en brazos al chino, sostenerlo y no dejarlo ir nunca. Protegerlo, comprenderlo, quizás, hasta amarlo. De hacerle saber que no todo era malo... que él mismo no era malo, que no era un estorbo ¡Que si era útil para alguien! Era útil para Kai, porque ahora no sabía que podría ser de su persona si Rei decidía alejarse. La sola idea le provocaba terror.

Entre tanto, en su habitación, Rei terminaba de colocarse el zapato izquierdo que hacia que su uniforme escolar estuviese casi completo, lo único que faltaba era que se colocase nuevamente la chaqueta, pero eso bien podría omitirlo, después de todo, si Kai traía el uniforme ¿Por qué él no habría de traerlo también?. Verdaderamente tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que extraño bicho había picado a Kai provocando se apareciese tan repentinamente en su casa y con una excusa tan poco creíble… aunque, quizás no era una excusa y estaba diciendo la verdad, después de todo, Rei sabía de antemano que es algo bastante normal que los amigos suelan llegar a "visitar" de improvisto y sin invitación alguna… claro que la verdad nunca hubiese imaginado que el ruso seria de ese tipo de "amigos", realmente que le faltaba entonces bastante que conocer de aquel chico, pudiera ser que Kai era mucho mas interesante de lo que había pensado antes. Sin siquiera abrocharse el chaleco y dejando la corbata olvidada sobre la cama, regreso a la sala de estar donde apreció que el ojicarmín no se había movido ni un poco de la posición en la que le dejó. Se acercó y sentándose en el otro extremo del sillón se dedicó algunos segundos a mirar fijamente al bicolor, que le regresó la mirada igual de fija que la que el tenía.

"¿Y bien?" -preguntó al fin Rei- "¿Qué propones que hagamos?".

"No lo sé, deberías de sugerir algo" -se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente-.

"Ah, claro, como yo soy el que ha llegado de la nada a molestar a casas ajenas porque esta aburrido, entonces debo de estar lleno de ideas para pasar el rato" -torció la boca de forma inconforme- "Enserio, Kai, deberías de tener al menos una pequeña noción de lo que te gustaría que hiciéramos".

Casi ridículamente, Kai se sintió como un niño pequeño que estaba siendo regañado por un maestro que admirase lo suficiente como para sentirse avergonzado de decepcionarlo.

"Pues… ¿Qué se yo? Si tuviese muchas ideas entonces no habría venido aquí".

"Ya va, ahora en vez de hacerme sentir como la segunda opción me haces sentir como la ultima. Peor sería nada ¿Neh?" -soltó una efímera risa burlona- "Bien, bien… podríamos salir… ir alguna parte, no sé, a jugar billar, ir a un café o a pasear como un par de estúpidos por calles que no conocemos ¡Cualquier cosa parece estar bien para ti!" -sin embargo el otro no respondió, y a eso siguieron algunos instantes de silencio que comenzó a exasperar un poco al chino- "¿O prefieres que nos quedemos sentados y sin movernos durante algunas horas?... ¡Espera! ¡Ya sé!" -repentinamente pareció animarse- "¡Película! Podríamos ver una película ¡Conozco un cine genial! Pasan principalmente películas extranjeras y tienen en cartelera una que me ha interesado bastante, claro que pensaba ir este sábado pero ya que estas aquí creo que podríamos ir ¿Qué dices? ¡Te aseguro que no te aburres! Es mas, hasta te pago la entrada e incluso me sacrifico a comprarte cualquier chuchería absurda que se te antoje".

Decir que aquellas palabras no significaron para Kai un tipo de halago, hubiese sido mentir. No era su imaginación, el pelinegro le estaba haciendo una completa invitación tan "caballerosa" sin quererlo que el bicolor estaba deseando poder decírselo solamente para ver la reacción que este tendría.

"Rei, un poco de dignidad por favor, te oyes tan desesperado porque acepte" -comentó con un claro sarcasmo-.

"¿Dignidad, eh?" -sin embargo la sonrisa que le devolvió el chino le desconcertó un poco- "¿Qué es eso? ¿Se compra?" -y para asombro del bicolor soltó una risa burlesca- "Jódete Kai, si no quieres ir conmigo no te voy a rogar ¡Faltaba mas! Yo que trato de ser amable y bien portado, y mira con que cosas me sales" -se acomodó un poco mejor en su lugar, conservando el semblante divertido que tenía- "Y antes de que te indignes o hagas algo similar, estoy bromeando... de todas formas ya sé que vendrás conmigo".

"¿Y como es que lo sabes?" -preguntó tanto desconcertado como indiferente-.

"Porque... estas aquí ¿Quién es el que vino por un poco de distracción? Y ya que no has propuesto algo, te gane de mano y entonces iremos al cine".

"Rei, tu elocuencia me mata... además de las finas formas de expresarte que usas"-bufó revirando los ojos-.

"¿Si, verdad? ¡Shakespeare me envidiaría!".

"¿Shakespeare?... mas quisieras, quizás un rapero tendría mejor repertorio que el tuyo".

"¡Oh! Acabas de herir mi inexistente corazón… en fin ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos vamos ya?".

"Si con eso dejas de estar tan pesado, vamos entonces".

Sintiendo que tenía una verdadera victoria ganada, el chino se puso de pie casi al mismo tiempo en el que Kai lo hizo, y después de buscar su cartera y las llaves del departamento ambos salieron caminando uno junto al otro. El bicolor no dejaba de pensar en lo bizarra que parecía aquella situación y si supiese que Rei pensaba algo similar entonces los dos hubiesen reído.

"Soh… Kai, ¿Ya leíste el libro de Gianluca?" -preguntó despreocupadamente el chino, recordando por casualidad el tema-.

"¿Eh?... Ah, ¿Alas Rotas?".

"Si ¿Cuál otro? El hombre sólo ha escrito dos libros, duh".

"Gracias por recordármelo, Rei" -dijo de forma siseante- "Ciertamente lo he terminado".

"Y..." -sus ojos parecieron brillar con emoción- "¿Qué te pareció?".

"Hn... yo sé que te gustó, me apuesto el color de mis ojos a que has amado ese libro de principio a fin... y que lo terminaste de leer en menos de una semana, quizás cuatro días a lo mucho".

El chino casi se detuvo, completamente sorprendido. Sus orbes doradas denotaban curiosidad e incredulidad. Kai volteó a verlo arqueando una ceja dándole un aire de sofisticación que parecía natural.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Me has estado espiando?" -y luego rió cortamente por su ocurrencia-.

"No, pero te conozco" -se encogió de hombros- "Lees muy aprisa y estoy seguro de que no sueltas un libro hasta que lo has terminado. Además de eso _Alas Rotas_ habla sobre un ángel caído... sé que tú adoras todas esas cosas, además hasta salen demonios, eso debió bastar para hacerte sonreír malignamente cada dos o tres hojas..."

"Kai" -su tono fue de un fingido reproche- "Tienes razón... me gusto mucho ese libro, demasiado. Además se te olvida mencionar algo: la venganza".

"¿Qué tiene eso?".

"Yo adoro la venganza, es mas divertido vengarse que perdonar... ¿A quien rayos le importa si moralmente la venganza _rebaja_ a la persona y es algo malo? ¡Yo ni los valores morales conozco!, además deberás estar de acuerdo conmigo, tú quieres vengarte de tu familia y yo de la mitad del mundo" -sacudió la cabeza negativamente- "Además ¡La venganza es tan dulce! Sí... sin duda".

"Perfecto, agregare: _sádico vengativo_ a la lista de adjetivos para referirme a ti".

"¡Hola!, no sé que tan sádico seas tú, pero también andas en esto de vengarte".

"Te doy la razón" -asintió de forma que pareció solemne- "Volviendo al tema y respondiendo tu pregunta... creo que _Alas Rotas_ es un buen libro... es muy diferente a el Fénix y el Tigre, pero tiene su extraño encanto, no diría que fue una lectura desperdiciada, además algunos de los demonios me agradaron".

"Bueno, ya que lo mencionas... ¡Adoro a Caleb! Ese demonio es tan... ¡Tan no sé! Pero si existiera de verdad, ten por seguro que me lanzaría encima de él, considero que ojos azules y cabello castaño es una adorable combinación y si vienen a juego con un tipazo como él ¿Quién iba a resistirse?".

Repentinamente Rei paró de caminar por unos segundos, mientras que hacía un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza y colocaba una expresión que resultó casi cómica en el rostro. Kai también se había detenido y le miraba con algo de sorpresa.

"Oh, por los cielos malditos... dime que no soné como una chica" -rogó Rei, con una expresión mortificada-.

Eso basto para que Kai soltase una de sus mas mordaces carcajadas sin poderlo evitar, logrando que Rei estuviese a punto de sonrojarse por sus anteriores palabras.

"¡No es chiste, Kai!" -gritó molesto-.

"Para mí si lo es" -respondió con asombrosa arrogancia-.

"¡Argh! como sea... no soné como una chica ¿Verdad?".

"Eh... pues, te diré que... si hubieses sonado como chica serías la menos femenina que hubiese conocido".

"¡Ja ja!" -entrecerró los ojos de manera amenazante- "¡Muérete, Kai!".

"¡Que amable, Rei!".

"Sí, lo sé, soy el rey de la cortesía".

El bicolor reviró los ojos resoplando. Realmente el día en que pudiese dejar a Rei sin la ultima palabra, seguramente ese día su abuelo llegaría diciéndole que era el nieto que mas quería en el mundo.

Pero por ahora, su abuelo podía irse al diablo igual que el resto del mundo, porque justo en ese momento tenía a Rei para él solo. Sin ningún impertinente compañero de escuela, sin ningún tipo de mata rosada entrometida de por medio (sie, habla de Mao aunque seguramente también pensó en Mathilda, jeje), sin amigos odiosos o sin trabajos escolares tediosos. No, en aquel momento Rei estaba regalándole toda su atención y no iba a desaprovechar el disfrutar de aquel hecho. Sin embargo, no podía evitar el recordar que tras la sonrisa altanera que ahora adornaba los labios del chino, y bajo aquella mirada dorada impasible y hueca... se escondían tantas cosas... y todas ellas parecían doler.

_**Continuara... **_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

¡Waa! Ahí esta, otro capitulo. ¡Pobre del neko-chan!, tantas cosas que ha tenido que pasar ¡Ahí lo tienen! la mitad de la historia ya esta revelada, ahora ya deberían de saber porque Rei es como es (sie, tan extraño, psicópata y peculiar xD)... ¡Tanto que ha sufrido!, ¡Ah! Y el idiota ese al que le habla durante toda la _carta_ ¡Sin duda alguna fue de lo peor! ¿Cómo se atrevió siquiera a hacerle todas esas cosas al pobrecillo de Rei? Yo les dije que en cada capitulo iba revelando uno que otro detallito que aunque parezca insignificante en realidad tiene su importancia, así que ahí tienen, yo no estaba mintiendo... y si se piensan que esto cada vez parece mas una telenovela barata marca: _Made in México_ (eso si, mejor que las de Juan Osorio, modestia aparte XD) ¡Pues no es cierto!... porque aunque ustedes no lo crean, las cosas que a veces vemos en televisión y/o fanfics (jajaja) suceden en la vida real (joh, casi casi como dicen los comerciales que pasan en TNT, juar)... ahora ¿Quién es la rata vil, ruin, traicionera y maldita que engaño a Rei?... eso lo revelare hasta un mooooonton de tiempo después XD lo que si es que pueden intentar adivinar quien es (y hasta hacer apuestas y toda la cosa, jajaja), ya que el tipo en cuestión no es un OC, sino un personaje del animé, así que seguramente lo conocen. Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, sino, me traumaría un poco, jejeje.

Insisto en que si tienen alguna sugerencia, petición o critica, pueden decírmela con confianza, siempre y cuando no se trate de poner a Kai con un desliz amoroso con alguien mas, entonces seguro que puedo cumplirlo, jajajaja. En fin, ahora paso a agradecer enormemente sus reviews ¡De verdad que aprecio mucho el gesto! Si hubiese una forma de retribuírselo, seguro que lo haría xD

_**Shiroi Tsuki**_

_**Sad.Whisper**_

_**Neko-Dark**_

_**Kizuna/Nene**_

_**H.fanel.K**_

_**5Hikaru no Yami5**_

_**Hikaru H.K**_

_**Galy**_

_**Witch Griselda Ravenwood**_

_**Angy B. Mizhuara**_

_**Saory Kon Hiwatari**_

_**Mai-Ojitos-Hiwatari**_

_**Marpesa Fane-Li**_

Ok, como siempre esta es la parte en la que digo que me largo, y además de ello, donde agradezco a quienes hayan leído. ¡Hasta la próxima, gente linda! (chale, no sé porque pero eso me sonó de otra parte).

**»»----- .ČεĻεŋ****Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ. **"_El arte del __engaño resulto ser tu mejor don, y no digas que no, lo conoces a la perfección_" ------**»**

_PS._ Sentí que la frasecilla iba muy acorde a la temática del capitulo, jajajaja.


End file.
